The Greatest Puzzle of All
by raschiavo
Summary: Picking up where "Known Unknowns" ended, House tries to workout his feelings for Cuddy and how to go about winning her over for good. House/Wilson-Friendship House/Cuddy-Romance. Over all the story is T, some chapters will have higher ratings for smut.
1. The Puzzle

The Greatest Puzzle of All

I do not own House or any of the characters on the show House. This story is being written for entertainment value alone. That said, this is my first ever piece of fan-fiction, and the only chapter I have written so far. Your feedback and suggestions are greatly welcomed and appreciated. If you like my story and would like me to continue writing, please leave me your feedback, the rest of the story is wide open to your influence in regards to what will come next.

Chapter One

Wilson was agitated, after they had returned from the conference House just wasn't right. Oh sure he put on a good show, but something was just off. There was no question as to what it was that was bothering him, or rather eating away at him like a cancerous mass.

However this was not the sole purpose for Wilson's current agitation. House had left early that morning saying that he wanted to checkout some things at his apartment before work. It was now lunch time and Wilson was starting to wonder if it was the mistake of a life time to let his best friend go off on his own like that. That was when he decided that he should use his lunch break to check on him. But first he would try his luck with the phone.

"What do you want Wilson?"

"Are you still at your apartment? I thought you said you just had to check something out and you'd be in"

"Well it's so nice for you to worry about me DEAR, but I'm fine… just… needed some time to think… "

*Click*

"House? House?" Ohh crap, what now?

Well at least it didn't seem like he was in any immediate danger, but never the less, Wilson decided to head over to check on him anyway.

Wilson found the door unlocked and let himself in only to be greeted with a rough growl, "I said I was fine…" "Yeah well…" Wilson began in retort when he stopped dead in mid sentence. He had walked in to find House sitting on the side of his bed with an open box sitting next to him. The box seemed to contain random bits of college memorabilia, a few pictures, a pin or two, but what caught Wilsons eye was the picture laying out closest to House. It was clearly a random snapshot someone had taken at a college party that House had probably hunted down. The picture was a tender moment caught in time of a much younger House delicately holding Cuddy as they swayed to the music of some forgotten song.

But that wasn't the most startling thing in that room Wilson's eye beheld. For in House's hand was a small jewelry box and House was intently gazing upon its contents. As thou reading his friends thoughts House started to speak.

"It was my Grandmother's… I've often wondered what it would be like to give this to her."

Wilson didn't need any further explanation as to what "her" house was referring.

"The thought never even crossed my mind when I was with Staci, no she's the only one I've ever considered wanting to give this too. She's the only woman I've ever found truly interesting, like the ultimate puzzle… I mean I think the only reason I even liked Staci was because she had a fraction of the same ability to put up with me as Cuddy."

Wilson stood speechless. House looked up at him for the first time since he had arrived.

"I tell you something like that and all you can give me is your best Flounder impression?"

"I… no House, no that's not all I've got! Look, sure you're not the most responsible or most consistent guy in the world but you're trying."

"Pift" House puffed "So what? I'm trying, and she's got a guy that is already there."

"Just give it time House, I see how she tip-toes around you, it's because she's afraid of what might happen if she let herself give in, she wants you House, she's just…"

"Afraid that I'll f**k up like I have before"

"Yes"

"And what do you think?"

"I think… what do I think? I think you should do what you do best and do everything in your power to prove to her that you aren't just the man she secretly wants but also the one she can trust"

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know house that's your department but whatever you do don't screw it up, you need her to trust you, meaning don't do anything that will come back to bite you in the butt."

House readjusted his gaze on Wilson, "Thanks a lot… I think. That's a pretty tall order, I'll have to give this one some though then"


	2. House's Heart, Wilson's Mouth

The Greatest Puzzle of All

I do not own House or any of the characters on the show House. This story is being written for entertainment value alone. That said, this is my first ever piece of fan-fiction. Your feedback and suggestions are greatly welcomed and appreciated. If you like my story and would like me to continue writing, please leave me your feedback, this story is wide open to your influence as a reader.

Chapter Two

House sat alone in his office rolling his oversized tennis ball in his hands; he had been there all day despite that fact that he did not currently have a patent. However to look at Gregory House M.D., in his current state one familiar with House's almost Sherlockian methods of deduction, may think that House currently had what Conan Doyle would have penned a "three pipe problem".

House had rather successfully avoided any direct contact with Cuddy since their return. When he had seen her he was only able to offer a scowl or a miserable look of longing that he could feel taking over his entire countenance. This was going to be tough, how was he ever going to be able to prove to Cuddy that he the infamous House could possibly be reliable? He hated doing dishes yet alone changing diapers. He didn't even like baby's, but he did have to admit Rachel was pretty cute, and well behaved as far as baby's go, he couldn't really complain about that. But house had never been the dependable type, sure he had been known to do the right thing a time or two in the past, but doing the right thing and actually being a responsible adult were really to very different things not to be mistaken for each other. On the up side since Mayfield, House had felt he had come a long way, not cured by any stretch of the imagination to be sure, but he was no longer popping pills like candy, drinking like a fish or had even so much as called on a call girl in the last several months. What he had done was think a lot about his feelings for Cuddy, his hallucinations, and even the prospect of being in a relationship with a woman with baggage. Taking into account of course that she was the same woman that had often occupied his thoughts over the past twenty some odd years, and if house really let himself be honest, she was probably, in part, the reason for some of his self-destructive behavior, unrequited love can do that to a person after all. Love… yeah, that was the word; but now to the problem at hand, how to get rid of Lucas, and win the girl.

Cuddy's office

"We need to talk" Wilson declares abruptly as he strides in to Cuddy's office in a manor that emulates his best friend. After watching House shut himself away to contemplate this, his greatest puzzle, as he had coined it, Wilson finally felt he had to take some kind of action.

"What's this about? I've got work to do"

"House"

"Wilson I'm sorry there is nothing to talk about, House is House and I'm… happy" she said getting a bit shaky as she finished her sentience as though she wasn't sure if she even believed what she was saying herself

"You're happy?… House is House?… what a load of bull if I ever heard it, who are you trying to kid Cuddy?"

"I… I… I don't have to explain myself to anyone, Wilson least of all you, what is done is done, I need a man that is reliable, someone I can depend on. And as much as I love this "thing" that House and I have, it's just not enough to base a relationship on. Besides that this is all probably just leftover residue from our years of play flirting and his trip to Mayfield, I don't even know if any of this, this stuff is real"

"Stuff?"

"House, his so called "feelings" for me, I can't do this Wilson I've spent years wondering what-if, and I just can't do that anymore. I finally have someone I can count on…"

"But do you love him?" he cut her off.

"Love? I… Wilson what's your point?"

"Well sure you like him, he's dependable, reliable and all that, but do you love him? I saw how tense you were when Lucas was talking to House. I saw how you looked at House all weekend, for the last several years even. Heck I spent the weekend with house and finally after years of nagging, talked him into telling you how he felt."

"House told you what he said at the '80's dance didn't he?"

"Only that he told you he's always liked you and then you walked out, we've been over this, Cuddy, I told you…"

It was Cuddy's turn to interrupt. "No Wilson, he told me that he had been the one to look for me at that party that lead to our one night stand, and that he had every intention on calling but then got kicked out of school! He said he just didn't see the point after that. I used to sit for hours wondering why he never called, then when we met up again years later I realized that I was just another college conquest, another notch in House's belt, and now he drops this on me?" she rattled off very quickly with nary a breath.

Slowing down she said," I just don't know what to believe…he probably didn't even think twice about me after he left the school… not like I did" She added the last part barely auditable, but Wilson caught it, and he knew he couldn't take this any longer. They were at a stalemate for this round, he had had enough, "That's where your wrong cuddy, you really have no idea do you?" Wilson said with a huff throwing up his hands and leaving her alone to ponder his final sentence, her mouth agape.


	3. Talk With Friends

Chapter Three

Wilson made a mad dash to House's office, well as mad of a dash he could make without making it overly obvious to those around him that he was in a hurry. He walked into House's office fairly flinging the door open. "HOUSE!" but House didn't respond, in fact the only greeting Wilson received was from Houses Ducklings sitting quietly in the conference room which consisted of three pairs of eye's turning in his direction for a brief moment and then going back to their mounds of paper work, no doubt House's.

Wilson turned on his heal, and walked straight into his own office just to find House laying on his couch, his favorite ball in one hand cane in the other.

"House!"

"You sound surprised"

"No no, not at all, in fact I was just looking for you"

"Yeah, I know, the walls aren't that thick remember? So what's so important that you…"

Wilson cut him off "She doesn't love him"

House sat up as quickly as he could, "What? She told you that?"

"No, but it's obvious, House, your half way there, she loves you, she just needs to know that you are the reliable type"

"Since when have I been reliable?"

"Well ok, yeah you have a point, but House, I know you have it in you, you've proven that much just in the last few weeks. You can do this."

"Ok, so she doesn't love him, but you say she loves me… ehhhh… ok well maybe I can use that. But still how do I… " and with that House stood up and walked toward the door.

"House, where are you going?"

"To talk to an old friend…"

House found Lucas in his ice-cream truck outside a restaurant where he was obviously tailing a target. House banged his cane on the side door, "Lucas, it's me I want to talk"

The door opened part way, and eyeing his cane, "You're not going to beat me with that are you?"

"No, no, not that kind of talk, no I really do just want to talk. I'm not going to hurt you. If I was going to do that I would have done it by now."

"All right, all right, climb in."

House got himself situated and then looked at Lucas, "So… Cuddy"

"Yup, figured that's what this was about"

"Well you know I would ask you to tail her new boy-toy but I guess that would be kind 'a difficult, well maybe not if you used a mirror" House grumbled that last part.

"Lucas rolled his eyes, House, get to the point"

"What are you doing with Cuddy?"

"Just spending some time, getting to know her, she really is a fantastic woman"

"Yeah, that she is, in more ways than one, but I'm sure you know that"

"Yes, you could say that"

House only nodded

"But you love her don't you?"

"Well I've never actually…"

"Yeah yeah I got it you've never actually plucked up the nerve to actually use the word but that's it isn't it? And you've come here to see if you have a chance right?"

House just looked at Lucas, he wanted to tell him that Cuddy didn't love him, but he still didn't know for sure, so he just held his gaze.

"Look man, I get it. I know how she feels about you, and as much as I like Cuddy and believe me, I am enjoying my time with her. I know enough to see that she only loves you. She may not admit it even to herself but I know she does, it's so obvious. Just like it's been obvious since I first met you that you love her"

House could feel the blood rising into his cheeks a little at this.

Lucas continued, "Heck, half the time we're together she's talking about you. Well, complaining mostly but she is also very concerned, like I said before, she really worries about you"

"Yeah you mentioned that, so she told you all about my hallucinations?"

"Well yeah, I'm not sure if she has even figured out how she feels about that, the whole "savior" thing really has her uptight."

House just looked at Lucas. "So why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm telling you this because, I really like cuddy, she's smart, really sexy, and I love that kid of her's too…"

House cut him off "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all her best assets, probably better than you do, and yeah the kid's cute, even kind 'a looks like her..." he faded out.

"Ok bottom line, cuddy needs a stable man in her life, right now that's me. She likes me but I don't think she could ever really love me, she loves you; I know and accept this. She wants you, but she can't have you because…"

"Because she's afraid that I'll F**k up like I usually do, yeah Wilson and I already had this chat"

"Yeah... so what I'm saying, or trying to say is that I am going to be there for Cuddy and enjoy as much time with her as I possibly can, until she tells me she doesn't need me anymore, that she has found what she has always wanted."

House narrowed his gaze on Lucas, realization dawning on him "And then what? You're just going to bow out gracefully, give up without a fight? What if I can't be that man?"

"Then I guess I win, are you the great Gregory House going to let me win?"

House growled and stood up to leave.

"Ohh, and House, by the way, to answer your question, yes, for her happiness, I would bow out gracefully. But only after she tells me it's ok. I'm not looking forward to it but I know she will, when she's ready. She loves you."


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four

House was pissed after his little "chat" with Lucas. Who did that little rat think he was? He had practically told him he would keep Cuddy warm for him until he was deemed "good enough" to take over. Ohh that really burned him. House decided it was best to just blow off some steam, no point in undoing all his hard work now, especially with so much on the line. So instead of going back to work, he didn't have a case after all, he would take a walk in the local park before heading back to Wilson's.

When House finally got back to Wilson's apartment Wilson was already sitting on the couch with his dinner watching TV.

"Ohh hey, so how did it go with your so called "old friend"?"

"Ehhh I was pretty pissed off but I think I've calmed down", House put down his bag and his jacket.

"Well that's… good, I guess"

"Yeah well, I still haven't decided if the situation just got more or less complicated, I'm leaning towards 'more', that rat isn't going to give up as easily as he says he will"

"What's that suppose to mean? Ohh by the way there is pasta in the pot on the stove, help your-self."

House didn't need to be told twice, so he waisted no time and walked in to the kitchen to get his meal.

"Thanks" he said gesturing to the plate in his hand, and continued on in a snarky tone, "Well, the short of it is, Lucas came right out and told me that he knew she didn't, no couldn't love him because she loved me and that when I magically turn into this "mister trustworthy" Cuddy needs me to be, he will just surrender and disappear."

Wilson suddenly started choking on his pasta, when he was able to clear his throat he gasped, "You're kidding right?"

House had set down his plate and got a glass of water when he heard Wilson start to cough, he handed it to Wilson. "Nope, not kidding, that's what he said."

Taking the glass Wilson choked out, "So what, is this creep is just playing her?"

House flops down next to Wilson on the couch "Ehhh no, no, I don't think so, well not exactly. It's more like he's playing me. No, he actually cares for her; he just feels he doesn't stand a chance. Well, no I take that back, he did say that if I fail, he wins, he's practically goading me into steeling her from him." He shovels a large forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Wow, that's wow… so in a way he's doing you a favor right?"

House snorts, "sure, "I'll just take care of things until you are stable enough to take over, oh and by the way if you don't get your sh*t together she's mine for good" yeah some favor." he huffed.

Wilson slouches down into his seat, and lets out a puff of air of his own, "well, we'll just have to make sure you do succeed"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ohh don't worry, nothing much, just your job"

"Ohhh but Daaad, I hate clinic duty!" House complained.

"Yeah yeah I know, so ok… there are other things you can do, I've got an idea."

"I'm not going to see patients more than absolutely necessary"

"No just hear me out, how do you feel about volunteering? "

House gave him a sideways glare that said "me volunteer?"

Wilson ignored it of the moment, "listen, in order to get Cuddy and keep her you need to actually do this for real, it can't be a ruse, it has to be real House."

"Well for once I agree with you, ok… so what am I volunteering for?"

"I could use some help in the Children's Oncology Ward."

"What kind of help?" House almost growled.

"Nothing too extensive, it's mostly for moral, just spend some time with them, play games, maybe read a few stories…"

"Wipe a few noses?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "I'm offering you an option that lets you avoid any real work, get your girl and … it counts against your clinic duty" Wilson added the last bit in a sing-song voice. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Two Questions, first, how many hours are we talking? And secondly, what games do you have in there? Cause you know if I'm going to do this I need some pretty good ones." House said with a grin, thinking "This just may work".


	5. House and Kids?

Chapter 5

House was apprehensive to say the least, the next day at work. Wilson was going to go to Cuddy, after all he was head of oncology and it was he who had assured her he would find a doctor to volunteer in the Children's Oncology ward. He needn't tell her it was house until he handed in the paperwork that told Cuddy witch doctor had opted to use the volunteer option to cover clinic hours.

This worked out fine as far as house was concerned, he knew he wouldn't be able to change overnight and he was a bit apprehensive about being around that many kids. He was essentially a big kid himself, but he didn't exactly have a history of playing well with others. But he figured that the longer he could get away with keeping Cuddy in the dark about this the better his chances were to have actually changed for the better, before she could accuse him of doing this as a ruse in order to win her over under false pretences.

Wilson was due to hand in his paper work for this month's volunteer hours on the last Thursday of the month so they could be figured into and subtracted from the required clinic duty hours. That meant that House still had about two weeks to get to know some of the kids. Not that he really wanted to know them, not yet anyway, but even House know that building a relationship with a kid is the first step to entering into a comfort zone. A comfort zone that House knew he would need to develop in order to be convincing not only to Cuddy but to Himself and the rest of the Hospital staff.

He just wasn't sure he was ready to take the step and become truly invested in the lives of people outside of his own little circle. Well let's face it he was just starting to let himself get invested in Wilson, and attempting to build a meaningful relationship with Cuddy, and he had known both of them for years. No this was going to be difficult. However House had convinced himself that as much as he really didn't want to do this it would be something that would really help him on his way to true recovery, and Cuddy.

Wilson had told House he would be starting as soon as possible provided he didn't have a case that required his undivided attention. The nice thing, the thing that House was looking forward to most, was that he got to avoid a good chunk of his clinic hours and Wilson assured him that one of the boys in the ward was really into chess, not a genius but pretty good all the same. Chess was one game House could stand playing for a few hours a week. That and he had also found out that a family had just donated a new Wii system and some of the newest, coolest games on the market. House still wasn't sure about "Story time with Dr. House" but he figured it had to be better than tending to crotch rot, and over protective mothers freaking out about a common cold because of the current H1N1 scare.

Now his only worry was that Cuddy would get wind that Dr. Grumpy was now reading storied to dying kids, and confront him about it before he was able to ease into his new role.

House and Wilson walked into the Children's ward, Wilson was going to introduce him to the kids and help him to get settled in before leaving House to fend for himself.

"House, this is Kyle, the chess man I was telling you about. Kyle, this is Dr. House"

House shifted his weight then held out his hand a bit unsure about what he should do. "Nice to meet you" Kyle smiled and took his hand. House placed Kyle at about eight or nine years old, the bald little boy had an oval face and blue-gray eyes that told him that he was wiser beyond his years. "_This may not be so bad" _he thought to himself. Wilson took him around to a few of the other kids and rattled off some names, Jordan, Emma, Warren, Reese, Mike, blah, blah, blah… He'd learn them better later.

One that did catch his critical eye was a small girl probably about four, she was frail, and House knew she probably didn't have long, but just something about her, with those big bright green eyes and that beautiful, infectious smile. She didn't even act like anything was wrong, oblivious to her current condition, unaware that the pain coursing through her small frame was not normal for a child her age, or any age for that matter.

There really was something special about her; even he could not deny that. Even if it was only childhood ignorance that made her so special, so intriguing in his mind, in that way House was almost jealous of the small girl. Blissfully ignorant, that's what she was. She should have been crying, nonstop, pleading for her life, asking why such an awful thing was happening to her and all the other kids in there with her, but no not her. House watched her as Wilson continued to show him around the common room and the separate play rooms, one for small children and one for the bigger kids, all three rooms were connected and you could see into each from any room. This was where House was to complete his volunteer work hours. This intriguing little child was in the little kid's play room. Her name was Lily, and she was about to die of bone cancer, but there she was comforting another little girl, telling her that everything was ok, that the doctors would make it all better. Yeah, this was going to be rough.

After Wilson left House settled in to play a game of chess with Kyle. The kid really wasn't too bad, House could still beat him without trying, but really for an eight year old kid who had only taken up chess six months ago when he had first gotten sick, he was doing pretty well. They were on to their third game and the kid was already starting to pick up on some of House's better moves.

At just about that time House noticed Lily again out of the corner of his eye. She looked pale; she picked up a plush doll and practically fell into a beanbag chair that engulfed her small body. House watched as she sat playing with the doll's hair until she started to nod off to sleep.

"Dr. House? Are you ok? It's your turn"

House turned back to see that Kyle had just abandoned his queen, this was almost too easy.


	6. Story time with Dr House

Chapter 6 Story time with Dr. House

For the first few days House had avoided any direct contact with Lily. He had played chess with Kyle mostly. Kyle had finally managed to beat House when he had been watching Lily instead of the board.

On the third day House decided he would venture out and try to familiarize himself with some of the other kids. He had played putt-putt on the Wii with Mike and Reese, and a Monster Truck Game with an older boy named Ricky, he even let himself get roped into playing an English butler for Emma and Lizzy's Tea party (luckily that only lasted about 5 minutes, he would not be repeating that performance).

He did much of the same on the fourth day, he still didn't have a case so he had decided to come in again even though he was only required to go in three days a week. Everything was going just fine, until it was finally unavoidable, Lily was there, standing in front of House her doll in one hand and her other on House's cane, "What's wrong with your leg?" she asked rather innocently.

House sized up the girl, and then answered "I just have a big boo-boo"

"Ohh… me too, the nice Doctor says that it's inside me, that's why I have to be here." She looked a bit sad, then she brightened up "Are you a Doctor?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am"

"Ohh boy! I like Doctors!" House had to chuckle at that, really what kind of kid at that age actually likes doctors, especially one so sick. She continued on quickly, "Do you know the nice Doctor?"

"I presume you mean Dr. Wilson?

"Yup, that's him!"

"Yeah, he's my best friend" House said as he sat down in a chair close to the girl

Lily's eyes got big, and she flashed House one of those infectious smiles, "He is?"

"He sure is"

Lily looked at House "Then you must be a nice Doctor too! I'm Lily, what's your name?"

"Dr. House", he answered. House, a nice Doctor? That was a first.

"House?"

"Yup"

"Dr. House?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Could, could you read me a story?"

Here it was, story time with Dr. House, but he just couldn't say no to her, "I suppose I could, what did you have in mind?"

She looked at him with a confused look.

House decided he needed to rephrase the question "What story would you like me to read?"

At that she went over to the bookshelf and found the first book she came to, it was a collection of children's poems, stories and riddles. She handed it to him, "Could you read me a little out of this?"

House took the book and started looking through it, he found a story about a princess who's brother's had been turned into swans, and decided he would read that one to the girl.

Lily had no complaints about a story with a princess in it, so with that she smiled broadly and asked house "Would it be ok if I sat on your lap while you read it?

House smiled back and picked up the frail child, placing her on his good leg and began to read.

The following day House began his day by playing chess with Kyle, Kyle was having a rough day so House decided to take it a bit easier on him. They played for about an hour before the game ended, House won, and it was clear that Kyle was ready to take a nap, poor kid.

House called a Nurse to help Kyle to his room so he could lay down, "Thanks' Dr. House, that was a good game" Kyle smiled as the nurse ushered him into a wheelchair and out of the room.

House followed him with his eyes until his attention was drawn to another target. Lily, she had clearly been watching House and Kyle play their game and saw Kyle leave. She walked up to House with the big book, "Dr. House?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Why are you so sad?"

"Sad?"

"Yeah, you look sad."

"Ohhh, its nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head over" House said with a grin. "Why don't you come up here and I'll read to you some more?"

"OK!" she said enthusiastically

Yeah she had him wrapped around her little finger already.

House grinned and then helped her on to his good leg, just like the day before; unaware that cuddy had actually been watching him from the Nurse's station.

Cuddy knocked gently on Wilson's door, "Come in!" Cuddy was pale; she walked in and flopped on Wilson's couch, she buried her face in her hands.

"Ehh… Cuddy? Is something wrong?"

"I just saw something that I thought would have been impossible"

"And that was?"

"House, in the Children's Oncology Ward, reading to a sick little girl" she said quietly.

Wilson tried to fake surprise "House? Dr. Grumpy? No…"

"Dam it Wilson, why didn't you tell me he was your Volunteer?"

"He didn't want anyone to know" witch wasn't false

"But I would have found out eventually, what is he doing?"

"He's doing a favor for me, I needed a Doctor to volunteer, House hate's clinic duty, and it counts as part of his therapy, we figured it was a win for everyone."

"How, long?"

"Just a few days really, well almost a week now, why?"

"Has he said anything about it?"

"Just that he is enjoying it more than he thought he would"

Cuddy let out a puff of air.

"What's really on your mind Cuddy?"

"I just, I… I don't know, I guess a part of me kind'a hoped there was an ulterior motive…it's just not like him to do something like this without one."

"Well sure he does, he's trying to change, and he's really making progress"

"I know"

"Then what is it?"

"Wilson… I…"

"Yes Cuddy?"

"What did you mean by saying what you did the other day right before you left my office?"

It was Wilson's turn to let out a big puff of air

"Cuddy, I really don't think it's my place to tell you, but let's just say that he has _never_ _stopped _thinking about you."

Cuddy's eyes welled up; this was all just too much for her right now. "Thanks Wilson, I… I think I'm going to go now, I've got... I've got work to do."

As soon as Cuddy closed her blinds and locked her door she collapsed on her couch and started to cry. What was she going to do?

She has been in love with House practically since she first laid eyes on him, he break's her heart, then flirts with her for years on end, then he goes crazy, hallucinates her as his proverbial savior, shouts to the entire hospital that they had had sex, was committed and then, then she finally found a guy she liked and could actually think about starting a stable relationship with, he comes back and confesses that he has apparently always had feelings for her, witch by the way she was hard pressed to believe until just now when Wilson confirmed it.

She knew that had she not become a mother, yes she probably would have taken House up on his advances and returned them in kind. But know that she was a mother, she was not about to give that up for the entire world and then some. Rachel was her whole world now and House in all his uncertainty just didn't fit into that life. But wait, he already had her respect as a doctor, and her love, yes she could admit that now but let's face it he is an a**… But he is trying. Yes she knew that too, but until this afternoon she hadn't really realized how serious he was.

Was there hope for a real relationship with House after all? What about Lucas? What about Rachel? What if this was all just a hoax, no, she couldn't believe that, he had to want to change, he had to want to be the man that she needs now. It just had to be true. Cuddy continued to cry until the alarm went off on her phone reminding her that she had a meeting in a half hour, just enough time to get herself put back together and touch up her make-up. She would work on figuring the rest out later.


	7. Ups and Downs

Once again, I do not own anything I may mention or make reference to in this fic, not House, not Cuddy, not Danny Kaye, I just love them, that's all I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Cuddy sat through her meeting, barely paying attention to what was being said. When the meeting was finished she went back to her office and checked her phone for any messages. There was one from Lucas it read "Are we still on for tonight? Don't forget it's your turn to pick the movie"

Cuddy groaned, after the day she had just had she was tempted to just cancel, but then thought maybe it would be better to go through with it. Besides that, it was just a movie, and it was her turn to pick, this could be just what she needed.

Lucas was at least gentleman enough to realize when she said she had a rough day that it was code for "Thank you for your moral support, but if you touch me without being asked first I will break you".

So Cuddy packed her briefcase, and drove to the video store. Today had been so emotionally wrenching, that she went directly to the comedy section. She knew she didn't want anything overly romantic, but a little would be ok. She scanned the shelves then she found what she was looking for, old Danny Kaye films. There was just something about them, you couldn't possibly be unhappy while watching Danny Kaye. He was simply too funny, in Cuddy's opinion he was probably one of the most talented men in history, he was a brilliant comedian, singer dancer, actor, you name it he did it and he could always lift her spirits. After some careful consideration Cuddy decided on renting 'The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'.

When Cuddy got home she set down her things, chatted with the babysitter before sending her home and then went to change into some more comfortable clothes. She quickly bathed Rachel and but her to bed. By the time she came back out and was getting out her favorite blanket the doorbell rang, it was Lucas. She welcomed him cordially and offered him a drink telling him that she had had a very rough day, sparing him the details of course. They got their snacks and Cuddy put in the movie before settling in on the couch a little bit away from Lucas.

When the menu screen came up Lucas looked at Cuddy, "Danny Kaye?" he asked scrunching is forehead.

"Yes, Danny Kaye, what's wrong with that?"

"I, hum… nothing really…"

"Good, because I told you I had a rough day and he makes me laugh, now sit back and watch the movie" She said adding a begrudging smile and hit the play button.

About half way through the movie Cuddy looked over to see Lucas had fallen fast asleep.

She couldn't believe it, but then again she found she really didn't care. They hadn't been talking during the movie any way. Not that she really would, unless it was to comment on the film, and she typically only did that with someone who knew the film as well as she did, in this case that was not Lucas.

Lucas was nice, he never complained about doing something she wanted to do, he would just do it, nor would he put up a fuss when she didn't want to do something he did. They did have a kind of banter, but it was rather, well, dull… compared to the sparring that she and House contended with, that is. She liked Lucas but at times… she almost craved that fight, the difficulty, the tension, the challenge… all the things she had with House. But Lucas was good with Rachel, House had hardly seen Rachel since she had adopted her… but then he was in Mayfield and Cuddy hadn't really seen him much either, so that was something to consider.

Cuddy watched the rest of the movie letting these thoughts and others like them enter and exit her mind as they pleased, and before she knew it she was laughing at some funny stunt or joke and momentarily forgot her troubles.

When the movie was over she laid Lucas down into a more comfortable position on the couch, and through a blanket over him, he did grunt once or twice but never woke up. It was just as well though, to be frank, she didn't really feel like sharing her bed tonight. She was fairly well tired out by this point and just wanted to sleep.

In the morning Cuddy made coffee for herself and Lucas, they drank their Coffee and Lucas apologized for falling asleep during the movie. Then Lucas left to get ready for work and Cuddy proceeded to get herself and Rachel ready for the day like she normally did.

*********

House walked into Wilson's office, "Ok so spill, what's going on with you?"

"Why House whatever are you talking about?"

"You're just acting weird what's going on, one of the new Nurses giving you grief? Or maybe not enough?" House wagged his eye brows.

"Really House…"

"Ok so what is it?"

"Cuddy knows"

"…Knows… what exactly" he said in a serious tone

"Well that you're my volunteer for starters"

"Ehh well I knew that wouldn't last…"

"Yeah but that's not all of it, she saw you with some little girl you were reading to, and well she seemed really upset, it was strange, she came in here and yelled at me for not telling her and then she started asking me questions, I think our plan is working House."

"It only works if I can actually change."

"Ok then, do you think you changed?"

"Well I doubt that last year I would have spent time volunteering even if it was for _all_ of my

clinic hours, so yeah I guess so, but…"

"And can you explain why you have been there every day this week even though you only need

To be there three days a week?"

House stared at his friend, "Ok… so I l kind 'a like some of the kids"

"Right then, our plan is working, just keep up the good work."

"Why do I suddenly feel like you're my life coach?"

"Well I guess that's because I kind of am."

House just rolled his eyes and walked out. He needed to see a boy about a chess match.

* * *

When house got up to the ward he noticed that Lily was nowhere to be found. House inquired after the girl and found out that she was getting her chemo treatment today. Out of curiosity House walked over to where they gave therapy to see what Lily's family looked like. What he saw was an empty room, all except for the small girl resting on a large bed hooked up to an IV and a nurse sitting nearby. House knocked gently on the glass door to get the Nurse to come over.

"Where are her parents?"

The nurse looked at house, she looked almost like she could cry, "Her father left when she was a baby and her mother just died in an accident a few weeks ago when she was on her way to visit, she doesn't have any family left, she's under the care of the state and this hospital now."

If House hadn't already been so attached to Lily he would have just brushed this off as yet another oh-so-sad story in the grand scheme of things, but now he just couldn't. He wanted nothing more at that moment just run in and give her a hug and tell her he could fix everything, but being a doctor, even if he wasn't an oncologist, he knew that at this point they were probably few options left, especially if she were in the care of the state.

For once House was glad that his best friend was such a bleeding heart.

**************

House decided to pay his best friend yet another visit today.

"Wilson, need some information on a patient"

"Is this a consult?"

"Not exactly… Noran, Lily; what can you tell me about her?"

Wilson let out a moan, "Well, from a human stand point it's one of the saddest cases I think I've ever had"

"Tell me about it, I had a Nurse fill me in on the family history"

"But you want… what? A Prognosis?"

"Well that and to ask what your next step will be."

"Well the state has taken her case, I'll be finishing this bout of chemo, and then have another scan done, but House, it didn't look good last time, I mean, it will be some kind if…"

"Ok, I get it, but what then?"

"Well, if she's showing signs of improvement then I'm going to fight for further funding to treat her, and if not, well I'm still going to fight, but I'll probably be left with no choice but to just make her as comfortable as possible…"

House looked at the floor, then back up at Wilson, "ok… could you just do me a favor and keep me posted on everything to do with her case?"

"If she really means that much to you, sure I can House, you have my word."


	8. A Night at Cuddy’s Place

I Come bearing gifts of Huddy fluff, enjoy!

Chapter 8

A Night at Cuddy's Place

That night when Cuddy went home, she relieved the babysitter and just wanted to settle in for a night alone with Rachel and a single glass of wine. Lucas was working on a case so she wouldn't have to worry about him dropping in on her tonight. Cuddy got her dinner, played with Rachel, and then gave her a bath before cuddling with her for a while and putting her to bed. She had been fussy tonight but went down fairly easily to Cuddy's relief. It had been a long day and now she was ready for that wine.

Cuddy had just sat down when there was a knock at the door. Cuddy sighed, "Just a minute!"

She opened the door to reveal House standing in her door way. He looked so dejected that Cuddy almost wanted to breakdown at the sight of him. "House?"

"Cuddy"

She just stared at him for a moment

"May I come in? or do you have company?"

"I… I… no I don't, sure, come on in I guess" she answered before she even really realized what she had said.

House walked in and noticed the single glass of wine "rough day?"

"You have no idea"

Actually he did, after the day he had had. Right know he felt like he just needed some comfort but he wasn't sure where to get it. It used to be found at the bottom of a bottle or in the shape of a pill, but now…

He had learned in the last few months that as much as he hated it, and didn't like to admit it, talking really did help with some things. House thought he would at least give it a try, it was worth a shot.

"You look like you've had a rough one too, want to talk about it?"

"Ehh… yeah but why don't you go first? Maybe I can help… well maybe not but I can at least listen I guess"

Cuddy looked at him, puzzled "House?"

"Nothing, I'm just… Cuddy you're a friend, and… and I care for you, I just…"

"Your just trying aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I suppose you could say it that way, too much?"

"Ehh, it's a little strange but… alright then, have a seat, can I offer you some wine?"

Well this was much further than House thought he would get, he had figured she would have just told him to go home.

"No thanks, wouldn't want to slip, but I would take some coffee" she hadn't been thinking about that, yes he really was trying.

"Coffee? At this hour?"

"I still have to drive back to Wilson's; he get's worried if I stay out past curfew"

Cuddy chuckled at that, yes he was still House.

"Ok then I'll make you some, how much do you think you'll drink?"

"Ohh, I doubt no more than a cup"

"Ok half a pot it is then"

House chuckled

"It's only a two cup coffee pot"

"So I take it that Lucas hasn't stayed over enough to warrant buying a larger pot?"

"I… no, he hasn't" Cuddy Blushed.

Well this was a nice bit of information, he thought.

"Soo… Rachel in bed then?"

"Yes"

"Would it be ok if I went in to see her?"

That stumped Cuddy, she really didn't know what to think; she was expecting some remark about not having "the kid" around. He was full of surprises tonight, first he wanted to talk and now he just wanted to take a peek at her sleeping daughter? "I guess so, but if you wake her up I'll kill you House"

"I'll be quiet"

So as Houses coffee was brewing he quietly made his way down the hall towards Rachel's room, He held his cane up and used the wall to help steady himself as to not make a ruckus on the hardwood floors in the hall. When he reached Rachel's room he went inside and just stood over the sleeping child. What was he doing anyway, he didn't even know the answer. He scanned the small child, her eyes were red and a little puffy, and there was the slight beginning's of tinny beads of sweat on her brow. House reached down to feel her tiny head, she was feverish, no doubt about that. "Cuddy!" Cuddy who had been standing in the hall waiting to hear if anything went amiss was there in just a second, "House! What is it? Are you crazy to yell like that when she is sleeping?"

"How long ago did you put her down?"

"About an hour, why?"

"Did you notice anything wrong before you put her down?"

Cuddy rushed over to her child, "oh House, look at her!"

"I'll take that as a no…", and with that House picked her up in one arm and with his cane in the other walked out to the living room. Rachel didn't really wake up, she fussed a little but didn't wake up. Cuddy went for the baby thermometer to take her temperature. When she had taken her temperature it was immediately decided that Rachel would be getting another bath tonight, this one meant to cool her down. House helped Cuddy as needed and in no time Rachel was a wake enough to realize that the water was far too cold for her and decided to use all of the capacity in her little lungs to tell her mother about it. House tried to soothe her as best as he could before he finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed a towel to wrap her in and just held her against his chest making soothing sounds until Cuddy could get the medicine measured out. By the time Cuddy was ready Rachel was calmed down just enough to swallow her medicine and go back to her mother for some much needed cuddling so she could fall back to sleep. Once Cuddy had put Rachel down, for the second time that night she was really tired now.

House and Cuddy both flopped down on the couch with almost a full cushion between them.

"Thanks House, I…"

"Don't mention it, Cuddy, I am a Doctor after all, and at least with this screaming baby I didn't have to put up with a crazy mother"

"I, think that was a complement, yes?"

"Yes, it was…"

Cuddy gave a tired smile, and reached for her glass of wine. Then House noticed the Danny Kaye Film sitting on the coffee table, "Danny Kaye? Wow, that brings back memories, I used to love watching his film's with my mom" Cuddy smiled broadly at his comment.

The two of them just sat there for several minutes in a very comfortable silence. Suddenly Cuddy turned to House, "I never did get you your coffee! I'm so sorry, with everything…"

He cut her off, "No really Cuddy it's ok"

"Well I don't suppose you want it now, do you? It will keep you up all night."

House let out a mouth full of air and drew his hand down his face, "Actually I think I almost need it now, just to get myself home, I'm surprised Wilson hasn't called me five times by now."

"Look House, if your that tired, I'll just get some blankets and a pillow, call Wilson for you and you can just crash on the couch for the night, how's that sound?"

"Cuddy, I… I don't want to intrude, I'm…"

"House really, you're as beat as I am, I'm sure. Really it's not a problem, I'll just call Wilson and let him know" and with that she got up and walked over to the chest she kept her extra blankets and pillows in and got one of each for House then turned to him, "is this enough or do you need more?"

House thought for a moment then said, "Well maybe a pillow for my leg if I'm going to be on the couch"

"Ohh, are you going to be ok?"

"Look Cuddy, I slept on Wilson's couch for how long? I'm sure I'll be fine" he paused then very shyly asked, "You don't mind if I sleep in my boxers do you? I'll leave my T-shirt on"

Cuddy almost blushed; he was actually asking if it was ok, wow! "I humm… sure you can house, I kind 'a figured you would, it can't be comfortable sleeping in your jeans"

They just looked at each other for a little while before House's phone started to ring, "Wilson" they both said at once.

"Here let me answer it, I was going to call anyway" House hands her the phone and leans back on the couch to listen to the one sided conversation. "He's still here Wilson. No, Rachel is sick House helped me out and promptly fell asleep on my couch. Yeah I just through a blanket on him, I'm sure he'll be fine. No, it's just been a really long day, I think I'm going to go pass out myself. You too Wilson, good night!"

"Well now that's taken care of, I'm just going to turn off the coffee pot and the light in the kitchen and head to bed, do you need anything?"

"I think I've got more than enough Cuddy, thanks" he said giving her a small grin.

Cuddy left the room to complete her task, when she came back in to the living room she found House standing in his boxers making up a bed for himself on the couch, his jeans lying nicely folded on the coffee table. Cuddy stopped, "Oh House I'm sorry!"

House just looked up at Cuddy and down at his boxers and his leg "ehh, not like you haven't seen it all before, besides that Cuddy, I am honestly way too tired to even think of all the things I could say right now, maybe in the morning" he said with a grin as he crawled in under his covers

Cuddy relaxed "See you in the morning House, good night, and thank you."

"Welcome, Cuddy, night" House said with a yawn.

This isn't exactly how he had planned on the night going, but in his defense he hadn't even planed on trying to spend the night in any capacity, unless she invited him of course. No when House had decided to go over to Cuddy's place it was on ridicules spur-of-the –moment whim. He figured he would just go start talking and maybe... he really didn't know what. But they hadn't even got to that, heck he hadn't even got his coffee that would just have to wait for the morning. Right now House really was half dead and had fallen asleep after only a few seconds reflection of today's events.


	9. The Morning After

Chapter 9 The morning after

Cuddy awoke the next morning earlier than usual, so she decided to go out and make breakfast and coffee. She had already started the coffee and had just got out what she needed to make eggs and toast when she heard the all too familiar sound of House's cane on the floor. House looked pretty rough to say the least. "Did you sleep ok?"

House looked at her, "Well I passed out pretty quickly but I'm pretty sore now"

"I'm sorry House"

"Naw, it's ok, I'll get over it, I'm just sore, not in any real pain"

"Oh, ok, well why don't you have a seat and I'll make you something to eat eggs and toast sound ok?"

"Yeah that's fine"

As she was working on their meal Cuddy started to speak, "So what brought you over here last night anyway, you never really said…"

"Ohh it wasn't anything really"

House, I know you, only something really important would have brought you out here"

"I just… it's, I just had a rough day, that's all"

"You've had rough days before and never came here, what was Wilson doing?"

"I already talked to Wilson, he's doing what he can, but I'm just not sure it will be enough…"

"What are you talking about?" she said turning to him

"I, Cuddy… this is all new to me, I'm just not used to all of this…"

"All of what House?"

House cupped his face in his hands and then looked up slowly letting his hand claw down his face.

"There's this girl…"

"oh…" she said beginning to bristle.

"No not "oh..." it's not like that, and I know you've seen me with her, Wilson told me…"

"Oh… that girl"

"Yeah…"

"So what's the problem House?"

"I've had patents still in the womb and some far past normal life expectancy. I've seen life I've seen death. Let's face it I've seen and done more to do with those two things than most people could even imagine, but for some reason this little girl has me…" House was up pacing around the kitchen by now.

"Caring?"

"I guess that's it… I don't know!"

"Well what's so special about her?"

"I don't know Cuddy, that's the problem, she was getting chemo yesterday and I went to che… I went to spy on her family and…"

"Ok…" spying was not unusual for House

"She doesn't have one, Cuddy. She's four years old and all alone, dealing with something that no one should have to… and the thing is that it's just part of life; I know this better than anyone! But this kid…"

"Ok, I think I've got it House, but why come to me?"

House looked up at her wide eyed "I just… I…" he couldn't say it, so he just looked at her, hoping that what he wanted to say would convey its self through his eyes.

Cuddy looked back at House, the intensity of his gaze borrowing into her, he needed her, he just wasn't ready to say it, he had always needed her…

Just then Rachel started to fuss and cry, she was up and she wanted her mommy. House quickly ate the rest of his breakfast and went into Rachel's room where Cuddy had just finished changing her diaper. "Here, let me take over from here, you go get ready and then I'll leave after your finished"

"House, I do this every morning without any help, I'm fine"

"I, I know you are, I just… I want to help, it's the least I can do after you made me breakfast"

His gaze was so soft and tender that Cuddy just couldn't resist, "hum… ok, House" He was merely inches from her now, and she could feel herself being drawn in, suddenly House turned back to Rachel, "Ok munchkin! Let's give you a once over and see how your feeling today." He said this in a half snark that made Cuddy roll her eyes and laugh.

House proceeded to take her temperature and give her a quick but thorough check up, putting his ear to her little chest because he didn't have a stethoscope. Then he turned to Cuddy, "What are you still doing here, go get ready, she's fine, I'll give her some more medicine just to make sure, but the fever's pretty much gone and her lungs sound clear. I'll take care of this."

Cuddy smiled and turned out of the room to go get into the shower, he was trying so hard and it was showing.

House finished getting Rachel ready for the day and took her out to the living room; he put on his clothes from yesterday and then picked up Rachel to play with her.

As he played with her he told Rachel all about Lily, and as much as he could verbalize how he felt about Cuddy. It was obviously a one sided conversation but Rachel was a captive audience, House figured that she probably liked the sound of his voice. And as strange as it may have been to talk to a child her age he had to admit it did actually make him feel a bit better. Something about the fact that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone, or interject her own input made it easy to let out some of what had been bottled up for so long.

Cuddy held her shoes in her hand and walked out to the living room quietly, she could hear House's voice and Rachel giggling, it was a nice sound, as she drew closer she could make out what House was saying, "…you know, I think I've always loved your mommy, I've never told her but it's true, I even have a ring with her name on it if I can ever get my act together…"

Cuddy gasped, making her presence known. He quickly but gently put Rachel down on a blanket on the floor and stood up in shock, "Cuddy!"

She just stared at him unable to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there, I… I should go, I was just…" now it seemed so stupid to have been talking to Rachel about that stuff, what had he done?

"House, is that true?"

"I… Cuddy, I… I really have to go, I'm sorry…" and with that he limped toward the door and left.

Cuddy stormed into Wilson's office, "What else don't I know about!? Does he have a wax effigy of me in a wedding gown too?" she yelled.

Wilson looked up at Cuddy in bewilderment "What the he!l are you…"

"Does he really have a ring for me? We aren't even dating!… I'm not even sure I want to know… this is just creepy even for him!"

"Cuddy, have a seat, it's not what you think"

She looked at him with wide eyes, but sat down all the same,"Then what is it?"

First of all yes he does have a ring," Cuddy opened her mouth to speak, " ah, ah, ah, no hear me out, I didn't want to be the one to tell you but, yes he has a ring, yes he has thought about giving it to you, no he did not buy it, it was his grandmother's, it's a family heirloom his mother gave it to him to give to the woman of his choosing, he said he's only ever thought about you."

"Well he's had other girlfriends besides me! What, what about Staci?"

"We actually talked about that, no he says he never even thought about giving it to her, just you"

Cuddy didn't know what to say, it wasn't nearly as creepy when she had all the facts, actually it was downright sweet. No wonder House had left, he was embarrassed, he shouldn't have been but he was, but then this was House she was dealing with and she was still seeing another man. Lucas, she hadn't even thought about him since House had showed up on her doorstep. Cuddy had to do something about this.

"Thanks' Wilson, sorry I yelled, I need to go take care of something… "

Cuddy walked next door to find House sitting on the floor playing with his ball and cane. Cuddy looked down at House, "House?"

"Cuddy" he said without looking up

"can we talk?"

House looked up shyly

Cuddy, as gracefully as possible, sat down beside him and looking straight ahead she began, "I talked to Wilson…"

"Yeah… thin walls, I heard the first bit at least, seriously Cuddy, do you really…"

"He told me about your grandmother's ring…"

"hum…"

"I didn't know"

"That was kind 'a the point…"

"I know your trying, and I want to tell you right now that it is working, you are making it harder than ever to resist you, but the fact of the matter is that I still don't know if it will last"

"That's ok cause neither do I…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, not yet anyway…"

"Well don't mess this up now, I love you… I just need you to be there for me and Rachel all the time like you were this morning…"

"You love me?"

"Well Duh!" She said in her snarky tone

House gave a large smile

"But" she continued, "I also said that…"

"Yes I heard that too, "you just need me to be there for you and Rachel all the time like I was this morning" I know you do…"

"Yes, and I think your over half way there"

"Would you like me to cook dinner for you and Rachel tonight?" then for once fearing she would think he was being to forward he added, "just as one friend cooking for another, I'm not asking for anything… unless"

Cuddy was taken aback by this, "I, House I had plans…"

He cut her off, "Ohh, I'm sorry, no it's…"

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say that I had plans but I can cancel, dinner sounds wonderful. Just as friends…you can show off your new talent I have heard so much about"

House smiled, this was the best news he had heard in a long time.

Finally it seemed pointless to hold back any longer, especially since she had already heard him talking to Rachel this morning, "I love you Cuddy"

She smiled back, I know you do, that's why I'm giving you this chance to redeem yourself.

On her way back to her office cuddy, texted Lucas, "Something came up, have to cancel for tonight"

When Lucas got the message he knew something was up, normally if something had come up Cuddy was a little more specific than that. She would at least say, "Trouble with a patient" or "Trouble with House" or "a Doctor needs me to stick around" or something, anything not just "something came up". He was a detective after all and he was going to find out what it was, even though he had already figured it had to do with House. House was showing signs of improvement much faster than he had expected.


	10. House Gets Cooking

Chapter 10

House Gets Cooking

House spent the rest of the day on a case Forman had brought in only moments after Cuddy had left. House had looked at the file, made two or three possible deductions as to the ailment but decided not to let on just yet. If any one of his current hypotheses were correct the patient was in no real immediate danger. Well House had a few hours to jerk around his team anyway before giving in and doing the "right thing".

By lunch House's team had started to run a battery of test, two of which would either prove or disprove House's theories. Therefore House went on his way to have lunch with Wilson as par usual. As House and Wilson were standing in the line waiting for Wilson to pay, House filled Wilson in on a few but not all of the details of what had occurred with Cuddy last night and this morning.

Wilson in kind tried to tell House what Cuddy had said in his office but House cut him off telling him that he heard her through the wall and that she had come in and talked to him as well. Just when Wilson was about to take a bight of his burger House mentioned nonchalantly, "I'm cooking for her and Rachel tonight" Wilson stopped, and put his burger down. "You're cooking?"

"You say that as though you didn't know I could cook, really now Jimmy, you of all people…"

"Noo… what I meant, was that she is LETTING you cook for her."

"Yeah, she says she's giving me a chance"

"Wait, what about Lucas? This is really weird"

"Look, I'm just going over as a friend, I'll let her make any first or last moves, as far as I'm concerned tonight is just one friend cooking for another… and if I happen to get lucky then so be it" he said with a self-satisfied grin and took a big bight of his hamburger.

"What if Lucas stops by, or calls?"

"Then I'll just sick Cuddy on him and if that doesn't work I'll beat the little rat with my cane"

"Humm…"

"Yeah I guess your right Jimmy, rat isn't quite rite, hum… what about a slug?"

Wilson just grinned and shook his head.

After lunch there still weren't any new developments on House's case so he decided to go up to the COW to catch a game of chess with Kyle or maybe peek in on Lily. After yesterday House was a bit unsure about hanging around Lily too much, not until Wilson got back the test results anyway and considering that he hadn't even run them yet meant that that could be a while. Wilson had said that he would be running a scan on Monday and then they could take their next step.

When House got there he found Kyle sitting at their usual table looking between the chess board and a book on his lap.

"Ready to play, Kyle?"

"Oh hey, Dr. House, sure, I think I have some new moves to show you"

House gestured toward the book, "Out of that I presume?"

"Yeah, I had told my dad that I was playing chess with one of the Doctors and he got this for me"

"Can I see that?"

Kyle handed him the volume, House was pleasantly amused as he flipped through it. It was a simple enough book for a kid Kyle's age but it did have some pretty good moves in it and was written in language that Kyle could understand easily. "Well, let's see if it helps your game any" he said handing the book back to him.

They spent the next hour playing chess until House's beeper went off, his patient had developed a rash of some kind, this was a new development so House excused himself and left for the conference room.

When he got there no one was in the conference room except for Lucas. "What are you doing House?"

"I thought I was meeting my team for…"

"With Cuddy"

"Right now, I'm trying to get back on my feet so maybe I can have a shot with her, I thought that's what you told me to do, not thinking about backing out on your little promise are you?"

Lucas gave House a look that could have turned him to stone. "You're too selfish to change House, and she needs someone to really care for and look after her and Rachel"

"And who said I wasn't willing to do that?"

"This is you we are talking about house, I know she's made plans with you tonight, I don't know what exactly but I do know that she canceled her plans with me for you."

"I'm just making her and Rachel dinner, that's all, I took some cooking classes, discovered I had yet another talent and decided to offer her a demonstration, she's already experienced my other talents, she might as well have the set"

"I'm not going to let you win so easily, House, she's going to choose the man that's best for her and I can guarantee that it's not you!" and with that Lucas left the building.

About two hours latter House's team had broken their case, it was way too easy, and House decided to give Cuddy a call.

"Just wanted to make sure we are still on for tonight"

"Of course we are House, why? What's up?"

"Ohh nothing I'll fill you in over dinner, by the way, what did you want me to make, I was thinking Italian, are you ok with seafood?"

"That sounds great House, so I'll see you around…?"

"Well I just wrapped up a case, so I should be out early, probably stop at the grocery, ehh how about 6:00?"

"Ok, that sounds good, it will give me some time to get changed and spend time with Rachel before you get there. "

"Oh and Cuddy…"

"Yeah"

"Forget it, I'll see you tonight. "

House arrived at Cuddy's a little earlier than he had previously intended, He had decided on making pasta with muscles in a fresh tomato and basil sauce, and he was worried about the sauce having enough time to simmer properly. Cuddy answered the door, looking a bit frazzled, "Is everything ok?"

"Ohh its fine, I just got off the phone with Lucas, he's a little upset with me for canceling on him without a better explanation, he says he "knows why" I canceled"

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that if he knows then he should also know that I'm just having dinner with a friend and that he has nothing to worry about."

House was a little steamed at this comment, "nothing to worry about" she had said.

Then she added as an afterthought as she took House's jacket and helped take the two bags of groceries into the kitchen, "at least not yet anyway", that made House grin he liked the sound of that.

"So speaking of Lucas…" House started as he started setting out the makings of their dinner. "he stopped by my office today…"

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted me to know, that he knew, that I was the friend you made new plans with"

"Of all the nerve!"

"Ehh, he's just trying to mark his territory, be careful, he might try to pee on you next."

Cuddy scowled and then burst out into a laugh, "I'll keep that in mind, so really what did he say?"

"I told you, he sees me as a threat, and wanted me to know he's got his eye on me. The little creeper"

"I don't know, it's almost kind of sweet"

"Sweet? You didn't see him…"

"Ok so what did you tell him?"

"Nothing to get me in trouble, or at least I don't think so. I told him that I was cooking for a friend and her daughter and if anything came after that well…"

"Ahhh, I see, so you just had to pee right back huhh?

House grinned, "Something like that"

As House continued cooking they continued chatting, Cuddy sat with Rachel at the island in her kitchen and House went back and forth between the island and the stove. They talked about Lucas a little more, but not much, and about work, Wilson, and then Cuddy brought up the subject of House's family heirloom. "Ohh Cuddy, don't go and ruin a perfectly good night"

"I… ok, if you're not ready to talk then its…"

House let out a dramatic sigh "What do you want to know, there isn't much to tell, it's just a ring that used to belong to my grandmother and now it's mine"

"Wilson said you wanted to give it to me"

Another puff of air "Wilson's a moron"

"So you don't want to give it to me?"

"I didn't say that, you did"

"So you do?"

"Cuddy, eat your food…" he said gruffly setting her plate down.

They eight in relative silence Rachel squealed in her highchair as she smooched around her noodles and sauce until she tossed one of them on House's head. Cuddy started to laugh. House just glared at Rachel, and then at Cuddy, then took his napkin and got the bit of food out of his hair. Cuddy got up to get a damp cloth to get the sauce out of his hair. "Here let me clean that out"

"Kid's got an arm on her"

"Yeah she does, sorry about that House, I know…"

"Forget it Cuddy, she's just a kid…" He looked up at her from his seated position, she leaned down, he could feel the heat growing between them and then the doorbell rang.

"Hum… I wonder who that could be…"

Cuddy went to the door, "YOU CALL THAT, JUST DINNER WITH A FRIEND?" Lucas roared as he stormed into Cuddy's House.

"Lucas? What the HE!L are you doing here?"

"That did not look like just dinner with a friend; that looked more like a family enjoying themselves just before mommy and daddy got it on!"

"That's it Lucas, I want you out, I don't want to see you ever again! You come in here, throwing around accusations, and apparently you've also been spying on us, no Lucas, I need someone I can trust and who's not going to go behind my back when I least expect it"

"OHH! Like he won't! That's a laugh!!!"

"No, he will, but that's just it, I expect that from him"

"So it's ok for him but not for me?"

"If there is good reason for it, yes, you on the other hand, knew I was having dinner with a friend, went to threaten said friend and then proceeded to spy on me during our quiet dinner!"

"That was not just dinner… that was…"

"Me, cleaning pasta out of his hair because my daughter had thrown it at him… I think I want you to leave now, it's over Lucas, goodbye" she ushered him towards the door, and locked it behind him.


	11. Hot, Cold, and Lily

I am not a doctor, and I know very little about the treatment of cancer, time lines for tests, and how state funding really works for this kind of thing so please bear with me if I am way off target, this is fiction after all.

Chapter 11

Turning to House she said, "He won't be bothering us again, now, can we go back to our meal if it's not too cold?"

"Wow, Cuddy! That was sooo… HOT! I love it when you do that, it's even better when I'm not the one getting yelled at, I think I'm turned on"

Cuddy blushed, "Just eat your food House"

After dinner Cuddy started to clear the plates, "Ok here's the deal, take the dishes or Rachel" House didn't say a word, he just picked up Rachel and headed into the living room with a damp cloth in hand to clean Rachel up with.

"I guess that means you would rather take a dirty diaper over dirty dishes, House stopped, looked at Rachel, then at the dishes then at Cuddy, "On second thought, the dishes aren't really that bad…"

Cuddy laughed and let House do the dishes while she changed Rachel and got her cleaned up. Then House came out to the living room and flopped down on the couch next to them.

"So, how did you like my cooking?"

"That was probably the best meal I've had in about six months"

"Really? Only six months?"

"Well that one was at a five star French restaurant with some donors from the hospital"

"Ahhh, say no more… maybe next time I can make French and see if I can outdo them"

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"Oh well fine, if you don't want me to cook for you again, that's fine by me"

"No House! I love your cooking!" she said in a almost panicked tone that made House laugh.

They sat and just chatted for about an hour, both just enjoying the other's company.

By this time Rachel was starting to get fussy so Cuddy decided to take her and lay her down. Cuddy had just come back from putting her in her crib when she saw House sitting there with that look on his face that says, "Now what?"

Cuddy sat down and took House's hand in hers. "House, I like you…"

"This morning you said you loved me, what happened?" he tried to pull his hand away but she held it firm.

"Would you let me finish? I do love you, but…"

"But? But, what Cuddy? you're not tied down to that loser anymore!"

"Oh yeah, for a whole what, two and a half three, hours? Baby steps House…"

"I'm sorry Cuddy… I guess I'm just sick of these baby steps"

"Don't worry House, it will happen, I'm just, I'm not ready for the full force of a relationship with you just yet, let me have a little time to be single, you know at least a few weeks or days or something. Then, then… we'll see. Maybe you can cook for us once a week or something and we can see how it goes from there. How does that sound?"

"Like your using me for food…"

"House…"

"Ok ok, how's next Friday? Oui mon amour, I can whip up a full course French feast for us. "

"Did you just call me "your love"?"

"You didn't answer my question, yes or no?"

"Yes, that sound's lovely", she smiled warmly.

"Ok, Friday it is then, I will be here with bells on, I'd better get home as it's clear I'm not going to get lucky tonight…"

"You're absolutely right, House, I'll see you Monday, have a good night", and then she surprised even herself, she leaned up an gave House a quick peck on the cheek, "Good night House"

That Monday Wilson ran a scan on Lily, when he got the results he paged House. "Ok what is it? You said it was about Lily, what happened?"

"Wahh House, settle down, ok have a seat, your acting like a nervous father"

"Oh for crying out loud Wilson, your treating me like one of your patient's… just give me the file already."

"With that Wilson handed House the file, "ok, so, does this mean the next step is to fight for treatment"

"I was going to fight for it regardless, House, but yes, that is the next step"

House was quiet, still looking over the folder.

"What it also means is that we have a higher chance that the state will actually give her what she needs. " Wilson continued.

"Yeah… ok Wilson, what do I have do to help?"

Wilson handed House the necessary form and House filled it out right there, then handed it back to Wilson. "I'll take these up to Cuddy, she has to sign and then she'll fax them. I'll have her put a rush on it and we should have an answer by Friday morning which works out perfectly because that's when I wanted to start her treatment anyway. "

House nodded and sat back. "And what do we do if they don't take it?"

"We take what we're given and hope for the best."

"Rite…" House got up and walked out.

Lily had responded well to the last bout of chemo. Wilson had high hopes that a course of radiation would knock out the rest of the cancer for good. Although if he were being realistic he had to admit that it would probably end up being two but he was being optimistic for House's sake. The radiation was their first choice for treatment. The less expensive option House and Wilson had suggested to the state was another round of chemo. It was an option but not a good one and House wasn't happy about it.

House didn't like the idea of leaving Lily's life up to "Let's just hope for the best" no if this didn't go through by Friday or if the state didn't approve the radiation, he was going to have to do something drastic.

***

House went up to the COW, he found Lily in her room sleeping. House sat in her room watching her sleep. She was still pretty weak and sleepy from the last bout of chemo and she had been sleeping for most of the day. She looked so sweet and innocent as she laid there.

House lost track of how long he had been sitting there, the only puzzle that surrounded this girl was the reason why House was so attached to her. He still didn't understand the feelings she had awakened in him. He was just starting to finally understand his feelings for Cuddy and he even thought he was starting to feel a certain attachment to Rachel, but Lily? how did that happen? Sure Kyle had been a nice distraction and made his volunteer hours go by quickly but was he attached to him? No not really, he was a nice kid sure, but nothing extraordinary. But suddenly he takes one look at this girl and he suddenly wants to protect her from all the evils of the world. What the he!l was that about anyway?

House was lost in his thoughts when he heard a light knock on the door.

"House?", he heard his name in almost a whisper, it was Cuddy. House turned to look at her as she walked in and looked at House then at Lily, "She looks so peaceful"

"Yeah, she does"

"I sent those funding requests forms out" she said quietly

"Figured you would"

"House what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking"

"Thus the reason I asked you what was on your mind"

"She's so small Cuddy"

"Yes, she is"

"Why, do I care so much about her?"

"She's small and vulnerable"

"Somehow this kid had me wrapped around her little finger the first time I saw her, how does that happen? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Shhh, House, you'll wake her, some things in life just don't have an answer House."

"They should…" he sulked.

Cuddy walked over to him and took his head in her hands forcing him to look up at her.

"If everything needed an answer I wouldn't be standing here now. I still can't explain why I want you over some "normal guy", but I do. If I sat around questioning that, I would never get anything else done"

"You want me for the same reason I want you, you make life interesting"

"Maybe that's it House, maybe she's just interesting"

"I've thought about that… but I can't seem to figure out what's so interesting about her"

"Well like I said, not everything has to have an answer" she smiled and then bent down to look him in the eye.

House held her gaze but stayed where he was not moving an inch. He needed to let her make the first move. Then it happened, she did it, Cuddy closed the distance and gave him the passionate kiss he had been craving. House wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on his good leg to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart they held each other's gaze for another minute before Cuddy spoke, "And to think, I just came up here because, your fellows didn't know where you were and Wilson was on rounds so they came to me. I figured you would be up here, well not in here, but that wasn't hard to figure out really".

"Well then I guess I better go make an appearance" Cuddy stood up and took his hand.

"Yes, I suppose you should" she said pulling him up gently"

"So much for a few days or a few weeks hum?" he said with a grin.

"Get back to work, House" she said in her "boss" voice. House stood there watching her go with a grin on his face, she was so worth it.


	12. Friday oh Friday

Chapter 12

Friday rolled around quicker than House or Cuddy could have imagined. Cuddy was looking forward to her dinner with House and House was actually nervous about getting the news on Lily's treatment. He hadn't forgotten about Cuddy and Rachel but right now he was more worried about Lily than anything.

Wilson was in his office when Cuddy sent him a fax relaying the news from the state; a second later he called House. House limped into Wilson's office looking grim. "Ok, lay it on me, what did they say?"

"House have a seat…"

"They opted for the second option didn't they…?"

"Yes"

"And that means that her chances of survival just plummeted"

"House, there is still some hope that…"

"That, what? She could get a few more months? Not good enough, Wilson, no I wont take this…"

"House…"

House looked down at the floor, thumping his cane.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to work on maybe's Wilson! We know that at this point radiation is her best bet" He started to pace "Hell, she could still live a very long and at least somewhat normal life!"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"We? No Wilson, you, you are going to start the radiation treatment and I… I am going to foot the bill…"

"Wait a second House, why the hell are you doing this? This isn't like you at all, what is going on?"

"Hey your right, I've tried talking to my dead father and now I'm trying to save the world one kid at a time… hum oh no! I'm turning in to you!"

Wilson ignored him, "You're not even related to this kid, heck you're not even her doctor".

"Yeah well for some stupid reason I feel like I am, I need to do this Wilson, will you help me… Please?"

Wilson's mouth hung open

"Wilson!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you ok, I'll start it this afternoon, and it's just a shock to hear you talk like that or say please"

"Humph.. tell me about it, I've been losing sleep over the little runt…" he mumbled as he got up to leave.

After House left he immediately started filling out all the necessary paperwork for Lily's case, including the new billing information. With House paying and being so concerned for her well being, Wilson was free to take the most effective rout possible, and this was it. It was strange to think of the effect this small sick little girl was having on the great Dr. House.

* * *

House went to Cuddy's office, and walked in. "I need to tell you something before you find out somewhere else." He was agitated and clearly stressed about something.

"Oh no, House, what did you do?"

House took a deep breath and sat down

"Vicodin?"

"What? No! Oh ye of little faith, no. It's just I think living with Wilson is rubbing off on me…"

"Ok…"

"You're going to find out soon enough, so I figured I would tell you that I'm taking over the bills for Lily Noran."

"Ok and who is Lily Noran… you don't," Cuddy's eyes got big "you don't mean the little girl, do you?"

"Yes, that's the one, she doesn't have a family, the state wasn't going to grant funding for the right treatment and I don't like working on "ifs". So I'm taking matters into my own hands, I gave Wilson free rein to do whatever it takes to make her well."

"But House I thought she was dying…"

"Last scan came back with some hope so were going for it"

Cuddy smiled, "I'm really proud of you House."

"Yeah well… like I said, it's this living with Wilson thing, it's got me all screwed up."

"You were screwed up to begin with House… I kind of like this side of you, in small doses…"

House rolled his eyes.

"So what time will you be there tonight?"

"Dinner, right…"

"You forgot?"

"I… no, I mean I've just been upset about all this stuff with Lily… right, dinner, French, full courses… I can't imagine having French without wine and the possible apéritif, I think it would be ok in moderation don't you?"

"Yes house, I do and besides that, it's wine, it's not like it's a half a bottle of bourbon or scotch."

"Yeah, you're right, I should be fine…"

"You're really worried about this aren't you…"

"I just don't want to screw anything up" he said looking down; "I have quite the knack for that you know" he was getting himself worked up.

"Greg… Stop"

He looked up at her mystified, she had called him Greg, she never called him that. But something in the way she said his name, she might as well be saying, "I love you and don't you ever, ever forget that you moron!" He loved hearing that. He smiled at her all his fears suddenly melting away.

He stepped closer to her and took her in his arms. Cuddy had been slightly startled by the force he had held her but soon relaxed and looked up at him; he seemed so much calmer than when he had first walked in. House bent his head low but instead of kissing her as she had expected he just buried his heat in her neck, taking in her sent and letting it wash over him like a waterfall comforting him with every drop. Then he straitened himself up and they looked at each other again before parting.

House started to turn to leave and Cuddy spoke, "What time should I expect you?"

"Hum… Lily starts radiation at 1:00pm I wanted to be there for that and my case is almost wrapped up, I think I'll leave Chase here to keep an eye out, ehhh… how about 5:00? I should be getting out around 4:00 I think and then I'll get a few things like last time and come out."

"Ok 5:00 then, I'll be out early as well, see you tonight!"

"See you…and Lisa… thank you…"

* * *

The rest of the work day went just as planned; Lily had done well during her treatment with House standing guard as near as possible par hospital regulations. He had assigned Chase to look after their patient, they had solved the case and the patient was pulling through nicely but he still had to stay for observation. So with everything well in hand House left the hospital to get his necessary items and a bottle of fine French wine.

When house arrived at Cuddy's place he was rather surprised when she opened the door to reveal she had changed her clothes. No, she didn't just change, she transformed, she was not wearing her usual hot business attire, nor was she in her most casual mode either. She was dressed in a light flowy skirt, the type you may wear out on a date on a hot summer night, paired with a lovely top that accentuated her breasts and neckline beautifully. She had completed the look by putting her hair up in a simple French twist and bear feet. It was simple but House was blown away.

"Wow!"

"I take it you approve then?" she said with a grin as she took the wine and one of the bags from him.

"You look… I don't think I remember the last time I saw the twins looking so good, and that skirt, wow! Ass and legs… yummy…"

Cuddy smacked him on the arm doing a very poor job of concealing her smile.

As they walked into the kitchen House looked around the kitchen and into the living room, House neither saw nor heard any sign of Rachel, but he did see a few more candles that had not been there before. This got House's mind into overdrive.

"Soo… where's the munchkin?"

"I'm having a friend watch her for the night"

House gave her a wicked grin… "You got plans I don't know about?"

"You're a smart man, you figure it out"

"Ohh for crying out loud woman, you can t tease me like that! How the hell am I suppose to get through dinner now?"

Cuddy returned an evil grin and walked closer to House, she could feel the heat rising between them "I'm sure you'll survive" she quipped.

House and Cuddy went on for the next hour exchanging jabs, innuendos and general "stimulating" conversation. By the time it was time to eat and House was pouring the wine all he wanted to do was rush through the meal he had made and strip every scrap of clothing off Cuddy. However, he had promised a nice dinner… for three ,well… two and a quarter, and that had been changed to just two, with the promise of MUCH more to come… oh man, this was going to be one he!l of a long night.

House needed to distract himself somehow if he was going to survive without jumping her in the middle of their main course, he decided some dinner conversation should do the trick.

"Did you leave Rachel with anyone I know?" he asked as he placed the first course on the table, wine as an aperitif with some small hors d'oeuvres."

"You mean did I leave her with Wilson? No, I left her with a neighbor friend of mine I've known for years."

"So when did you decide this was going to be a dinner for two?"

Cuddy took a bite of one of the hors d'oeuvres House had prepared, "OHHH! HOUSE!!" She moaned in delight… yeah, this was going to be a very, very, long night.

House let out a moan himself when he heard Cuddy. "Dam it Cuddy! Control yourself!"

Cuddy looked at him puzzled for a moment "Control myself? What are you talking about?"

"I mean you're standing there looking like YOU should be the main course and then you go and make that racquet"

Cuddy smiled broadly, and took a step closer to him, "Didn't you like the way I approved of your cooking?"

"That's the problem…"

Cuddy went up on her tippy toes and initiated a passionate kiss that House returned in kind. He wrapped his arms around her and before either one of them knew it he had shoved them both into the kitchen island and they continued pawing and grappling with each other without pause.

A/N:TBC… I know I'm evil


	13. Sleepover

Sorry about the mix up with chapter 12, all should be fixed and in perfect order now, thanks to all who let me know!

PS. This chapter has some mild smut, very mild, I was trying to keep it within the "T" rating and I'm not sure how far it goes so I changed it to "M" just to be safe. Seriously I think it's still within the upper end of the PG 13 limit.

Chapter 13

House suddenly broke away from Cuddy, they were both flushed and panting, "House what's wrong?"

"Not here" he gasped, "I don't want it to be like this Lisa"

She was stunned for a moment but regained her composure quickly, "Bedroom, now!" she said.

In no time at all he was fallowing her down the hall, when they reached her room House firmly but gently grabbed Cuddy by the shoulder and turned her around suddenly. He looked at her, his gaze intense, "This is real isn't it? You really are here, with me, and you want this as much as I do…" It wasn't really a question, he needed to know it was real this time, after everything he had been through, this had to be real, it had to be.

Cuddy stood there in shock, he looked so lost, so vulnerable, she couldn't stand seeing him like this, and it was breaking her heart.

"Lisa, please I need to know!" she could see the panic rising in his eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and answered quickly, she needed to reassure him.

"Yes Greg, I'm here, I'm real, and I want this, I've wanted this for a very long time"

"But last time…"

"You were high last time, you're not now. I'm real Greg, and I love you"

House picked up Cuddy as well as his leg would permit, pressed his lips to hers and began to devour her hungrily. He took two steps towards her bed before they practically fell onto it.

House worked his hands to Cuddy's skirt and tugged on the zipper then Cuddy propped herself on her knees to let it fall down, then in one quick movement she rocked back and let it slide off her legs letting House see her black lace panties.

Now it was Cuddy's turn she undid the first few buttons on House's shirt then getting frustrated began to pull it over his head along with his t-shirt. House followed suit and removed Cuddy's top to reveal a matching lace bra, ohh, dam, she was hot! "Wow, you look better than I remember!" he said giving Cuddy a smile that light up his whole face. Then they began to kiss once more consuming each other greedily. Their passions continued until both were lying naked on Cuddy's bed panting, covered in a thin film of sweat, their bodies still intertwined.

"Wow that was mind blowing!"

"Better than a hooker?"

"He!l yeah, I don't have to pay for you"

She turned to him, "That's what you think mister, you still owe me dinner"

"And whose fault was that?"

Cuddy grinned.

They laid there for several more minutes before Cuddy spoke up, "I'm hungry".

"Yeah, you certainly know how to work up an appetite."

Slowly they untangled their bodies, Cuddy walked over to the side of the bed to find her clothes, House's gaze followed her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked feeling his eyes on her.

"Just that you've changed a lot since Michigan…"

"Well I'm sorry! That's what twenty plus years does to a woman…" she said bristling a little.

"Well if that's what twenty years does, I can't wait for another twenty, your hotter now than you were back then" he said plainly.

Cuddy blushed. "Sorry House, thank you"

"Greg, and its fine"

"Greg…"

"Well only if you want to, away from the Hospital any way, I like it when you call me Greg"

"Ok Greg… so are you going to start calling me Lisa?"

"Dam straight!" he said gruffly taking her in his arms again.

They broke apart and through on their clothes before going back out to the kitchen where House checked on the food to make sure it was still palatable, they were in luck. House busied himself trying to expertly reheat their meal without losing any of its freshness. They went back to their banter as though they had never stopped. When he was finished they sat down to their meal. The talk flowed naturally between them, they talked about Wilson, the hospital Rachel and then the topic turned to Lily.

"Radiation went well, Wilson is suppose to keep me up dated, he seems to think that one or two rounds with the radiation will knock it out for good."

"Well that's great news"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong then?"

"I just keep thinking about what's going to happen to her."

"Well Wilson's doing all he can…"

"Hey, I don't call him boy wonder for nothing you know. I'm talking about after it's all over, if she really does get better, then what?"

"Then she'll be alive…"

"Yeah, alive with no family and she'll become a product of the system…"

"You're not thinking about trying to adopt her are you?"

"Ohhh come on Lisa, who in their right mind would ever give me a kid? I'd never make it past the background check!"

"No you wouldn't, not in a million years"

"No… adoption is out of the question, but I would like to know she is being well taken care of, she deserves a good family"

After dinner they decided to curl up on the couch and watch the Danny Kaye film, 'The Court Jester'. Cuddy was pressed up to House's side and he had his arm wrapped around her gently caressing her upper arm. Periodically they would laugh at something in the movie or Cuddy would hum along to a song. Cuddy chuckled, this felt so good, just to sit here, with House, perfectly content. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"You giggled, and this isn't a funny part"

"I was just thinking"

House rolled his eyes "About…?"

"This is nice House… Greg"

"What, sitting here watching Danny Kaye?"

"Sitting here together."

"Hum" House said in agreement.

After the movie was over Cuddy turned off the DVD player and TV then turned to House. "I've been thinking"

"Ohh no, here it comes…"

"Here what comes?"

"You're going to try to get me to open up or start making rules or…"

"Or ask you to stay the weekend"

"Humm… well I'll have to ask my dad, then I need to get my overnight bag…"

"I'll take that as a yes, but as for tonight, I'm not letting you out of my sight" she said turning to kiss him tenderly on the mouth. When they broke apart she smiled "We can get your overnight bag tomorrow after we pickup Rachel. And you, my pain in the a** can call your "dad" tonight and tell him you're big enough to sleep over at a friend's house."

"I like sleep over's" House wagged his eyebrows.

"I'm glad, so do I" she smiled back.

A little while later House got up off the couch to make his phone call.

"House, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, I didn't call sooner dad, I was too busy playing with my new friend"

"Thanks for that visual House, just what I need" House could almost hear Wilson's eyes rolling.

"Is it ok if I spend the night dad? Mom says its ok and I'll be home tomorrow…" he wined into the phone.

"Oh fine, as long as I know where you are, and you're not out at some bar, whatever."

"Oh gee-wiz dad, thanks, this is going to be the best sleep over EVER!"

"Good night House" and Wilson hung up the phone.

House turned back to Cuddy with a sly grin on his face, "Now that's taken care of, where were we Party-Pants?"


	14. Us and We

Chapter 14

The next morning House awoke to find himself in Cuddy's bed with Cuddy Practically on top of him still asleep. He turned his head as best as he could to look at her, she looked almost childlike sleeping there curled up the way she was. He moved a few strands of hair from her face. She twitched in her sleep and then suddenly as though something has startled her she sat straight up. "Wohhh, what was that for?"

"What? What's..."

"Oh crap you're not going to tell me you suddenly don't know why I'm here are you?"

Cuddy focused her gaze on House for the first time, "I… What? No, I think I just had a weird dream, I was in the hospital lobby and then all this stuff came falling down from the balcony and then something grazed me on the side of the face and, and I woke up"

"Worried about what the hospital will say about 'US' hum…"

"I, no… as you well know I'm rather privet about my privet life, any problems?"

"No, actually… I think Wilson's enough right now, too much really, but got to have someone right? Or so I'm told."

"Yes"

"Good, so… what, you want to operate on a 'need to know bases then?"

"I suppose so, but what could possibly constitute a 'need to know'?"

"Oh you know, if for some reason I happen to walk in on Monday with a stupid grin plastered to my face and my team pesters me"

"Think about Wilson in a Speedo"

"I don't want to vomit!"

Cuddy laughed, "Well I'm sure you'll think of something"

"So what time do we have to get munchkin?"

"I told Marla, ten, and it is now…" Cuddy turned to look at the clock "Nine, Holy crap! I don't remember the last time I slept that late!"

House just gave her a satisfied grin.

"Come on, get you're a** moving… maybe we can get breakfast on the way to Wilson's"

"We have an hour"

"Yes and I believe we both need a shower"

"Nuff said, I'm in!"

Forty-five minutes later House is just throwing on his jeans and T-shirt while Cuddy is still trying to decide on what top she's going to pair with her jeans.

"Fifteen minutes, Lisa, tic-toc"

"Since when were you ever punctual?" she sneered

"Good point, we could just leave your daughter over there all day"

Cuddy grabbed a sweater at random from her closet and through on her clothes, and quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "This will have to be good enough"

"Actually pretty hot if you ask me, it's kind of nice to see what you look like when you're not on the war path."

She rolled her eyes and through on a pair of sexy boots with her jeans and grabbed her jacket and purse, "I'm ready, are you?"

He stood there with his arms out revealing that he was indeed fully clothed and ready to go.

"Ok then, I'll go get Rachel and you can start the car"

"Nah, I'll come with you, less time I have to sit in the car."

"Ok…"

House and Cuddy walked across the street to her neighbor's house and Cuddy rang the door bell. A small woman about Cuddy's age with blond curly hair answered the door holding Rachel "Good morning Lisa!"

"Good morning, how was she?"

"Ohh no trouble at all, you know the kids love having her around and so do I" she said handing Rachel back to her mother. "So how did your date go? Is this him? The famous pain in the a**"

"Hum yes, this is…"

House cut in and offered his hand "Greg, Greg House" he introduced himself with a smile.

She gave Cuddy a sideways smile.

Cuddy smiled back knowingly.

"Ahh… I see you've heard about me…"

"You could say that…"

"Well what can I say, I'm irresistible"

"She's told me that too…"

House looked at Cuddy, "Ok so she's my Wilson, I talk to her about everything, are you happy?"

"You have a Wilson?" House grind.

"Ok well, maybe not every blow by blow…"

"But enough…" Marla finished.

"Well anyway Mar, thanks again, and just let me know when I can return the favor"

"Got to find a guy first Lisa!"

As they walked back across the street, Cuddy nudged House on the arm, "so what's on your mind, I know you've got something cooking in there"

"I'd let her join us"

She rolled her eyes, "oh brother"

"She's cute but I my hands aren't big enough for your sumptuous a**, yet alone two."

"Well I'm sure in your own little way that's probably the closest I'm going to get to "I've only got eyes for you" so I'll take it"

"No, I've only got hands for you, I can look… just cant touch" he said with a grin.

She smiled back and attempted her usual "boss" tone "Get in the car House, mine's already got Rachel's car seat in it"

Cuddy got Rachel buckled in then insisting that it was "her car so she should drive" they both got situated and started on their way to Wilson's.

"Did you want to stop for some breakfast"

"I thought I would get out of these clothes first then we would worry about food"

"Ok, it's your call"

"So what all have you told her?"

"Worried?"

"Curious"

"Well she knows that you drive me crazy"

"And apparently you find me irresistible"

"So what else is there?"

"Michigan, Mayfield, mayhem"

"Yes, well, she didn't know about Michigan until recently, but, yes"

"Ahh… so do I have her to than k for last night?"

"Well she took Rachel"

"Touché"

House and Cuddy pulled up in front of Wilson's building and got out.

House didn't bother knocking, he just let himself in as the door was unlocked "I'm home dad! And I brought my friends"

"Knock it off House, Morning Cuddy! Ohh come here, did you miss your Uncle Jimmy?" he said taking Rachel from Cuddy.

"Oh fine with a greeting like that just see if I do anything nice for you"

"Right House" he rolled his eyes. "So what are you two love birds up to today?"

"Oh please Wilson" Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Well right now we just stopped by to get Greg's overnight things, then we thought about some food and going back to my place for the rest of the weekend"

"Greg?"

"That's my name"

"But…"

"Wich brings us to the next topic of discussion, you" Cuddy said

"Me?"

"Yes, you Dr. Big mouth" House said, then looking at Cuddy for conformation "We, just want to keep this low for a while, and tell people as it comes up"

"Ok… but how did I get pegged Dr. Bigmouth? I only ever talk to you two, and sometimes your team, and maybe some of the Nurses"

"Right"

Cuddy broke in "So that's over with, how about some food, Wilson, you want to join us?"

"Let me get my stuff first and brush my teeth" House said limping off to his bedroom.

"Ok" then turning to Wilson, "So?" well it's almost eleven now, isn't it a bit late for breakfast?"

"Brunch then, you in or out?"

"Ok, let me get my shoes and a jacket"

Wilson came out a few minutes later and they sat in the living room waiting for House who came out with a small duffel bag and a change of clothes.

"Ready, Mommy!"

"Ok, Rex"

"Good point, I'll stop with the Mom bit, but your still dad as long as I have to check in with you!"

"Whatever House"

They piled into the car, House and Cuddy in the front, and Wilson and Rachel in the back. They had decided on a small family type restaurant not too far from Wilson's. They sat in the booth, Rachel in her high chair looking around at her surroundings and playing with a napkin her mother had handed her. "So, how did dinner go?"

"I spent the night and I'm staying again tonight Wilson, how do you think it went?"

Cuddy smiled at House and then turned to Wilson "Greg is a VERY, good cook"

"Yeah I know… but… you're not talking about cooking and I'm just going to shut up now"

Cuddy laughed.

"So what about work?"

"We already told you that we want to keep this low, so in the meantime, I will continue to be my charming self and she will continue being a shrieking harpy"

Cuddy gave House an approving smile.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "You too really were made for each other, I don't know how you put up with him"

"Oh come on, you know I make life worth living"

***

The week came and went and so did the weekend, House had spent that weekend over at Cuddy's much like the weekend before. In a way it was kind of nice not just for House and Cuddy but for Wilson too who was finding it nice to have some time alone.

Lily had just had a full week of radiation and would be finishing up this first round by Friday. Wilson would then give her another scan on the following Monday to get a better idea of how she was doing.

Right now it was Thursday and House was standing where he usual did while Lily received her treatment, he hadn't missed one yet. Even Cuddy had come in and sat with House during two or three sessions. They didn't really talk much during these times, mostly as to not raise suspicions, but they really didn't need to talk. House was there for Lily, and Cuddy was there for House, this worked. "I'm glad this first round is almost over"

"Tell me about it, just look at her"

Indeed, Lily looked horrible, she was even more frail and weak, than when House had first saw her. She hadn't been eating well but Wilson assured him that it was because of the radiation and that she would bounce back in a few days if it was working. House and Cuddy were both keeping their fingers crossed.

Cuddy had a soft spot in her heart for all the kids in the COW, but Lily with her lack of family and House doting over her just made her love the little girl with all her heart. She had done so much for House and for her really. She had somehow brought out a side of House that he hadn't even known existed. Cuddy was quickly getting just as attached to Lily as House was. She just had to pull through.

"I think I might visit with her a little wile after she's back in her room"

"Cool, I've already done my time in the COW for today. So I guess I'm going to be busy avoiding the boss lady by trying to figure out what's killing my current patient. I think I've narrowed it down to two possibilities but I want to run some test."

"Taking the careful rout?"

"Never, just putting on a show for the boss, by tests I mean my team, they're a little rusty."

Cuddy tried to hide her amusement and attempted to fain distain instead. Of course House could see right through it but it worked well enough for the technician.


	15. Making Plans

Chapter 15

On Friday Cuddy walked down to Wilson's office and knocked on the door. "Have you seen House?"

"Humm no, I think he's with his team why what's up."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, what about? You're not breaking up with him are you?"

"Ohh heck no, no everything is fine, House is great. This isn't about House, well it could be but not yet, I…"

"Spit it out Cuddy"

"What's really the prognosis on Lily Noran?"

"Why do you ask"

"I'm worried about House"

"I'm not lying to him if that's what you think. I won't know for sure until I run the scan I have scheduled for Monday, but yeah I think she has a shot."

"Good, that's all I needed, thanks Wilson!"

***

Cuddy sat in her office, she had just got off the phone with Child Services and had arranged a meeting to file for foster care and then for adoption. The woman on the phone assured her that as Cuddy was already an adoptive parent that foster care should go through almost imediatly. As Lily still had to stay in the hospital it really didn't matter much as far as where she was going to stay, but it did mater as far as the adoption going through. Cuddy used the excuse of a full work schedule and her obligation to her child to arrange for a lunch meeting that very day in her office.

She really didn't know what House would say but it was her turn to take drastic measures. He had made it clear that he wanted the best for Lily. He was attached to her, and now so was Cuddy. House had been great with Rachel, he would sit on the couch and watch cartoons with her. He would read to her or sometimes just complain about his day, she didn't seem to mind as long as he was talking.

He was good with her, but he had never actually said whether or not he wanted to be a father. She had figured that House had just accepted them as a packaged deal. But this was different, this was adding another kid into the mix, but wasn't it his idea really? Well, she would just have to talk to him about it and hope she hadn't just thrown away everything they had worked to achieve.

Cuddy moved her thoughts of House temporarily to the side and started to think about what she would do if she did get Lily. She would then be a mother of two, a single mother with House as a boyfriend. Again she pushed House to the back of her mind and tried to think about what her new living arrangements would be like.

Cuddy's house was not overly large but it was intended to be a two bedroom house with a spacious home office. Cuddy figured that her so called 'home office' would make a lovely room for Lily. To be honest she hadn't really used it as an office since she had adopted Rachel, as she now made it a point not to bring her work home with her.

The room was the same size as Rachel's room and the only reason she hadn't made that Rachel's room was because it was a little farther from Cuddy's room and already had a few built in bookshelves. None of this would be such an issue with Lily though. The built in book shelves could easily be used for a child's library, she would just move the books that were in there into the living room with the rest.

Come lunch time Cuddy was a bit nervous but rather optimistic about her meeting. Cuddy was attempting to work on some papers but was really thinking about how she was going to remodel the room. There was a knock on the door, "Come in!"

A tall professional woman with dark brown hair strode into the room. "Dr. Cuddy, I'm Julia Winter, we spoke on the phone"

Cuddy stood up taking her hand, "A pleasure to met you, Ms. Winter"

"Let's get to it shall we?"

"Yes of course"

"Well you're already an adoptive parent so that should help move things along fairly well, can you tell me a few things about your current situation and the child in question?"

Cuddy filled her in on Lily's condition and her recent improvement. She mentioned that she had been visiting Lily and staying with her during her treatments (omitting any mention of House) and that she had decided she wanted to foster the girl and hoped to adopt her. They covered a few more essential topics and Cuddy filled out the necessary forms.

"As you well know we will have to do a routine inspection of your home, you said you had a room you had planned on remodeling for Lily. I realize that Lily will need to have more time in the hospital but having the room ready well before hand will help with the process. I will submit your claim when I get back to the office, and arrange for a home inspection on…" she looked at her calendar "Ahh, ok how does a week from Wednesday sound? That should give you some time to at least through on a fresh coat of paint and get some furniture in the room."

"That's a little tight, but I have some friends that I'm sure can help so I think that should be ok "

"Ok, well, only one thing left, Can I meet Lily now?"

"Of course you can, she just finished her first round of radiation earlier this morning so she's probably asleep but I can take you up there."

***

Cuddy and Ms. Winter walked down the hall in the COW stopping in front of Lily's door, Cuddy could see House sitting next to Lily's bed reading. Lily was just barely awake listening to House's voice. Cuddy knocked on the door, House turned to see who it was. Seeing that Cuddy was not alone he stood up "Ahh, Dr. Cuddy, how can I help you?"

Had Ms. Winter not been there Cuddy would have burst out laughing at this point, but as she was, she kept a straight face. "Dr. House, this is Ms. Winter from Children's Services" almost imperceptibly House raised his eyebrows. "I see"

"She's come to met Lily, is she awake?"

House turned to look at Lily, her green eyes meting his, he turned back "Yeah, she's awake, just barely though, she's had a rough couple of weeks."

"We won't be long" Ms. Winter said.

"Could you please excuse us for a moment?" House eyed Cuddy and nodded then turned to Lily "I'll finish this later ok?"

"Ok Dr. House" came the weak reply.

Just as House was leaving Cuddy stopped him, "Oh and Dr. House, I need to talk to you later, I have a new case for you."

House paused and nodded his head once again. The fact that Cuddy was there with a Children's Services worker was not exactly unusual considering that Lily was essentially an orphan, but the fact that she wanted to talk to him about a new case, well that didn't make any scene. He had a case already so clearly she wanted to talk to him about something else. That's when it hit him, she was trying to adopt Lily and she wanted to talk to him about it. House smiled, he couldn't imagine a better mother for Lily, and the fact that he would get to see her almost as much as he saw Cuddy was an added bonus.

House walked into Wilson's office and plopped down on the couch. "Cuddy's going to adopt Lily"

"Did she tell you she was?"

"No, not yet"

"Then what makes you say that?"

"Just saw her in Lily's room with a Children's Services worker, and she wants to see me to 'give me a case' that I'm sure doesn't exist"

"Hum… well that would explain her visit this morning"

"Yeah?"

"Well she came in to ask me about Lily."

"I've been keeping her updated on everything you've told me."

"Yeah, she made it sound like she wanted to make sure what I was telling you was the truth, but now it seems like she was doing it for herself."

"No not just for her"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's time for me to go, got to see a woman about a kid."

He left Wilson's office and went up to Cuddy's to wait for her. He sat there for about fifteen minutes before Cuddy walked in.

"So what did she say about adopting Lily?" he said, his voice even.

"You aren't not mad at me are you?"

"Me mad? You know I would have tried to do it myself if I could, how could I be mad?"

"Well you weren't exactly happy when I adopted Rachel."

"That wasn't over the adoption, that was over me being afraid."

"And now you're not?"

"Well, it's different now."

"How so?"

"I… I thought I had lost you then, you had her, you didn't need me. But now I know you want me…"

"Ok I get that, but what are you afraid of now?"

"Failing, hurting you or the girls"

"Well you already know I'll whip you in shape if you start slipping"

"Is that a promise?" he said grinning.

"Yes, it is, as long as you are willing to do the work so am I"

"What have I ever done to disserve you?" he said taking her into his arms. "So, was there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"Well now that you mention it I do want to invite you, Wilson and Marla over for a room remodeling weekend."

"Well I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I take it it's for the inspection so yeah I'll do what I can"

"You want to help me pick out the paint after work?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

She kissed House and then replied "No you don't, but I think I better call Wilson and Marla and see if they can come out tomorrow to help"

"Sounds good, I'll see you tonight then. You just want to meet at your place, grab dinner and go to the store?"

"That's fine" she smiled.

House nodded flashing a quick smile, and left Cuddy's office to let her make her phone calls.


	16. Lost Weekend

Chapter 16

House arrived at Cuddy's house around 5:30, they ate a quick meal of leftovers and then headed to the closest paint store.

House and cuddy were standing in the 'Children's' section of the paint store looking at paint swatches.

"I wish we could have brought her with us to pick out the color, I really don't know what she would like"

"She's four, she likes pink and purple, princesses, ponies, and butterflies, it's not that hard"

"You're a lot of help"

"Excuse me, can I help you find anything?" the sales clerk asked out of nowhere.

House grinned and putting on his best act said "Ah, yes my good woman, here's the thing, my wife and I are remodeling our daughter's room. It's a surprise you see, she has been in the hospital for the last two months with cancer and we thought it would help in her recovery when she comes home." Then smoothing down Rachel's hair and looking at her fondly he said "This little one will be so happy to have her big sister home again."

"Oh the poor thing, well, what did you have in mind? I may be able to get my manager to give you a discount."

House suppressed his delight at the way the young girl was melting by his sob story. "Oh do you really think so? With all of the hospital bills and this economy every little bit really helps so much." This was way too easy.

Cuddy raised her eyebrows at House and then took over. Telling the girl that she wanted something tasteful and charming that was appropriate for a four year old girl but might also grow with her at least for a few years. After some discussion it was decided that she would get a pretty purple and then do the trim in white. Cuddy also decided to get a set of stencils to go around the top and sides of the windows. The stencils were an intricate scroll-work design that Cuddy thought would give the room the impression of a princess's room. So several gallons of paint and primer later they were ready to leave the store. The store manager apparently had a soft spot for cancer kids too, because he did give them a discount, House was thrilled.

"Your wife? Did you really have to go into all of that? I feel like we stole from them" Cuddy berated House as they drove back home.

"Hey, ten percent is ten percent, and did you forget who really is paying the bills now?"

"Ok ok you have a point, but your Wife?"

"Oh cut the crap, you know you liked it."

Cuddy kept driving, but House could see the hint of a smile on her face.

"So what time are Wilson and Marla supposed to come over?"

"I figured that you wouldn't want to get up too early so I told them 9:30, Marla's kids are at their dad's this weekend so she said that was a good time for her."

"9:30?"

"Well we have a lot of work to do."

"So what's my job in all of this?"

"Well I figured you could help with packing up some of the stuff that's in there but I'll probably have you on baby detail most of the time"

House turned back to Rachel, "Hear that kid, you and I get a lost weekend!" Rachel gurgled in reply and Cuddy rolled her eyes.

***

The next morning Cuddy was already up when House rolled out of bed. She had on her painting clothes and had already made coffee. "A bit anxious, aren't we?" he said coming up behind Cuddy as she stood at the window sipping her coffee waiting for Wilson and Marla to get there.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"What, giving a little girl a home?"

"No not that, I'm just wondering about all the 'ifs' in all of this, if I'm approved, if she gets better, if the adoption goes through, if the cancer doesn't return, if I can handle two little girls on my own"

"Ok now stop there, you, you are not alone the only reason I'm not right there filing with you is because it would never happen if I were officially in the picture, which is also the main reason that I haven't gone and yelled from the balcony how great you are in bed… again."

"I know Greg, it's just…"

"We will both know more on Monday"

***

Moments later Wilson and Marla arrived within minutes of each other. Cuddy gave everyone a rundown of what had to be done and they got to work. By lunch time they had pretty well got the room packed up and Wilson had taken most of the stuff up to the attic. House ordered pizza and while they were weighting Cuddy and Marla vacuumed out the nearly bear room while House and Wilson sipped beer in the living room and House bounced Rachel on his good leg.

"You seem rather comfortable with all this, what's up?"

"You mean Cuddy and the girls?"

"Well yeah, I never thought I would see the day…"

"When I would actually think about wanting a family?"

"Are you going to ask her?"

"No, well, maybe, I don't know."

Wilson stared at him.

"I don't want to ruin anything."

"Your relationship, the adoption, what?"

"Any of it"

"She chose you, why, I'll never know House but she did. And you're great together, as far as the girls go lust look at this one. She's been staring at you the whole time you've been talking, she loves you too."

"Yeah you're right, but I can't really ask her to marry me right now, we haven't actually been dating long for starters. Then there's the adoption, let's face it, if the agency finds out she's dating, yet alone engaged, they would want to check me out and then she'll be denied and Lily will be out a family."

"So just wait until after it goes through"

House nodded and sipped at his beer.

When the pizza got there the four of them ate lunch and chatted. House fed Rachel a little of the pizza cut up into toddler sized pieces which she seemed to enjoy. After lunch Cuddy put Rachel down for a nap witch aloud House some time off from baby duty, he was then assigned to help tape off the windows and open the cans of primer. After that House manly stuck to pointing out thin spots until he got board and decided to go start something for dinner just to keep busy.

By the time dinner was ready the room was completely premiered and ready for the fresh paint they would be applying the next day. House had just finished making stir-fry and took a green bean over to Rachel who had been in her playpen watching House ever since she had woke up from her nap and Cuddy had brought her out. Rachel took the green bean and munched at it happily "Well I guess its good then" House chuckled.

Their dinner that night had almost turned into a double date. Wilson and Marla had been exchanging glances and playful banter all day. "So Marla, have you known Cuddy long?"

"A few years, we met when my ex-husband and I moved in across the street, ohh what, almost five years ago I think."

Cuddy broke in "Has it really been that long?"

"Well it has to be because I was still pregnant with Olivia when we were unpacking"

"So you have kids." Wilson asked.

"Three, one boy two girls, Logan, Olivia and Nora."

"Wow, sounds like you've got your hands full."

"Yeah but their great kids."

"Speaks volumes about their mother."

Marla blushed and House and Cuddy exchanged knowing looks.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a freelance law consultant."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, how do you manage to juggle that with your kids?"

"Well fairly simple really, after my husband left I started working from home, fortunately I had already made a decent name for myself so I had a nice clientele follow me."

"Very impressive."

***

After dinner Wilson volunteered to do the dishes and Cuddy and Marla went into Lily's room to discuss decorating ideas. House walked into Lily's room, Cuddy and Marla were laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I was just telling Marla about the time Wilson sawed through your cane."

"Ohh yeah, that was hilarious" House rolled his eyes.

"So what's his story anyway?"

"You're not planning on jumping my best friend are you?"

"And if I am?"

"Oh thank goodness! He needs to get laid."

Marla laughed at that "So I take it it's been a while for him too."

"Girlfriend died about a year and a half ago."

Marla looked at Cuddy "Amber?"

"Yeah"

"But really, it's about time he moved on, and tonight was the first time I've really seen him take any real interest."

"Well, in that case Lisa I might be able to cash in on that favor you owe me, now I just have to figure out how he really feels about three kids."

"I've always wanted kids." The three of them turned around to see Wilson standing in the door way.

"How long have you been there?" Cuddy asked

"Long enough, to know that you owe her a favor, the question is, can you handle my baggage?" he said looking at Marla and gesturing towards House.

"I resent that remark!" House said in mock offence.

"You resemble that remark." Wilson returned.

Marla looked at Wilson, "I think I'm willing to try."


	17. Results

Chapter 17

The next day everyone gathered at Cuddy's house again to finish painting Lily's room. Thanks to the coat of primer they only had to apply one good coat of the purple Cuddy had picked out. Witch meant that they had finished painting by lunch time.

House had made a run to a sub shop instead of ordering pizza again just for something different. The guys both got subs while the lady's had opted for salads.

There wasn't really anything in the way of work to be done for the next few hours, so Cuddy figured that they could hangout until the paint had time to dry enough to apply the stencil and do the trim.

House and Wilson claimed the remote and found a monster truck event on TV. The four of them settled in the living room to eat their subs and salads and watch the carnage. Well House and Wilson watched, Cuddy and Marla talked; both sets of friends slightly annoying the other.

"Oh come ON!" House rocked back on the couch grabbing Cuddy around the waist in a hug "Did you see that!? That was so cool!"

"Greg what the…" Cuddy squealed before settling back in his arms.

Wilson and Marla sat next to each other on the other end of the couch suddenly slightly uncomfortable and exchanged a quick glance.

"Ok you got me watching this now would you do me the great favor of explaining what is going on?" Cuddy said.

"Well Sweetheart" House started in a mocking tone "the big ones crush, smash and demolish the little ones"

"Hardy har har, I mean there has to be a scoring system of some kind, explain it to me." Cuddy's question opened up quite the stream of discussion, explanation and banter, mostly between House and Wilson but occasionally Cuddy and Marla would get in on the fun. From an outsider point of view they were four friends that had been doing this every weekend for the last few years.

House couldn't remember the last time he had this type of interaction with a group of people he could consider peers. These people were highly intelligent individuals he could actually stand to be around on a social level and that could actually put up with him. The very thought was both comforting and terrifying at the same time. House could feel his heart starting to race at the very thought. House stopped and sat back to listen to the words swirling around him, thinking he might calm down if he just observed for a moment, it didn't. He suddenly stood up and walked into Lily's room.

Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other puzzled, silently deciding who should go to him. Wilson ultimately went in. House was sitting on the floor leaning up against the closet door. "House?"

"In here." came the simple reply.

"What was that all about?"

"Just still… readjusting… I don't think I've had this kind of social interaction since… med school maybe, poker and bachelor parties don't really count."

"It's ok House."

"Is it really? Is it really "ok" that actually having a social life after all this time scares the living hell out of me?"

"House…"

"I think I just need a little time alone, I'll be out, just give me some time."

Wilson walked out to the living room; both women looked up at him. "He just needs a moment, he'll be ok"

"Wilson…"

"Just got overwhelmed, he's ok, just used to being alone"

Cuddy nodded her understanding, Marla turned to her, "Lisa, what's up?"

"You remember when I told you that Wilson was House's only friend, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"House is a loner, always has been, even as a kid as far as I know. It's lonely at the top." She said simply.

"I understand all of that but what's it got to do with him storming out like that?"

"Social and Peer interaction tends to stress him out sometimes."

"Ahh, I get it now, home-schooled-genius, suddenly thrown into public school."

"Something like that"

"She's got my approval, Wilson" House said walking towards them.

"Well Marla you've passed the first test, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I think I'd like that very much" she said turning to Wilson with a smile.

***

The remainder of the evening was spent painting trim and stenciling. House was still feeling a bit out of his element so he spent a good bit of his time out in the living room watching TV and keeping Rachel occupied. Marla had to leave around 7:00 to get her kids thus leaving the three of them alone to finish. Although by then there really wasn't much left to do.

In fact by the time Cuddy had returned from putting Rachel down for the night Wilson had finished the last bit of the trim and House was just touching up a few spots that were bugging him.

When they were all finished the three of them stood back to look at their handy work, "I think she's going to love it." Cuddy sighed.

"Yeah, let's just hope she gets to use the dam thing." House said flatly, pulling Cuddy to him in a one armed hug.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can. I suppose you would both like to be there?" Wilson said using his "cancer" voice.

Cuddy looked at House, "Yes, Wilson we would." She said answering for them both.

***

Wilson stood pacing in his office. Lily was stronger after having the weekend to rest; he had run a scan on her first thing that morning after making his initial rounds. He had just got the print out of the test but hadn't looked at the results yet, he was waiting for House and Cuddy to get there first.

House walked in first, "Judging by your pacing it's either not good news or you haven't looked yet"

"Haven't looked…"

House plopped down on Wilson's couch.

The two of them were silent for several minuets until Cuddy finally walked in the door.

"Oh No, what is it?" Cuddy's eyes widened as she scanned the worried looks on both men's faces.

"We haven't looked yet; we were waiting for the mother-to-be to blow the top on this party." House said with out looking up.

"Alright I'm here now, Wilson lets see it." She said, trying to keep her voice steady then taking a seat next to House.

Wilson opened the file, read the scans and the report then handed the file over to House. House looked at the file in his hand. This was either her death warrant or her birth certificate. Then his gaze slowly moved up to Wilson's face where he could just barely see the slightest glimmer of something resembling a smirk. "You, going to make me read it or you going to tell us what it says?"

"It's good."

Cuddy gasped and hugged House letting out a small sob, House gave her a quick squeeze back before gently pushing her away and looking at Wilson with a steely gaze. "How good is good?"

"I'll prescribe a shorter more localized round of radiation, but I think she's going to pull through. The scans look good, there are still a few spots in her right thigh bone but I think we can get it. She was fortunate it was caught fairly early on and that it wasn't left up to the state to decide what was best."

"Thus the reason I didn't want those morons handling this."

"Thank you Greg" Cuddy said as she looked up at House.

House and Cuddy held each other relieved at the news for a moment then broke apart. The three of them sat back in Wilson's office not speaking just letting it all sink in. She was going to be ok, well, she wasn't out of the woods yet but she was starting to see sunlight. She was going to live.

"I need to call Marla, and the lady with Children's Services." Cuddy stood up and gave House a kiss before leaving the room.

"Well I think I'm going to go see Lily, you want to come with me and tell her the good news? You are the "nice Doctor" after all" Wilson said.

"Funny, she said the same thing about you." He retorted mockingly.

"So are you coming?"

"I, humm… I think I'm just going to hang out here for a few more minuets; I'll go up on my own and check on her. I can't stand to bear witness to your bedside manner." He added rolling his eyes.

"Sure House." Wilson grinned and left House to stretch out on the couch.

***

Cuddy had intended on going straight to her office but when she got in the elevator she found herself hitting the button leading to the COW. She had to see Lily, she knew she would still be weak and possibly sleeping but Wilson said she was getting better.

When she got up there Lily was in her room propped up in bed coloring. Cuddy was thrilled to find her so alert. "Hey sweetie"

"Dr. Cuddy!" the little girl squealed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, my tummy hurts." Cuddy had expected an answer along those lines.

The two of them visited for a few short moments before Wilson walked it. "Dr. Wilson!"

"Hey Lily" He smiled; she really did look marginally better.

"Cuddy, not doing my job for me are you? This is the part that I actually enjoy."

"No Wilson, I saved the best part for you."

"What's the best part?" Lily asked innocently.

"Giving pretty little girls good news!"

"Is my boo-boo going away?" She was smart this one.

"Yes honey, it's going away, you'll still have to have a few more treatments but they won't be as bad as the ones you just went through"

"Will Dr. House still be there?"

Cuddy smiled, "Of course he will sweetie, and so will I."

***

When Cuddy finally got back to her office she made her phone calls just as planed. She just had to share her good news. She called her sister, Marla, and lastly Ms. Winter. All three women were very pleased to hear the positive outcome of the latest treatment.

Cuddy hadn't really talked to her sister much about Lily so she had a lot to fill her in on and decided this was a good time to tell her that she was filing for foster care for Lily.

Marla was overjoyed but had to send out some information on a case she had and promised Cuddy a cup of tea after work and they would talk.

Ms. Winter thanked Cuddy for her call and reminded her she would be at her home next Wednesday, as if Cuddy could forget, and assured her that Cuddy would be approved or denied at the conclusion of her inspection but not to worry. Cuddy was sure she would be approved. She had gotten approval easily when she got Rachel but that helped little, just something about being "inspected" was always slightly unnerving. Weather it was her hospital or her home it was always nerve-wracking. The up side was that House wanted this just as much as she did and she knew she would have no trouble with him on this. Unlike when the hospital would be inspected and she would have to worry about things like 'is House using the morgue's body storage as a refrigerator?' no this should be fairly simple compared to that.


	18. Boys and Toys

Chapter 18

As much as House had grown to love Lily, he was relieved when Cuddy told him she was going with Marla during the week to pick out the bedroom furniture, bedding and decorations. He couldn't have imagined even attempting to control himself in that sort of setting; the paint store had been bad enough. It was now Wednesday after noon and Cuddy had told him she and Marla were going after she got off work; House decided he would do some shopping as well.

House walked into Wilson's office "Wilson my man!"

"House"

"I need some new toys"

"What, you get tired playing with your balls?"

"Oh I'll never get tired of those."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Ok… so what are you looking for?"

"Cuddy and Marla are going shopping for all the practical girly things tonight and I figured that my 'besty' and I could go get a few impractical things."

"Ahh I see… so what dolls and tea sets?"

House rolled his eyes "Well that's why I'm taking you, you can take care of that kind of stuff I'm going to get the cool stuff."

***

House and Wilson got to the store and split up, "Ok, you are in charge of the pink stuff, I've got my own mission." House said before grabbing a shopping cart and limping off towards the electronics.

**House looked around the large toy store; they had everything you could imagine. The first thing House picked up was a 'kid proof' digital camera that was just cool even if it was pink. Then he found her a purple ****LeapFrog Leapster Learning Game System that was basically a Nintendo DS for small children, and carrying case and some games to go with it. He also threw a few puzzles and games including 'Operation' into his cart. **

Wilson caught up to House in front of a display of kid's doctors kits, House had just picked up one of the bags to look at.

"Oh come on House! She's a girl, get the pink set." He said gesturing to the other side of the same display.

"Ohh no, buddy boy, the unisex one will be just fine."

"What's the big deal with you and pink?"

"It's fine for girls it's just…"

"Well in case you haven't noticed she is a girl."

"Yeah, but you know who she'll want to play doctor with and I for one am not playing with a pink stethoscope!"

Wilson laughed at House's foresight "Ok, ok…"

**Just then House turned around to discover the store's collection of musical instruments and a display of children's pianos. House went over to inspect their collection and finally decided that he just had to get Lily the child's sized 'Gloss White Baby Grand Piano', it was the perfect size to fit in a child's room and had a small bench with it. House couldn't help himself it was perfect for her to just play around on. Wilson agreed it was a good idea and put one in House's cart for him.**

House walked over to Wilson's cart to examine its contents. "Wilson!" House mimicked shock.

"Yes House?" he answered rolling his eyes in anticipation to what House might say next.

"It looks like the Barbie aisle barfed in your cart!"

"I'll have you know I only have one Barbie in there."

"Right, so what is the rest of this crap? Wow Boy Wonder, you really out did yourself this time, knew you were the girl for the job."

"Knock it off House, you said to get some girly stuff and that's exactly what I did, so if you don't like it…"

"Oh no I'm sure she'll love it, I mean just look at this, fairy princess Barbie, a baby doll, doll clothes, a chest of dress-up cloths, what else you have in here?" Wilson took a breath to answer but House continued. "Ohhh… a tea set! And its porcelain too! Cool… I think we are missing a few things though."

"Like what?" Wilson was growing weary of his friends mocking.

"Well your manhood for one, but seriously, I was thinking she needs some stuffed animals and maybe some art stuff."

Wilson looked at House, at his cart and back at House "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Shut up."

A minuet later they were standing in front of a massive wall of stuffed animals. Wilson had picked out a large stuffed doll dressed as a princess that was probably the size of Lily and a Giraffe with a pink bow around its neck. House was standing near by eyeing a group of Teddy Bears, and threw two of them in his cart along with a little stuffed dog.

"Why does she need two nearly identical bears?"

"Their not both for her you moron, one's for Rachel."

"Could it be, the great Dr. Gregory House has gone soft?"

"If I come back with all this for Lily and nothing for Rachel, I won't get any for a month. I get very cranky when I don't get my boom-boom."

Wilson rolled his eyes "Welcome back House, the rest of the baby stuff is just over there let's get you laid."

House grumbled slightly but quickly found some toys designed to assist in cognitive development and decided to get a few including something called a "Munchkin Mozart Magic Cube" that looked pretty cool. Then he noticed a little baby sized pink tinker piano, and thought it would be a nice complement to the bigger one he already had in the cart for Lily so both girls would have their own little one to play on. House grinned at the thought. He might be using the excuse of getting laid, but if truth be told House though it was really a good idea to get Rachel some stuff too since he hadn't got her anything prior to this shopping trip.

By the time they were ready to check out both men had racked up quite a large bill. As they were taking their treasures out to Wilson's car House called Cuddy to see if it was ok if he and Wilson came over to "drop off some stuff", when Cuddy asked what kind of stuff House just deflected and told her she would see when they got there.

***

House knocked on Cuddy's door carrying a large bag in one hand. Cuddy opened the door eyeing the bag in House's hand then looking past him to Wilson who had bags hanging from both arms boxes stacked up to his chin and a large doll over his shoulder. House followed Cuddy's gaze then turned back to her, "May we come in or are you just going to stand there?"

"Humm… yeah, yeah come on in."

After they had put down their load both men turned around to leave, "What, that's it? You're just going to drop this stuff off and leave?"

"No we still have to bring in the rest."

"The rest?"

"Yeah, the dress-up trunk and the piano are still out there."

"Piano?" She said turning to House who just grinned sheepishly in return.

Once every thing was in the house, Cuddy couldn't help but look around herself at all the bags, "Wh.. whe… ho…"

"You have a question?"

Cuddy stood dumfounded, "What is all this?"

"Well you were getting stuff for her, can't be out done you know."

Cuddy regained her composure. "Ok then… well let's see what all you got."

"Nope"

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

" I'll show you mine if you show me yours first."

Cuddy motioned towards Lily's room, "Be my guest".

House walked in, the room was still pretty bear with the exception of several boxes and a few bags. "The furniture will be here tomorrow, I got next day delivery."

"SO what is this stuff?"

"A lamp, a little table and chair set we have to put together, a vanity that also has to be assembled, some bookends, a string of decorative butterfly lights, bed set, pillows, blankets, curtains, curtain rods, a floor rug, picture frames, and some storage bins. Oh and look at this!" She pulled out asset of large wooden letters that spelled out Lily's name, it was a nice touch.

"So what all is suppose to come tomorrow?"

"Well House, the bed for one, a night stand, a toy chest witch apparently we need already, and a dresser. Now it's your turn, spill!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes Mistress" he said in a deep voice, and with that House and Wilson proceeded to go through the bags with Cuddy telling her about the stuff as they went.

When Cuddy pulled out the two bears House had gotten she nearly started to cry. Wilson looked over at Cuddy and noticed her eyes were glassy, "What's the matter Cuddy?"

"Did you see these?"

"Of course I did, I bought them" House butted in before Wilson could answer that he had seen House throw them in but hadn't taken a good look at them.

Cuddy let a little gasp escape along with a single tear of joy, "House, that's lovely."

Wilson walked over to Cuddy to look over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. Each bear was wearing a little ruffled T-Shirt Dress, one said "Big Sis" and the other "Little Sis".

"Yeah well, I looked for "Big Tease" and "Little Flirt" but I had to settle with these." he deflected.

Cuddy wiped her eyes then rolling them saying "Nice House".

***

By the end of the week Lily's room was really starting to come together, her canopy bed was set up, as was the rest of the furniture. Cuddy had gone and bought a few children's books to put on the shelf and she had already washed all of the bed things so they would be fresh when Lily finally got there. The only things that still had to be done were getting the canopy on the bed, putting up some decorations and arranging a few things in the room to make it look more inviting. All of witch, Marla volunteered to come over and help with on Saturday morning.

Marla came over that morning with her kids while House was in the kitchen deciding what to make for breakfast. The kids stayed out in the living room entertaining themselves under House's gaze, while Cuddy and Marla spent a mere hour putting the finishing touches on the room.

When they were all done Marla came out and asked her middle child to come and see if it would pass the 'Four Year Old Girl Test'. When Olivia walked in the room her eyes lit up. Cuddy had situated the twin sized canopy bed in between the two windows with a large toy chest/bench at the foot of the bed. This set up was the first thing you saw when you walked in the room. The bed was covered in a pretty embroidered quilted bed set in various shades of pink and purple. The butterfly lights were hung along the edge of the canopy and were dim enough to be used as a nightlight. The dresser, dress up trunk and the vanity were on the left side of the room where the closet was with a mirror on the door. The tea table was on the right hand side of the room, all set for tea with the set Wilson had bought with the princess doll settled in one of the chairs. House's piano, the storage bins, built in bookshelf and the small bedside table and lamp were also neatly placed on the same side of the room leaving the front of the room closest to the door free for some floor space on the rug. The walls were simply decorated with Lily's name and a few picture frames that currently just had some random pictures of flowers in them, all but one which was of Lily and her mother that one of the nurses had taken before Lily's mother had been killed.

"Mommy, can I come over to play with Lily?" Olivia said, her blond curls bouncing.

"You haven't even met her yet honey" her mother replied.

"But her room is sooo… pretty mommy!"

Marla laughed at that, "I'm sure Lily would love to have you come over to play with her."

"Well I hope Wednesday's inspection goes as well as this one did." Cuddy smiled.


	19. Precautions and Inspections

A/N: I'm figuring that "Joy to the World" was a Christmas epp. So I'm going with it that Rachel is almost a year old, still a baby but is rapidly entering into the "toddler" stage. I tried to figure out when she was actually adopted but they don't really say, or if they do they didn't mention how long Cuddy had been fostering before the adoption was final. I know in some cases an adoption can take months or years to be made final, but I'm trying to keep in tune with the show if possible. That said please enjoy this, what I hope has been a long awaited chapter.

***

Chapter 19

House was looking forward to a night alone with Cuddy and Rachel, but unfortunately that was not to be. Apparently after Marla went home with her kids, Wilson decided to give her a call and ask her out to dinner that night. Thus prompting Marla to call Cuddy out on the solid she owed her, finally, adding "Don't wait up for us". At about 5:30 Wilson came over to Marla's house to pick her up and the two of them walked her kids across the street with their sleeping bags and blankets. Well the two oldest walked Wilson carried Nora. House groaned when he saw them.

"Hey Lisa, I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem Mar"

"Speak for your self" House said from the couch where he was sulking.

"Grow up House, you owe her and you know it." Wilson snapped.

"Yeah she only had to watch one extra kid, we have three"

"Yeah and there are two of you, you'll be fine you big baby." Marla returned.

Wilson and Cuddy both smiled at Marla, "You two have a good time and don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine."

House really wasn't sure about what to do with three extra kids; he had just started getting used to interacting with kids on a one or two at a time. House helped Cuddy get the kids dinner and then flopped down on the couch. About ten minuets later Logan came over and flopped on the couch next to House mimicking his dejected position. "What's up with you?"

Logan turned to House and said simply "Too many girls."

House chuckled; typical response for a seven year old boy forced to hang out with a four your old and two toddlers. "You like monster trucks?"

Logan looked at House puzzled, "What kind of dumb question is that? I'm a boy aren't I?"

"Well put."

The two sat there in silence watching the monster trucks. "Mom tells me there is another girl coming"

"Yup"

"Is she your daughter? Are you going to marry Aunt Lisa? You better not hurt her." Was House seriously getting the "big brother talk" from a seven year old?

House looked at Logan, ""Aunt Lisa"… is trying to adopt her, yes I've thought about it and trust me the last thing I want to do is hurt her or the girls. You keep this up and I'm going t start calling you "Mini Wilson" kid."

"Good, she's been talking about you with mom."

"Yeah, I've been told."

"So what about this Wilson guy anyway, what do you know about him?"

"He's my best friend."

"So your opinion can't be trusted."

"Do you always talk like this?"

"Answer the question."

"He's my friend, but I wouldn't lie to you about him."

"Everybody lies."

House smirked, "Yes, yes they do. Let me guess, you want to be a Lawyer when you grow up."

"Mom says I'm a natural."

"She isn't wrong kid."

Cuddy walked in the room with the girls, "What are you two up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual, watching TV, getting grilled by a seven year old lawyer to be."

"I'm almost eight!"

Cuddy laughed, "Well I'm going to get these three in the bath tub, Logan, you can get a shower when they are done."

***

After every one was clean and in their pajamas Cuddy let the kids watch a movie to wind down for the night and then she and House laid out Logan and Olivia's sleeping bags in Rachel's room, Nora would be sharing Rachel's crib. When all four kids were asleep, House and Cuddy went back out to the living room. "What a night!"

"Yeah, after all that Wilson better be getting laid tonight."

"I'm sure Marla will…" she paused.

"What?"

"Well I just thought about it, I'm not sure I want her to fill me in, Wilson's like a brother, gross!"

House laughed, "Don't worry I'll get all the juicy details, he owes me that much after we watched her kids."

"Oh really… what if I gave you something better?" she said in a sultry tone.

"Ohh I think I might be interested in the "something better" Cuddles." he said as he let her lead him to the bedroom.

***

The next morning House opened to door to find Wilson and Marla with ridiculous grins plastered to their faces. "Well that answers that question." House said with a grin.

When the two of them walked in Marla was immediately attacked by her three children, Logan spoke up "Mom, Mom, did you have a good time? Was he nice to you?" Marla looked at her son, then at Wilson, "Ohh yeah, sweetie we had a really good time, and he was VARY nice to me." She said with a wink towards Wilson. "Now why don't you go gather up your stuff, Wilson wants to take us all to the park today."

House watched Logan walk back to Rachel's room, "Well I'm glad you had such a good night, now take your kids and go."

"Humm, well judging by that mark on your neck I'd say having four kids didn't impede your festivities much, now did it?"

House's eyes widened for a second then he brought his hand to his neck, it was tender alright. Ohh that was going to be fun to explain to his team… ehh when in doubt blame it on a hooker, they'd believe it. He grinned to himself.

Then Cuddy walked out of Rachel's room carrying Rachel. "Hey how was your night? Logan said 'that Wilson guy" was going to take them to the park."

Wilson and Marla exchanged glances, "Fantastic!" Wilson reddened slightly at Marla's enthusiastic answer.

"Our night or the fact that I'm 'that Wilson guy'?"

"Our night."

"The Panty Peeler of PPTH strikes again."

"Hey you know perfectly well that no panties have been peeled for over a year."

"Yeah well maybe so, but watch yourself with that kid, he was giving me the third degree last night. Wanted to know what my intentions were with "Aunt Lisa". Then he asked me about you and he told me I couldn't be honest because you're my best friend, have fun with that." Cuddy and Marla both laughed.

"Oh House I'm so sorry." Marla apologized for her son.

"Well a little less 'Law and Order' and helping mummy with her law consulting may help."

Marla rolled her eyes, "I'll keep that in mind the next time I watch SVU with my seven year old."

After Wilson, Marla and the kids left House and Cuddy spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company they watched TV, played with Rachel, and ate. It was a nice relaxing day.

That evening after Rachel was in bed the two of them sat out in the living room curled up on the couch flipping through the channels. "Lisa..." House said breaking their comfortable silence.

"Yeah Greg." She answered absentmindedly.

"I, I, don't want you to take this the wrong way."

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"I was thinking maybe I should make myself scarce around here until the adoption goes through." He said with out looking at her.

Cuddy turned to him with a look of terror "Greg?"

"See, your taking the wrong way!"

"Then you as best well explain yourself!" she almost yelled.

"I couldn't be sure, but I think I may have seen Lucas's ice cream truck earlier today."

"So what? You're afraid of Lucas?"

"Hell no! I'm afraid of what he could do in regards to the adoption, if they find out your dating me, that's it, bye, bye Lily, unless you don't care."

Cuddy stood up suddenly, "Of course I care Greg! But, what are you saying exactly? You want to put our relationship on hold until it goes threw? That can take months! I'm not letting you go now!" she was near tears now.

House stood up and took Cuddy's face in his hands, "I'm not leaving you or Rachel, I'm just talking about our sleep-over's and maybe I should get my stuff out of here or hid it or something. The inspection is Wednesday; I just don't want that woman asking any unnecessary questions."

"But Greg…"

"It won't be that bad," he said not only for her benefit but for his. "We'll still piss each other off at work and I can always pay you a visit, "He wiggled his eyebrows "and I can still come over for a few hours, just not stay, and not everyday… besides that, how long did it take for Rachel's adoption to go through anyway?"

"Only a few weeks, I had her simchat bat to celebrate with some friends and family."

"Right…" House suddenly felt uncomfortable at the memory.

"But both sets of grandparents were bushing it threw, Lily has no one."

"I think your freaking out over nothing. Lisa, I know I've said a lot of crap in the past but you really are a great mom, and if they don't approve you immediately they are the ones that are nuts."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Now would I do such a stupid thing?"

***

Wednesday had rolled around quickly; Cuddy had gone to the hospital to be with Lily during her treatment but had taken the day off to clean her house for the inspection. Feeling slightly silly for doing so after remembering the comment the inspector had made about her home being one of the nicest he had seen, when she had been approved for Rachel.

At 4:00 the door bell rang, Cuddy answered the door with Rachel on her hip, allowing Ms. Winter into her home. "Dr. Cuddy, what a lovely home you have here, and what a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you." Cuddy smiled proudly.

"Now, if you would I need to see all the rooms in the house, check for any safety hazards, that sort of thing."

"Of course" and with that Cuddy showed Ms. Winter through her house room by room allowing her access to what ever she asked and answering all her questions. When they got to Lily's room Ms. Winter's stopped. "That's some coat of paint you put on there."

Cuddy blushed, "I guess I just got excited."

"And toys too?"

"Those were actually gifts from some friends of mine, they had helped me set up the room and then they surprised me by going toy shopping…" she found her self rambling slightly.

"I see…"

Suddenly Cuddy felt like she might throw up. Then on their way back out to the living room Ms. Winter suddenly turned to Cuddy. "Dr. Cuddy, this may be unorthodox but I must ask you, I got a very strange phone call from a man claiming to be a PI. He alluded to your involvement with a rather unsavory and unstable man. Is there any truth to this?"

Now she really felt sick, now she was glad House had decided to stay away for a while. Cuddy stood strong and acted quickly "Ms. Winters, I assure you that the only men that have been in my home for the past several weeks have been Doctors House and Wilson. Dr. Wilson if you remember is Lily's Oncologist and a very close friend of mine and has recently started dating my best friend. As for Dr. House we have been friends for over twenty years and he is my top Diagnostician, my employee. They are actually the friends that helped me with Lily's room and bought her all those toys."

"Oh yes, Dr. House, he was the one who was reading to Lily when I met her wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was, he's grown rather fond of her."

"So what about this call I received?"

"All I can say about that is it was probably some crackpot."

"You would be surprised at how many calls like that we get. Mostly from neighbors with old fashioned views that get wind that a gay couple or a single parent is trying to adopt and don't think they have any business to do so. But, you Dr. Cuddy, you are a very successful intelligent woman with one thriving adopted daughter. I will be sure to disregard any future phone calls from this so called PI as I feel his accusations are unfounded. I believe you truly are the best candidate to foster and ultimately adopt Lily. Congratulations!" She said giving Cuddy a moment to let her words sink in.

Then when she saw the smile on Cuddy's face she began again. "Now, I hope you don't mind but I brought with me all of the necessary forms to get the adoption on its way. As I'm sure you know we do prefer that the child be living in the home for at least three to six weeks before the adoption can be made final. Do you know when Lily can be moved? You had mentioned that she still had a bit farther to go before the cancer was gone."

Cuddy Smiled "I, I would have to check with Dr. Wilson, to be sure, but she just finished with this round of radiation this morning and is due for another scan on Friday. We are hoping this will be her last treatment. Depending on what Dr. Wilson says I would love to move her this weekend if possible."

"Ohh, really! Well that is much sooner than I had been expecting, but you have my blessing of course. That just means that I will be able to get this moving a bit quicker. Now, for her to be transferred, I will have to met with both of you and then accompany her for the "official hand off" if you will excuse the cold terminology."

"I'm familiar with the procedure; Rachel had also been hospitalized when I got her." She said bouncing Rachel higher on her hip.

"I see this is just old hat for you then." she said smiling, "Well then, I trust you to give me a call when you find out when you can bring her home and I will arrange to met you at the hospital." Ms. Winter smiled. Cuddy smiled in return, home, this was now Lily's home.


	20. The good the Bad and the Scary

Warning: If I did this right you may need a tissue or two. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 20

Cuddy was elated, Lily was her foster daughter. Cuddy had phone calls to make; first on her list was House. "What do yah need Cuddles? Got a dying one on my hands."

"Greg, Ms. Winter just left, I'm approved! Lily's comes home to me as soon as Wilson clears her!"

"Great news, but I wasn't kidding about my patient, hey while I got you here can I get your ok to stop a guy's heart?"

"Your team is there aren't they, ok, ok, you know what I'm just going to call Marla and see if she can take Rachel and I'm going to come in for a little, I want to tell Lily the good news, and tell you in person all the reasons I'm not going to let you stop a guys heart unless you can prove to me there is a good reason for it. And you were right about Lucas; I'll fill you in later."

"Alright, alright, gee you're no fun. Ok, I'll find something else I can do for fun maybe I can resort to torturing the guy." He said for the benefit of his team, on the inside House was thrilled that Cuddy had made it over the first hurtle.

"You will do no such thing, House, just I don't know, play with your balls until I get there, something"

"Yes Mistress" House hung up the phone and turned back to his fellows who eyed him with curiosity.

House was truly happy with the outcome, but he was also scared, scared of what or if Lucas would do anything else. Scared about where this step would leave him and Cuddy and scared about what kind of father figure he would be, if she even wanted him to fill that role.

House shook his head, she did, why she did was beyond understanding but she did. She wanted him to be the 'dad' in her perfect, perfectly screwed up world. And the scary part was that House kind of thought he might want that too.

House didn't want to admit it to Cuddy but there had been an ulterior motive to staying away from her for a while, besides genuinely believing it to be the best course of action in regards to the adoption. He also though it would give him some time to let his mind wrap around this whole 'family thing' he was considering jumping into.

If he missed his time with them, if he could work up the courage to finally ask her to marry him, if he could go threw with it, and if he could come to terms with having two little girls that were not technically related to him in any way shape or form calling him "Daddy". He would be ok.

Daddy, how the hell was he going to do this? Daddy? Could he, Dr. Gregory House, sshole extraordinaire, actually be "Daddy"? Was he forcing him self into this too fast? He thought about Staci, they had practically moved in together right after they met, heck compared to that relationship he was dragging his feet, taking his good old time. Hell twenty years, it was all so slow and fast at the same time.

He had wanted her for twenty years, thought about her periodically, wondered where she was, then she was back in his life and he loved her from afar, teasing, flirting, and fighting, but love all the same. And now, now everything had changed. The pace had gone from .001 mph to 105mph in a mater of weeks. That would scare the hell out of anyone, right?

A little discreet time apart was just what the doctor ordered, literally. Time to sort through the sludge that was accumulating in his brain. He was already sure what the outcome of this experiment would be, he did love her after all, but he had to test his theory to be sure.

***

When Cuddy arrived at the hospital she was greeted by an obnoxious voice yelling "WIDE LOAD, MAKE ROOM!" House of course, she knew exactly what he was doing, she played along.

"Dr. House, my office now!" she yelled back.

House grinned, and followed her starting into some story about his patient.

When they were in her office Cuddy pulled the blinds.

"Ok so what happened, you still got approved so it couldn't have been that bad, what did he do?"

"Called her and told her I was "involved with an unsavory character" I'm paraphrasing of course but you get the idea."

"And what, she just disregarded that?"

"Well I told her that the only men that have been by were you and Wilson, my good friends and employees. Then I just told her it was probably a crackpot, she said these things happen all the time and that everything checked out. She didn't have any reason not to believe me, especially since you took all of your stuff out."

"Told you this was a good idea, especially now, I don't want to give Lucas anything he can use, hell I don't want him knowing anything at all. Freaking creep, he must be spying, or have something bugged or… something."

"Well I know it's not my office, my predecessor had advised me to have it checked periodically because of the sensitive nature of some of the medical and financial discussions I have in here. There had been some problems in the past apparently, so I took his advice and used the same company he did. After I broke up with Lucas I was afraid that he might have had cameras or bugs in my house because of how he had been spying on us, so I had them do my house too."

"Aren't you full of surprises, so did they find anything?"

"Once in my office, when you were treating that mob guy. They didn't find anything in my house; he must have just been outside or something."

"Ahh."

"He once told me he didn't like to use bugs, he prefers a more "low tech" approach apparently, that should have been my first clue."

"Yeah I think I remember him saying something to that effect when I hired him, I always thought he was a little creepy, but hay."

"So that's out of the way, what about this patient?"

"Ahh yes, well I want to stop his heart so I can run some tests, I promise I'll start it back up again" he pleaded.

"What kind of test, what are you looking for?"

"I'll let you know when I find it, so can I pretty pleeeease?" he gave her puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Let me see the file first, I need informed consent and I want to talk to Forman and get his opinion."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"That's not the issue, and you know it!"

"Ok, ok, fine I'll complete the tasks you give me oh benevolent mistress!" he said as he opened her door and limped out.

***

After House had left Cuddy went up to Lily's room to look in on here and tell her the good news. Lily was lying in bed watching cartoons and coloring on her bed tray, she looked weak. Cuddy was sure she was fighting sleep but for now she was awake and she could tell her the news. "Hey, Lily, how are you feeling sweetie?"

"Hey Dr. Cuddy." She attempted a sleepy smile.

"You look tired honey" Cuddy said as she sat known next to her bed. "I have some good news for you"

Lily's eyes brightened a little "What is it?"

"Well remember when Ms. Winter came to met you and she asked if you would like to come live with me?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, she told me that I can bring you home with me as soon as Dr. Wilson says its ok. You get to live with me."

Lily smiled then a slightly sad look passed over her face. "Does this mean you're my new mommy?"

Cuddy knew she was thinking about her mother, "Only if you want me to be sweetie, I have filed to adopt you but I can stop it if you don't want me to be your mommy." Cuddy said holding back the tears she knew would come if she said no.

"I like you, but what about my mommy, won't she be mad if I get a new mommy?"

"Honey, your mommy loved you very much but she can't take care of you anymore, she's in heaven now. I think she would want you to be with a mommy that would love you and take care of you and give you all the things that a little girl needs to be happy. She would want you to be happy sweetie; do you think you could be happy with me?"

Lily had tears in her eyes now, "Will I still get to see Dr. House and Dr. Wilson?"

"Of course you will honey, as much as you want, and you know what? If you come to live with me and I get to be your new mommy, you get to be a big sister too!"

"I DO?"

"Yes, I have a little girl at home named Rachel, and she will be your new little sister."

"And your sure mommy wouldn't be mad?"

"No honey, mommy won't be mad, in fact I think she would be really happy."

"Really?"

"Yes Lily"

"Can I call you mommy now?"

Cuddy grabbed Lily and gave her a big hug being careful not to hurt the frail child. "Of course you can sweetie."

When they pulled apart they both had tears in their eyes. Cuddy wiped Lily's tears away and then Lily asked "Mo… mommy… why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy"

"Ohh… good, me too."

***

Friday morning House, Cuddy and Wilson found them selves once again in Wilson's office waiting while Wilson read the latest scan. When he had finished he closed he file and laid it down on his desk then looked up at House and Cuddy sitting across from him like a couple of expecting parents at the fertility clinic. House tried to read his friends face but he was doing a better job than usual at concealing his emotions. "For crying out loud Wilson, what the hell did it say!" it cam out some where between a growl and a scream.

Suddenly Wilson's face broke into a huge smile. "She's cancer free!"

House and cuddy both let out a sigh, and hugged each other; it was too good to be real. She was going to be ok.

"Now I know I don't have to tell you two this, but…"

"But what Wilson, that it could come back, that she'll have to have more scans to make sure she's still cancer free, yeah your right you don't need to tell us that. You did your job, and you did it well, thank you." Cuddy let out.

House just looked at Cuddy and then at Wilson, "Me too Wilson, I really mean it, thank you".

"I can take all the credit but its nice to here you two say it anyway. Now Cuddy do you want to go tell your daughter to be the good news or should I?"

"I couldn't take away your favorite part of your job Wilson, but I would like to be there when you do." Then turning to House, "Did you want to come too?"

"I, ah, humm… no, not right now, I might come up in a few minuets, Give me some time."

"Ok House" she said leaning down to kiss him before leaving with Wilson to see Lily.

***

House sat back on Wilson's couch for several minuets.

Breathe in breathe out, breathe in breathe out, he thought to himself. She was cancer free, the radiation worked. The astronomical hospital bills he would be paying were now worth every penny. She was going to get to use her room, play with her toys. She had the chance to be a little girl, a teenager, a woman, a sister, and a daughter; she could even be his daughter. His daughter… breathe in breathe out. He could be a father, a father? Him?

With out breaking his thought pattern, House got up and started heading toward the COW.

He hadn't really though too much about kids, sure when he had mused in the past about marrying Cuddy, he had allowed the thought of children into the picture, but he had never really thought of them as 'his'. And these kids were not his kids and he was sure that Cuddy was unable to have children. Artificial insemination had failed hence the reason she had adopted Rachel in the first place. So that meant there was very little chance they could ever have biological children of their own. House tried to figure out if this bothered him any.

He hadn't really known his biological father, and really he didn't even know if the guy he had picked out as a kid really was the right one or not, but it probably was. So, he really didn't know what he would be passing on if he did procreate anyway. No, he was ok with having adopted children, even if their genetic make up was just as uncertain. It didn't really matter did it? No not really. He wanted this didn't he?

By the time he had reached this last thought he realized he had also reached Lily's room, he looked in but didn't make himself known. Wilson was on one side of the bed and Cuddy was on the other both were looking at Lily smiling. Lilly was so small, she held on to Cuddy's hand with both of hers and had attempted to cuddle up to her. Then it hit him, yes. Yes this is what he wanted, all of it, Cuddy, Rachel, Lily, all of it. But he had already made his decision, and with Lucas on the prowl he wouldn't be able to go back now, he had to keep his distance at least for a little while. It had already proven useful and that gave him strength.

Few weeks maybe a few months, no, that can't be. Lily didn't have any family standing in the way, Cuddy wanted her, and Lily had bonded with Cuddy like superglue. No he had to believe it was only going to be a few weeks he'd die if it were any longer. He needed them.

He stood and watched until Lily's eyes found his, she smiled and even through the glass he heard her squeal "Dr. House!" House smiled and walked inside to be with the woman he loved, and their child to be, unbeknownst to everyone in the hospital except his best friend.


	21. Hello, Good Bye

Ok, so I decided I was done with Lucas but I wasn't sure how to wrap that ark up so…… Some of you may hate me, some will love me, review as you will, either way I hope your still enjoying some aspect of this.

Chapter 21

On Saturday Wilson informed Cuddy that he was clearing Lily for release. Cuddy called Ms. Winter and they met at the hospital to take Lily home to Cuddy's house.

When they reached Lily's room she sat up excitedly and yelled "Mommy!"

"Well, I guess that answers one question I had for her." Ms. Winter said smiling.

Cuddy smiled and then turned back to see Lily sitting up in bed watching the two women expectantly. Cuddy walked in to her room, "Hey honey!"

"Well Lily, are you ready to see your new home?" Ms. Winter asked.

"Yes!"

"Good, let's get you too home to get settled in, no point in wasting anymore time."

The two women packed up Lily's clothes and the few pictures and toys she had in her room. Then they got her into a wheel chair and into the lobby.

House watched from the balcony as Cuddy wheeled Lily out of the hospital doors with Ms. Winter fallowing close behind. They all looked very happy as they made their way out to Ms. Winter's car.

Could it really take months? Ms. Winter looked much to pleased with herself, weeks maybe, that he could do. He could handle a few weeks right? A few weeks with out being alone with Cuddy, ohh hell, he was a dead man. Well at least he would see them later today, Wilson was taking Cuddy's car to her house, and House was taking Wilson's car to pick him up. He figured that Cuddy could fill him in on everything when they got there.

***

When they got to Cuddy's house Cuddy and Ms. Winters took Lily inside. She was getting stronger but the trip from the hospital to Cuddy's had taken a lot out of her so they decided that she should just rest on the couch before showing her the rest of the house. "Dr. Cuddy is Rachel staying near by? I would like to be here when the two of them met."

"Oh yes of course, I'll call Marla now and have her bring her over." Cuddy got out her phone and called Marla. A few minuets latter Marla and all four kids were at her door.

"Hey Marla, thanks for watching her on such short notice, we wanted Rachel to met her new big sister."

"That's sweet Lisa, I'll let you get Lily settled in, I'll talk to you later!"

"You're fortunate to have a neighbor to watch your kids like that."

"Oh yes, Marla is my best friend, we often babysit for each other."

Ms. Winter smiled at Cuddy, then turned to Lily, "Lily sweetie, how are you feeling? Are you ready to see the rest of your new home?"

She nodded.

Cuddy walked over to help support Lily taking her around to the various rooms, showing her the bathroom, her sister's room and mommy's room and then finally, "and this is your room" she said opening the door.

Cuddy watched as Lily's beautiful green eyes grew, "This is my room?"

"Yes sweetie, it's all yours, and look at this." She set Rachel down on the floor and took Lily over to where the picture of Lily's mother was and lifted her up to see it better.

"It's mommy!"

"Yes sweetie, that way she can always watch over you, just like I will."

"So I have two mommies?"

"Well sort of honey."

"I have my mommy that's in heaven and I have you to take care of me! I Love you mommy!"

Cuddy smiled and gave Lily a hug and a kiss on the forehead then put her down to sit on the bed. Cuddy picked Rachel back up and sat down with her next to Lily.

"Well Dr. Cuddy, I think I've seen about all I need to see. If you would just fill out these last few papers I will let you three get better acquainted."

"Of course Ms. Winters, why don't we take this to the living room?" Cuddy turned to Lily who was visibly tired. "Lily do you think you can come down to the living room for a little bit, I can put in a movie for you, and Dr. Wilson will be getting here soon to check up on you."

"Is Dr. House coming too?"

"Yes sweetie, he'll be here too."

"Ok, I guess I can" she said weakly.

Cuddy was sure she was going to fall right asleep on the couch before House and Wilson even got there.

"Ok then lets get this over with."

As they sat in the living room Cuddy and Ms. Winter went through paper work as Rachel and Lily watched Cinderella. When the two women were finished they stood up as Cuddy showed Ms. Winter to the door, but before turning to go Ms. Winter stopped, Cuddy looked at her slightly puzzled by her abruptness. "You know Dr. Cuddy, the more I see you interact with her the more I can't help but think its just stupid to make you wait any longer than necessary to be a family. I can't in good conscious make that little girl wait any longer for a permanent home after all she has been through already. You clearly already have a very close bond and you are very good at explaining your role as her "new mommy" witch can be the hardest part in a case like this. You have me utterly convinced, I'm going to push the adoption papers through personally, you have already gone through all the psych evaluations, they are good for a year, your last evaluation was just under a year ago all of your clearances are up to date. I'm marking you down as 'Passed'. I will let you know when I need you to come in to make it final; it should only be a few days now."

"A few days, is that legal?"

"I take my job very seriously Dr. Cuddy, we only prefer that the child stay for a few weeks before making the adoption permanent, legally, you only have to have your current clearances and psych eval., and as I said, yours are all current. Witch means now all you need is to get a judge's signature on the legal documents. I'll try setting up an appointment for one day this week; I will let you know when. I'm sure you know this but you're welcome to bring friends or family to bear witness."

Cuddy was holding back tears now "How can I ever thank you?"

"Dr. Cuddy, you've already thanked me enough, if all of my cases were this easy to close I would be out of a job."

***

Cuddy walked back into her living room to find that both girls had managed to curl themselves up on the couch. Lily was fast asleep with her arm draped around Rachel who was clearly minuets away from sleep herself. For now though her big brown eyes were still just barely open watching 'Cinderella'. Cuddy sat down in the armchair across from the couch. She just sat there watching her two little girls. They had already seemed to forge a bond, she watched as both of their little chests rose and fell peacefully, it was one of those perfect moments in life. The movie ended and gone back to the start menu, Rachel had fallen asleep and Cuddy continued to sit where she was and watch them.

About an hour later House had made a break in his case (the main reason he was at the hospital on a Saturday) and he and Wilson decided to head to Cuddy's house, no point in staying any longer than they needed to.

Cuddy was startled when there was a nock at her door. She quietly but quickly made her way to the door, "Would you two please be quiet?"

"Why what's up?"

Cuddy opened the door farther, and gestured them inside, then pointed toward the couch. Both men stopped dead in their tracks. "Well that didn't take long." Wilson whispered just loud enough for House and Cuddy to hear.

"I know, aren't they sweet?" Cuddy gushed.

"Yes they are." He agreed

House just watched the girls, somewhat spellbound, then broke his trance, "Ok you two, lets take this into the kitchen, I want to hear what if anything Ms. Winter had to say."

Cuddy smiled at House. And led him by the hand into the kitchen. "I have the best possible news."

"The adoption has gone through already and Lucas has driven his dam ice-cream truck off a cliff, yeah that is great!"

Cuddy chuckled, "No but your close, Ms. Winter is pushing the adoption through and said she's going to set up a meting with a judge this week to make everything official!"

"Did she have a day for you?"

"Not yet, she said she would let me know."

"Well that's great, I was starting to wonder how much more of this I could stand."

"May I remind you that it was your very wise idea."

"Yes, yes, and it will all be worth it in the end, but I'm getting blue over here."

"Whoa No way do I need to hear this!" Wilson said holding his hands over his ears.

"Oh come on Wilson that was nothing."

"Yeah well its Cuddy you're talking about, she's my boss!"

"Mine too!" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah but… I'm not the one sleeping with her!"

"Well neither am I, not until this is all over anyway" House wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy who rolled her eyes in return.

The three of them decided to have dinner at Cuddy's place that night. The girls had awoken from their nap about a half hour after House and Wilson had arrived and the two of them spent the time before dinner letting Lily show them around her room and showing her what they had picked out for her. Lily loved the piano.

They had turned their little dinner into a kind of a "Welcome Home and Congratulations on Being Cancer Free" party for Lily, Cuddy even made butterscotch pudding, Lily's favorite. Dinner went well enough, Lily still didn't have much of an appetite but she did try to eat some of her food.

They all sat around eating, and talking. By the end of dinner Lily was calling Wilson "Uncle Jimmy". House insisted that she just call him "House" for now, as he didn't want to confuse her or risk her slipping up and possibly calling her "daddy" in front of Ms. Winter or the judge, so "House" or "Dr. House" would be just fine for now.

After dinner Cuddy took the girls into Lily's room to play, taking the baby monitor with here so she could hear how they were doing. Then Cuddy, House and Wilson sat down in the kitchen to discuss their day. How Lily seemed to be doing after only a few hours in her new home, about the hospital and about the adoption.

Then Cuddy remembered something, "Wilson could you do me a favor and go get my mail, I for got to get it with everything going on today."

"Sure Cuddy, no problem." Wilson said getting up to get the mail.

House turned to Cuddy, "Are you sure about this thing going through this fast, I mean Lucas is still lurking around some where."

"House, we are being careful, Wilson is here with us so even if he is still spying, witch I hope to heaven he's not, there really isn't much for him to use, I've had the blinds drawn all day so he can't see in, I don't think he can really do anything else."

Just then Wilson walked back in the house. "Here is your mail!"

Cuddy sorted through it, "Bills, bills, junk, junk, bills, ahh a card from my sister, junk, and the news paper, here Wilson, see if anything is on TV tonight, maybe 'Rudolph' or something like that will be on."

Wilson opened the paper and looked at the front page, "Holy crap, look at this, "ten car pile up after ice cream truck spins out of control on icy bridge"

House and Cuddy looked at each other.

"Let me see that!" House said grabbing the paper from his hand

"How come we didn't hear about this?" Cuddy asked.

"It says here hat it happened just outside of Preston and that there were several injured but only one fatality… the driver of the ice cream truck…" House trailed off looking up at Cuddy, his eyes wide.

"House…"

"Look at the truck."

Cuddy looked at the picture and gasped. Wilson looked at them both. "They're not releasing names but that is Lucas's truck! I guess he really won't be bothering us."

Cuddy let out a gasp, "I can believe it, I just… are you sure? I can't believe it… I mean, yes he was kind of creepy especially there towards the end, but good grief, I would have never wished that upon him."

House pulled Cuddy over to him, "I know Lisa, we had our disagreements but at least we agreed we both wanted the best for you, even if we didn't agree on what that might be. He really wasn't all that bad; well he was ok when he wasn't trying to meddle in our lives."

Cuddy let out a few tears, "Least he wont be bothering or spying on us again, I just can't believe it!" she said with an uncertain voice.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ship him off to china in a crate, or throw him in jail for peeping or something…"

Just then Cuddy heard Lily's voice over the baby monitor, "Mommy?"

That was her queue, it was time for Wilson and House to go home, and for Cuddy to get the girls into the bath tub and then to bed, it had been a very full and emotionally existing day. They said their good byes and Cuddy gave House a kiss good night, and promised to let them know when the adoption would be completed.

She still couldn't believe Lucas was gone for good, but her new life was quickly unfolding now and there was no looking back. Not that she wanted to, no, she had her girls, and she had House. Now if she could just get them all officially in the same house she mused considering the play on words. The House family's house, the House house, a house full of Houses… she smiled, wow, that was a mouth full, but one she though she could easily get used to.


	22. Big Day

Ok here's some fluff for you, and just to let you know, I kind of thought this read like a good ending but I assure you that I'm not ending it just yet, so don't panic! Let me know what you think!

PS. This chapter is a bit longer than usual.

Chapter 22

It was Monday morning, and House was sitting behind his desk facing the window. Cuddy had taken the week off to get Lily accustomed to living with her and so she would be better capable of attending the adoption hearing when Ms. Winter gave the word. House had been sitting in the same spot since he had arrived that morning. He no longer had a case and he just didn't feel like going to the COW at the moment.

So he sat, played with his big ball and waited for something, anything, to act as a distraction. His mind was wondering again, this time towards the untimely death of Lucas P.I. he had been joking when he said he had driven off a cliff… but maybe he somehow knew Lucas was no more… no that's ridiculous, pure coincidence. Guilt. Well he hadn't done anything to be guilty, no there was no real guilt. Well, he at least thought he should feel guilty if for nothing else then for the grin that was currently pulling at his lips every time he thought of Lucas in a crumpled heap rather than a threat to his happiness.

House's Phone rang pulling him out of his reverie, "House" he answered.

"Ms. Winter just called, she set up an appointment with a judge for tomorrow at 3:00, can you and Wilson be there?"

"Wow, this woman doesn't piss around does she? Yeah I'll have to check with my boss but I think I can make it."

"Your boss says you will have forty extra clinic hours if you don't, and your girlfriend says no sex for a year."

"I'll be there, does my boss or my girlfriend want me to where a tie?"

"It might be nice."

"I don't do nice."

"Bull, I've got a house full of toys that call you a liar."

"Ok, so maybe when it comes to the kids, SOMETIMES" he said in a low tone as though some one was going to find out he could be secretly nice.

"Keep telling yourself that stud."

"So does this mean I can sleep over tomorrow night?"

"We'll see House. I'm taking the girls shopping, good bye!"

"Cuddy, wait!"

"Greg?"

"What are you thinking? Her immune system is practically nonexistent!"

"I know Greg, I'm a doctor too, and Wilson has given me everything I need to start building up her immunity, including a supply of masks, she'll be fine. I can't have her out long anyway, she's still pretty weak. Do you really think I would be so stupid as to not take every precaution possible before taking her out?"

"Why can't Marla just watch her?"

"Logan has a fever, and I'm buying clothes so I need her with me"

"Well I guess, the smart thing would be to just not go then."

"Since when were you such a worry-wart? I even checked with Wilson, end of discussion."

"Well if Wilson says its ok…" he said in a snarky tone.

"I know you're worried, so am I, you can come over tonight and check her out if it will make you feel better."

"Nothing would develop that quickly."

"Greg"

"See you tonight"

House hung up the phone and sat back in his chair fuming. He knew Cuddy would rather die than do anything to endanger either one of those girls. She was a smart woman and would take every precaution to the extreme. "Wilson said it was ok" and House had to admit that yes, if she did every thing right, witch Cuddy in all her anal-retentive glory certainly would, Lily really would be fine.

It bothered him that she would dismiss him on a medical mater like that. Or maybe that wasn't it at all, after all how many times did she argue with him about a patient on a daily basis. The tables had turned, he was used to being the one to take risks with other people and their loved ones, not have some one take risks with someone he cared about. Is this what it was to have paternal feelings? That had to be it, because the logical part of his brain was telling him that both Wilson and Cuddy were right, it was this new ever-growing part that was having the panic attack. He needed to switch gears his mind was running in incoherent circles. He looked at the clock, ahh lunch, time to find Wilson.

***

Later that evening House found him self on Cuddy's couch with Rachel and Lily, one on each side, both using him as a pillow as they watched 'Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas'.

Cuddy walked into the room drying her hands on a towel, she had just finished the dishes "Wow, its… wow…"

House turned to her with an inquisitive look, "What?"

"I'm thinking about calling the National Inquirer, this is like a Big Foot sighting"

"What? The Grinch?"

"No, Dr. Grinch McGrumpy watching TV with two little girls."

"Oh come off it Lisa…" he growled turning back to the TV.

"Dr. House, are you mad at mommy?"

"Ahh, no, mommy and I just like to pick on each other."

"Why? That's not very nice."

"Oh believe me sweetheart, mommy and I have been bickering and teasing each other for years, we like it that way."

"You and Mommy are weird."

"You'll learn soon enough just how weird little one."

Cuddy chucked at their exchange and picked up Rachel before flopping down on the couch next to House.

"Well, tomorrow is a big day you three, Greg, you should get home to Wilson.. and these two, need a bath before bed."

"But Mooom!" House wined.

"She's not your mommy silly!"

"Oh no" he said as he started to tickle her until she started to hyperventilate a little and he helped her sit up to catch her breath.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

She nodded her little head.

"Ok that's enough rough-housing Greg"

"You need help with anything before I go?"

"No, I think I've got it, I'll see you tomorrow, would you mind bringing Wilson and haveing lunch here before we have to be there? I could really use your support."

"Yeah, that sounds good, you know I'm here for you right?."

"Yes I do, good night Greg"

"Night Lisa"

***

House went back to Wilson's and flung himself on the couch. A few minuets later Wilson came out of the bathroom toweling off his hair. "Oh, it's you. How did dinner go? Lily doing ok?"

"Who else would it be, fine and good, you were right, so far… happy?"

"So what's up?"

"Just resting, something wrong with that?"

"No, but I know that look."

House looked up at Wilson, "Cuddy wants to have lunch before the adoption hearing."

"Ok, fine by me, now what's bothering you?"

"It's been a long day and my leg hurts, why does something have to be bothering me?"

"Fine, if you want to play that game then fine, but I know something is up, you've been acting strange all week."

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the adoption will be finalized tomorrow, Lucas is gone, Cuddy and I are seeing each other, what do I do next, where do we go from here?"

"Well I thought that would have been obvious House."

House turned his gaze to his friend.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Well I think I know what you're going to tell me to do at least."

"And what do you think I'm going to tell you."

"To drop the crap and just ask her to marry me already, so we can go on and become one big happy family."

"Well I was going to say something a little more philosophical like "Take it one day at a time" but yours works too."

"Ohh" he paused "Look, if you are going to keep up with this crap I'm going to need a beer or a shot or something."

"Fine, I'll stop"

"Finally" he said leaning back against the couch and draping his arm over his face to cover his eyes.

***

At noon House and Wilson arrived at Cuddy's place. Cuddy was running around nervously making sandwiches and cutting up fruits and veggies. The girls were playing in the living room.

"Hey, how come their not dressed?"

"What, and have them get their dresses all wrinkled or get something spilt on them before we go, I don't think so." She almost growled.

"Wohhh Cuddles don't get your knickers in a twist, it was just a question, here have a seat and let Wilson finish doing that."

"Gee, thanks House" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't get why you're so nervous, all the hard stuff is over, today is just a formality."

"I just am, ok!" she barked.

"House is right, Cuddy, just relax. Settle down, get the girls in here, we'll eat, then head over to the courthouse, then we'll, I don't know go out for ice cream or something."

Cuddy sat down on a stool next to House at her kitchen island. "I'm sorry"

"Feed me woman and all will be for given"

***

*Crack* *Crack* the judge's gavel sounded in the court room "Congratulations Miss Lily Renae Cuddy, you are now free to go home with your mother and sister."

Lilly looked up at Cuddy, "Hear that mommy?!"

"Yes I did sweetie, now, let's go find Uncle Jimmy, and Dr. House." Cuddy beamed at her daughter.

House and Wilson walked up behind them, "Already found, So how about some ice cream to celebrate?"

"Yeah! Ice cream!"

They started to walk out of the court house towards their cars.

"So we'll have desert first, then how about some dinner? Wilson's treat"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Sure, love to."

"Ice Cream's fine, but I've got a roast on for dinner."

"Ok fine, but we got to do something special; this is a big day for Miss Lily Cuddy"

"Ice cream, a family dinner at home and a movie, I don't want to keep her out all night, and having desert before dinner seams like enough of a treat to me."

"You're the one who just HAD to take the girl's shopping."

"That was different, that was for the court appearance."

"Well then we'd better just get some ice cream and toppings at the store then" Wilson piped in.

"Well I think we can at least go out for our ice cream."

"And how do you presume she eat ice cream through a mask?" House retorted.

"Ok I see your point, your right."

"Usually am"

"Smart ass"

"You love me"

"That's beside the point."

***

By the time they got back to Cuddy's house, they had managed to get three different kinds of ice cream, every kind of toping imaginable and even a cake that read "Congratulations Lily!".

Wilson had checked the TV listings for the night and found that 'A Muppet Christmas Carol' would be on at seven, witch meant they had plenty of time to have their cake and ice cream, dinner and then settle in for a movie. House wasn't big on kid's films but classics were classics and this was a special night.

As House and Wilson got out the ice cream and toppings Cuddy suppressed a groan at the thought of the girls having that much sugar before eating a real dinner, but if they couldn't really go out, then the next best thing would be to mix things up a bit i.e. desert first.

They all made their own sunday, House and Wilson both opted for a banana split that looked like it came out of a 'Scooby-Doo' episode. Cuddy kept her's simple compared to theirs, mint chocolate chip ice cream with hot fudge, whip-cream and a cherry, Lily had a child's sized banana split about an eighth the size of House and Wilson's monstrosities, and Rachel had a small bowel of vanilla with a little caramel topping and some wiped cream. Everyone seemed to forget about the cake, well everyone but Cuddy who wasn't about to be the one to remind them.

After their ice Cream they let their stomachs settle a bit before gathering around Cuddy's table to eat the roast she had prepared. They ate and talked and acted much like a regular family, mom, dad, two kids, and good old Uncle Jimmy. House surveyed the situation, readying himself to feel that familiar fight or flight instinct, but it didn't come, he was oddly at ease with his surroundings. Well that couldn't last or could it? Maybe it could.

The three adults kept up there banter just as always, House and Cuddy threw innuendo at each other that blissfully flew right over Lily's head and made Wilson's eyes roll, if this is what life in a family could be like, House was starting to think he could really make it work. He had long since decided that this was what he wanted but the question remained weather or not he could make it work with out running for the hills. At that moment House's blue eyes caught those bright green eyes that had captured him that day in the COW, he could never leave those eyes. He looked around the table and found Cuddy's gaze, there too, all he saw was belonging, something he never really had before. He found Rachel, sitting in her highchair gnawing at a cooked carrot, she smiled when she saw him looking at her and then let out some happy bubbling baby talk. House excused himself from the table and walked out side to the front porch.

"Everything ok House?" Wilson asked as he followed a few moments later.

"Humm? Ohh yeah, just came out to get some air."

"Your not getting cold feet are you? Cause if you run, so help me…"

"What? Me, no…"

"House…"

"No Wilson, don't give me that, I know I've F*cked up royally on more than… fifty occasions, but I cant do that to them. And I cant pretend that they would be better off with out me either, because… she… wants… me… they all want me there. The 'why' still eludes me but… I don't know why they would want a broken down rust bucket like me but I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that. I've come to far to just bail out now, I can't do that to them."

"Good, for once you're thinking about someone besides yourself"

"No I'm not, because I need them too. If I left, or if they left me, I wouldn't survive. You saw me after Staci, and I didn't even feel half of what I feel for Cuddy as I did for her. And the girls… those girls, you know they will just come up to me and just use me like a pillow? They always want hugs, or to be picked up,or to just sit with me, but the point is that they want that from ME. Its insane, but it would kill me to loose that."

"House, come back inside, sit with your girls, watch a movie, stop over analyzing every dam little detail and just get on with it! Get on with you life, you have a beautiful one waiting for you inside that door!"

House turned to Wilson, "I need to make it permanent Wilson"

"So do it, for crying out loud! But right now, they are wondering what the hell you are doing out here and weather or not your coming back in."

House pushed his way past Wilson back into Cuddy's house and found Cuddy in the living room getting the girls situated for the movie. He walked up be hind her spun her around grabbing her head with one hand and her waist with the other, letting his cane drop to the floor, he kissed her. For several minuets it was as thought no one in the world existed, it was magical, like their first kiss, except that it wasn't. That didn't matter though, because every kiss was like the first one. When they broke apart House looked into Cuddy's eyes, searing into them, telling her everything he could never actually say. Then he felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down "Dr. House? Does this mean you going to be our daddy?"

"Only if your mommy says she'll have me"

"Ohh please, please, please mommy, I like Dr. House, can we keep him?"

"Yes, yes we can keep him" she smiled and looked back at House "I Love you Greg"

"I love you too Lisa"


	23. Gone

Chapter 23

House opened his eyes to a darkened room. He turned his head to find the clock, it was 3:30am, he had been sleeping soundly. He moved his hand to his chest where it met with Cuddy's. After Wilson had left they had got the girls ready for bed and then headed to "bed" themselves.

House laid there holding on to Cuddy as though she were part of a dream he didn't want to wake up from. She was warm laying next to him, their naked forms touching, melting into one as though they were made for each other. If he had been a religious man, then perhaps he would have believed they really were made for each other, cut from the same stone, shaped from the same clay. Romantic ideas indeed.

He turned his head to look at Cuddy, he watched her curls as they were softly swayed by their breath, her chest heave slowly, her silky smooth skin as he caressed her shoulder, her eyes flutter under her delicate lids as she dreamed. This was pure joy, being here with her, their girls sleeping soundly nearby, but not too near, he grinned wickedly. No doubt about it, he had to make this permanent, and soon.

House quietly and carefully eased him self away from Cuddy, being careful not to wake her. Then he got out of bed and got dressed. He poked his head into Rachel's room and watched her sleeping for a few minuets before silently going to Lily's room and doing the same. Then he made his way to the front door and left.

***

An hour later Cuddy awoke to find House's side of the bed cold. She felt a slight sinking feeling, he usually didn't get up that early, maybe he was making breakfast or something…

Cuddy rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed toward the kitchen. No lights, no food cooking, the house was quiet and still. This did not bode well. She called House's phone, no answer. She called Wilson. "Ehh, whh… Hello?"

"Wilson, its Cuddy, is House there?"

"I, humm… I don't think so; let me take a look around." Wilson got out of bed and started roaming around his apartment. "No Cuddy, he's not here. What's going on?"

"I, I don't know I just woke up and he was gone. I just, after last night… Wilson what did you two talk about?"

Just then she heard the door latch click and House slowly made his way through the door "Forget it Wilson, he's here, thanks" she snapped the phone shut and stood firm looking at House until his eyes met hers.

"Your up, I…"

"Where the hell were you?"

"I, I was hoping to get back before you got up."

"So what? You just left for some fresh air and hoped to get back before I noticed? What the hell Greg?" she yelled.

"I had to get something."

"Before sunrise?"

"Couldn't wait" he said taking a step in her direction.

"Well this better be dam good"

"Well this isn't how I wanted to do this, but if it will get me out of the dog house…" he said as he drew a small box out of his pocket, then using his cane for support her bent down onto one knee, Cuddy gasped, "Lisa Cuddy, I have been a stupid, selfish…"

"Greg…"

"No, I need to say this, I know I'll never say it again, but you need to hear it at least once. I have been a belligerent ass, my entire life… I have made some really stupid… awful mistakes. I have experimented with every high and every low, and you have seen me through each of them, you have always been there for me even if you were really weren't there physically." House smiled sadly. "Will you give me the chance to repay you, to be there for you whenever you or the girls need me?"

"Greg…"

"No, I need to keep going. I have, had, feelings, for you for years… I love you Lisa. And although I don't deserve you, will you please do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Cuddy stood there, her eyes agape and filled with tears, "Yes Greg, you belligerent ass, yes I will marry you."

House smiled, letting it reach his eyes, then he removed his grandmother's ring from its case, "I, if, you don't like it or… I can get you a new one, I can afford it you know. But this, this one, I just want you to know even though I've had it for years, I've never…"

"Greg, I know…"

"I just, if I can't, I just I want to give you what you deserve, and I just don't know if this is good enough, if I'm good enough."

"Greg, it's perfect, and your… not perfect… but you are perfect for me."

House smiled and let a single tear escape. Cuddy wiped it away with her thumb. Then House slid the ring carefully on her finger, and smiled again looking up at her, "Good, now help me up".

"Kind of like you down there" she grinned wickedly.

"Ha, ha, very funny" he said as he grabbed on to her extended hand and straightened himself up. So what would you say to some breakfast, I'll cook."

"I think that sounds like a very good idea to me doctor."

***

By the time House was finishing up the pancakes it was almost 6:30 and Cuddy had just gone to get the girls for breakfast. She was carrying Rachel as she walked into Lily's room "Lily sweetie, time to get up, breakfast is ready."

Lily rolled over in her covers and looked up at her mother with sleepy eyes, "Morning mommy"

"Come on, breakfast is ready"

A few moments latter Cuddy, Lily and Rachel were walking into the kitchen to find House standing with a spatula in one hand and a plate in the other. He walked over to the table and set the plate down with the other plates he had already laid out. Lily took a seat at her chair and looked down at her plate, then up at House, "my pancake looks like a bunny!"

"Does it?" he said naturally.

"How did you make a pancake look like a bunny?" She asked very seriously.

"My secret" he answered just before shoving a big forkful of food into his mouth.

"Lily, honey, would you like some juice?"

"Yes, please mommy"

Cuddy walked over and picked up the cup House had set out for Lily. Lily grabbed her mother's hand, and looked up at her wide eyed "Mommy, what a pretty ring! Where did you get it?"

"It's an engagement ring, Greg just asked me to marry him."

"You're going to get married?"

"Yes, we are"

"So… he really is going to be our daddy, for real, not just pretend?"

"Yes, I am" House interjected.

"Cool!" she exclaimed and jumped up to give House a hug "I love you daddy!"

"You too kiddo, but you know it wont be official until the wedding. Remember how you lived with mommy for a few days before she became your mommy? Well this is the same kind of thing."

"Oh ok"

"And then if mommy wants…" he eyed Cuddy "and you want to, mommy and I will have yours and Rachel's name changed again"

"But I like my name."

"I'm talking about your surname, it was Noran, now it's Cuddy and when I marry mommy, and if you want we can change it again to House."

"As long as I'm still Lily."

"Of course you'll still be Lily, Silly Lily, that's what I'm going to call you!" he started to tickle her.

"Ha, daddy, stop! Ha!" she giggled.

"I like the sound of that" House chuckled as he finally relented in his tickling.

"Well, Greg, I think, when everyone is finished with breakfast I am going to take care of these dishes and then call Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Marla and tell them the good news."

"Ok munchkin, eat your food" he said patting her on the back.

***

Less than an hour later Cuddy and Marla were sitting at the kitchen table. Chatting about the ring, the proposal, all of the necessary 'girl' things that get covered when a girl's best friend gets engaged. Then there was a nock at the door, "I'll get it, it's probably Wilson, he was practically squealing when I called him." House grumbled as he went over to answer the door.

"House!" Wilson practically yelled as he pulled his friend into a big hug pushed him back and grabbed his head like one of those guys in an Italian mob film, "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"Wilson, I swear if you kiss me, so help me little Jimmy will never find a happy place again!" House growled.

Wilson dropped his hands to House's shoulders, house surged out of his grasp, "Gees man, if you want to get all weird, go chat with the girls, at least their being calm about it compared to you!" House moaned.

"I'm truly happy for you House, where's Cuddy, I need to congratulate her." Wilson said as he grinned ear to ear.

"She's in the kitchen with Marla, who by the way I'm sure just heard you squealing like a girl."

"Shut up House."

***

"Ok, so I know this all happened just this morning, but have you thought about when or what kind of wedding you want?"

"Cuddy!"

"Wilson thanks for coming by!" Cuddy turned around to give Wilson a hug. "Have a seat Wilson, I take it Greg sent you in there to hang out with the girls."

"Yeah, I made the mistake of giving him a hug."

"He never has a problem when I do."

"Yeah but, he did just asked you to marry him" Cuddy laughed at Wilson's retort.

"Ok, so back to my question" Marla cut in.

"Ah, right, you asked me about wedding plans… ah, well you know I haven't thought to much about it, it's the first marriage for both of us, he's an atheist, and I was raised Jewish and I still observe major traditions. Maybe I could talk him into a small quick ceremony preformed by a rabbi."

"As long as it's quick, my Hebrew is a little rusty"

"Greg!" Cuddy said turning to see House leaning up against the kitchen doorway.

"I don't really care what kind of wedding it is, just as long as it is short, quick, and I don't have to say much. Course that is mostly just my way of making sure I don't make an ass of myself."

"Right, short and sweet."

"With a kick ass reception."

"Of course."

"Now that's taken care of, I've got cartoons to watch and kids to hang with" he said turning to walk back into the living room where all five kids were playing.

"I for one, still have to go into work" Wilson said looking at his watch, "If I leave in the next half hour or so, maybe I can actually make it there before nine."

"Yeah, your boss might like that" Marla said giving Cuddy a wink making her laugh too.

"Hey House, you going into work today?" Wilson yelled into the living room.

House yelled back, "I don't know ask my boss. Does she want me at work running a muck with out a case or at home keeping the kids entertained for her?"

Cuddy got up and walked towards the living room "You can stay home just for today, unless your team calls with a case, then I want your butt in there you hear me?"

"Yes Mistress"

***

An hour later, Wilson had already left for work, and Marla was just about to gather her kids and leave. "Well, Lisa, I'd love to stay and chat all day but I really should get the kids back and I have a deposition I'm supposed to proofread for a client. A friend of mine from the college keeps sending me these poor dumb kids that just passed the bar." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's ok, I have to call my mother anyway, I told her I was going to wait until today to tell her how everything went with the adoption and now I have to tell her that I'm engaged to House of all people."

"I thought you were over the moon, what's going on?"

"Oh no I am, it's just that my mom has never been all that crazy about Greg."

"Has she ever even met him?"

"Ahh, I don't think so… well Greg did get my old desk off of her for my office, but, I think he just talked to her."

"Ok…"

"Naw, this goes back to Michigan, she bugged me for a week after I got home that semester until I told her about him. He is just a subject I steer clear of with her. She tends to get sour when he is mentioned."

"Humm, well that should be an interesting conversation then."

"Tell me about it. But any way, you said you needed to get going, I'll talk to you later tell you how it went."

"Ok, I'll gather up my kids and head out."

"I'll walk you out; I need to check on my three also." Cuddy chuckled.

"Yeah, Greg really is like a big kid." They both laughed.

Cuddy closed the door behind Marla and her kids then turned to House, "Hey"

"Sup'?" he said looking at her with his head tilted.

"Can you watch the kids, I need to call my mother and my sister, they'll want to hear about everything that has happened in the last few days, and I'm sure they will want to come met the newest addition to my, our, family, and to met you."

"Oh great… this should be fun…" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cuddy smiled, "I'll try to make it worth your wile, and I know you don't do well with family gatherings, but maybe you could invite your mother at the same time and we can get it all over with at once."

House leaned back in his seat and let out a big puff of air, "Well, my mom I'm ok with…" he turned and looked up at her, "do they really have to be here all at once?"

"It's like a band-aid Greg, pull it of fast, get it over with."

"I kind'a got the impression your mom didn't like me."

"And since when did you care if anyone did or didn't like you?"

"I don't! It would just make it a bit more bearable."

"Well that's another reason to have your mom at the same time, they can distract each other, and besides that, they won't be staying here, I haven't had a guest room since I got Rachel."

"Well, that helps I guess..."

Cuddy leaned down and gave him a kiss, "It will be ok, we'll have them over for diner, and maybe an outing or two, we'll figure it out later. Rachel's birthday is coming up maybe we can have a party for her and welcome Lily into the family properly at the same time."

"Yikes, what the hell, did I get myself into…?" House huffed.

Cuddy bent down to whisper in House's ear so the kids wouldn't hear, "The best sex of your life for the rest of your life." Then she stood up took a step back and gave him a wicked grin.

"Well, that, that I can deal with."

"Good, now, I'm going to go make my phone calls" She said, flashing him a satisfied smile.


	24. Calls and Crayons

For this chapter and for future chapters, Rachel's birthday is the week before Christmas, I don't know if it really is or not, the episode eared on Dec. 9th but that doesn't really fit into the time line I've kind of locked myself into, so I'll go with the week before Christmas, even though that doesn't fit much better, so bear with me. The up side is that this year Hanukkah is that week so it works out well.

Chapter 24

Cuddy was just making her way to her bedroom when her phone rang; Cuddy answered it "Hello?"

"Cuddy, House hasn't showed up yet, and Wilson isn't any help, all he said was that the two of them took a personal day to go to some dumb monster truck thing, I didn't even know they held those things during the week. Wilson is here and House still isn't in, and he's not answering his phone."

"For crying out loud Chase, what is Forman doing, do you even have a case?"

"Forman's hunting for one now."

"Then House's excused absence is not your problem then is it? Now if you please I'm a bit busy taking care of my daughters."

"And you're not worried that he's relapsed?"

"No Chase, I'm not, because he actually did have the decency to let me know he wouldn't be in unless his team needed him. Hence the term 'excused absence', he didn't elaborate but I'm sure if there is a problem then Wilson would let me know. As for you, thank you for your concern but if you do get a case that you need his expertise on and still can't get a hold of him then, and only then, may you disrupt me at home again. I will be back on Monday."

"Well I'll let you go then… congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, Chase."

Cuddy turned around and walked back to House, "Your team misses you"

"I bet" he rolled his eyes.

"Well apparently Wilson gave them some line about a monster truck thing that you apparently went to yesterday and I covered for you today, told them I gave you an excused absence."

"Thanks boss… So the hospital already knows about you adopting Lily…"

"Well I'm sure that was kind of hard to miss when I took her home with me"

"I was there; yeah the gossip hounds were going crazy over that one…"

"You want to know when they'll find out about us."

House puffed his cheeks, "Well at some point I might like to come out of the shadows, I mean there's no annoying PI or pending adoption hanging over us, and I'm sure someone's going to notice that rock on your finger"

Cuddy gazed at the ring and smiled, "Well what did you have in mind?"

"You know how I like to yell from the balcony"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a half hearted grin knowing what he was doing, "Ahh… yes, but the last time you did that I fired you"

"The last time I did it I didn't have my facts right, now I do."

"I don't know… I'm kind of up for having some fun with them"

House raised an eyebrow.

"Could be a lot of money to be won if you 'anonymously' place the right bets"

"Ohh you wicked, wicked woman, your not supposed to condone such things in the work place" he said as though he were talking to a naughty child.

Cuddy smiled, "Hey, I just can't condone them in the presence of my employees, you are my fiancé"

"Your fiancé that no one even knows you've been dating"

"That's what makes it so interesting, only you and Wilson know."

"I like this plan…"

"But…"

"When the pot gets nice and high can I still yell it, or at least get some tongue in the lobby or something?"

Cuddy let out a laugh "We'll see" she winked. "Now I really am going to go make those calls."

"Don't need my permission, have fun telling your mother you're marring the great menace."

"Should I call your mom too?"

House laughed mirthlessly, "No, I'll do it…"

***

"Hey mom!"

"Lisa, sweetheart! Ohh so tell me, I'm just on pins and needles, did everything go alright? Can I start bragging about my newest grandchild yet?"

"Yes, mom, everything is great, and you can start bragging"

"Oh Lisa, I'm so happy, are you happy dear?"

"Very"

"I'm so glad, you know for a long time I had feared you would never find happiness, not after…"

"Mom, please… I, I actually have to talk to you about that."

"What, that Gregory fellow?" Her mother huffed.

Ohh here it goes, now or never… "Mom, I have some more news…"

"This doesn't sound like good news"

"Well I think it's the best possible news but I'm not sure how your going to take it, are you sitting down?"

"Would you get on with it already Lisa"

"I'm engaged to be married"

"To Gregory? I thought you just broke up with that Lucas fellow, you…"

"I did, and actually we just read in the paper that he died in a crash"

"Oh Lisa, that's terrible! But it's awfully sudden, don't you think? And you have two little girls to worry about now Lisa, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into? Its not…"

"Yes mom, I'm sure… I, I've known him for years mom, in fact we have been dancing around each other for years, and he loves the girls, he's just great with them and I love him mom, that's actually why I broke it off with Lucas."

"Ok… so Gregory House, the same man that destroyed my daughter is also the one who was finally able to make her happy"

"I… well, yes but mom, that's not really…" her voice faded, and then she just waited.

Cuddy's mother was silent for a moment, then, "Lisa, this isn't a joke is it?"

"No mom, I know you don't like Greg, but…"

"It's about damn time that bum got off his lazy ass and asked you to marry him, I've been waiting for this for years! It's about time he fixed things between you two!"

It was Cuddy's turn to be speechless "But, I, but… I thought you hated Greg."

"I only, he had hurt you so badly Lisa, and then with all the boys and men you had seen or refused to see after that, I just, I thought he had ruined you for any other man. I thought he had destroyed any chance of you being happy."

"Mom"

"When you came back that semester, you were so… different, Lisa. And when you finally told me about him, well, the way you talked about him, the way you have always talked about him, even when you were mad at him. It was like you got a fix of some drug that nothing else could compare to. I hated seeing you like that, like a junky, I raised you better than that, and it made me so mad that he did that to you."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Well I doubt anyone else really noticed, I don't think your father ever did, but to a mother's eye, yes."

"Oh mom..."

"The important thing is that you're happy now and now so am I…. So when do I get to finally met Gregory?"

Cuddy smiled "Well pretty soon actually, Rachel's birthday is coming up, its just after Hanukkah this year, we were hoping to have a party and have you and Greg's mom, and a few other people to celebrate her birthday and Lily's adoption, and heck we can make it an engagement party too for all I care, nothing huge, just getting it all over with at once."

"That actually sounds like a very nice idea, I'll talk to your father and see but I'm sure that will be perfect."

Cuddy finished her phone call with her mother and called her sister. That conversation went much the same as the first with the exception that Cuddy's sister was just as flabbergasted by their mother's reaction as Cuddy had been.

When all was said and done it looked like the Cuddy clan would be coming the week before Christmas week, and ideally they would all be together for Hanukkah and stay just long enough for Rachel's birthday. Now it was time to tell House what was going on, and to figure out what they would be doing in the way of the holidays this year. House never really got into any holiday, with the exception of the rare not-so-secret-Santa gift exchange or the annual awful tie he would buy for Wilson, witch she always found ironic considering Wilson was also Jewish.

***

A few minuets later Cuddy was sitting down on the couch with House and Rachel, Lily was sitting at the coffee table coloring.

"So how did it go with your family?"

"Surprisingly well"

"Cool"

"Apparently the reason my mother hated you was because she thought you had ruined me for any other man"

"Well I did, didn't I?"

"Yes"

"I guess were even then"

They were quiet for a minuet letting the hard truth of their words sink in, they really were ment for each other, if for no other reason because each had been so badly damaged by the other that the only way they could be whole was to be together.

"So when are they coming?"

Cuddy filled House in on what she had discussed with her mother and sister. House nodded his agreement that it was better to get it all over and done with. A few days of utter chaos and then things could get back to their normal pace of dysfunctional functional chaos. They would get Rachel's birthday, Lily's adoption, their engagement, Hanukkah, and Christmas all in one blow. well, maybe it was going to be more like two weeks but it was looking like they could plan it out that Cuddy's family would come during Hanukkah, and House's Mother would come during the week of Christmas, they could have a few days of overlap, in witch they would have this party Cuddy kept going on about, and then it would just be House's mom for Christmas.

"Does this mean you want to put up a Christmas tree?" House asked.

"Oh can we mommy? I love Christmas!" Lily shot in.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Ok, I guess Uncle Jimmy and I are going to have to go get a tree…"

"Real or fake?"

"You're kidding right? Do you really want a real tree dropping needles all over the place for Rachel to get into?"

"That's why I asked"

"Right, well, I guess at least my mom and the girls will be happy"

"Oh Marla will be too, she loves to decorate for Christmas, you two can get it set up and I'm sure she'd be happy to take care of the rest."

"Cool, less for me to do."

"Don't you like Christmas, daddy?"

"I like getting presents."

"Me too daddy!" she said happily and went back to her coloring.

House turned to Cuddy, "So, like a band-aid then… my mother is going to flip…"

"I always got the sense she liked me."

"Are you kidding, that's what I'm afraid of, she's been nagging me for years, "That Lisa is such a nice girl Greg, and look she can even put up with your sorry ass" yikes."

"She did not say that"

"I know my mother, she doesn't have to say it, I already know. Between Wilson's mouth and the few times she's met or talked to you, and the even fewer times you've come up in conversation, I'm pretty sure she has a pretty good idea what our relationship has been like over the years."

Cuddy gave him an amused smile, "You've talked to your mother about me?"

He rocked his head impatiently then made to stand up and rocked back on the couch instead "I can't lie to that woman, she asks questions, what am I suppose to do?"

"Questions?"

"Not having this conversation"

"Deflecting"

"No, not deflecting, just not having this conversation, oh look a frog, Lily can I color too?"

"Sure daddy!"

House smiled and slid down onto the floor then grabbed Rachel and pulled her on his lap, then grabbed some crayons and started coloring.

"I am no where near finished with you Gregory House, now go call your mother or I will"

"Oh for, ehh ok…" he pulled a cushion down off the couch and placed Rachel on it, then handed her some crayons and set her up to color, then gave her a kiss on the forehead "Here you go Smurfette, make daddy a picture"

Rachel took the crayon and started giggling, then looked up at House, "Da, da, da, dade!" she squealed.

"That's my girl, you know who loves yah kid" he said picking her up "Ok she's coming with me, to call grandma"

Cuddy chuckled, he may be the same cranky smart ass doctor at work but at her house he was daddy, and a whipped one at that. Oh yeah this would be good, Cuddy sat back to watch Lily color, she would have fun on Monday.

***

"Hey mom"

"Gregory! How are you?"

"Honestly"

"Greg"

"I don't think I've ever been happier"

"My Greg, is actually willing to admit he is happy"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"What's her name?"

"Lisa, Lily and Rachel"

"Greg… you did not call your mother to tell her you were seeing three women at once"

"No, I called to tell you I asked Lisa Cuddy to marry me and that you are going to be the proud grand mother to two little girls"

"Greg that's wonderful news! Lisa has daughters?"

"Adopted, Rachel will be one in a little over two weeks, and Lily, the newest addition, is four."

"And you're ok with this"

"Heck, I would have adopted Lily myself if I thought I would have passed muster, Cuddy took charge and did it for me."

"That's not why you asked her to marry you is it?"

"No"

"Good"

"Mom"

"Yes Greg"

"Lisa and I would like to invite you to come for Rachel's birthday and Christmas"

"I would love to come out Greg, I can't wait to see Lisa again, I've always liked her, and I get to meet my Granddaughters! I never thought I would be able to say those words!"

"Would you, like to talk to one now, well she can't really talk much, but I've got Rachel on my lap now."

"I thought I heard a baby in the background; sure put the phone up to her"

"Here, Smurfette, talk to grandma"

"Rachel? Its Grandma…" her voice cracked just a little.

"Da, dade, dade, mummmm…"

House put the phone back to his ear, "And I think that's your lot"

"Oh Greg, she sounds so precious! I can't wait to fly out!"

"Cool, I'll let Lisa know, and we can coordinate dates later, Rachel's birthday is on the 21st, Cuddy's family will be coming for Hanukkah and probably leaving the day after Rachel's birthday, I figure you could come a day or two before her birthday, and leave after Christmas."

"I'll have to see what I can get in the way of flights and hotels or maybe a motel but that sounds wonderful! I can wait to see everyone!"

"Cool, well I guess I'll see you soon then"

"See you soon, I'm so proud of you Greg, I love you!"

"Love you too Mom" he said heavily, hanging up to phone. He bounced Rachel on his knee then brought her up to look him in the face, "Well kiddo, looks like were going to have one heck of a get-together. Has daddy mentioned lately that he hates being around people?"

"Dade!"

"Good we had this talk"


	25. House's Baby

First off, I want to thank all of you who have offered your support, ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism; you have no idea how much that means to me. When I first started righting this fic. I wasn't sure how long I would keep it up but with your input I think I might be able to keep it going a good long time, if you wish. I'm really enjoying righting this story and your feedback makes it worth wile. So here it is your twenty-fifth chapter! Enjoy, and as always I look forward to your feedback!

Chapter 25

The next day House was back at work as usual. He still didn't have a new case and had quite expertly avoided any questions about where he had been. House made his way up to the COW, he continued to play chess with Kyle, and hung out with some of the other kids. It was different not having Lily around but he knew where she was and that she was happy and safe. Best of all she was waiting for her daddy to come home to play with her, he had to admit, that was a good feeling even if he didn't understand it.

The COW was decorated corner to corner with garland, paper chains, snowflakes, ornaments, and window clings depicting multicultural holidays all over the ward. The decorations here made the rest of the hospital look dull, and that was saying something; he figured it must have been the nurses that had done it, like the decorations alone could cure these kids.

Lily was fortunate. Not all of these kids would get the chance at life like Lily did. For many of them this was the end of the road, but that was life, just another part of it all. He figured after everything he had been trough he could at least do his little bit and keep up with his volunteer work. If nothing else it still kept him out of the clinic, always a plus.

He was bored and he had gone down to the morgue to call Cuddy and check up on the girls. House wanted to take care of some things after work so he told Cuddy he would probably just go back to Wilson's since most of his stuff was still there anyway.

About 9:00 that night, House was in his old apartment packing up some of the stuff he still had at his place, he wasn't moving it just yet but he knew it would be soon so he might as well do what he could. He had already called Mrs. Hudson, his landlady to tell her he would be moving out for good. He had then packed away the few clothes he still had; most of that stuff was at Wilson's now. Then he found some boxes and started boxing up some of his books and clearing off his bookshelf.

Around 10:30 he finally gave up and decided to go back to Wilson's to try to get some much needed sleep. But when he got there he found he was no were near that state of mind one required to do so. House settled in on Wilson's couch flipping through the channels. Finally coming to the conclusion that there was nothing on worth his attention he decided playing the guitar sounded like a good alternative to what he really wanted to do, play the piano. He went over and picked up his guitar and started to strum a few rifts before Wilson walked out.

House, it's almost 11:30, what are you doing?"

"Jamming"

"Is that all."

"Just trying to unwind"

"I see, so you're playing Ozzy?"

"What? 'Dreamer' is a slow song, grant you I would rather have my piano for this one, but the guitar bits are still pretty ok"

"Where are you going to put your piano?"

"I figured we can put it in that corner with her bookshelf, I think I'll move my big bookshelf onto the other wall and make it into a kind of library corner, the piano should work well there."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Not yet, but she knows we're a packaged deal, like her and the kids, besides that, she likes it when I play, she thinks it's hot."

"I bet…"

House smiled mischievously.

"Ahh anyway, what does my enabler say to a beer?"

"Yeah, I suppose we probably won't have too many of these kinds of nights now. When are you moving in?"

"You mean when am I moving out. And bight your tongue! You're not getting rid of me that easy you jerk, there's still poker and the occasional bowling night."

"Right, so my question…"

"Hadn't really set a date or anything, just figured I'd start taking stuff over, it's kind of surprising but I actually think most of my stuff will fit alright. We may have to rearrange some stuff and maybe get rid of a few things"

"Well other than your piano and bookcase what do you have? Clothes, books that go on said case, your guitars, your album collection, the stereo system and speakers, what else do you have?"

"Yes, remind me of my empty existence."

"Is it really so empty?"

"My apartment? I just came from there, it's dismal."

"Your existence"

"Not now, not with Lisa and the girls."

"You're still afraid though."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"If I had been living your life? Hell I think I would welcome the change, but I'm not you House, I just get you."

"I've corrupted you."

"Oh please, I've enabled you in your corrupting."

"True" House grinned. "So about that beer."

"Yeah I'll get 'em" Wilson walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Only got four left, you want to finish 'em tonight?"

"Two each, not really a binge, sure." House set down his guitar and walked back over to the couch where he sat down taking the beer from Wilson.

"So, what's going on with you and Marla?" House asked out of the blue.

"We went out, that one night, we talk on the phone, she's nice, and I like her"

"Why haven't you asked her out again?"

"Babysitter has been preoccupied"

"Ahh…"

Wilson shot House a look.

"So you want us to take them?"

"You're offering?"

"If it will get you laid."

"You're worried about me getting laid?"

"If you like her. Course then again, if you like her and her rug-rats why don't you just go over for a movie or something?"

"I have, and her kids are great. Logan is finally starting to ease up on me a little, very little, he's a pit-bull that one."

"Yeah he is."

"Nether one of us is ready to rush into anything, but I think I want to hold on to this one, she's good for me."

"You said that about Amber too."

"She was good for me, I still miss her but, its time, time to move on, and I think Marla is the perfect one to help me get back on my feet."

"Yeah, she's pretty hot; knockers aren't too bad, not as good as Cuddy's but hers are hard to top anyway."

Wilson just rolled his eyes "Well I like them just fine" he sat back smiling as though remembering a particularly pleasant memory.

"I can leave you alone you know"

"Humm?"

"Oh f*ck, that's it, I'm going to bed"

"Drink your beer"

"Oh hey by the way, I need you to help me out, I told Cuddy I'd go get a fake Christmas tree, and set it up. Then your hot blond bimbo is supposed to be coming over to decorate it."

"You're putting up a tree?"

"Yeah, were having our family's come, met the kids, Hanukkah, Christmas, Rachel's Birthday, our engagement, all that in one shot."

"What did she bribe you with? Wait I don't want to know"

"Well the fact that they won't be staying with us is a perk for starters."

"Ok… how do you feel about getting the tree and moving the piano and book case this weekend?" he said taking a swig of his beer.

"I guess so, I'll have to call the piano movers, I'm not trusting my baby to you."

"Fine by me, that way everything will be ready, Hanukkah starts next weekend."

"Yeah, I know, and Cuddy goes back Monday, so yeah this weekend should be fine" he downed the rest of his first beer setting the empty bottle back down and picked up his second bottle.

"Speaking of Cuddy coming back, you going to announce your engagement?"

House smiled one of his up-to-no-good-smiles, "Cuddy wants to have some fun first"

"Cuddy wants to have some fun first?"

"Oh good your ears work, I was worried about that. Yes!"

"What kind of fun?"

"We want you to place some bets for us" he cracked open his beer.

"You want… House!"

"Her idea, I promise! Just play dumb, take bets, tell them your money is on that new male nurse in the clinic, and then rake in the dough."

"And the one Chase has had going for years?"

"Sweeten the pot, put a thousand on that one for me too, I bet that one is pretty high, that's the one that has us screwing right?"

"And this is her idea?"

"Oh yeah"

"Wow"

"Nice huhh?"

"Good night House" He said getting up and walking away.

"Night Wilson" House sat back and downed the rest of his beer, and then he walked back to his room.

House stripped down to his T-Shirt and boxers then got a pair of sleep pants out of his drawer and slipped them on, it was getting colder out. House crawled in between the sheets and laid there looking up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow was Friday, he would finish out the week, hopefully skip out early, kidnap Wilson get the tree, call the piano guys, and then get a small moving truck for the rest of his stuff. Oh yeah and tell Cuddy he was moving in.

Cuddy… this could very well be the last night he spent away from her and he couldn't wait for it to be over. He had missed being there to tuck the girls in, getting his hug and kiss goodnight, then holding Cuddy in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. If it hadn't been so late he would have gone over that instant, but they were all in bed, fast asleep, he doubted Cuddy was still up but he chanced a call.

***

Cuddy rolled over to the sound of her phone ringing, "Greg? What's wrong? It's, gees Greg it's almost one in the morning"

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm calling because I missed you?"

"Greg"

"Yeah I know, its cliché, but it's true, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Boy Wonder let me have two beers, other than that no, just missed you"

"You know, you never cease to surprise me, I love you Greg. Now get some sleep, your coming over tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'm calling the piano movers and then Wilson and I are getting the tree after work."

"I was starting to wonder when that piano was going to move in."

"She's my baby."

"Speaking of babies, they missed you tonight."

"And you?"

"I'm glad you called."

"Why is that?" he suddenly reminded himself of an awkward teenaged boy.

"I missed you too Greg, now, please, go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow, I love you."

"Love you too."

House hung up the phone; he hadn't cared how stupid he had sounded. It made him feel better.

***

The next day was rather uneventful at the hospital, House called the piano guys and they had handed him in a monkey wrench. They claimed that hey didn't work on weekends but they could have some of their guys there at 4:00. That kind of screwed him over as far as getting the tree went, but then again, he really didn't want to go to some crowded store to look for a dam tree anyway, that's what Wilson was for right?

House went into Wilson's office relating his dilemma trying to sell it as a sob-story knowing Wilson would see right through it.

"Are the piano guys even coming?"

"That part was actually true."

"So what, you lied about how much you wanted to be there to pick out the tree?"

"Something like that."

"And you felt the need to lie to me because…"

"Sounded like a good plan at the time."

"You do realize that I would have gone myself if you just asked."

"Cool, thanks Wonder Bread!"

"See you at Cuddy's later House"

"See yah!"

***

It was now 4:00 on the dot; House had skipped out and was currently in his old apartment leaning up against the back of his couch waiting for the piano guys to get there. House looked at his watch, he might not be the most punctual person in existence, but he hated waiting, cosmic irony he figured. Finally there was a knock at the door, fifteen minuets. He answered the door to reveal two moving guys, "You're late!" he barked turning way from the door.

The two young guys looked at each other, these guys were clearly bothers, probably the owner's sons House figured. "Sorry, man, had a hard time finding the place."

"Congratulations, you've found it, 221 B, now get to work" He pointed to the piano "One scratch and I'll hand both your asses over to your dear old daddy, man" he said stressing the last word.

The younger adverted his attention to the piano while the older of the two, swallowed, he was clearly taken back from his gruff manor "Yes Sir" House smiled to himself, way too easy.

The guys got to work almost afraid to make the grouchy man in front of them anymore irate, and nether one of them wanted to get a bad report sent back to their father. Not knowing that this was House on good behavior.

"Nice little piano" the younger guy said trying to make conversation.

"Yes she is"

"Guess you're pretty attached to it, humm?"

"You want my life story or you want to get paid?"

"Just trying to be friendly, dude."

"Look, if I want friendly, dude, I'll call my friend, if I want piano movers, I call piano movers, got it? I want to get home sometime tonight."

"Yum isn't this…"

"My new place moron, you are "Movers" thus, moving, to a new location, one I would like to get to sometime tonight."

"Yes, Sir"

House plopped down on his couch, he was going to miss this couch, but, Cuddy's wasn't bad, so he'd get over it. But there were some things he was not going to do with out. One being his piano.

Once they had his piano all ready to be moved out House removed him-self from the couch allowing the guys to move it so they could maneuver the piano easer. Then he stood and watched them like a hawk as they moved his baby out of the apartment, down the steps and into the truck.

Then the guys cam back inside to get the stool and the address they were to take him piano to House gave them a sideways look, "You had a hard enough time finding this place, follow me."

They finished up, got in their truck and House got in his car and lead them to Cuddy's house calling her on the way to tell her they were coming. When he got there, Cuddy was waiting at the door for them. "You ready for this Greg?"

"Actually I think I am, it will be nice to have my piano back, I missed her."

"Do you call her in the middle of the night too?"

"No, I reserve that for your bodacious ass"

"I'm flattered."

"Humhumm" the older of the two guys cleared his throat, "Ehh where you want it lady?" House shot him a dirty look "I mean, where would you like us to put it Ma'am" House gave Cuddy a smirk which she returned in kind then turned to the piano guys, "Over in that corner, by the book shelf" she pointed.

"Alright, hey Sammy, we got some moving to do before we unload that" he yelled to his brother who was starting to open the back of the truck.

House and Cuddy moved into the house, and let the guys get to work. Cuddy went in to the kitchen to sit with the girls where they were playing; House took up his post at the kitchen door where he could have the advantage of keeping an eye on the movers and still be close enough to talk to Cuddy.

"You afraid they're going to hurt your baby?"

"Told 'em, one scratch and I'd kick 'em in the a… where it hurts" he stopped himself, catching a warning look from Cuddy.

"I see" she smiled and walked over to where he was standing. She took his jacket in both of her hands and positioned herself only inches away from him, bodies almost touching. "Maybe you can play for me tonight?"

House felt a slight grin tugging at his lips as he looked at her, her eyes were soft and sensual and full of passion. If they hadn't had the girls and the piano guys there he probably would have made his move and had his way with her right there but as it was. "Privet performance after the girls go to bed?"

"Hum… that might be nice" she snaked her hand up around House's head and lifted herself up on her toes to meet his lips. He drank her in, oh how he had missed those lips, even if it had only been a day, he had missed them, he had missed her. He moved his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Then she heard yet again, "Hummhm", she turned around to face the young man standing awkwardly in her living room rubbing the back of his neck "Yes?"

"Hum, Ma'am, huhh, where, which, which way do you want this thing to go in that corner?"

House looked over, they had got the piano in, and the other brother was carefully unpacking it and getting it ready to be set up properly. House walked over, and stood in the spot he thought would be best "Put her right here, facing this way" he said swinging his arms in front of him, "We got another book shelf to put in here and my guitars can go over there." he said indicating a space that would be between the two bookshelves with an outlet.

"Yes, Sir" the brothers said at once.

Cuddy leaned in close to House, "Sir? Ma'am? What did you do to them?"

House gave her a half smile, "Nothing at all".


	26. Happy Hanukkah!

If anyone can find where they actually name any of Cuddy's family members please let me know so I can change it in the story.

I had wanted to have this up on Saturday for all of those who celebrate Hanukkah but that didn't really happen, sorry if it reads a bit rushed. Alas, here is to a Happy Hanukkah!

P.S. I am not Jewish so please do not take offence if I am off base on anything, if it's really bad, please tell me and I will adjust accordingly.

Chapter 26

After the piano guys left the rest of the weekend flew by in a whorl wind of moving boxes, phone calls privet piano performances, and Christmas and Hanukkah decorations. By the time Monday rolled around House was officially moved in and the house was all ready for their guests. This of course was a big relief for both of them.

Cuddy was due to go back to work and they were ready to let the fun begin. They met with the nanny and introduced her to Lily, before Cuddy went to work. Allowing House to get ready, and spend a little time with the girls before going into work late as he normally would.

By the time House got in to work the hospital was already buzzing with rumors of Cuddy's seemingly sudden engagement. The rock on her finger had the exact effect they had anticipated. Everywhere he went he heard whispers regarding their boss and the speculation surrounding the topic of 'who she was engaged to'.

House always tended to create a path wherever he went but today he could swear more of them were steering clear. A few people shot him fearful looks, and he even caught a few whispers as he passed. House grinned to himself; oh this was going to be good.

He walked in to his office to briefly catch four voices suddenly stop and sensed four pairs of eyes quickly turn in his direction then back to the papers in front of them on the table. House had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he walked over to his desk on the pretence of picking up his ball and dropping off his bag. Then assuming what he hoped would turn out to be one of his best Dr. Grouch scowls, he walked into the conference room to get started on a new case. Forman, ever the professional looked up and greeted House with a welcomed list of symptoms. Chase spoke up, "I take it you've seen it".

"I've seen, heard and projectile vomited, now aphasia with out any sign of head trauma could be caused by…"

"So… wait, your ok with this?" Chase pressed on.

"As a mater of fact I am, now aphasia!"

"You're ok with this…" he repeated.

"Aphasia!" House yelled slamming his cane on the table. After which the team slowly one by one started to get into the DDX and at least pretend to have forgotten about their latest bit of tantalizing news.

***

At lunch House sat with Wilson at a booth faraway from prying eyes and ears. "So how's it going?"

"Not bad, Chase knows though, he wasn't surprised when I asked about the bet."

"Yeah, I was trying to throw him off but I see I failed, well, the wombat better keep his mouth shut."

"He hasn't really got anything to gain by telling a bunch of people,"

"True… so, what are the pots looking like?"

"Nice"

"But not great, I'll have to do something about that"

***

House went back to his office. His team was still gone running test, exactly where he wanted them to be. He got on his computer, pulled up Cuddy's favorite florist and ordered her a dozen long stemmed purple roses, just to be different, with a card reading "Me". They were to be delivered that day, so by the time House was leaving the hospital that evening there was a fresh wave of looks, and whispers as House limped out through the lobby to get to his car.

When House walked through the door that night he was greeted by Cuddy and his girls, it was the best feeling in the world. He was home, and for the first time in many a long year, home was not a word synonymous with hurt, pain, loneliness, discomfort or torment.

***

Every day that week went in much the same way. The whispers, the stares, the bets, the flowers, a few gifts, the "rewards". Wilson had been keeping an eye on the polls that week and House had effectively cornered Chase in the doctor's lounge to see what he had figured out and if any one else knew.

As it turned out Chase was the only one on the team who knew for sure. Forman had not disclosed any opinion at all and had refused to discuss it with anyone, for House that was enough proof, he either knew or suspected; let 'em he thought. Taub and Thirteen seemed to be taking the bait Wilson had set and were under the impression that Cuddy had started dating one of the orderlies. Wilson thought an orderly would be much more believable than a male nurse he and House were sure was gay. By Friday House, Wilson and Cuddy had each placed their bets and were just waiting for the right time.

***

Cuddy's parents, her sister and brother-in-law were arriving Saturday for the first day of Hanukkah. The house was ready and Lily was bouncing off the walls with excitement at the prospect of meting her grandparents and her aunt and uncle. House was far less excited but was relieved to have another guy coming; he just hoped he didn't turn out to be a dill-hole.

***

Saturday after noon House was sitting in the living room with Rachel and Lily having lunch and watching cartoons. "Greg, what are you doing?"

"I think its called bonding."

"My parents, Julie and Matthew will be here in less than three hours."

"Ok, and we have to wait until tonight to light the candles and eat some food. You've been cooking and cleaning all day, you're driving me crazy, sit down already." House said impatiently while patting the couch next to him.

Cuddy didn't reply she just plopped herself down next to House and picked Rachel up.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"My parents are about to met you, do I need another reason?"

"Oh come on, Lisa, I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's what I'm worried about."

***

Later Cuddy answered the door to revile her family, "Mom, Dad! Ohh it's so good to see you!"

"Oh Lisa you look wonderful!" her mother cooed.

"Julie, look at you! Matthew it's nice to see you, Come in, come in!" Cuddy said while greeting them with hugs all around as they filed into the house.

Cuddy closed the door behind them and started taking hats and coats then holding them nervously in her hands she turned around and dropped them on to a table near the door. "Mom, dad, Julie, Matthew, this, this is Greg… my fiancé."

Horror flashed across House's face for about half a second as Cuddy's mother practically threw her self at House engulfing him in a hug. "Oh Greg, finally, thank you!"

"I hum, Mrs. Cuddy…"

She released House and stepped back, "Please, call me Ann."

House shot Cuddy a searching look then looked back at Ann, "Ok… Ann"

"Now, where are my grandbabies?" she said looking around.

"In the living room" House gestured, and Cuddy, her mother, and Julie all went into the living room where the girls were. Julie gave House's arm a squeezed and shot him a smile as she passed.

Cuddy's father walked up to House and held out his hand "Well, Greg, it's nice to meet the man that finally had the guts to shack up with my daughter."

"On the contrary Sir, it's her that had the guts to shack up with me." He grinned.

"Oh lets not start that 'Sir' crap, call me Dean"

"Sure thing Dean"

"Hum..hum"

"Oh right, well, Greg, met Matthew, my other son-in-law"

House offered his hand to Matthew, Matthew eyed House taking in his scruffy appearance then griped his hand. "Nice to meet you, welcome to the family."

The men then walked into the living room where Lily had already made her self at home on her grandmother's lap playing with her strand of pearls. Ann was chatting away with Cuddy and Julie. As House walked closer Rachel started to whimper and cry "Da, dade, dade!" she reached up to him from her aunt's lap.

"Sorry Julie, but when the kid wants her daddy she wants her daddy" he said picking her up and balancing her on his left hip.

"Isn't that right Smurffette?"

Rachel patted his chest and smiled then squealed shrilly "DAADEE!"

House turned his head away violently, "Got some lungs on yah kid!"

"Smurffette?" Julie looked up at him puzzled.

"It's his pet name for her, Lily's is Silly."

"Sillier than Smurffette?"

"No I mean he calls her Silly, as in Silly Lily"

"Oh that's cute"

"Yeah you should hear some of the names he comes up with for his team, some of those are not so cute."

House rolled his eyes "Ok so what's on the agenda before we can dig in?"

"Well I for one want to meet my newest granddaughter!" Dean spoke up.

"Go ahead Lily, go over and say hello to grandpa"

Lily climbed down off of Ann's lap and walked over to Dean, "Hi grandpa! I'm Lily!" She held out her little hand.

Dean smiled at her and shook her hand; "Come up here and give me a hug sweetheart" Lily smiled and looked back at her mother then climbed up as asked.

"Grandpa, do you like tea parties?"

"Not really, but I think you could convince me."

Then Ann piped up, "Greg, Lisa tells me you are quite the piano player, do you know any Hanukkah songs you could play us"

"Daddy's the best piano player ever!" Lily peeped.

House looked at Lily then Cuddy then Ann, "Well I don't know about that but, maybe one or two, but I…"

"Oh don't worry about it Greg, I'm sure we would enjoy anything you would play if you would honor us."

Again House looked at Cuddy looking for some sort of guidance, "I…"

Cuddy stood up, "How bout I get us some drinks, what would everyone like?"

They all shot their orders back at her and Cuddy disappeared into the kitchen.

"You were about to say something Greg?" Ann asked.

House had followed Cuddy with his eyes, this head snapped back when he heard his name, "Huh, yeah, sure I suppose I could, could you excuse me a minuet, see if she needs any help" he managed to say distractedly.

***

"What was that about?"

"Luring you into the kitchen"

"Well you have me, now what are you going to do with me?" he grinned.

"You're doing great Greg, thank you…"

"Thanks?"

"I just, I, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, if you need to get away, don't worry I'll cover for you"

"Lisa, don't do this, not now" he said looking at her sternly. "Don't start treating me like I'm going to break, I'm fine. Is this about the piano?"

"I saw the way you looked at me Greg, you didn't seem comfortable, so if you don't want to play don't"

"In all the years you have known me, when have I ever done anything I didn't want to?"

"Good point, I guess I just forgot who I was talking to."

"You can say that again." He said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, your right, I'm being neurotic"

"Well duhh…"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Your right, you do need to shut up" he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

The two of them were still pressed together firmly when Julie walked in, "I… oh, well I guess… ok then" she gave them a smile that was remarkably like Cuddy's.

They broke apart at the interruption, "I was just heading back in to play a little, thanks for the drink Lisa" he said giving Cuddy's ass a squeeze and started walking back into the living room giving both women a smile as he went.

Cuddy and Julie stood looking at each other in the kitchen. "Crap Lis, how did you manage to land that tall drink of water?"

"Scotch"

"Pardon?"

"Not water, Scotch."

"Fire water then, he's pretty hot."

"You, dear sister are a married woman, talking about your future brother-in-law." she smiled.

"That I am, but I can still make an observation, you two are good together."

"Thanks" Cuddy said quietly slightly blushing.

Just then they heard House as he started to play a children's Hanukkah song. They sat listening for a moment until he finished and started playing his second song, then with out warning, he went right into 'Mini the Moocher'.

"And he has a sense of humor…" Julie chuckled.

Cuddy smiled, "Ohh you have no idea."

***

Moments later Cuddy and Julie had walked into the living room, offered everyone their drinks, and then they kicked off the festivities. Candles, food, games, House's piano playing, all combining to make it a very good night.

***

Hanukkah passed slowly, the Cuddy clan would visit every night. There had been small toys for the girls and games played by everyone, and all and all things were going fairly well. Cuddy enjoyed having her family near but she was even starting to feel a bit claustrophobic in her own home, so she couldn't blame House for his behavior.

House had taken to spending a good bit of time hidden away when he got home from work but he would always be around at night. Sometimes he would play the piano, and others he would just sit back in a corner and watch. Sometimes he would have one of the girls on his knee, some times he would just sit alone. He had decided that Dean was ok and he even let him play his acoustic guitar a little. He found that Matthew was something of a kill-joy in his book and avoided him as much as possible.

As Hanukkah was drawing to a close Cuddy planed a big dinner for the last night. The previous nights she or one of the other women had cooked dinner. These had been smaller but very satisfying meals with some traditional Hanukkah foods. But the last night celebration they were going all out. The table was set with all the good things you find at such a celebration, Latkes, Dough Balls, Sufganiyot and Julie's Marshmallow Dreidels just to name a few.

Needless to say House's favorite part of all this was most definitely the food. The food was excellent, the music thrilling, and even House found some small delight in watching the candles as they burned low in the window that night. And best of all, for House, was that Cuddy's family would not be returning until Rachel's birthday. Which ment they had just one day to unwind and clean up the house again, but it was a Sunday witch ment no work and he could just relax a little with his girls.


	27. Bets and Birthdays

Chapter 27

A Sunday with out extra people, oh that was bliss after the week they just had. However it wouldn't last. House's mother would be coming that evening, which ment they didn't really get the whole Sunday, but her plane was a late one so that made up for it a bit. As she was traveling alone House and Cuddy had decided to have Marla watch the girls and the two of them would go to met her and take her to her hotel.

Therefore, Sunday night found House and Cuddy standing at the airport waiting for House's mother to arrive. House was bouncing his cane between his palms and was clearly board out of his skull, "Greg…"

"Lisa…"

"Stop that"

"I'm bored"

"So people watch, diagnose something…"

"Already did, that ones just come back from cheating on his wife. That lady is recovering from kidney failure, just got off dialysis; she'll have to go back on if she keeps up with that coffee though, moron. That guy over there shouldn't be here he'll probably have an aneurism as soon as he get's in the air…"

"Ok I get it your bored, but don't you think you should at least tell the guy about the aneurism?"

"Nah, I was just kidding about that one"

"Only you House"

"What happened to Greg?"

"'House', is what you get when you talk like that"

"And what do I get if I start whispering all the naughty things I'm going to do to you tonight?"

"I'll let you know tonight, there's your mother!"

House held up his cane, "Greg, where is the sign Lily made?"

"You did most of it."

"Shut up, and give it to me."

House pulled out the sign, Cuddy had written the words "Grandma House" in big letters and then let Lily decorate it with markers and glitter glue. House pulled it out of Cuddy's reach sticking his tongue out at her and held the sign up for his mother to see. He watched as his mother looked around a moment until she caught the sight of the sign, and her face lit up as she started to walk over to them.

"Greg! Oh sweetheart you look wonderful! I can't believe it! You look, you look, healthy, happy even, I've never seen you looking so wonderful!"

"Moomm!" House wined.

"Oh Greg, its not often I get to dote over my only son, and you really do look so much better than you did the last time I saw you, I've missed you Greg"

"Missed you too mom." he let out quietly making his mother smile.

"Gregory House, aren't you forgetting something" her eyes moved to Cuddy who had been standing slightly off to the side trying desperately not to make the situation anymore complicated or House anymore uncomfortable than he already looked.

"Mom, you've met Lisa before"

"Ah yes but I believe back then I had been introduced to Dr. Lisa Cuddy your boss"

"Well, Met Lisa Cuddy my fiancée, Lisa, Blythe House, your future mother-in-law."

Cuddy smiled, "It's good to see you again Lisa, I take it I have you to thank for the improved state I find my son in."

"I hum…"

House caught her eye pleading with her not to say anything. "Yes, well, I can't take all the credit…" she smiled.

House's mother stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Cuddy was not sure what she should do so she just returned the hug and then tried gently pulling away, "So, Blythe how was your flight?"

"Oh it was fine; I could do with a good nights sleep though."

House cut in "Well then let's get your bags and get you to your hotel"

"What time is Rachel's party?"

"Six"

"Oh that late?"

"Well, Greg and I both have to work, we'll be leaving early though, I think we should be getting home around four, you can come out then to help set up"

"Oh that sounds lovely dear, yes I think I will. I would love to meet my granddaughters before the party… I still can't get over that, I have granddaughters!"

Cuddy smiled, House had picked up Blythe's carry-on and slung it over his shoulder, "Yeah, by the way Lily made this for you" he handed her the sign.

"Oh that's sweet"

***

House and Cuddy took Blythe to her hotel and let her get settled in. On their way back home Cuddy broke the silence "You haven't told her have you?"

"Nope, and I don't plan on it either"

"Greg, that's awful, I thought you said you couldn't lie to her."

"Neither my addictions nor my mental state ever came up, hence no lying needed."

"Don't you think your own mother should know?"

"No, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. As far as she's concerned you're the best thing for me since I went away for school, she's happy that way, why ruin it?"

"I guess…"

"Believe me, its better this way, for all of us."

***

Monday the 21st, Rachel's birthday.

Cuddy had invited a select few people from the hospital, including House's team, much to his dismay, to come over to the house.

Bets on Cuddy's engagement had been coming in left and right and the pots were rather large. House and Cuddy decided the best way to make their announcement, meaning must fun, way to get the word out would be for a little PDA in the lobby. So instead of going in separately as they usually did, House was going early and Cuddy was purposely going late.

The two went to work that day walking into the lobby together. If that hadn't caused enough heads to turn, House stopped Cuddy right in front of the nurse's station. Hanged his cane on the front desk and wrapped his left arm around her waist then brought his right arm up to cup the back of her skull to give her a tender kiss. Cuddy responded by wrapping her arms around the back of House's neck making sure to show off her ring. Then the two carefully broke off the kiss.

House and Cuddy smiled mischievously at each other before House looked up taking in the shocked faces around them. This was too good, he couldn't resist. House took his cane back and looked around for effect, still keeping his arm around Cuddy's waist. "What?!" He yelled, "Haven't you people ever seen a guy give his fiancée a kiss before?"

Cuddy reddened slightly then cupped his cheek in her hand and gave him another kiss, "I'll see you later" She said in a voice that made House weak in the knees.

"I'll be looking forward to it" he replied lifting an eyebrow.

As the two parted ways House grinned at the shocked looks, money exchanges and growls as he passed heading to his office.

Cuddy knew there would be hell to pay with the Board of Directors later but at that moment she really didn't care. She at least had the argument that her and House had been together, even living in the same house before their "display" and that no one had known. There were so many things they could throw at her and she knew it, but she was willing to fight, and she was good at it. They had already mutually agreed to "make their announcement" and then go back to "The Screeching Harpy and Dr. Grouch" at work and just Greg and Lisa at home, and she figured that should help their cause a little.

***

House stood in the conference room sipping at his coffee. He had not seen any of his team yet that morning but he was sure they were already in the hospital, probably getting the scoop on the latest hospital gossip and either loosing or collecting their money.

As House stood there Chase walked in with a giant grin on his face, "I don't know how or why you two got together but you just made me a lot of money."

"Where's my cut?"

Chase handed over a wad of cash, "All yours boss"

"Nice"

"So I guess I'll see you at the party tonight"

"Yup"

"So… you're playing daddy…"

"Not playing"

"Uhh humm, that, just, I can't even imagine it, so… so that day I called after the adoption…"

"Sitting on the couch with my girls"

"Trippy… that's like… I guess I just have to see it to believe it."

"Guess you will."

***

That evening House and Cuddy got home just minuets before his mother rang the doorbell. The nanny had just left and House was helping Lily readjust the pink bandana on her head. Cuddy went to answer the door, "Blythe!"

"Lisa, how are you!"

"Great, did you have any trouble getting here?" she said gesturing her inside and closing the door behind her.

"No, no, just gave the cabby your address, no trouble at all"

"Oh good"

"Where's Greg?"

"In the living room with the girls, Lily wanted her pretty pink bandana for the party"

"Bandana?"

"Didn't Greg tell you? Lily is a cancer survivor, she has improved so much since we brought her home and her hair is just starting to grow in, but I still make sure she has something on her head, especially since it's so cold out now."

"You know I think Greg did mention that she had been one of James's patients, I'm so glad she's doing well."

"Me too" They walked toward the living room "Lily, grandma House is here"

"Thanks daddy" Lily said as she jumped down off of House's lap and went running "Grandma!" She stopped short as though asking permission to go forward. Blythe bent down and spread her arms out wide, that was all the prompting she needed she ran to her grandmother and let her embrace her. "Hi grandma! I'm Lily!"

"I know who you are sweetheart"

"You do?"

"Of course I do, your daddy told me all about you!"

"He did!"

"Yes sweetie"

Lily smiled and then ran back in to the living room to attack House with a hug.

"Oh she's precious"

"Yes she is… but you know what Blythe, we have a lot of work to do, people should be getting here in less than two hours and you still have another granddaughter to meet."

"Our right dear, of course, let me see the Birthday girl and then you can tell me what you need help with."

***

An hour and a half later the living room, kitchen and dinning room were decorated with a few tasteful pink and white streamers, balloons and a "Happy 1St Birthday" banner. House had made a run to the store to pick up the cake, relish tray, fruit plate and cheese and cracker plate Cuddy had ordered. Cuddy had already got drinks and some other snack foods during the week and had a crock-pot of sloppy-joe meat cooking during the day so the food was ready as soon as Cuddy had it set out on her dinning room table.

At a quarter to six Marla and her kids showed up and soon after that Wilson came in. slowly a stream of people trickled in including the Cuddy clan, House's team, and a small handful of other people House didn't know but soon found out were friends of Cuddy's.

The coffee table had been turned into a gift table and Cuddy had to keep dragging House away from it where he was trying to figure out what they were.

As with most first birthday parties the guest of honor was being passed from person to person, surrounded by "ohhs and awws". This went on for quite some time until House noticed she was starting to get fussy and he clamed her for himself, balancing her on his hip as he normally did around the house and started to make his way over to the piano where he just sat with her, "All these crazy people, what was mommy thinking?"

"Dade"

"I know Smurfette, daddy's got you now, we'll just hide back here from everyone."

"Wow, now I have seen and I still don't believe." an Australian accent cut in.

"I don't really give a crap whether you believe it or not."

"Dade" she clapped her hands "Mu mum, mum" she clapped faster and started to bounce as Cuddy walked closer.

"There's my baby girl, I was starting to worry where she had gotten too." Cuddy said taking her from House and sliding onto the bench next to him. "Are you having a good time Chase?"

"Yeah, not bad, still can't believe House as a family man"

"Yeah, speaking of which where is my cut?"

"Right here, boy you two sound alike" he handed her a wad of cash same as House's.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So what are you boys talking about?"

"The wombat is expressing his disbelief at my paternal skills"

"Well you are pretty unbelievable" Cuddy said seductively leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Ok, well now I think I need to go get completely smashed, or gouge my eyes out, or something." Chase groaned as he turned away just as Lily came running up to them.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you see all of Rachel's presents?"

"Yes we did, Silly" House said as he pulled her up on to the bench with him.

The second Lily was comfortably situated on House's good leg there were several quick flashes of light. House let out a groan when he looked up to find, his and Cuddy's mothers, each holding cameras. It was the dreaded attack of the grandmas.

Minuets latter after the grandmothers, and anyone else who happened to notice that the four of them sitting snugly at the Piano, were satisfied that they had burned out their retinas with camera flash, Cuddy excused herself to go get the cake.

Cuddy brought the cake out and set it on top of the closed piano lid then House played a few notes to get everyone's attention. "Wilson could you get the lights?" Cuddy asked and she lit the candle and picked Rachel up from where she was sitting with House.

At House's prompting everyone then started singing 'Happy Birthday' and of course more pictures were taken while Cuddy tried to get Rachel to blow out the candles but ended up doing it herself. Then Cuddy took the cake back into the kitchen where she could cut and serve it with out the fear of hurting House's prized piano.

After everyone had their fill of cake it was time for presents. House, Cuddy, Lily and Rachel all sat on the couch in front of the big pile of gifts. House rubbed his hands together and gave a satisfied smile before picking up a gift and shaking it like a kid before Christmas. "No, daddy, that's Rachel's" Lily, scowled.

"Well fine then" he answered in mock surprise.

Cuddy took the gift off of House and placed it in front of Rachel on her lap. And read out, "This one is from Dr. Wilson, "Here's to a very special little girl on her First Birthday Love from Uncle Jimmy" every one awed when she finished.

Cuddy took Rachel's hand and guided her showing her how to rip open the packaging to reveal a toddler's tea set. Once she got the hang of it, it was clear that ripping paper was now Rachel's favorite thing to do.

Inside the second package from Wilson was the pink doctor's kit House had refused to get for Lily. "Gee, thanks Wilson, just what we needed." House rolled his eyes.

"Serves you right" Wilson laughed, enjoying the inside joke.

As 'present time' continued on Rachel was really getting into ripping the paper. Cuddy's family had gotten her a basket containing several outfits and a few small toys including a set of plush balls. Balls which House proceeded to opened and started juggling until Cuddy caught one of them and threw it at him.

House's team had pulled together and got a large set of books, cognitive development toys, an interactive 'Snow White' mirror, and a stuffed kangaroo holding a guitar.

Marla had gotten a hanging toy organizer a few small stuffed animals, diapers and several novelty shirts. House's favorite one was a black t-shirt with a pink, girly skull and crossbones that read "Daddy's Girl".

Next up was Grandma House, she had gotten her an oak rocking horse, and a small table and chair set complete with table linens.

Some of the other gifts included hair accessories, bath toys, a pillow and blanket 'Nap Time' set, and a set of wooden blocks.

Last up were Mom and Dad. House had picked out the gift and had taken several minuets and a lot of pleading to convince Cuddy it was in fact the perfect gift for her. Rachel ripped a part the paper on the large box with Cuddy's help. It was **a sweet, pink and purple "**New Star Muscle Motorbike". Best described as a motorcycle specifically designed for a 18-24 month old girl complete with training wheals and pink flames.

"Gee, I wonder who picked that one out" Wilson chortled.

"Hey, you got to admit, it's pretty freaking sweet." House retorted.

Just then Lily noticed that there were a few gifts set off to the side that hadn't been touched, "Daddy, you forgot those"

"No, I didn't, those are for you"

"But its not my birthday"

"No, but you were just adopted, and some of these people wanted to help us celebrate" Cuddy cut in.

"Oh… can I open them?"

House smiled, "Sure can"

Lily opened a beautiful wooden jewelry box from Grandma and Grandpa Cuddy, filled with jewelry from her aunt and uncle. Then a set of picture frames from Grandma House and a very pretty baby doll with all the accessories. Next she opened a box set of Books from House's team.

And last but not least, House and Cuddy presented her with two small boxes one containing a gold child's necklace with a small pendant reading "Daughter" and the other box had a Child's ID bracelet with Lily's name on it. "They are so pretty! Thank you Mommy, Thank you Daddy!" She said smiling. "Your welcome sweetie." Cuddy smiled in return. House had no words to share in front of all these people, he just pulled Lily up on his lap and held her there letting her give him a nice long hug.


	28. Clean up, Get dirty

Rating for this chapter is 'M' for come fairly mild, Huddy Smut! Well a little steamer than that last one, but still pretty mild.

Chapter 28

That night after everyone left Blythe, and Wilson stayed to help clean up. Cuddy's family had said their goodbyes and went back to spend their last night at the hotel before having to catch their plane in the morning.

Marla had been the last to leave after Nora had effectively pulled one of Rachel's new toys out of her hands and created the 'baby' version of a cat fight. Marla broke up the two now very cranky little ones by picking Nora up and pulling the toy out of her hand, "This is Rachel's, you know better" and handing it back to Rachel. After that she had decided she should get her kids home and had invited Wilson over for coffee after he finished.

There for it was now just the four adults left to clean up. It was already past 8:00 and past bed time for the little ones, but despite the late hour it was clear that both girls were in desperate need of a bath. Each of the adults decided to take a room to work on. Blythe took the dinning room, Wilson the living room, Cuddy the kitchen and House, the bath room with the girls.

House got out some of the new bath toys, towels, washcloths, pajamas, and started running the bath. When the tub was at a nice level with a good amount of bubbles, House got both of the girls ready for the bath and plopped them in the water. He let the girls play a little before he pulled out their shampoo and started washing their hair.

Rachel, who loved playing in the water, clearly hated having her hair washed and started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Daddy, you're doing it wrong, that's not how mommy does it!" Lily almost yelled.

"Gregory, what are you doing to that poor child?" House's mother cut in.

"Trying to wash her hair, but I think I'm getting more water on myself than on her head."

"Oh please, move over let a professional do this"

"You haven't given a kid a bath in over 40 years!"

His mother shot him a dirty look.

"Ok, fine you're the expert, I'm out"

"Don't even think about it mister!"

"But!"

"If you are going to be doing this on a regular basis I'm going to show you how it's done."

"Oh come on mom, Lisa usually does this"

"And when she gets the flue or has to go away for a conference, you're just not going to give them a bath?"

"I… what? No course not! I just figure I'll have more time to figure it out by then."

"Well your going to figure it out now, have a seat!"

House sat down heavily on the closed toilet lid, "Teach a way", and House's mother proceeded to wash Rachel's hair, massaging the shampoo into her small scalp and getting behind her ears then taking her hand she gently tilted her head back and slowly poured water over her head until all the soap was gone.

"There, all done" then she picked up the washcloth and gave Rachel a good once over making sure to get her face and hands extra good then moved on to Lily. When both girls were squeaky clean Blythe turned to her son who had by this time finished one of his crossword puzzles he kept in the bathroom, "Gregory!".

"Yeah"

"You think you can handle it on your own next time?"

"Oh yeah, that one" he pointed to Lily "Will remind me, you can be sure."

"You bet I will daddy, I like the way Grandma washes my hair, she's just as good as mommy"

"Alright, alright, let's get you dried off and get some clothes on you two" House grumbled playfully putting down the puzzle book.

***

Once the girls were properly clad and tucked in, Blythe decided it was time to call a cab and head back to her hotel and Wilson made his way over to Marla's.

House and Cuddy flopped down on the couch together. "What a day!"

"That was a living nightmare"

Cuddy turned to House and looked at him puzzled "Really? I mean, obviously I know you don't like these kinds of things but, you seemed to handle it so well."

"Ehh parts were ok I guess, but, holly shit…"

"Well, thank you for putting on a good show."

"Yeah, well I'll just take it out on you at work"

"As long as I don't have to replace the MRI machine again"

"Well there is one thing I can think of that just might ensure I don't do anything TOO drastic"

"Men"

"What?"

"You go to work early, make a scene in the lobby, come home help set up for a party, attend said party while apparently pretending to enjoy it, give the girl's a bath and you still want sex. I don't know about you but I'm beat"

"Ehh, well my boss let me out of work early, and I kind'a got out of the whole bath thing. Grant you the party was pretty exhausting but you know I'm always up for a little fun" he smiled.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I'll do all the heavy lifting" he said with a smirk, Cuddy looked at him letting her jaw drop.

"You're mouth says 'No, no" but the lovely things in your top say "Oh hell yeah!", and you can't tell me your cold." He smiled.

Cuddy didn't even bother looking; she knew he was right, he was so often so irritatingly right. Cuddy met his gaze, he still had that annoying smirk plastered to his face, he knew she was caving. She had lost; she moved forward and kissed him full on the mouth, no point in fighting a lost battle she thought.

Cuddy pushed House forcefully back on the couch with out breaking the kiss. House pulled away just long enough to give Cuddy one of his wicked grins, "Told you, you wanted it"

"Shut up" she murmured pressing her lips to him once more. She reached her right arm down to snake it up underneath his T-shirt to feel his chest making House groan into her mouth. Cuddy broke their kiss as House started to run his hands up and down the sides of her body then rested them on her ass. "You want to stay here or move our festivities elsewhere?"

Cuddy didn't bother replying, not in words at least, instead she started to tug on Houses shirt working to pull it up over his head. Then she moved to his belt buckle. House watched her with great interest until he felt her unzip his jeans, he couldn't hold out any longer, he reached up and with Cuddy's help freed her from her top then pulled her back down taking her mouth in his once again. House then worked his hands expertly until she was free of her bra, and then pushed her up slightly to move to cuddy's jeans undoing the top button and the zipper. Cuddy pushed his hands away and pulled down her jeans kicking them off on to the floor. House smiled looking at her, "You are one hot MILF"

"Does that make you a DILF?"

"Now that sounds naughty" he grinned.

Cuddy moved her self just enough on the couch so she could pull off the rest of House's clothes, "You are still over dressed" he grinned.

Cuddy looked down to notice she was still wearing her panties.

"So I am"

House pulled down her panties and threw the offending garment as far as possible.

The two of them pressed their bodies together, kissing, moaning, groping, thrusting in time, making love like the first time.

Cuddy sat straddling House, feeling him inside her, moving herself up and down slowly, driving him mad.

"Oh dam it Lisa!" House moaned, and began thrusting harder, meeting her thrust with increased passion.

They continued on kissing, moaning, groping, thrusting in time, until finally calling each other's names in simultaneous ecstasy. Cuddy collapsed on top of House, both panting, hearts racing.

The two of them lay there, letting their breathing and heart rates regulate on their own. When there was a knock at the door. "Who the f*ck is that!" House bellowed.

"Shit, Greg!"

The two of them scrambled apart, House quickly grabbed his boxers and jeans and threw them on then grabbed his cane. As Cuddy threw on House's T-shirt and looked around frantically for her panties.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear yah, I'm coming!" he yelled toward the door.

House flung open the door "Wilson, what the hell?" he yelled at his friend.

"I… I, forgot my keys." He stammered awkwardly taking in his friend's half naked appearance.

"Ok, where did you leave them, I'll get 'em"

"House…"

"I said I'd get them" he growled. Then turning around he threw Cuddy a look that was half annoyance and half amusement. Cuddy had grabbed a throw blanket and balled herself up on the couch, just incase Wilson decided to come in, and was relieved when House had told him to stay out.

House had walked away leaving the door open just a crack, just enough for Wilson to peek in a little. Wilson scanned what little of the interior of the house he could see and just about let out a yell when his eyes fell on the tinny balled up garment laying on the hardwood floor, Cuddy's lost panties.

A minuet later House came limping back towards the door, his eye caught Wilson's which by the way looked like they were going to fall out of his skull. House followed his gaze until he found the object of his attention. Smiling, House took the tip of his cane and flicked the panties in the air catching them in his hand and shoving them in his pocket. Then he gave Cuddy a wink before proceeding toward the door.

"You see a ghost Wilson?"

Wilson shook his head forcing him self back to reality, "I, humm no, look, sorry if I…"

"Interrupted… no, just finished, she's…"

"AHHH, no, no, no, I do not want to hear this, thank you for getting my keys, see you at work" Wilson yelped putting his hands up and backing away.

House smiled wickedly at his friend just before he shut the door on him. Then house turned around and walked back toward Cuddy on the couch. "Still not boring" he smirked.

"That was close"

"That was funny"

"Maybe for you!"

"Really, now, you're going to argue with me again after your last loss?"

Cuddy looked up at him and smiled, "That's what makes US so much fun" she winked.

***

The next day at work House and Cuddy went in together again, and agreed to meet for lunch. When Cuddy reached her office her assistant stopped her, "Dr. Cuddy, the board wants to met with you this morning."

"Figured they would. Thank you Lara."

A half hour later Cuddy was sitting at her normal seat at the font of the conference table staring down the members of the board.

"Dr. Cuddy, I presume you know why we asked you here today" a stiff looking man spoke up.

"I presumed it has to do with the fact I'm engaged to marry Dr. House."

"More to the point your blatant display in the hospital lobby yesterday with Dr. House that had your employees buzzing all day"

"Our blatant display? We kissed, that is nothing out of the ordinary for any of the couples in this hospital, in this room even! Dr. Montgomery, how many times have I seen you kiss your wife before going opposite ways for the day?"

"Dr. Cuddy, our concern is primarily how your, relationship, will effect the hospital. Dr. House is a loose cannon with addictive tendencies. Dr. Cuddy, you not only have a professional responsibility to this hospital but I presume to your family as well, you have two adoptive daughters if I'm not mistaken yes?"

"How long have I been dating Dr. House?"

Everyone at the table looked around at each other. "I have to question how this is relevant"

"Before we made our announcement, how many of you knew?"

Again silence.

"Precisely, in fact only one person at this hospital knew out side of the two of us. And as for Dr. House's "addictive tendencies" yes, House has had problems in the past. A lot of problems, many of which have made you ask me on a number of occasions why I put up with him for all theses years…"

"Witch brings us to the preferential treatment that you have clearly been showing him"

Cuddy bent her head down then gave the table an annoyed smile, "Dr. House is this hospital's biggest asset, whether you like it or not. And if you let me finish what I had started to say before I was so rudely interrupted. Dr. House has had a great big laundry list of problems in the past, but he got help, he is no longer taking opiates, in fact he has been clean and sober for several months now."

"Of course you would defend him!"

"Let me ask you this, despite the fact House is the biggest ass to have walked the planet, if you were to come down with some rare condition no one could diagnose, who would you want treating you?"

The table shared glances again "Dr. House is one of the best in his field…"

"No, he is the best, the only reason he hasn't been officially identified as such is because his bedside manor is nonexistent!"

"Fine, Dr. House is a valuable asset, and apparently he is clean and sober, and he is still an ass"

"Your point?"

"If he is clean and sober then how come he hasn't straitened up his act? He still goes around insulting hospital staff. Just last week I caught him trying to break into Dr. Wilson's office, and he told one of the nurses that it would "take more than a wonder bra and the ability to hand him a chart to impress him" what is your excuse for that kind of behavior?"

"House is House, and what you have mentioned is House on his best behavior. Dr. Wilson is House's best friend it's not unusual to find him in his office. And whether you believe it or not, House is now, with the exception that he still needs pain killers and a cane, actually pretty much back to where he was before the infarction."

"And you know this for a fact?"

"Yes, I do, not that it is any of your business but I've known House for over twenty years. Yes, he has always been an ass, yes, I do love him, and no that does not, and has not ever gotten him preferential treatment beyond that deserving of some one I have known for such a length of time." She finished.

The board exchanged looks yet again and someone handed the tight ass doing all the talking a piece of paper.

"Dr. Cuddy could you please excuse us while we discuss what has transpired here"

"Be my guest" Cuddy huffed.

"Some one will ask you to come in once we have finished"

Cuddy walked out into the hall and sat down on a bench. Then looking up she noticed House standing in front of her "How's it going?"

"As well as can be expected, I really don't think their going to do anything but its still nerve racking"

"Throwing my addictions, out burst and charming disposition at you are they?"

"Nothing I've never encountered before, except now they are worried that I'm giving you preferential treatment."

"They haven't seen my clinic duty requirement roster then have they?"

"Oh yeah, like you ever actually spend that time in the clinic"

"No, but I have been fulfilling my hours"

"Only because you now have the option to complete them by playing games"

"Yeah that is a perk"

The door to the conference room opened and one of the board members poked her head out "Dr. Cuddy, we are ready for you now"

House and Cuddy exchanged glances but no words, they weren't needed now.

"Dr. Cuddy, we have discussed your situation as well as considered your arguments. You have always served this hospital and its interest with the upmost efficacy. Despite the questionable nature of your relationship with Dr. House there are no stipulations saying that you can not have a relationship with an employee, although it is discouraged. Seeing as House seems to be something of a hopeless case and apparently you are the only one who can handle him, we have decided to let it go for now. Essentially if you or Dr. House prove otherwise, then we will have to take disciplinary action. What this boils down to is this, if you can keep your relationship within the hospital walls a professional one and Dr. House's "antics" do not exceed beyond those in the past all will be well."

"Thank you, I assure you that will not be a problem."

A few hand shakes and cordial congratulations later Cuddy and the board filed out of the conference room.

"So?"

"So, as long as you don't blow up the hospital I think we should be just fine"

"Dam, there go my holiday plans" he grinned.


	29. Cookies

Chapter 29

House and Cuddy continued walking down the hall and into the elevator. "You're not going back to your office?"

"No, I needed to talk to Wilson."

"About?" House asked pushing the button.

"He put in for a few days off over Christmas and I was just going to give him the go ahead"

"Wilson wants a few days off during Christmas?"

"Yeah"

"So what does Marla have planed?"

"Not exactly sure"

"So what? We get stuck with her brats?"

"No, this year is their dad's turn to have them for Christmas, Marla had them last year."

"I see"

Cuddy just nodded and stood quietly.

"So have you thought anymore about what kind of wedding you want?"

Cuddy cocked her head to the side to look at him, he stood still not looking at her. "A little, I talked to my sister and my mother about it and I thought about a few things I thought might be nice but I haven't really had time to give it my full attention. Why?"

"Just making conversation"

"You never just make conversation"

"No, not usually"

"So what's rattling around in that head of yours?"

"Just… you know I hate these things."

"Yes, that's why whatever we have will be fairly short and quick."

"Are you going to make me where a tux?"

"I hadn't really thought about it much, but, no, I don't think so… well I don't know"

"Ah, I see" he sighed and bounced his cane. The elevator stopped, "Do you have a date in mind?"

The doors opened and they stepped out walking toward Wilson's office.

"I figured I would do some research first and just see what was available, what's with all the weird questions?"

"Fine, I'll stop, see you at lunch, Wilson's paying" he said limping passed Wilson's office and into his own. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

***

A little while later Cuddy was walking back to her office when her assistant stopped her yet again. "Dr. Cuddy, you had a phone call from a woman", she flipped open a note pad, "Blythe House, she asked that you call her back." She handed Cuddy a piece of paper with Blythe's hotel room number on it.

"Hello"

"Blythe? It's Lisa, I just got your message, is everything ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, just a little bored really. I was wondering if you would mind if I babysat the girls while I'm here."

"Oh, Blythe, of course you can, I'm sorry we didn't think of it before. I'm sure the girls would love that."

"Oh please dear, I didn't either until I was mulling around my room and figured I needed something to do."

"When did you want to go over, I can call the nanny and let her know you'll be there, I'm sure she would like to have a few days off."

"I can call a cab now and be there within the hour."

"Alright sounds good, I'll let her know."

"Thanks Lisa!"

"See you tonight!"

Cuddy then called the nanny who sounded a bit puzzled yet pleased by the suddenness of the little vacation she was being given.

***

House sat at his desk with his reading glasses on. He had a new case and he was currently cross-referencing information he found on the net with that which he found the volumes that lay out open on his desk. He was already pretty sure he knew what the problem was but he still had a few pieces of the puzzle to fill in, he just needed to find the last few bits to confirm his suspicions.

There was a loud grumble that made House stop and put down the book in his hand. The noise had come from his stomach. He sat back in his chair and clawed a hand down his face before looking at his watch.

"Wilson, lunch!" House yelled pounding on Wilson's door with out opening it. There was scuffling and shifting papers behind the door before it opened. Wilson stood there, "So what, now you don't even barge in you just yell?"

"No time, I'm hungry."

"Ohh you poor baby, did mommy forget to pack you a lunch?"

"You forget you're Jewish?

"I take it Cuddy told you Marla and I are going on a little trip?"

"Few days off, yes, a trip no"

"Well, Marla hasn't had a chance to get away in a few years. Last time her ex had the kids for Christmas he had just taken the older two, she was still breastfeeding Nora."

"Right, so, first year she's kid free she's takin' her boy toy on a week in the Bahamas."

"No, just a few days in a cabin."

"Bahamas, love shack, same difference."

"My phone will be turned off"

"Oh like I don't have anything better to do than call you ten times a day"

"I know you House; you would do something to screw with me."

"I'm hurt Jimmy."

"Don't call me Jimmy"

"But the girls do it"

"Lily calls me Uncle Jimmy; Rachel just calls me "Unk""

"That's not true, just the other day she got as far as "Unkie""

"I guess that's not bad for her age"

"Lighten up Unkie Jimmy"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

By this point they had reached the cafeteria and Cuddy was already in the back of the line getting her tray. House spotted her and made a b-line in her direction with Wilson hot on his heals. House walked up behind Cuddy cutting in front of the nurse standing behind her. "Excuse me!" the girl exclaimed.

"Your excused" he through over his shoulder then turned back to Cuddy "Hey there hot stuff."

"Dr. House."

"Dr. Cuddy."

"Where's Wilson?"

"Back at the end of the line, caring."

Cuddy smiled slightly.

The three of them got and paid for their food, well Wilson and cuddy did, House just left instructions to have his put on "that guy's" tab. They sat down at a booth and House took a big bite of his ruben while Cuddy spread dressing on her salad and Wilson dunked a fry in some ketchup.

"So what's my mom got planed for the girls today?" House said swallowing.

"I… how did…"

"Oh Please, it's not that impressive. I just know my mom, no way she's going to sit in her hotel room with one of her puzzle books all day when she's got her granddaughters this close" he took another big bight of his sandwich.

"I called home just a few minuets ago, they were going to make cookies"

"What kind?"

"I don't know"

"She better be making oatmeal scotchies"

"Oatmeal scotchies?"

"Heaven in the form of a cookie"

"Basically nothing more than an oatmeal cookie with butterscotch chips" Wilson interjected.

Cuddy nodded. "I see"

"Seriously, their orgasmic, anytime mom really wanted me to come home for something she would always bribe me with a batch of those."

"And that worked?"

"Not always, dad usually had to be gone too." He bit into his sandwich again.

"You know that's something I never got. What was so bad about your dad anyway?"

House and Wilson exchanged looks. "Just never got a long."

"So what, your dad was an asshole too. I guess you know where you got it from at least" she stabbed at her salad.

"Couldn't have come from him, not genetically anyway" he stool a hand full of fries from Wilson.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You never told her?"

"What's to tell?"

"House!"

"Wilson!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Wait, tell me what? Greg?"

"Its no big deal and it doesn't change anything, so what's the point?"

"No it doesn't change anything but if you're getting married you should at least tell her"

"Greg" She hissed low, "What aren't you telling me?"

House rolled his eyes, "Not that it makes any difference but… my mom had an affair"

"Ok, and…"

"And I really am a bastard"

"Did she tell you?"

"Hell no, she doesn't even know I know, well not for sure anyway, she knows that I accused him of not being my father but that's it."

"What? When?"

"Do we really have to go into this? Wilson cant you fill her in?"

"House figured it out when he was a kid, confirmed it after the funeral, DNA didn't match."

Cuddy's mouth dropped, you mean to tell me that you cross-referenced your DNA with a dead man?"

"So" he shrugged.

"And your mom doesn't know?"

"Oh, I'm sure she knows I'm not his son"

"But she doesn't know that you know."

"Nope, now can we drop it, I told you, it changes nothing"

"Greg, this is your dad, we are talking about, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Nope"

"The man that lives for puzzles, is not curious?"

"Nothing to figure out. I know who my biological father probably is and it doesn't change anything. Just because you know that the earth moves around the sun and the sun does not revolve around the earth, doesn't mean that it effects how things function here on earth."

"You know who he "probably" is?"

"Just haven't done any blood test to confirm, but yes, he's a family friend"

"So you know him"

"That's what I said"

"Does he know?"

"Not unless my mom told him. Now, let's talk about something else, thanks"

"Ok, fine."

"Fine… "

They were quiet for a moment until House brought up Wilson's vacation plans. The three of them talked and snarked and even joked a little until they had finished their food then Cuddy made them get back to work.

***

The day went on and House felt himself getting closer and closer to solving his case. By the time Cuddy had come into his office to go home he had successfully reached a "stopping point" meaning that he had put all the pieces together and was now waiting for the results. Providing that there weren't any further complications with the case there would be no reason for either one of them to set foot in the hospital until after Christmas.

"Ready?"

He closed the file he was looking at and looked up. Seeing Cuddy standing in his office all bundled up and ready for the cold. House stretched his arms out in front of him, "You have no idea just how ready" then he gave his leg a rub and started packing up his bag.

"Your leg bothering you?"

He kept his head down but rolled his eyes up to look at her. "I'm fine, just ready to get out of here."

"Well get your ass moving then, I still have some things I need to wrap"

"You do?"

"And you don't?"

"Nope, all done"

"What did you get your mom?"

"A bunch of puzzle books"

"Ok…"

"Trust me, she loves them, that and mysteries. She used to read Sherlock Holmes to me as a kid"

"Why am I not surprised"

***

House opened the door to their house and was hit by a wall of wonderful flavors wafting through the air. "Jack-pot!"

"I told you they were making cookies"

"Not just any cookies, babe, thee cookies, smells like they made some ginger bread too but there is no mistaking that butter scotch goodness." He said with a glint in his eye then walking through the door he yelled "MOM! We're home!"

Blythe poked her head around the corner out of the kitchen, "Greg, Lisa, just in time, you have to come see what we've been up to"

"Let me at 'em!"

Blythe laughed as her son suddenly regressed about forty years and pushed passed her making his way into the kitchen where his treasure was to be found. Cuddy smirked at Blythe, "He has been talking about those cookies nonstop"

Blythe chuckeled, "He does love them"

"Love isn't the word I would use, lust maybe"

Blythe just smiled, "Come on, we made plenty"

The two women walked into the kitchen, Lily was sitting at the island adding candy eyes to a few gingerbread men. And House, House was sitting contently at her side with a large glass of milk and a plate of cookies in front of him with a look of sheer pleasure on his face that Cuddy was almost embarrassed to see outside of the bedroom. That must be one hell of a cookie; she grinned to herself and rolled her eyes before reaching toward the plate. Even in his cookie induced euphoria House noticed, "I saw that and just for that, your not getting one".

"Daddy, that's not nice, give mommy a cookie!" Lily said scolding him.

"Oh fine" he pouted handing her a cookie then quickly taking it back and shoving it in his mouth, "Sorry about that" he said insincerely. Cuddy glared at him and grabbed a cookie before he had a chance to take the plate away. Then took a bite, it really was a very, very good cookie.

A/N: Please leave a reply, they make me post faster :) Next one should be Christmas.


	30. On the First Day of Christmas

Chapter 30

Cuddy lay in bed, it was morning already and the light was just starting to peek through the curtains. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about their discussion over lunch the day before. He was right; it really didn't mater who his father was. Not really, it wouldn't change anything, especially that fact that House had had a crappy childhood.

What was bothering her was the nagging feeling that if he had kept that from her what else was he keeping? She knew his childhood was crap, she didn't really know how she knew, he never talked about it. It was just one of those things; you encounter someone who hates one or both parents and you automatically know that something is terribly screwed up. Throw in the fact that this is House we are talking about and well, what else is there to say?

Wilson had known about House's father not being his real dad, what else had he told him? Anything? House was a private kind of person when it came to his feelings, she knew this and it didn't bother her, usually. Even now, she wasn't really sure what it was that was bothering her exactly. Part of her thought "If he wants to share, he'll share and if he's talking to Wilson then that's good enough for me" but then another part of her thought "I should be the one he tells these things too, why doesn't he talk to me?".

"What are you thinking about?" House groaned from under a pillow.

Cuddy was startled for a moment.

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head, and it's annoying as hell"

"What else haven't you told me?" she hadn't really ment to say it, it just sort of came out, but as it was there she wanted an answer.

"About my dad?"

"Yes, well no, I mean about anything really"

"You know just as much as Wilson, well no ok, my dad didn't talk to me for a whole summer when I accused him of not being my dad. Now you know as much as Wilson, happy?"

"No"

"What do you want Lis?" he said taking the pillow off his face and rolling over on his back.

"I don't know Greg, I just, I just want you to talk to me"

"Oh for cripes sake, Lisa, it's almost Christmas. For the first time since I was like six I'm looking forward to Christmas and you got to go pull the "I-want-you-to-talk-to-me card". Why does it matter?"

"Your right Greg, I'm sorry"

House was quiet, to quiet, "I just don't like to talk about it. I'm finally starting to come to terms with everything he did, starting to understand where he was coming from in his own twisted way, and starting to be able to forgive. They weren't all bad times you know, just… some of them."

"Greg, I…"

"Don't, just please, don't, not now…" he turned on his side to face her, he lifted a hand up and cupped her cheek. His eyes were hard yet pleading, and a little glassy. He was still in pain, he didn't want this, and he didn't need this.

"Let's go get the girls and get some breakfast" she smiled.

House gave her a sad smile back and then very quietly "Thank you".

***

Neither House nor Cuddy had any intentions of going into work that day. Wilson and Marla had already left for their extended weekend getaway, so there wouldn't be any interference from them. House figured they were probably spending their time curled up in front of a fire, doing things he really didn't want to think much about. Marry Christmas Wilson.

House was technically on call for his team and had asked to have someone call him with the test results. They would just do the DDX over the phone, and that's exactly what they did. Just after breakfast House's phone rang and he excused himself to their bedroom for the DDX.

An hour later Cuddy walked into their bedroom, he wasn't in there but the light was on in the bathroom. Cuddy pushed the door open; House was sitting in the empty bath-tub staring at the bathroom mirror which he had now turned into a makeshift white board. "I thought this one was in the bag"

"Me too"

"So what's up?"

"Patient isn't responding to treatment"

"So what now?"

"Now, I think…"

"Mind if I join in on the DDX?"

"Don't you have kids to watch?"

"Your mom will be here soon, their in the living room and I have the baby monitor, lets talk medicine"

"Boy I wish that were a euphemism"

"Just give me a sec and I'll be back" she said turning on her heal and striding out of the room. Moments later she was back, she let Lily know where they were and that she had the baby monitor with her, so if she needed anything she could use it like a one way walkie-talkie.

Cuddy set the baby monitor on the counter and crawled in the tub with House sitting up against him. House wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They sat comfortably in the bathtub, bouncing ideas off each other, sitting in the bathtub as though this was something they always did. Their minds loading their words with ammunition as they fired out ideas for reasons why the treatment wasn't taking effect. The two of them sat like that for almost a half hour before Cuddy heard Lily's voice over the monitor "No Rachel, that's my dolly, you can't chew on her! Mommy!" Cuddy rolled her eyes, oh the joys of young children.

"To bad this is a one way signal, I'll be right back, super mom must save an unfortunate dolly from being chewed to death." she said as she climbed out and turned around to look back at House. His forehead had unfurled, his features softened, he had solved the case. "You going to share?"

"It's a one way signal; I need to call the team. That's why the treatment isn't working."

"Glad to help" she murmured, but House had already flipped open his phone and hit the speed dial.

After calling his team and setting the proper course of action into effect, House decided it was time to take a shower and get ready for the day. Therefore it was almost a half hour later when House finally reappeared from their bedroom to find Cuddy and the girls dressed and ready to go. "Did I miss something? Where's mom?"

"She just called; apparently they are having some kind of 'Winter Children's Carnival' at the park. Your mother saw a flier for it in the hotel lobby and thought it could be fun to take the girls."

"Oh, humm, ok, sounds…"

"It could be fun"

"It could be…"

"Their suppose to have free cookies and hot chocolate"

"Bribery will get you everywhere"

"I thought you would see it my way, besides that, you know you want to participate in the "Daddy Daughter snow man building contest", Lily would love it"

"Ohh yeah, I can just see that now, a gimp and a four year old trying to build a snow man"

"Oh come on Greg, it'll be fun"

***

Once Blythe got there the five of them crammed into Cuddy's car, House drove. The park was packed. There were lights and yard ornaments, booths and games, food venders and small stands of various kinds set up all over the place. They parked the car and walked in through the gate paying a small fee that paid for game tickets, all proceeds were to be sent to the "Toys-for-Tots" toy drive for the following year. First thing they hit was the balloon vender, House tied balloons to each of the girl's wrists then took out a sharpie from his pocket and drew a crude little house on each one, marking his territory.

This place had every winter activity you could think of, ice skating, ski lessons on one of the steeper hills, and contests of all kinds. Organized snowball fights, various snowman competitions, 'penguin' bowling, a craft tent where the kids and their parents could make ornaments, wreaths, and other such things. They had really gone all out for this thing and of course, Santa was there.

At over half of the booths they stopped at either Lily or Rachel managed to get some kind of free 'extra' something or other. Lily because she still had the obvious signs of being a "cancer kid" including the mask she still wore when she went out, especially around this many kids, and Rachel just because she was so dam cute.

House walked along with his mom, Cuddy and the girls. Occasionally he would nudge Cuddy and make some remark about something he saw or complain about some random thing like a little kid. When they came upon the snow man building contest House just rolled his eyes. He wasn't to sure about that particular contest but when he saw that they had a "Daddy Daughter Paper Chain" contest he just had to do it.

It was so absurd, so ridiculous it was like picking the most preposterous event and entering just for that reason. The whole premise was to make the longest paper chain with your child, in less than 15 minuets. They provided a very large stack of paper strips and two fully loaded staplers for each parent-child team. The contest was so simple, so stupid really, but man did Lily's face light up when House asked her if she wanted to do it.

House started the first link showing Lily how it was done, then they each took a side and started to build onto the chain. Lily had caught on quickly and was moving along well, House's side was getting longer by the second. When the timer when off, each chain was hung up on a wall to be measured. It was immediately apparent who the winner was, House and Lily's chain was nearly a foot an a half longer than any of the others.

House rolled his eyes and chuckled when the 'judge' handed him their prize. The prize, but what else, a fruit cake! How much more fitting could you get for such a ridiculous contest? But Lily just beamed from ear to ear, she had won her first contest ever, and that smile on her little face was better than a dam fruit cake any day.

Next up was a visit to Santa. Cuddy placed Rachel on Santa's lap and Lily climbed up on her own. Blythe took a few pictures of the girls with Santa before Rachel started to fuss and ask for "Daadee". House walked up taking Rachel from the Santa Clause causing Blythe to take even more pictures. After Rachel's little drama was over, Santa asked Lily what she wanted for Christmas. Lily sat and thought for almost a full minuet, "I don't know, I already got lots of things."

"Well what about a new dolly?"

"Maybe…" she sat looking pensive, and then she reached up and cupped Santa's ear and whispered into it. Santa's eyes widened and he scanned House up and down taking in his appearance then he nodded to her. Lily smiled and gave Santa a hug then went back to her mother.

After several games, cookies and stopping at the craft tent to make ornaments, and a rag-wreath, it was clear that both girls were ready to go home. It had been a very long day. House's leg was starting to ache from all the walking, Lily had begun to walk a bit slower and Rachel was fighting sleep. They packed up the kids and their crafts and piled back in the car to head home to start dinner. They weren't in the car five minuets before Rachel was out like a little light, and ten before Lily followed suit. The difference between the two was that Lily woke up when the car pulled in the driveway, and Rachel snoozed on.

The rest of the night was fairly quiet. They ate dinner and watched TV. Lily asked to play some games so Cuddy went to her room to bring some out. Blythe made some popcorn and brought out some more cookies and the five of them shared an enjoyable evening. To House's great surprise. The scene unfolding in front of him was so strange and yet, so familiar. Lily was playing operation with her Grandmother and Cuddy, and House sat on the couch with Rachel watching them until she fell asleep.

***

The next day was Christmas Eve, and for the first time in years that actually ment something to House. Blythe came over to visit with the girls, and around mid day she started to read Christmas stories. When the sun started to go down they lit a fire and hung up stockings. Then, Cuddy made hot cocoa and brought out a tray of cookies that she set on the piano. As though the tray of cookies appearing on the piano was his cue, House walked over to it and shoved a cookie into his mouth before he sat down to play.

A few songs later Lily went over and climbed up on the stool next to House. "Daddy, can I play too?"

"Sure munchkin, come here." House pulled Lily up on his good leg and took her hand. Under House's guidance they started to tap out 'Jingle-bells'. Lily looked up at House when she recognized the tune they were playing "This is fun daddy!" she said making House grin in return.

About 7:00 Cuddy decided it was time to get the girls in the bath and then to bed leaving House alone in the living room with his mother. "You know Greg; I don't think I've enjoyed a Christmas this much since you were about seven."

"Yeah, come to think of it that's probably the last time I enjoyed one either."

"These girls are so good for you"

"Before Cuddy and I got together I had a hard time imagining myself as a father, and now, now I can't imagine not having them."

"I know what you mean"

House stared at the fire.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important"

"Yes it is"

He looked at her. "Just thinking about dad"

"Greg, your father was a hard man to deal with sometimes and I know you two often had your differences but deep down he really did care about you, and he was your father…"

House scoffed.

"What is that for? Don't you believe me?"

"Oh maybe the part that deep down, way deep down, maybe he did care… but he wasn't my father."

Blythe stared at him horror struck. "Greg, your not bringing up that old argument are you?"

"There's no argument mom, and its not just suspicion, I know he wasn't my dad"

"Greg, you…"

"I had a DNA test done mom, I'm not related to him at all."

"Greg, I…"

"You know, it actually helped knowing on some small level. I mean, at least it answered why he was so rotten to me."

"Greg"

"Don't worry about it mom, I'm over it, I've moved on." They both sat there for several minuets.

Suddenly House got up and went into the kitchen. Blythe just sat there. She wasn't angry, she wasn't even sad. Her mind went back to that summer when House had confronted his "father", that's when she had felt all those things. That's when she had felt fear, anger, remorse, love… all of those things. It was an elephant in the room for years; one of those things that everyone knows but no one talks about. She took a deep breath and let it out.

Cuddy came out after putting the girls down, "Blythe? Where's Greg?"

"In the kitchen" she said in a dead pan voice.

Cuddy walked into the kitchen. House was sitting at the island with a beer in front of him looking dejected. "Greg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

She moved to sit across from him studying his face.

"I told her"

Cuddy sat back a little, "And…"

"And, nothing, it doesn't change anything, what's done is done, and if it wasn't done, I wouldn't be here" he took a swig of his beer.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, I think so" he lifted his beer and mocked a toast, "Merry Christmas" he said downing the rest of the bottle.

They went back out to the living room. The three of them sat and talked for a bit longer, avoiding the topic of House's parentage. After some time they said good night, Blythe left agreeing to be back around 7:00 the next morning.

House and Cuddy stayed up a little longer and placed all the presents under the tree then went to bed themselves, waiting for day break.


	31. Christmas Gifts

It's a little late I know but here it is, Christmas morning, and as requested, a little Wilson/Marla fluff too! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and Christmas wishes! You all are so wonderful! Thank you!

Chapter 31

Christmas morning; House lay in bed feeling warm and relaxed. Cuddy was still asleep, curled up on her side with her arm draped across his abdomen. He turned to watch her and then turned to look at the clock. It was 6:30, his mother would be there in a half hour and he was sure Lily would be bouncing into there room at any second.

As though she had been reading House's thoughts the door to their bed room started to crack open slowly as Lily poked her head through. Her bright green eyes met House's gaze and her face broke into a wide grin as she ran to the bed and jumped up onto House just barely missing his leg or any other vital parts. House grunted at the sudden contact of the small child pouncing on top of him. "Silly, mommy's still asleep" he said in a hushed voice.

"No she's not" Cuddy groaned.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily squealed for her parent's benefit.

"Marry Christmas to you too Silly"

"Marry Christmas baby" Cuddy said as she rolled over and pulled Lily down to her in a hug planting a kiss on her cheek. "Should we get Rachel and see what Santa brought?"

Lily's eyes got wide "Yes!" she bounced off the bed and practically ran to Rachel's room.

House chuckled, "What kind of question was that to ask a four year old, did you really think she was going to say "no"?" he laughed again as he pulled on a T-shirt.

When they walked out to the living room Lily ran over to the tree "Mommy, Daddy! Look, Santa came!" she turned back to them and ran to her mother, "Mommy can we open them please?"

"We have to wait for grandma honey"

"Ok" she plopped down on the floor in front of the tree to wait.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long because grandma House rang the doorbell a few minuets later. Lilly got up and ran to Blythe, "Grandma! You're here! Look, look, Santa came! She said trying to grab her hand, but Blythe's arms were full of gifts so she grabbed on to her coat instead.

"Lily, let grandma put down her gifts and get her coat off. Here Blythe, let me take some of those."

"Me too grandma, I want to help!"

Blythe handed Lily one of the packages "Here sweetie, this one's for daddy."

"Daddy! Grandma has a present for you!"

House stood up from his seat on the couch, "Merry Christmas, Mom." He walked over and gave her a tense hug.

Once Blythe was settled in they all gathered round and let the girls open their gifts first. Each girl sat in a mound of presents ripping off paper, Cuddy helped Rachel with her pile.

Rachel ended up with a plush fruit and veggie play set, a Baby laptop, a music table, and a set of toddler art supplies that included paint, markers, and crayons all with special holders made for little hands. Then she opened a plush Strawberry shortcake doll from Grandma House.

Lily's gifts included a kid's electric guitar that was pink with black and purple flames, a baby doll, a "real" kitchen play set complete with metal pots and pans and wooden cooking utensils and a few games and puzzles. Then a baby doll stroller and high chair set from Blythe.

Once the girls had been appeased and had seized upon something to play with, Cuddy and Blythe picked up the paper that was currently scattered over the floor. Then it was time for the adults to take turns opening their gifts.

House's mother had gotten him a few new dress shirts and a hat and scarf set and had given Cuddy two new sweaters and a pair of slippers. House and Cuddy gave his mom a few puzzle books and a hard cover copy of Conan Doyle's 'Sherlock Holmes' in it's original format as it appeared in 'The Strand Magazine' complete with the original illustrations; because her copy was falling apart the last time he had seen it.

After Blythe opened her gift from House and Cuddy it seemed rather amusing when the very next gift House unwrapped was a 'Sherlock Holmes' chess set from Cuddy. Then Cuddy reached behind the tree and pulled out an oddly cane shaped package. "Gee I wonder what that could be" he scoffed with a slight grin.

House unwrapped it, he had been right of course; it was a cane, a beautiful wooden cane with a meticulously carved handle in the shape of a motorcycle and flames painted around the bottom much like his old one. "Freagen' sweet! Now that is a bitchin' cane!"

Cuddy beamed at him, "I'm glad you like it"

House handed Cuddy a small box, inside was a necklace with a pendent that had two elegant pieces of white gold intertwining to hold 3 diamonds in the center. Instead of being perfect, smooth pieces, the two twisting sections of metal had been given a hammered texture that created light and dark spots on the surface. It was a one of a kind variation on the "past, present and future" sets that have become so popular in the last few years, but the diamonds in the center were not the typical uniform stones you typically find either. Instead of being either all one size or graduating sizes as is customary for these pendants, the stones in this one were arraigned more like one of the rings; in the way that there was a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on either side.

He had bought it at a specialty jewelry shop that specialized in one-of-a-kind pieces and unique jewelry. House had always found these "past, present, and future" sets so corny and rather unnecessary but when he had seen this particular set, this particular variation on the trend, it made him think about all the things they had been through together. They were two damaged people whose paths had intertwined then separated only to join together again. There was so much between them, they had a past, they were enjoying the present and they had a promise for the future. Most of all their relationship was unusual to say the least, and if he were to describe it in a piece of jewelry this would be it.

Cuddy's eyes sparkled as she gazed upon House's gift, "Greg, it's beautiful…"

"It's one of a kind… just like you" he added quietly, it was stupid to say, but he ment it.

She pecked him on the cheek, "Sweet, but a little corny don't you think?"

"Say what you will, but you know you're far from normal. I mean come on, you agreed to marry ME, that's got to mean there is something seriously wrong with you." He said it with a serious tone and sat back, but he couldn't fool her though, there was a light in his eye as he spoke ment only for her.

"Ohh and just so you know, I did get you something else but I'm going to make you wait for it"

"That's ok, I got you something else too" she said giving him a kiss.

They moved on and opened the gifts that "the girls had bought". For House, a Wii gaming system and a few accessories; just because he liked playing with the one in the COW so much. Cuddy got a "Mom" family birthstone ring, with a stone for each of them. Then for Grandma House, what else for a new grandmother but a "Grandma" lapel pin, a "Grandma" mug, and a "Grandma" sweater.

After presents it was time for brunch and then for some Christmas day relaxing.

***

Meanwhile, in a place called Cook Forest in the mountains of Pennsylvania Wilson and Marla were having some fun of their own.

After an "interesting" morning they had exchanged gifts. Marla had insisted on paying for the cabin so all she had gotten Wilson was a calendar in which she had penned in her name on every other weekend. In return Wilson had given her two bottles of her favorite wine and a very nice picnic basket.

They packed up the picnic basket and then Marla drove them a little ways to a spot she new, where they could take a little hike and eat a small brunch. They could have taken a hike just about anywhere up there but this place was special to her. There was an old mill that had been turned into a museum, not a very interesting one mind you but it was there. No the attraction was farther back in the woods. There was snow on the ground but they found the remains of the small village that had once surrounded the mill and set up their little winter picnic on the ruins of an old fire hearth. There they sat, in the snow eating the apples, oranges, bagels and cream cheese they had brought with them. It was quiet and very peaceful, it was cold but not as cold as it could have been for that time of year, and they could hear running water from a stream close by. "This is an interesting spot, do you come here often?"

"I usually make it a point to come here to Cook Forest once a year if I can."

"It's nice, I've never been anywhere like this, how did you find it?"

"Used to come here with a family friend, he was ex-military, half Cherokee, half crazy old man but very kind we called him "grandpa". We would go up to his house and shoot soda cans and milk cartons in the back yard and go sled riding or hiking, sometimes canoeing."

"Interesting"

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted"

"What happened?"

"Cancer and stubbornness"

"I see…"

"It was a long time ago, but the hiking grounds are still nice."

"I'm not really one for hiking, but I have to admit it is kind of nice here."

Marla smiled and popped an orange segment in her mouth.

Once they had finished their little brunch and their butts were sufficiently frozen the two of them decided to hike a little farther to get their blood moving again and then they headed back to the car. After a few short minuets of driving they pulled up to their cabin.

"So what other interesting places are you planning on taking me?" Wilson asked as he got out of the car.

"Well, I suppose if you really wanted to we could pick up a couple of sleds and I could take you to the best sled riding hill around, but I hadn't really planed on that." She walked around the car towards him.

"What had you planed?"

"Who say's I had anything planed?" she paused "Well, anything that required leaving the cabin again anyway" Marla added as the corners of her mouth pulled up into a mischievous grin.

Wilson turned to her, she was still smiling beautifully. He dropped the picnic basket onto a bench out side the cabin door and pulled Marla to him kissing her. He pushed her up against the door causing the Christmas wreath to fall to the ground as they fumbled with the door knob. Then the two made their way inside closing the door behind them for an even more "interesting" afternoon.

***

Later that night at the Cuddy-House residence.

The girls where in bed and Blythe had just left for the night. She would be coming back in the morning and then leaving on Sunday. But Christmas wasn't over yet; tonight House and Cuddy still had presents to exchange.

House sat on the edge of the bed looking like a little kid about to met Santa. He had two packages sitting next to him, one was fairly large and the other rather small. Cuddy had been digging in the closet looking for something, and when she turned around this was the sight that greeted her.

She walked over to House and handed him the package she held. House eagerly unwrapped the package, it was a book. House read the cover and then flipped through the pages, it was a position of the day book… humm, this could be fun. "Are you saying our sex life is boring?"

"I could never be bored with you" she bent down and kissed him seductively.

They pulled apart and House shook himself out of a stupor, "Ok, well in that case here" he said handing her the smaller package. Cuddy unwrapped it revealing a naughty school girl outfit. Cuddy held it up, "You were saying?"

"Still not boring, besides that you look hot in it"

"I, look… was this part of your hallucination?"

"Just keep going"

Cuddy did as she was told and opened the larger package, a portable dancer's pole kit complete with a how-to video, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he grinned.

"You hallucinated me pole dancing before hallucinating that we had sex?"

"Technically yes, this one was from the bus incident, and you were very, very sexy, hottest DDX I ever had."

Cuddy rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"I've been holding on to this one for years"

"And now you want me to refresh your memory?"

"I'd be happy if you had gotten to the good part"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that my subconscious is a tease"

"Ohh you poor, poor man" Cuddy laughed and then pushed him back on the bed.


	32. Everybody Lies, Even Santa

Ok, so happy, happy is over and done with, I hope you like drama… and away we go!

Chapter 32

Everybody Lies, Even Santa

By the time Sunday rolled around House was happy to see his mother go. He loved his mother but her visit had been both emotionally and physically exhausting, especially after Hanukkah and Rachel's birthday. Wilson and Marla wouldn't be returning from their trip until Tuesday.

So being that Marla was not available to baby sit Cuddy had decided to stay home with Rachel while House and Lily took Blythe to the airport. House didn't like the idea of taking Lily into such a crowded area. but from a medical stand point she was much stronger now and from a parental stand point… well she had given him one of "those looks". The kind that only a beautiful four year old who's finger you were wrapped around could give, as she said, "Please daddy, I want to go with you, I want to say goodbye to Grandma, please? I'll be good!"

"Oh I know you'll be good because you're going to hold my hand the whole time" it was the only response that came to him and he inwardly scoffed at himself, this kid was making him soft.

Lily beamed at him "Thank you daddy!" she flung her self at him hugging his leg. House groaned as pain shot up his leg, "Lily honey, that's daddy's bad leg"

She backed up suddenly, her eye's wide with horror "I'm sorry daddy" her eyes started to fill with tears "Does it hurt?"

House shrunk himself down to her level as best he could, "No Silly, you didn't hurt me, not bad anyway, but you do have to be careful".

"Santa's a liar!"

House tried to suppress a laugh; it would have been so funny if it weren't for the hurt that was etched in every inch of the little girls face. "Now why would you say that?"

"B-be-because, because I asked him to make your leg better and he said he would!"

House pulled her to him and set her on his good leg "You listen to me right now. Daddy's leg is probably about as good as its going to get right now. I still have a lot of work to do and for years, well, daddy was a very bad boy and didn't do what his doctor told him to but now I am and, I'm on different medicine and that is helping too."

"So that will make it better?"

"No, not completely, I'll probably always be in some kind of pain, and I'll probably always need my cane, its just part of life."

"But why did Santa lie?"

"Because everybody lies, sweetheart, even Santa"

"But why?"

Ok so maybe the "Everybody lies" bit was a little too much for a kid her age. New approach "He was trying to be nice, sometimes people lie to protect people from the truth, he probably told you he could fix my leg just to make you happy because he new that if he told you he couldn't it would make you sad."

"Ohh" Lily let another tear fall and House wiped it away then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You know what does help make it feel better?"

"What's that?"

"Seeing my girls happy"

"How does that make your leg feel better?"

"I just don't think about it and it doesn't hurt so much" that had worked. She smiled, her whole face lit up, he had done his job. But now his leg really was starting to hurt from being crouched down the way he was.

"Now, go find mommy and get ready to go get grandma." Lily ran away looking for her mother as she was told. The second she was out of the room House used his cane and putting most of his wait on his good leg he managed to get up and started walking around and flexing his leg to loosen it up a bit.

After his stay in Mayfield, the new meds and the PT were helping, and as much as he hated to admit it, it looked like Cuddy had been right when she said the opiates had made him think there was more pain than was really there. He hated that. The pain was still there that was for sure, but instead of being at a 5 on a good day it was now more like a 3 and between a 6 and a 8 was considered bad at this point which was a far cry from a 10 or a 13.

"Greg?"

Cuddy's voice had snapped him out of his thoughts; he spun around, "Yeah?"

"Is everything ok? Lily looked like she had been crying… are, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ok, and I think Lily will be too"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing much, poor kid just got slammed with the realization that even Santa lies"

"House! What the hell did you tell her?"

"Hey, hey, don't "House" me, I didn't do any thing wrong, it was the fat man in the suit!"

"Care to elaborate?"

House sighed and then told her the jest of what had transpired between them "Oh Greg, I'm sorry"

"Yeah well…"

"What time is your mother's plane?"

House looked at his watch, she's not suppose to depart until 3:00 but she wanted to be there early so I suppose Lily and I should get going, is she all ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to put her winter gear and a mask on her and she'll be ready to go."

"Alright, I'll call my mom, tell her we're on our way, I'll get my coat."

***

House pulled up in front of the hotel. His mother was already standing just inside the door with one of the hotel staff to help her with the bags. House popped the trunk and let the man do his work then Blythe gave him a nice tip and climbed into the car. They had been on the road for five minuets Blythe and Lily were carrying on a conversation about the various sights whizzing by the car as they drove. House sat quietly behind the wheel. Even though the conversation had nothing to do with him, he could tell there was something on his mother's mind, she was dying to tell him something. She was doing a good job of covering up the tension in her voice, but he knew it was there.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

Blythe stopped mid sentence, "I, Greg, how…"

"Don't play stupid mom, I know something's bothering you" He paused "You told him didn't you"

"I, I… no I haven't but I'm going to"

"Don't bother"

"Greg, he has a right to know!"

"He hasn't known for nearly fifty years mom, it's a little late to buy me my first baseball glove"

"No, but I though you should at least…"

"At least what? Met? Get to know each other? What? I already know who he is, he's seen me, he's known me for years, not well but he's seen me."

"Yes and the last time he saw you, you made an ass out of yourself"

"Grandma!" Lily gasped.

"Sorry Lily, but he did, your father was a moron"

"Daddy?"

"Ge thanks ma…"

"Daddy, why are you and grandma fighting?"

"It's nothing"

"I know your lying, daddy, and it's not making me feel better."

Shit he thought "Grandma is just sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong"

"What a load! My nose is exactly where it belongs; Rick has every dam right to know you're his son! Now that you know, there's no point in keeping it from him. John's gone, Rick's wife died almost fifteen years ago, his kids are all grown and moved away with families of their own, why shouldn't I tell him?"

"If you haven't noticed, I also have a family now, I don't need this sh… this crap!" he slammed his palm on the steering wheel.

"Well maybe you don't, but I do…" she added letting her words fade.

They remained quiet the rest of the way to the airport. Occasionally Lily would hum a soft tune to her dolly she had brought with her, but other than that the car was quiet. When they got to the air port they unloaded Blythe's bags and gathered to say their goodbyes. House stood up bringing himself up to his full height, witch was rather impressive when he wasn't slouching, he had his cane in one hand and held Lily's frail hand firmly in the other. He looked down at his mother, "You do whatever lets you sleep at night, I can't stop you."

"I love you Greg, I'm sorry… for everything"

"Forget it, I just need to cool down and I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"Thank you for having me"

"No problem" he was still tense, but he was trying to be cordial to his mother. He brought his arm holding his cane around to give her a half hug that lasted barely a full two seconds. Blythe stepped back at his coldness, he was hurt and there was nothing she could do, just like when he was a kid.

"Greg…"

"Lily, grandma needs to go check her bags and get going, so give her a hug and say goodbye"

Lily looked up at her father, "Ok Daddy" she said quietly.

Blythe crouched down and gathered Lily up in a big hug, "It was so good to met you sweetheart, I'm going to miss you so much"

"Me too grandma, I don't want you to go"

Blythe gave House a quick glance then looked back at Lily "It's time for me to go honey, but maybe I can visit again soon."

"Really?"

"Sure sweetie" Blythe held Lily's hands for a moment and then stood up as Lily took a step back and took House's hand once again.

***

House and Lily were over half way home when House heard a soft sniffle from the back seat, "What's a mater Lil?"

"I miss grandma"

"And…"

"And, I don't like that you were fighting"

"Lily, we just had a disagreement it happens sometimes. Am I happy with what she's doing, no, but I can't really do anything about it, she's still my mom…"

"So you still love her?"

"Despite everything… yes, I do…"

"Ok, you should always love your mommy"

"I know…"

***

When the two of them walked through the door Lily automatically ran to find her mother. House flopped down on the couch stretching out to his full length and shoved a throw-pillow over his face. He was emotionally and physically drained. A few minuets later he had all but fell asleep when he felt the weight on the couch shift. "What do you want" he demanded, his voice muffled through the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" House peaked out from under the pillow, "What did she tell you anyway?"

"That you were mad at your mom because she wanted to tell someone something and you didn't want her too."

"Well she's not wrong" he pressed the pillow down over his face again.

"Greg"

"What?"

"He should know"

"Who's f*ckin' side are you on anyway?"

"He's your father"

"He's my sperm donor, that's it! You should know all about that" he spat.

Cuddy stood up and looked at him for a good long minuet, he was hurt, and his nasty streak was rearing its ugly head. Time to back off before either one of them said anything they would regret later. Cuddy turned on her heal and headed into the kitchen to get an orange.

House wandered into the kitchen, Cuddy tossed him an orange which he caught. The looked at the fruit puzzled. "Vitamin C?"

"Just have a seat" House pulled out a stool and did as he was told. He sat across from her watching as her delicate fingers expertly pealed the orange rind away from the fruit. He stared at the fruit in his hand for another minuet. "Lis…"

"You're an ass" she wasn't angry, there was no venom, it was just a fact.

"I am"

"And your hurt, its understandable"

House was quiet, "You mean…"

"Just drop it, I know your pissed at your mother and I know you were just lashing out, it's what you do Greg, you always have. If and when you're ready to talk, you'll talk." She paused "But answer me this Greg, if you had a kid out there wouldn't you want to know about it?"

He took that in, a year ago he would have said no, no because they would have been better off with out him, but now… "I suppose so"

"Ok then, that's all she's trying to do"

"After almost fifty years? What's the point"

"Better late than never?" Cuddy offered with a shrug.

House scoffed, "What if he wants to see me?"

"Then I guess he'll see you, I don't know Greg"

"I hate this shit"

"Tell me about it"

"You think I have kids out there?"

"How the hell should I know? You've always used condoms right?"

"Not with you or Staci"

"Well you never managed to knock either one of us up"

"She was on the pill"

"And I'm infertile"

"No your not"

"Greg, if invetro didn't work, I'm pretty sure it means I can't have a baby, hence the reason we now have two beautiful adopted daughters."

"You know as well as I do what stress can do to a woman's body, and you've probably got one of the most stressful jobs on the planet"

"Yeah, putting up with your ass"

"Exactly"

"Your point?"

"Your boobs are perkier, and you're late"

"They are not! And I'm only a day late, it's not like that's never happened before!"

"Oh come on, the atomic clock sets its self to your menstrual-cycle"

The blood drained from Cuddy's face, "Do, do you…"

"Do I think I knocked you up? Yeah maybe"

"Do, you…"

"Did I want to procreate? No, not really, but would I be ok with having a third rug-rat? Sure what the hell." He bit into his orange making a cut in it to pealing it by. "We'll need to get a bigger house, or else the girls could share a room, but…"

Cuddy gave him a sad smile "You do want this don't you?"

"What the hell, I mean if nothing else, if the sperm donor does want to met at least I can run a DNA test and make sure he is actually my father, and while I'm at it I can see if he has any markers for anything nasty that, "that" could get from me" he had said "that" as he pointed to Cuddy's stomach.

"You don't see me running off to see what's in my DNA"

"You were also willing to try invetro with that sniveling moron from the sperm bank"

"What are we going to do Greg?"

"Your sixteen now, right?"

She glared at him.

"Don't give me that look, what the hell do you think we do? We are two doctors for crying out loud! We're getting married and we have two kids, what kind of a dumb question is "What are we going to do?" Come on Lisa! I already told you what we do, we get you tested, and then we find out if we have to go house hunting or not."

"And this thing with your dad?"

"I really don't care Lis, I really don't, one thing I will say is that unless you want to get married in a maternity gown, you better get a move-on on these wedding plans."

A/N: What do you think? Full term, miscarry, or false alarm? You decide!


	33. Blast from the Past

Note to self, if you ever want to bring readers out of the wood-work and give you some really fantastic comments and advice, then bring up the possibility of a Huddy baby. You guys rock by the way! Thanks for all the input!

Chapter 33

Cuddy was in a tizzy of emotions. She had a wedding to plan and she may or may not be pregnant. She was still trying to wrap her head around the possibility; she figured she would give it a few more days and then have a pregnancy test done if she still hadn't gotten her period. House had been right about one thing though, the last thing she wanted was to get married looking like a beached wale. She could really use Marla right about now; she didn't know how she felt about this. She had always wanted a baby; she had wanted to be a mother, but now, she was a mother of two, they may not be hers biologically but they were most definitely hers.

Could she really handle a third? Marla had three, but then her husband left. What if House left, no, no he was a lot of things but he wouldn't do that right? He might go stay at Wilson's after a fight or something like that course he hadn't even done that, no he wouldn't leave, he loved them too much didn't he? Of course he did.

Cuddy stopped herself, she was getting overly emotionally charged and her mind was running away with her. She took a deep breath and lay back on the bed caressing her stomach. House was in the living room reading a medical journal and she had miraculously got both girls to take a nap at the same time. It was just past 1:00 when House and Lily got back and Lily practically passed out after she got home. It wasn't every day that Lily would take a nap, as she got stronger the less she seemed to need them. Besides that she would be five in a couple of months so that had an effect also.

If she were pregnant she would end up having a five year old, a 21 month old and a new born. Ohh that was going to be fun… She groaned out loud.

Once again she gave herself a mental shake and decided to stop sitting around and try to get something done. She set her laptop in front of her on the bed and started going through wedding sights. Most of what she found required that you had at least one-hundred guests. With House's reputation she sincerely doubted if he even had twenty people he could invite, well maybe if he invited all the strippers and hookers he knew… and that would NOT be happening.

That brought up another point, the bachelor party. Her mind flashed back to the state her doctors were in after Chase's bash. Chase! Chase and Cameron's wedding! That's it! It was a small venue, sure they had gotten married outside but Cuddy remembered that they had accommodations for indoor weddings as well and the pricing was not overly extravagant either, best of all they offered complete wedding packages. They could get married have the reception and stay in the bed and breakfast right next door for their wedding night. Now to see what the soonest possible date was, she must still have the wedding invitation some where.

After about ten minuets of rummaging through old papers she sat back down in front of her computer. She typed in the name of the venue and contacted them about the soonest date available she detailed some of the things she though would be pertinent, such as the approximate party size and how many guests. The site promised a quick reply with in twenty-four hours. She sat back against her pillows. Hopefully they would have something open in the next three months.

She hadn't really wanted a winter wedding, not with out of town guest to consider but it could be nice. If it was an indoor wedding then she could at least still where a dress that showed off her arms and of course the "girls" and she could always where an elegant long sleeved bolero with it if she got cold.

She got on the website of a local bridal boutique she had passed several times while running errands around town. She found a few dresses she thought might work and looked at a few accessories. Once she thought she had a pretty good idea of what she might like she decided to call it a productive day, she would wait for Marla to return before doing anything too extensive.

***

Cuddy made her way towards the living room when she heard Rachel starting to fuss as she woke up. She went in to the room and picked up the little girl and a blanket. Cuddy stood there cradling Rachel up against herself for several minuets before deciding she should take her to get a bottle of juice before she started to get too fussy.

The two of them walked through the kitchen, stopping only to get some juice and then they proceeded into the living room. House had abandoned the medical journal he had been reading and now sat back on the couch flipping through the channels. "Hey there, anything good on?" Cuddy asked as she and Rachel sat down next to him.

"Nope"

"You want to put in a movie?"

"Sure, you pick"

"Has Lily been out here yet?"

"No" He looked at his watch, 3:00 "Mom should be boarding now"

"I understand being an hour or so early, maybe even two, but she had you pick her up at 12:00, what for?"

"By the time we got there it was 12:30"

"Still, what does she do for two and a half hours?"

"She likes to people watch" he shrugged.

"She likes to people watch… that's why she has to be there two and a half hours early"

"Only in airports"

"Well at least we know where you get some of your corks"

He just looked at her, "You don't complain about my corks when I'm saving a patient"

"Don't I?"

"Unless I break hospital rules or the law or something, no, you don't"

"Ohh, it must be that preferential treatment I give you"

House grinned. "So when are you going to take that test?"

"I figured that if my cycle hadn't started by Thursday night, I would stop at the drugstore on the way home and pick one up"

"That's New Year's Eve, you run a hospital, and you would rather pee on a stick?"

"Ok, fine, I'll let you run a blood test Thursday morning. I just don't want anyone to know, not even Wilson and Marla, I couldn't bear going through another miscarriage, especially if everyone knew about it."

"I don't think I could either"

She looked at him puzzled, "But I, I never…"

"Lisa, you came in that one night glowing, gushing out your appreciation and then, nothing… you were in pain, of course I knew… I drank myself stupid."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"What would I have said? "Sorry the moron's kid didn't make it" Oh yeah that would have been great. Sorry…" He huffed "Would you have even believed me?"

"No"

"There you are then, I'm a heartless bastard"

"Bastard yes, heartless, no, it's in there it just takes a wrecking ball to get to it"

"Well, thanks for hireling the wrecking crew"

"Greg…" Her tone was heavy, and he didn't like it.

"What is it?"

Her eyes began to tear, "Greg, I'm so sorry… I lied to you" she choked out.

He looked at her stunned, "About what?" her eyes were brimming with tears but she wasn't crying yet. She was scaring him.

She collected her self and then, "That wasn't the first miscarriage I've had" She let out a breath, House continued to stare at her taking in what she was saying. He couldn't believe it. "You did knock me up… Michigan… I just never had the chance to tell you" She took in a jagged breath.

House took a deep breath and sank farther into the couch. "And I left"

"You left. You left and I didn't know how to get a hold of you, didn't even know if I wanted to… and then… then I just never told you.""

"How far along were you?"

"Only a few weeks, I had only known for a few days when I slipped in the bathroom and fell pretty hard, bruised my whole left side and lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry Lisa" he took her hand not looking at her.

"I know, I'm sorry too, I should have told you, I should have…"

"No, I get why you didn't"

"I still should have told you…" she said firmly.

"No wonder your mother hated me"

"She never knew. I told them about my fall and when they got the hospital bill I stole the itemized report before they could see it. They couldn't understand why a bunch of bruises and a small contusion on my head cost so much. I told them that they kept me for a few hours of observation to make sure I didn't have a concussion."

"And they believed that?"

"Mommy?" Lily's weak voice came from behind them.

"Hey sweetheart, we were wondering when you were going to get up, come over here and give mommy a hug"

"Ok" Lily dragged her pink throw blanket behind her a rubbed her eyes. Then she climbed up on her mother's lap as House took Rachel.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Hmm humm" she mumbled sleepily as she nodded her head. When Lily did take naps they usually only lasted about an hour, so a two hour nap concerned Cuddy. She felt her forehead, her cheek and the back of her neck she didn't feel warm.

"Baby, are you feeling ok?"

"My head hurts a little"

"Greg, take her, I'm calling Wilson" she said moving Lily over and standing up.

"Cuddy, incase you've forgotten, your head of oncology is away in some cabin banging your best friend. It's a headache; we get her a snack and a drink, let her rest and monitor her. If that doesn't work we give her some medicine and if that doesn't work then we can take her to the pediatrician. In all my years as a diagnostician I have never encountered "head hurts a little equals relapse" kids get headaches too, especially when they've been crying, am I right Lil?"

"Yes" she said quietly.

"Tell daddy about it"

"I miss grandma House, and grandma and grandpa"

House cradled her as best as he could while he still had Rachel on his other knee "You're ok, why don't you go ask mommy to get you a snack and some juice and then see if she'll let you call Grandma and Grandpa Cuddy"

Lily smiled and gave House a kiss on the cheek, "Ok daddy"

"Greg, I'm…"

"Hopped up on super mom hormones and you need me, I know." He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back "I'm not going anywhere, not this time, now feed the kid and let's watch a movie. Actually now that I think of it, feed your fiancé too, I could go for a snack."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and took Lily into the kitchen to make some popcorn and grabbed some cheese and crackers to snack on during their movie. Cuddy carried the snacks out to the coffee table and then dialed her parents' number and handed Lily the phone. Lily talked to each of her grandparents for a few minuets and then with a satisfied smile she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Then she snuggled up between House and Cuddy just as House hit the play button on "Shrek".

As the movie was ending the phone began to ring. "House's mortuary, you stab 'em we slab 'em!"

"I hope that's not how you always answer the phone"

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, nothing too exciting"

"Have you called Rick yet?"

"No, I just got in the door. I'm sorry Greg, but I have to do this"

"It's ok mom"

"Greg?"

"Don't worry about it, just, do what you have to, I get it"

"But a few hours ago…"

"Just do it, ok mom?"

"As soon as I'm finished unpacking"

"Good" Lily pulled at House's arm "Hey, mom, someone wants to talk to you" he handed Lily the phone.

"Greg?" Cuddy asked getting his attention.

"Your right, he should know"

"I'm sorry Greg, I should have told you"

"Not your fault"

"Greg…"

"Ok, it is, well the part where you didn't tell me is anyway, but I don't want to talk about it ok. It's in the past; we have bigger fish to fry, like I want you to start on prenatal vitamins as soon as possible. I won't screw up this time; I won't let you loose this one if I can help it."

Cuddy was speechless, she just squeezed his hand and then a thought popped in her head, "Greg, we don't even know if I really am pregnant it could just be a false alarm or…"

"Oh trust me, you are" he grinned wickedly.


	34. Plans and Parents

Here's one chapter, I'm going to try to have another one up a little later as a New Years treat! Happy New Year!

Chapter 34

Cuddy sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the paper work in front of her. She had been going strong for the last two hours and her attention span was starting to waver. She stretched her arms up over head and then made to stand up stretching her spine. She took a little walk around her office and then sat back down looking at the inbox on her desk; she needed a break from work. She decided to check her e-mail, maybe she had gotten a reply about the wedding date.

She clicked on her inbox button, two from her sister, one from House asking what was for dinner, and one from the wedding venue! Cuddy bit the inside of her cheek gently, and opened the e-mail.

"Dear, Miss Cuddy,

Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. We are pleased to inform you that we have two dates available to accommodate the size and type of wedding you had described in your letter. You may have your choice of February 27th or April 3rd. Please contact us with your decision so that we maybe able to book your wedding and get you started on the plans…"

The letter went on a little longer reminding her that the sooner this was done the better especially if she chose the February date, blah, blah, blah. She had already hit the reply button and quickly rattled off a response, jumping at the February date. That didn't give them much time to plan but it would be better than getting married in April when she could possibly be sporting a small baby bump. Once she hit send she collapsed back into her chair. She had done it… with out asking House… shit; oh well, he did tell her to get a move on, on the plans. Still, she was feeling restless and she figured she should go tell him she had set a date so she decided to make her way up to his office.

When Cuddy got close to his office it looked deserted, his team was gone, probably running tests, but as she got closer she saw him. He was laying flat on his back in the middle of his office floor tossing his ball in the air. He didn't move when she walked in, "Hey there hot mama, what's cookin' other than that bun in your oven?"

"Is this what I pay you for?"

"Oh I think you know what you pay me for" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think your confusing the reason I'm marring you for the reason I let you keep your job."

"Ok, enough with the pleasantries, what's really on your mind party pants?"

Cuddy stepped over him and walked over to his desk purposely giving him "a view", "Haven't seen that thong before, me like." Then he sat up and turned towards her. "You know…if your going to make that a habit I think maybe you should do something about these glass walls… like make them sound proof"

Cuddy sat down in House's chair and flashed him a grin, "February 27th"

"Is that when I get my new sound proof office?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your office, that's what we have a bedroom for…"

"Yeah but that's so inconvenient."

"Yes well our next house will all be on one floor so you won't have to worry."

"Well that's a start, now, what's so special about February 27th?"

"We are getting married"

House sat up a little starter and looked at her "That's only two months away"

"Well the only other date they had available was in April and if I am pregnant, as you insist that I am, then I figured we should do it before I start to show."

"Just don't come crying to me when you start freaking out about wedding plans. Dam it Cuddy, I don't like this"

"You mean you don't want to get married?"

He was on his feet and standing in front of her quicker than she would have though possible. "Don't you ever, say something so stupid ever again."

"So what's the problem?"

House sat down on the ottoman, "I don't want you stressing out and loosing the kid that's the problem"

She cupped his cheek, "Greg, the reason I picked this place is because they provide the whole wedding package. All we have to do is pick from the choices they provide and they do the rest. They set everything up, they do all the heavy lifting, and they even provide a wedding planer, I do practically nothing."

"Sound's like a hefty bill"

"Don't worry, I think we can handle it, I pay you enough"

House scoffed, "I still have Lily's medical bills, and we need to buy a new house, not to mention Mayfield, that's not cheep you know."

"I happen to know that you have very good health insurance that covers mental, I made sure of it when I hired you"

"Wait, you knew when you hired me that I would end up in the loony bin?"

"Greg, you've always been nuts, I just though it would be better to be safe than sorry."

"Ok so maybe the Mayfield bills aren't that bad"

"Don't worry, we can make payments on everything and we can always use the money we get from my house to help pay for our new one, if I really am pregnant."

"Would you stop with the "ifs" already, I told you, you are. Your jubilees are looking fantastic, you're glowing, you're hormonal, your exhausted and most of all your late as hell, face it, I knocked you up." He grinned.

***

Later on House walked into Cuddy's office "Time to go home and feed the munchkins!"

She kept her head down, "just a minuet I've just got to finish this form and I'll be done." She checked off a few things and then scrawled her signature.

He stepped closer and then set a bottle of water and a bottle of pills on her desk. "Take these"

"Prenatal Vitamins?"

"Their good for you."

"You're a pain in the ass you know that right?"

"Yes, so I've been told, now take your vitamins."

"I suppose your right, IF, I'm pregnant, then I should have been on these already."

"Take your dam vitamins"

"Heaven forbid the baby should end up like you"

"Thanks, way to verbalize my greatest fears for me, vitamins now…"

"I think one Gregory House is all the universe can support, pretty sure the baby is half mine anyway" she said opening the pill bottle.

"Thank whatever higher being you want for that, now, swallow that pill, don't just hold it."

She rolled her eyes as she popped the pill into her mouth and washed it down with some water. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you, now, lets go, I'm starving"

***

When House and Cuddy got home that evening House made dinner and then spent the rest of the evening attempting to finish the medical journal he had started the other day, the author was a complete moron but some of the information and the research was rather interesting so he had pushed on only occasionally murdering "moron". He was in his own little world as the girls played and watched TV in the living room between him and Cuddy who sat across from him in her favorite chair with her laptop.

"Greg"

House grunted his response.

"We have an appointment with the wedding planner on Saturday"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. The wedding is in two months, at least come for this first meting, Marla and I can do the rest."

"You really want me there?"

"Well last I checked you were getting married too"

"You know this is a big mistake don't you?"

"That's why you're only going for the meet and greet"

"You sooo… owe me"

"Yeah, yeah, I know one striptease right?"

House slowly removed his glasses and looked her up and down "And a lap dance"

"Fine"

House went back to his journal with the slightest ghost of a smile on his lips.

***

Cuddy answered the phone, "Greg, it's your mother" House took the phone from her.

"Hey mom, you call him?'

"Yes, I called him, we had lunch today"

"And?"

"And, he took it fairly well, said he had always suspected but didn't want to cause any problems."

"Right"

"I told him about Lisa and the girls, he wants to see you and meet them."

"Kind of figured he would"

"You're not angry with me are you?"

"No mom. I understand why you needed to tell him, I even understand why he wants to see me, its…"

"Where to go from there?"

"I guess, I mean, what? He show's up in my life just in time to play grandpa?"

"Greg, you make it sound like he abandoned you, he didn't know."

"Well I guess he'll at least get to see me get married, missed every other mile stone"

"He might not have been there, but he was still a family friend, Greg, we kept in touch over the years. I kept him updated on your whereabouts, we just never talked about whether you were his or not."

"You kept in touch with the man you had an affair with. That just sounds wrong."

"Focus, Gregory"

"Ok, so he knows all about me, but I know nothing about him except what I remember form the few times we actually lived on the same base."

"I know, and I…"

"Don't even say it, I'm tired of hearing apologies"

"Fine, then I won't."

"Good, so when does he want to met?"

"Whenever is best for you dear"

House groaned inwardly "Look mom, Lisa and I just set the date for the wedding, it's February 27th, I don't want there being anymore going on than absolutely necessary in the weeks leading up to the wedding. So here's my proposal, tell him he can come anytime between now and then, just as long as he makes arrangements first."

"Good heavens! That doesn't give you much time to plan does it?"

"No"

"I think we should be able to come out to see you one weekend"

"We?"

"Why I'll be coming with him of course"

"Of Course"

"I'll make the travel and hotel arrangements and…"

"What, you two rekindling your old flame?"

"Greg you're a smart boy…"

"OH MY G…"

"Close your mouth and put your eyes back in your head right now young man!"

"Mom! That's… dad has only been gone a year"

"Yes, a year and a few months, I believe I'm with in my boundaries"

"But you're…"

"Old?"

"I was going to say my mother, but hey if you want to go with that one I'm game"

"I'm not dead yet dear. Now, I do believe it is bath time for your girls. Then you can go tell Lisa all that's concerning you and I'm sure she'll make it all better"

"Good night mom!" House groaned with annoyance.

House sat there for a few seconds after getting off the phone. He looked up at Cuddy "My parents are coming" it was so strange to say that with out any connection to the man he had known as his father.

She looked at him puzzled for a millisecond, "When?"

"She still has to make the arrangements but they'll be here before the wedding, I'm guessing in the next two or three weeks."

Cuddy set her laptop on the coffee table and walked over to sit next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, why shouldn't I be?"

"Well from your side of the conversation…"

"Yeah, that's, I don't know what that is. Biological I guess. She's right, she's not dead yet and lets face it she could use some companionship."

"It's just strange thinking that your mother has a boyfriend"

He turned to her "Well when you put it like that yes… Dam, I think I need a drink or a lap dance to take my mind off of all this."

"After bed time"

"Girls, bath tub, now!" House bellowed joyfully in the girl's direction.

"But daddy, the movie isn't over yet." Lily pouted

"It's 'The Little Mermaid', you've watched it twenty times, now go get your little fins in that tub. You can watch it again tomorrow."

"Ok daddy"

***

After a bath, and a few stories both girls were secure in their beds. House went to their room and into the bathroom. He stood there looking at himself in the mirror. Gray hair, lines, and cold calculating eyes stared back at him, not that having a 4 year old and a one year old was bad enough at his age, but now they had another one on the way.

All the signs pointed in that direction at least. It was a fluke; she really shouldn't have gotten pregnant at this point. But now it was in there he was determined to keep it that way until the appropriate time. Cuddy kept insisting that it could easily be something else, or that he was imagining things. She had, had a little indigestion, and she wasn't as energetic as she normally was, in fact she was down right tired. On her lunch hour when she would normally take a 20-30 minuet jog on the indoor track at the hospital three days a week, she had opted for a brisk walk, of course that could have just been a precaution.

He brushed his teeth and splashed his face with some water then he dried his face and stripped down to his boxers and walked into the bedroom. Cuddy was lying on the bed wearing one of her silky nightgowns. He couldn't have been in the bathroom long but she had already fallen asleep. Very carefully House maneuvered Cuddy under the covers and crawled in next to her. She was definitely pregnant.


	35. New Year

Part 2 of your New Year's treat! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 35

Thursday had rolled around faster than anyone had anticipated. Already House was making up for lost time pestering Wilson. On Wednesday he had supper glued Wilson's favorite mug to his desk and filled it with coffee. It was extremely amusing to watch Wilson try to get the mug off the desk.

Today's prank was to fill his desk drawers with packing peanuts. House had only been in the hospital a few minuets before paging Wilson away from his office long enough to set up his prank and get back to his office. He had just sat down and started to check his e-mail when he heard the familiar click, click of Cuddy's heals on the floor out side his office. The door opened and he looked up. She was really beautiful today, of course he had already seen her and made that observation but it was a fact he couldn't help but note when he saw her.

"You look ravishing my dear"

She flashed him a smile.

"What yah need boss?'

"I just wanted to let you know I have a lunch meting at noon and thought maybe we could do the test later on when I get back"

"Sure if you want"

"Ok" she walked around his desk coming closer to him, "E-mail?"

"Yeah, I wrote to Wilson's ex about a house"

"Oh come on, I wish you would at least wait for the test results before going and doing that, it's probably just a false alarm anyway."

"False alarm my ass, I thought I was suppose to be the stubborn one"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. House took her arm, "Fine don't believe me, lets go"

"Where are we going?"

"The clinic, I'm running the test now"

"House" She pulled her arm away "I thought we were going to wait"

"I hate waiting. If you want you can met me down there in ten, if your not there I'll track you down with the big needle!"

"Ok, ok, fine I'll be there!"

***

"Ouch!"

"Oh, come on, you big baby, it's not that bad"

"You suck at this"

"Do not! I hit the vein the first time didn't I? That's more than can be said for half the nurses in this joint."

Cuddy glared at him as the vial filled. House extracted the vial and the needle and pressed a cotton ball to the inside of her elbow then he took up the vial and slapped on a label he had made up. "What name did you use?"

"Candy McGillicuddy"

She rolled her eyes.

"What? Would you rather I used Pussy Galore?"

"Candy is just fine"

"Ok big mama, I'll take this to the lab and have them run it and you should have the results back shortly."

"Couldn't you do it? I don't want…"

"Oh fine, but I'm getting some tonight!"

"Deal!"

***

A few hours later after Cuddy had gotten back from her lunch meting, House burst into Cuddy's office. She was sitting alone going through paper work and barely looked up when he closed the door behind him. House grinned at her effort to maintain her self-control, then he started to sing childishly "I knocked up the boss, I knocked up the boss!" she looked up at him her jaw agape.

His grin widened, "See for your self, mama, and judging by those HCG levels I'd venture to say I did one hell of a bang up job on my bang up, nothing wrong with my swimmers" he said handing her a file.

Cuddy opened the file "Positive" was typed out in bold red letters. "I'm pregnant, I'm very pregnant"

"Well don't act so shocked, I kept telling you, you were but nooo, you just couldn't let yourself admit that I was right."

"No, no it's just that, after all of it, I mean, I'm going to have a baby… you don't think…"

"Too soon to tell, but maybe, well have to see an ultrasound."

"But this…"

"Too soon to tell, but obviously I am that good. party pants."

She rolled her eyes "Thanks for doing this Greg"

"Hey, it's not just for you, you know, that's my kid too"

Cuddy smiled and accepted a peck on the lips, "Now run along, Mommy has work to do"

"Yes mistress" he turned around with a wink and walked out.

***

After House left, Cuddy spent a few more short moments looking at the print out. After all the fertility treatments, all the supplements, and two adoptions she was finally pregnant… again. House was right, not just about the pregnancy, but about her fears, her denial. It was true; she didn't want to believe it. She was afraid, afraid that if she did accept it, it would turn out that she either wasn't pregnant at all or she would miscarry.

Cuddy sighed and closed the folder, and then she picked up her phone and dialed her doctor. She set up an appointment to make sure everything was going well thus far and to plan out their course of action during the pregnancy. She could take comfort in the fact that she was very healthy, active, and ate healthfully on a regular bases, even if House didn't. Those three things, along with the prenatals House gave her, increased her chances of a healthy pregnancy. It didn't negate the risks completely obviously but it did give her and her baby a fighting chance. However, the dark shadow of a miscarriage still loomed in the distance. That would just kill her at this point; the only thing that could possibly be worse would be stillbirth. Her eyes started to tear at the thought.

There was a knock at the door and Cuddy quickly opened her desk drawer to grab a tissue to dab her eyes. Once she had checked her makeup she yelled "Come in"

Wilson walked in the door, "What the hell is up with House?"

"What did he do now?"

"He's, out there strutting around like a dam peacock with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He's creeping out all the nurses. What did you do, give him a quickie?"

She wanted to burst out laughing; the mere thought of House walking around scaring the nurses with a smile was really quite amusing. She bit the inside of her cheek. "No, Wilson, I did not give him a little afternoon delight; not that he didn't ask."

"So what's up?"

"I promised I would pole dance for him tonight"

"Not that again"

"What?"

"He's been going on about that one ever since I came back after Amber died"

"Oh, you mean when he hallucinated me pole dancing on the bus in that awful school girl uniform?"

Wilson almost choked "Yeah that would be the one"

"Oh, no, we've moved on. Now I dress in a naughty doctor's uniform and give him a "check up" while I dance to "Dr. Feel Good", he really likes turn your head and cough" that was it, that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Wilson threw up his hands and started backing out of her office. "Sorry I asked, why do I even bother with you two?"

When he had closed her door Cuddy collapsed on her couch laughing. Thank you Wilson, she needed a good laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

Once Cuddy had regained her composure she got back to work checking and signing paper after paper. It was monotonous work and her least favorite part of her job, but it was necessary. There were forms for everything from vacation requests to supply requisition forms. At least House had been behaving for the most part. Well, there was that one incident where he had "accidentally" burned off a patient's eyebrows with a lighter. She was still trying to wrap her head around that one, but at least she hadn't had to repair the MRI machine. With that thought she finished her paper work and gathered her things before heading up to House's office and then home.

***

That night went much like the night before; until it was time to go over to Marla's for New Years. They ate dinner and gathered up the girls in their pajamas and Lily's sleeping bag and the four of them made their way over to Marla's for a little New Years party she was having. So little in fact the kids out numbered the adults five to four.

Marla welcomed them into her home and took their coats. Wilson was already there and was playing checkers with Logan.

"Wilson my man" House said patting him on the back roughly. Wilson grimaced and Logan shot him a disapproving look. House looked at the pair of them, gave a huff and walked into the kitchen where Cuddy was chatting with Marla about wedding plans.

"What's with Dr. Grumpy Ass?"

"I thought you held that title" Marla chuckled.

"He's had a stick up his ass all day. He didn't even yell at me for filling his desk drawers with packing peanuts today."

"That's probably my fault" Cuddy put in.

"What did you do?"

"I'm afraid I scared him, he wanted to know why you were in such a good mood and I told him it was because I had promised you a pole dance latter."

"And that scared him? I thought I had him trained better"

"Oh, you do, I told him the whole thing, in detail" she winked at him.

House played along "Ohh… well yeah, I guess that would do it. He has a tendency to think of you like a sister."

Marla laughed, "Oh poor boy, I think I'll have to provide my own administrations."

"Go forth young woman and fornicate"

She laughed again, "I can see where he gets it" she said walking away.

House let his gaze followed Marla and then he turned back to Cuddy, "What the hell did she mean by that?"

"I think she means that you two have a similar perversion."

"Ahh… I see"

***

A little wile later they put the kids down. Rachel stayed in Nora's crib and Lily stayed in Olivia's room.

Once the kids were in their beds it was time for the adult party to begin. They turned on the TV to a channel that had the ball drop, and settled in to play a game and throw back a few. All except Cuddy who insisted that she was the "Designated walker" and only drank ginger ale.

In between rounds of various games including "Mad Gab", "Dirty Minds" and "Apples to Apples" Cuddy had gone into the kitchen to get a refill on their snacks. "Lisa, what's with you?" Marla had followed her.

"What? Nothing."

"Lisa, you're my best friend, I know when something's up. What's with you? You usually have a few on New Years."

"It's nothing Mar, I just don't feel like drinking tonight"

"Humm hum" Marla murmured as she took another sip of her margarita eyeing Cuddy carefully. "You're pregnant"

"I! I'm…"

"Lisa!"

"We didn't want any one to know"

"Oh don't worry about me, you know my lips are sealed" she smiled.

***

The two of them went back into the living room to continue their game night and toast in the New Year.

It had been decided long before hand that the kids would stay the night and then House and Cuddy would go back to there own home after the festivities.

House had behaved himself for the most part, grant you he did enjoy himself and was rather inebriated but he still had his faculties about him.

"So, tell me more about this line you gave Wilson."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow and started to slip off her shoes "Oh, it wouldn't be fair to just tell you, I'd have to show you"

That made House grin ear to ear.

Cuddy started to sway her hips; she reached out and cupped his face, drawing him in for a kiss. Then she slowly lured him to their bed room, what better way to ring in the New Year than with a few "extracurricular activities".

***

Cuddy sat at the kitchen island sipping some herbal tea when House came down the stairs, looking worse for where. "I made coffee for you"

"I'm hung over, not stupid"

"Dr. Grumpy"

"Pff" house let out a puff.

"Marla knows I'm pregnant, she says congratulations"

House looked up at her "I'm more interested in what you're your baby doctor said"

"Congratulations see you on Monday"

"What time?"

"2:00"

"Dr. Moor, right?"

"It's a little creepy that you know that"

"She's the best in Princeton with a private practice, she also specializes in high-risk births, not as creepy when I explain myself now is it?"

"No"

"Ok then" He held his head in his hands. "This is what I get…"

Cuddy walked over to the counter, poured him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him. "Coffee"

"Thank you" he took a long sip "You think she's going to blab to Wilson?"

"No, I don't"

"Good, one more reason that I like her"


	36. The Wedding Planner

I don't actually know weather or not "Princeton Gardens" is a real place but in this case it is the Wedding venue where House and Cuddy will be getting Married.

Chapter 36

Saturday morning House and Cuddy pulled up to Princeton Gardens where they were to meet with the wedding planner. House looked up at the grand Victorian estate building. "I thought you said something about a bed and breakfast for our wedding night, doesn't this place have rooms"

"Of course it does, I said it was an option. The B&B gives you a champagne fruit basket but this one has nicer rooms."

"The B&B also has a shared bathroom, not to mention you are forbidden anything stronger than orange juice. I vote for this joint, no point in going farther than absolutely necessary."

"Ok, we can ask about a room."

They walked through the door and up to the desk House looked around taking in his surroundings while Cuddy took care of the formalities including booking a room for the wedding night. The estate house was very large and decorated in a late Victorian style with jewel tones and rich fabrics, and lamps that resembled woman's hats of the time period. In short this was a large Victorian mansion turned into a hotel and event venue and updated with a ball room with a dinning area connected to it, and several extra bedroom suits. The original building had been essentially nothing more than a very large home with about eight bedrooms and two very large parlors, a library, and a large plant conservatory. The dinning area had been added on to the side of the conservatory which had been turned into a kind of a chapel for indoor ceremonies.

House and Cuddy were escorted into the front parlor where a red haired woman in her late twenties awaited them. She stood up "Miss Cuddy, and I presume this is your fiancé Greg, I'm Richelle Monroe" she said holding out her hand to each of them.

"Lisa, Nice to met you Ms. Monroe"

"Please call me Richelle"

"Call me House"

The pretty redhead looked at him perplexed for a moment "Ok… House"

The three of them sat down, House and Cuddy on a long loveseat and Miss Monroe in a high back chair on the other side of a spacious coffee table.

"Now let's get started, first of all tell me a little about you and your relationship"

They exchanged glances "What is there to say, we've known each other well over twenty years. She's the only Dean of Medicine that's crazy enough to hire me. We have only actually been together as a couple for about two months but flirted and danced around each other for nearly the full twenty years before that; we have two adopted daughters and one in the oven"

"Wow, that's some history, usually I just get the love sick puppy story. Ok so, your both in the medical profession, what are some of your personal interests your style that kind of thing"

"What you see is what you get lady, this is me, jeans, bitchn' rocker T, dress shirt and a suit jacket, and my brand new cane" He held it up for her to see the detailing on the handle "I'm daddy, Dr. Grouch and Dr. Love all rolled into one" he set his hand on Cuddy's knee and continued "this one, is the smoking hot boss lady in the power suits that leave very little to the imagination and when she's not at work she's "mommy" and my hot little sex kitten."

Richelle looked at Cuddy who just nodded in agreement as though that's what she would have said "Ok, so… I guess we are looking at two highly educated professionals with a wild side"

They looked at each other again, then turned back to Richelle, "Yeah, I guess you could say that" Cuddy smiled.

Richelle cleared her throat made some more notes and pressed on "You had mentioned you were interested in a modified Jewish ceremony, a sundown ceremony I believe can be doable, and I happen to know a contemporary Rabbi that would be happy to perform such a service. Or if you would rather, I also know of another officiant who will accommodate any religious preference."House pressed his lips togeather and looked at Cuddy "Hey, you're the Jew babe; I'm up for whatever you want to do just as long as its short I can put up with it, even the yarmulke." "I think we would rather go with the other officiant, that way we can pick and choose what we want."

"Ok, sounds good to me, what traditional elements did you want to include?"

"We want to keep the ceremony as short as possible so all I was thinking was to have the Huppah and the glass breaking, Greg's family is more of the traditional Americana sort and I'm not exactly orthodox, so I think other than those few elements the rest of it will be fairly ordinary."

"Ordinary…"

"She tells me she's only got thighs for me and I tell her my hands and everything else are hers, we promise not to bail on each other if things get rough and that we'll work to make it work. You know ordinary"

Richelle's eyes grew slightly and then relaxed, she scribbled down some notes and then looked up at them "Ok, then, got it. You had mentioned you were having a small wedding party consisting of only one attendant each and a flower girl, is that right?"

"Yes, and my father will be escorting me down the aisle."

"And you were planning on approximately 50 guests?"

The two of them exchanged glances again "Well, I was thinking we would send out 40-50 invitations and probably get about 20-30 guests."

"Do you have a guest list yet?"

"My sister is sending me a list for my family, Greg's family, consists of his parents an aunt and uncle a few cousins and their families."

"Your forgetting that I apparently have a bunch of siblings with family's out there somewhere too"

Cuddy put her hand on House's and looked at him "Greg?"

"I… excuse me" House got up abruptly and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, is he alright?"

"He'll be ok, it's just some family drama"

"If I had a quarter for every family drama I encountered during my career thus far, I could retire before I was thirty-five"

Cuddy smiled "Anyway, I doubt it will affect the count much, his parents are visiting soon and we will be able to hash that all out. I do have a list of our friends and colleagues though."

In the time House took to do what he needed to do Cuddy and Richelle had discussed some of the more "decorative" elements. Cuddy had been right about one thing, this really was, "here are your options, which one do you like best". And yet nothing was forced. There was a very large selection to choose from, and Richelle kept assuring her that if she didn't see something she liked they would find it or if she had something else in mind that was always an option too. They were very relaxed and as Cuddy already had a fairly clear picture of what she wanted it made it rather quick and easy to pick out her choices. They blasted through centerpieces, aisle runner, flower arrangements, the guest favors, décor for both the ceremony and the reception, the invitations, lighting, transportation after the reception, and even choosing a photographer in record time.

The two of them were just starting on the subject of musical entertainment for both the ceremony and the reception when House returned. Cuddy took his hand as he sat down, "Your back just in time to discuss the music."

"Would have been back sooner but mom called, her and Rick are coming next weekend, what did I miss?" his voice was void of emotion.

Cuddy squeezed his hand. "Just about everything except music, food, the cake and a tour of the place"

He gave a small squeeze back an pulled his hand away "So other wise I missed all the boring stuff and now it's on to bigger and better things. Music, a topic I know about as much about as I do medicine, hit me."

They spent almost the whole next half hour discussing every musical aspect of the wedding there was to cover. A violisist for the ceremony and a DJ that Richelle assured would suit their musical intrests. Once that was finished they took a whole twenty minuets to make their initial decision on the food, drinks, and the look of the cake, taste testing would be another day. Then Richelle suggested a tour of the venue. She took them through the conservatory and discussed decorative ideas with Cuddy. Then she waltzed them into the dinning area and the connected ball room making suggestions, taking in Cuddy's input and House's remarks, and jotting down notes as she went along.

When they were done with the tour she turned to Cuddy, "And what about attire? I believe one of you alluded to you being pregnant, is that correct?"

"Yes, we just found out actually, we don't want anyone knowing just yet, that's the main reason I chose February so I wouldn't be showing. My maid of Honor and I are going dress shopping tomorrow; hopefully I can find something I like. I did look on line and I have a pretty good idea of what I want so it shouldn't be too taxing."

"Now did you want me to be there when you go shopping, or just arrange for me to see the dresses at another time?"

"I suppose you can if it would help. If you don't mind me being so blunt, I would really rather not make more appointments than absolutely necessary, I need to monitor my stress levels closely for the next nine months so that might be a good idea." she shot House a glare.

"What's that for? You know I have no problem assigning you bed rest" he smirked then rolled his eyes "I promise not to blow up the hospital" he sighed. "Course if my boss gave me paternal leave to take care of my pregnant wife during her high risk pregnancy that would be cool"

"Your boss says there is no way you are getting out of work that easily unless I actually do end up on bed rest and you don't know if that will happen."

"Just like I didn't know you were pregnant?" he smirked.

Richelle smirked too, she really had no idea what they were talking about, they were definitely the most unique couple she had encountered in a very long time. "You said you have two daughters, but only one flower girl, may I ask why you do not have both?"

"I plan on dressing both girls in the same dress, but Rachel is just getting the hang of the whole walking thing and she get's a bit shy around big groups of people so I think we'll just have her sit with one of her grandparents."

"Oh, I see" she paused and looked down at her notes again, "Well I think we are just about finished for today, when would you like to set up our next meting? That will be taste testing the food, cake and any specialized drinks you may want. I will also need a completed guest list by then so I can order the invitations and other items."

"I will see you tomorrow at 'The Bridal Boutique' why don't we set it up then?"

"Fine by me, it was very nice meting you both; with as much as we got done today I think we have got a very good start on things, if every meting is this productive I think your part should be complete in no time at all."

"Thank you vary much Richelle" Cuddy clasped her hand warmly. Richelle smiled and walked them out to the foyer.

***

Cuddy sat down in the passenger's side of the car and put her head back, "I think, I'm going to go home and sleep for about nine hours"

House grinned, "Parasites will do that to you"

Cuddy was too tired to argue, too tired to even glare at him really. So instead she settled for a low moan that was almost a growl and closed her eyes.

When they got home House had to wake her up to get her to go inside and lay down. Then he went over to Marla's to get the girls himself. Wilson answered the door still in his pajamas. House looked him up and down, he was wide a wake and looked a little frazzled so he obviously hadn't just woke up, witch ment the alternative, it was Saturday and he just didn't have any intention of getting dressed. "Can I help you?"

"You have my kids, I want them back"

"Come on in, Marla's in the kitchen with the mutinous crew trying to clean up after lunch, Rachel thought it would be funny to start a food fight with Nora, there is mac and cheese and little bits of hot dog all over the kitchen."

"That's my girl" House smirked

"Oh and Princesses Olivia and Lily insisted that they had to have a tea party for lunch oh yes…" he glared at House.

"Where are the kids?"

"In the play room, they ate, got their hands and mouths and any other part of them that needed cleaned, wiped off and then we corralled them in there to play off some of that energy."

"I see"

"So, how'd it go with the Wedding Planner?"

"Ehh… could have been worse I guess. From the sound of it her and Lisa got things pretty much finished"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's going to met Lisa and Marla and the girls over at the dress shop tomorrow and then she wants to set up another meting to do some taste testing and that should be about it. I think I might actually go to that one, I like to eat."

"Wow, she must be good, either that or Cuddy's not being very picky"

"Don't know, I wasn't there for most of it"

"Where were you?"

"Bathroom, then mom called, her and Rick are coming."

"Rick?"

"The sperm donor, and coincidentally my mom's new boyfriend" Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that was my response too."

"So… if they were to…"

"Don't even go there… I don't even want to think about it"

"Can he be your stepfather if he's actually your biological father?"

"You're on thin ice boy. Now go get my kids!"


	37. The Dress and The Blob

Chapter 37

The next morning Cuddy, Marla, Lily and Rachel made their way to the dress shop to met Richelle. Leaving Wilson to watch Marla's kids and House to revel in the fact he had the house to himself and the chance to sleep in.

Richelle was already waiting for them when they got there and clasped Cuddy's hand warmly. "Richelle, this is my Maid of Honor, Marla, and these two little ones are my daughters, Lily and Rachel."

"They are just beautiful Lisa"

The sales lady walked up to them, "Can I help you ladies? Oh its you Richell!"

Richelle stepped forward and held out her hand "Margret, it's so good to see you!"

"You've brought me another client have you?"

"Oh Margret I would love to lie and tell you I did, but this one has impeccable taste and had already had this visit planed. But you know I would have brought her here anyway, you are the best around after all!" she said flattering the older woman to no end. "Margret, this is Lisa Cuddy. She is looking for a wedding dress; she also needs to out fit her Maid of Honor and her two little girls here."

"Why of course, right this way, Lisa dear, what did you have in mind?"

Cuddy explained that she wanted something flowing that showed off her curves, preferably a plunging v-neck to show off her "assets" but not something that would give her father a heart attack. She also wanted something to show off her back and arms but could also be warn under a bolero during the ceremony or if she got cold.

As she started talking Margret started pulling out dress after dress looking for those that fit her description. Then she stopped and placed her finger on her chin "Richelle, tell me what are we dealing with here?"

"Professional with a wild side"

"That's what I thought…" then she started to pick out a few more dresses and boleros and one jacket. "I think you'll find what you're looking for amongst these. Now, you my petite" she said turning to Marla and eying her up and down, "Ah yes, much the same aren't we? I think strapless for you with a sheer bolero to play off of our bride what do you think?"

"I think that sounds intriguing, I'm game"

"Lisa, what color am I looking for dear?"

"Blue, Richelle has the swatches; I'm going to go start trying these on, Marla are you ok with the girls?"

"Who me, of course I am" she almost laughed.

Richelle showed Margret the swatches and Margret went on yet another rampage taking down dresses then she would pause, look around and start back up again. Once she had got several dresses for Marla she then turned to Lily and Rachel. "Richelle tell me what's going on with these two little beauties"

"Lisa wants to have them dressed alike but Lily will be the only one walking down the aisle."

"I see, well why don't we go wait and see what dress mommy picks first" she said gently directing Lily into the large dressing room in a grandmotherly fashion.

They walked into the dressing area, Marla clamed a dressing room for herself but waited for Cuddy. Cuddy walked out holding the back of the dress "Mar?"

"Here"

"Could you zip this?"

"Richelle, Could you take her" Marla said handing Rachel over to her and then she walked over to do as asked and stepped back with the other ladies taking Rachel back.

The dress fit the criteria but it just wasn't quite right, it had a bit too much detailing at the bust to really suit Cuddy. All three women shook their heads and Cuddy walked back in. they repeated the process four times. The fifth time Cuddy yelled out from the dressing room, "I don't care what you say, this is it!"

She walked out in a floor length satin gown that skimmed her curves perfectly, not to loose but not too tight with some slight gathering on the one side that created a drape effect across her abdomen, perfect to accommodate the very slight bulge she surly would have by the end of February. The plunging neckline showed just the right amount of cleavage the straps came up into delicate braids and crisscrossed across her back ending in a short wistful ghost of a train.

Every one was quiet, everyone but Lily, "Mommy you look beautiful!" she squealed and Rachel clapped excitedly.

"Yes, I must say the little ones have very good taste" Margret smiled "Now to find that perfect cover for the ceremony"

Cuddy walked out onto the largest viewing platform and Margret started handing her boleros. None of them were quite right either. Then Margret handed her a very odd looking jacket that was cut away in the front like a bolero but came down the sides and back and ended in a sort of tail that was gathered in the back like a mini bustle. It kind of reminded her of something a Vegas show girl from the fifties might wear. Cuddy held the garment out in front of her, and eyed Margret with a look that said, "You're kidding right?"

"Just try it dear"

Cuddy sipped on the long sleeved garment with the high neck and long tail. It was perfect. The high neck of the jacket combined with the plunging neckline of the dress had almost the same effect as some of her more flattering power suits. Except that this was much more alluring than any of those.

Even the strange tail in the back that cuddy had been so unsure about, seemed to be made for the dress. The tail lay on top of the wispy train and gave the effect that it was really part of the dress. It added a sort of formality to the entire ensemble that was just perfect, and when she took the jacket off, the dress underneath transformed her completely it to a sexy yet tasteful goddess. Cuddy turned around, "I'll take it!"

Now that the bride was taken care of and extremely happy, it was Marla's turn. It didn't take her nearly as many tries to find the right dress the third dress she tried on was the winner. It was a strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and gathering on one side that created folds across her waist making her already thin frame look even more delicate, you would never have known she was a mother of three.

Then the dress was pared with a delicate sheer bolero in the same beautiful blue as the dress and trimmed with silver beading. It was perfect on her and the color really brought out her eyes, which really made Cuddy smile. The color was that same medium sky blue Cuddy liked so much on House, because it brought out his eyes, which was the reason she had picked it.

Finding dresses for the girls was even easer. Cuddy and Lily each picked out two dresses they liked, Lily tried on all four and then they picked the one they liked best, it had a white bodice with little ruffled cap sleeves and a blue skirt with had a sheer white overlay that was embroidered with silver thread in a flower design. It also came with a little bolero in the same blue. Cuddy got one for each of the girls as well as a headband to match.

After that they all picked out their shoes and then went to make their purchases and appointments for any alterations that needed to be done. Both Cuddy and Marla had to have a little bit of the bottom trimmed off of their dresses, even with the heels they had chosen.

When all was said and done it was decided it had been a very good day and Richelle marked off yet another thing that had been taken care of. Cuddy marked down her dress appointment and arranged the next meting with Richelle and they were on their way home.

The girls had fallen asleep in the backset when Marla turned to Cuddy "So how are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"Comes with the territory. When do you go to your doctor?"

"Tomorrow"

"Greg going with you?"

"He's suppose to as long as he doesn't have a case, I'm not to worried about this one, we already know I'm pregnant and it's too soon to really see anything so it doesn't really matter for this one"

"But didn't you say something about one of hormone levels being really high? What do you think that's all about?"

"Oh that, ehh, at this point it could be something could be nothing, Greg and I've already discussed it."

"What kind of something?"

"After Greg and I find out you will be the first to know as for right now, I think I'm going to leave the girls with Greg and probably sleep for the rest of the day, I'm beat that really took a lot out of me."

Marla smiled, "Ok…"

"You've been here three times, don't give me "Ok…"" she said jokingly.

***

As it turned out House did have a case the next day leaving Cuddy to go to her appointment alone which really didn't bother her. Unlike House, who had gone into super grouch mode when it had been made apparent he wouldn't be able to go. He had gone to her office to see her before she left and made her promise she would let him know what the doctor said as soon as she came back.

***

Cuddy sat on the exam table. She had already told her doctor about he elevated HCG levels and her doctor had insisted on taking her own test as well as seeing the other test results.

Dr. Moor walked in the small room and looked up at Cuddy. Well Lisa, there is no denying it "Candy McGillicuddy" and "Lisa Cuddy" are both pregnant indeed, what did you do? Go out find a man and get pregnant all on your own with out me?" she smiled.

"Looks that way, in all honesty we thought I was barren so we didn't even think about it.

"Isn't that how these things go? The second you stop worrying about having a baby is when it comes."

"I guess and I just adopted another daughter, I have two now." she sighed.

"Busy lady, so where is this man of yours? I presume he helps out with the kids."

"Oh, Greg, he had a case and I made him stay at work, yeah he's great."

"He's one of your doctors then"

"Oh yeah, Dr. Gregory House, the head of my Diagnostics department, well he is my Diagnostics department really. But he's also my fiancé."

"You're marring Dr. House? This is Dr. House's baby?"

"Yes, I take it you've heard of him?"

"I sure did, he saved a patient of mine a few years back, she was a photographer. I heard he was a bit… hard to deal with."

"I remember that one, yeah, that was rough on both of us. On the best of days he is rude, abrasive and very unorthodox but he is also great with the girls."

"That's a start, but how do you manage with him?"

"He's the only man I've ever really felt equally matched with and although he can be a real asshole at times I've always loved him."

"How long have you known him?"

"Too long" Cuddy smiled. "Over twenty years"

"Ah, well Congratulations on your wedding, it sounds like it's been a long time coming." Then changing into a more business like tone she looked at the file again and started to prepare for the examination. "Your HCG levels have gone up a little since the last test you're at 1350 now. Well lets get started and see how far along you are"

Half way through the ultrasound exam, Dr. Moor directed Cuddy's attention to the screen, "See rite there that little speck? That is it! You're 4 weeks according to your LMP."

"Which translates to about two weeks from conception"

"Sure does"

"How soon…"

"Well I say we try another ultrasound late next week and we should have a definitive answer on what's going on here. In the meantime get lots of rest, lots of fluids, take care of your self, and most of all don't worry. I'll take good care of you and so will that Dr. House of yours. Call me if you need anything at all."

"Thank you" Cuddy smiled at her.

***

Cuddy made her way back to the hospital; it had pretty much been a wasted visit. Dr. Moor didn't really tell her anything that she hadn't figured out on her own. Next week, next week she would know.

Cuddy's phone beeped, she reached for her phone to see what it was. "2 Missed calls" she turned on her Bluetooth as she drove and hit the button to check her messages. The first message was from House "I'll be in the observation room in OR 2 met me there". House's patient hadn't been planed for surgery so it must have been an emergency.

The second message was from Marla "Hey Lisa, its Mar, just wanted to ask you about the bridal shower. I just booked the party room at Marcella's, I know you love that place. I need a guest list, you can just drop by later, I really want to get these out in the mail in the next day or two."

The guest list! Ohh shit! In all her fussing about with her doctor's appointment and hospital business she had almost forgot. Luckily it was almost finished. Her sister had sent her a list she had from her wedding and Cuddy had e-mailed Blythe to ask her to send a list. She had got back to her promptly, the list was bigger than she had expected with a whopping ten addresses on it. She had used her few minuets of down time here and there on Sunday night and this morning to rest and work on putting all the names and addresses into an easy to read format. All she really had to do now was put in a few more and print it out for her and Marla and e-mail a copy to Richelle.

***

House stood overlooking his patient in surgery; the moron had attempted to rip out his trach tube and had done significant damage to his trachea and the surrounding area. The sudden outburst was what had intrigued House. The guy had been sitting there ogling Thirteen's ass as she bent over to get a new needle and the next second he was trying to rip out his own throat.

The door opened and Cuddy walked in. "So what did Moor say?"

"Nothing really"

"Nothing?"

"Everything looks good so far, she insisted on doing another test, my HCG levels are up to 1350 now and I have an appointment for next week. She's going to check it out then."

"Doesn't really sound like I missed anything…"

Cuddy smiled, "No, but next week we should be able to see it a little better"

"Your right, now the spawn is just a little blob chillin' in your uterus, won't be anything to really look at for a few weeks."

"Spawn?"

"Hey, this is my little demon growing in there I can call it what I want"

"Demon?"

"Demon spawn?"

"I think I liked "Parasite" better" she smiled again.


	38. Fathers

I want to give a big thanks to all of you who give me feedback; you know who you are because you are the ones who rock! I especially want to thank jiraiyasgirl for proofreading for me!

Chapter 38

"Greg, stop that, you're making ME nervous…"

"Why should you be nervous, it's my dad" he gave a nearly  
imperceptible shudder at the word "dad".

"I still think we should have picked them up" she said as she paced the floor.

"They said they would meet us here, and personally I don't really feel like being introduced to my… the sperm donor in front of two-thousand plus tourists at the airport."

"No of course not, I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know…" he was tense. He sat on the arm of the couch holding his cane in front of him with both hands, his shoulders squared, and his head hanging down. Occasionally he would bounce his cane on the floor rhythmically, that was what was driving Cuddy crazy, that and the fact that he had been unusually quiet all day. His team had even noticed it and had voted Chase to go find out what was wrong with him. House simply glared at him and barked that it was none of his business and that he should keep his Australian ass out of it. So naturally he went to Cuddy, who of course lied, telling him that House was probably just tired in such a tone that not even Chase dared to dispute.

The door bell rang and House shot up his head giving Cuddy the second most frightened look she had ever seen, the first being when House realized he had hallucinated. She went over to him cupped his chin in her hand and gave him a kiss to ease some of the tension he had built up. "If you're a good boy, you'll get more later on."

"If you can keep your eyes open that is" he mumbled.

Cuddy glared at him and turned to open the door. Blythe stood in front of her, her face breaking into a wide grin when she saw Cuddy, "Oh Lisa, you just get more beautiful every time I see you!" she said clasping her hands then dropping them to give her a hug.

"It's good to see you too Blythe, please come in"

"Lisa, I would like you to meet Rick" she gestured to the very tall man behind  
her. He took an uncertain step forward into the light and Cuddy's first impression was that he could have been Clint Eastwood's twin; except that he had the same strikingly blue eyes as House. That answered one question.

Rick extended his hand "Lisa, Blythe has told me a lot about you, and I must say you're just as pretty as she said you were" He even sounded a little like Clint… scary.

Cuddy pushed her thought aside and took his hand giving him a smile, "It's nice to meet you, please come in, Greg's in the living room"

House watched as Cuddy walked back into the room with his parents in tow. This was it, he thought, shit why the hell did he agree to this? But it was too late now seeing as the man he knew, since the tender age of twelve, to be his father was standing right in front of him. What the hell does one say in a situation like this? House stood up, coming eye to eye with his father hoping that someone else would speak first so he wouldn't have to.

"Hello Greg" it was Rick who broke the ice.

"Rick"

"Got a beer?"

"Thought you'd never ask" House said relieved as he led the way to the kitchen leaving Cuddy and Blythe to stare at each other baffled.

Cuddy was the first to come out of her stupor, "What was that?" Both women stood there staring in the direction of the kitchen not daring  
to venture in.

"Male bonding?"

"Let's hope so"

***

Rick pulled up a seat at the kitchen island, he bent over with his  
forearms resting on the polished surface, he looked down at his hands.  
"Your mom told me what John did to you" House gruffly set down a  
bottle of beer in front of him and cracked one for himself.

"So what? Is this the part of this after school special where you tell me how sorry you are for my shitty childhood and how you wish you could have been there for me?"

"That would be too condescending, what's done is done, I can't help what that asshole did." he took a long swig of his beer.

House looked at him steadily for several seconds. "So what?"

"What do you mean "so what?". Look, if I would have known or if I had  
been in the same state, hell the same country, sure I would have  
wanted to know you. I probably would have sent you more gifts than I  
did too, but that just wasn't how it all went down."

"You sent gifts?"

"Yeah… should have known Blythe never told you they were from me  
though. That would have really set John off. But yeah, we had always  
been close…"

"That's an understatement"

Rick shot him an icy blue glare and continued "She would write me  
every once in a blue moon telling me about where you were, what you  
were up to, we had always been friends so it wasn't that strange.  
Sometimes I would send a letter back, sometimes with a gift of some  
kind. She told me you really liked puzzles once so I got you a wooden  
3D puzzle of the great pyramids, another time she said you were  
interested in medicine so I got you this… I guess it was suppose to be  
a chemistry kit"

"She said she had ordered that stuff…"

Rick scoffed; "Her way of protecting you both I presume" he took a swig of his beer.

"Some job" they both drank to that.

"So Blythe tells me your one of the top doctors in your field."

"Yup" he sipped his beer.

"She's very proud of you, you know."

"Yeah, she's told me."

"Good, she should."

"I never did know what you did for the Marines."

"Marines" Rick cracked a smile, "Civilian, a thoracic surgeon at the  
base hospital."

"At least that's a profession I can respect"

"So, my son is the head of Diagnostics… wow, never thought I'd be able  
to say that"

"Mom says you've got other kids"

"A boy and a girl. Lynda is a surgical nurse and Tom is in advertizing."

"Grandkids?"

"Lynda has three; Kim, Rebecca, and Andrew. Tom has two boys Alan and Scott."

"So where do I fit in to that happy little picture?"

"Anywhere you want it's your call. I didn't even know their mother when you were born, it's not like they can hold that against me now is it?" He downed the rest of his beer and motioned for another, which House promptly retrieved, getting one for him as well.

"Right, just my mom"

"Look, they can think what they like; your mother is a good woman… that night…"

"Oh please spare me the story of my conception."

But he pressed on "John's transport had run into some sort of delay. He was supposed to be home on a Saturday and they didn't make it, a week and a half went by, still nothing, she came over, I was her only friend there, I comforted her…"

"Right in to pregnancy"

"John got home three days later; I just figured you were his…"

"You hoped"

"For the sake of their marriage… yes."

Both men just sat there for several minutes drinking their beers. "You haven't asked about my girls"

"I figured we would get through all the psycho bull we needed to cover and you would let me know when you wanted me to see them"

"Alright, I can take that"

"Blythe says that Lisa adopted both girls and you just moved in a few months ago"

"So, they aren't mine therefore they aren't yours, got it…"

Rick slammed down his beer, "How the hell did you get that? You have accepted them as your own and that is good enough for me. Blythe told me how you were with them, they way you treat them, the way you spend time with them. That is what a father is, that is what he is suppose to do, that's what I should have done for you but couldn't!" he didn't mean to go that far, he had lost his cool, He had yelled and he never yelled, he took a swig of his beer. "At least you turned out alright, even if I can't clam any credit for it."

"What exactly is your definition of "alright"? Ask any one, I'm a screwed up mess and a belligerent ass. I only have one friend and even he acknowledges me as the asshole I am and Lisa is the only one crazy enough to give me a job."

"So what if you're an asshole, you've got an extremely successful practice, the love of a gorgeous successful woman who knows your worth and from what I hear two beautiful little girls calling you daddy; that is what I would call "Alright". It's more than I could have hoped for with you being raised the way you were."

"Remind me to have you write my biography"

"Too much?"

"Just a little"

"Ehh, well as ridiculous as it sounds I still think it's true for the most part"

"Obviously you don't know me"

"I hope to rectify that"

"So what do you want me to call you?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, my girls are going to be coming out here in a little while and I've got to tell them something. So tell me, are you Rick, my dad, grandpa, grandma's squeeze, what?"

"Grandpa Rick is fine for the kid's, as for you… I didn't really expect "daddy" or even "dad" for that matter, if you prefer "Rick" that's just fine."

"Right"

***

Cuddy and Blythe sat on the couch trying to listen for any signs of trouble coming from the kitchen. It had been relatively quiet for several minuets now. "What do you think?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, I'm not expecting them to come out here and announce their going to buy a Model-T to restore together, but I also don't think they're going to kill each other either"

"Do you think it's safe for me to go get the girls now?"

"We can bring them out here anyway, and then when the boys are ready they can come in"

"I'll go get them"

Moments later Cuddy came back into the living room with Rachel and  
Lily. It was already fairly late so Cuddy already had them dressed in their pajamas. "Grandma!" Lily yelled when she saw Blythe sitting on the couch. Lily ran over to her and jumped up on the couch, "When did you get here grandma?"

"Oh not long ago sweetie, I've just been talking to mommy"

Back in the kitchen House heard Lily's shriek of joy, he turned to his father "Well, Lisa's released the girls, should we get this over with?"

"Sure, what the hell" Rick said as he finished his beer.

***

House and Rick made their way out into the living room. Lily was chatting emphatically with Blythe but stopped abruptly when she saw Rick. House sat down on the armrest next to Cuddy and Rick moved over to sit in the chair by Blythe. Lily quickly scrambled off her grandmother's lap and climbed up on Houses good leg then she cupped her little hands around his ear whispering "Daddy, who is that guy?"

House looked at her, and then looked at Rick, and back to Lily, "That's my daddy"

Lily's eyes got big "So... he's my grandpa too?"

"Yup"

"So I have a grandpa House?"

"No, you have a Grandpa Rick"

"Oh" She said as she looked over at Rick. Then she turned back to House and whispered in his ear again "Is he nice?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and find out?"

"Ok daddy I will, I'll let you know if he is or not." She hopped down from House's lap and went over to Rick holding out her little hand professionally, "Hi Grandpa Rick, I'm Lily" Rick took her hand gently "It's very nice to meet you Lily"

"Would you play a game with me?"

"What kind of game?"

Lily thought for a minute "How about Go-Fish?"

"That sounds like a good game." The words were scarcely out of his  
mouth and Lily was already off looking for her deck of Go-Fish cards.

Then it was Rachel's turn. She had crawled off the couch and used the  
coffee table to edge over to Rick. Once she got there she put both of  
her hands on his knee and started playfully pounding on his leg. "Can  
I help you?"

She looked at him and then pushed back letting herself bounce back on her bottom laughing. Rick bent over and picked her up setting her on  
his knee, "You're a happy one aren't you?"

"Muumm mummumum… dade!" she babbled joyfully as Rick bounced her.

"So, how are the wedding plans coming" Blythe piped up turning to Cuddy.

"Oh great, we really got a lot done already and we meet with the planer again next Saturday" Cuddy replied.

"Did you get the list I sent you?"

"Yes, it was actually bigger than I had expected"

"Oh well, you don't have to invite everyone on there if you don't want  
to" Blythe turned to House, "Greg, did you want Amanda, Evan, Mike and  
Steven invited?"

"Oh Blythe, don't, I didn't mean it like that, its just that I didn't  
think Greg had that much family"

"They're a bunch of morons" House answered.

"I know they are but they're still your cousins"

"Ahh no, no, no, technically they are not even related to me."

"You grew up with them and share a last name, they're your cousins,  
deal with it."

"But still, that only makes the four idiots, Aunt Sara, and the two of you? Who else did you invite mom?"

"Well, Rick's kids, the Wilson's, and my friend Peggy"

"Rick's kid's, and Wilson's parents? How do you even know Wilson's parents?"

"Well, I don't, not personally, but I figured it might be nice."

House turned to Cuddy "Lisa please tell me you haven't sent out the  
invitations yet"

"No, I just got the list to Richelle, she's ordered them but they're  
not in yet."

"Good" then he turned to Rick "So what happened to it being my call?"

"Don't look at me I didn't do it, and as far as I'm concerned it's  
still your call."

"I'm not ready for that, this thing is going to be bad enough with all  
these other yahoos around let alone them."

"Fine, you can be my dirty little secret for as long as you want"

"You're not close to them"

"They are adults; they can handle hearing the news in a few months

just as well as they could in a few minutes."

Just then Lily came back from her room holding the deck of cards in  
her hand "I found them!"

"Oh good, I was starting to wonder where you had gotten too" he looked at his watch "I think we have time for one game and then grandma and I have to get going"

"Already?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie, but we'll be back tomorrow"

"Oh, ok then" she smiled and handed him the deck of cards.

After beating her grandfather in a game of Go-Fish it was time for Lily, and Rachel, to say good night. Cuddy took the girls upstairs to tuck them in leaving House alone with his parents. Blythe cleared her throat, "So.."

"Yes mother"

"Did you boys have a good bonding session?" House and Rick exchanged identical ice blue looks.

"I think the boy and I got on ok. Greg?"

House leaned back against the couch; "Sure Pops" Rick raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile.

"That's my boy"

The three of them sat in a semi-comfortable silence for several minuets, what was there left to be said? This is the state Cuddy found them in when she came back. They talked for a little while longer mostly making plans for the next day and then Rick and Blythe got ready to leave.

House gave his mother a hug at the door and then Rick took him by the arm.

"Greg, I don't care how it sounded, I'm sticking by to what I said earlier, you've done ok for yourself kid"

House looked into Rick's eyes, there was no sarcasm, no disapproval, no hate… only honesty, pure honesty. House brought his hand to Ricks elbow and gave it a small squeeze. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, all he could manage was a small nod. The two men parted with a hand shake and Rick followed Blythe out the door.


	39. Bonding

A very long chapter by my usual standards but I think you'll see why.

Chapter 39

Cuddy walked back over to the couch and sat down. House stood looking at the door for a few seconds before turning around again. "Greg?"

"I'm fine, that's what gets me, I'm… fine"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I... I'm… not sure" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Cuddy patted the seat next to her "Sit" House did as he was told. "Speak"

"You going to tell me to roll over next?"

"Maybe later"

"What do I get for a treat?"

"I'll tell you after you talk to me, now speak"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Start with what you guys talked about, or what you thought about him"

"We talked about lots of stuff"

"Ok fine, if you don't want to talk to me about it then don't, just shut down like you always do Greg" she said with a huff as she stood up.

House reached up grabbing her arm "Lisa, wait"

She turned to look at him, he wasn't looking at her in fact it was difficult to tell just what he was looking at, "He's my dad" it came out in a quiet, hollow voice.

"Yes, Greg, that was kind of the whole point of all this"

He looked up at her, his eyes were pleading "I don't know how I feel"

She sat back down "Confused, angry, happy, sad…" she started throwing out suggestions.

"I" he sighed and pushed himself back on the cushion, "I'm confused about how I feel."

"I guess that's understandable" she said as she reclined next to him.

"He said that I had done ok for myself, what does that mean? He's proud of me? He doesn't even know me, he…"

"Isn't the same guy you grew up with."

"No shit, I can actually carry a conversation with this guy"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"I guess"

"Greg, no one is expecting you to have an instant bond with him, first you have to figure out if you want to create that bond, then you need to just take it slow, talk to him, spend some time with him"

He didn't say anything.

"If he didn't want you he wouldn't be here."

He was quiet for another moment, "I'm not used to that" even after everything he had talked about with his shrink it was a big confession for him.

Cuddy took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her, "You're not used to what? Being wanted? You should be by now. I want you Greg, the girls want you. You are a better man than you think you are."

He gently removed her hands "You all want me now, what happens in five, ten, or even twenty years?"

"I can't speak for the girls, your parents or even for Wilson, but Ihave put up with you for over twenty years already. If I didn't think I could handle you for another twenty years I wouldn't have agreed to marry you"

"Thanks"

"No problem, now, if you ever cheat on me that is a different story. Then I'd have to kill you" she said with a smile.

"Ehh, I think I've had enough women in my life time, I think I can handle being monogamous now. Especially when I have exclusive access to that luscious body of yours" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well in that case we better get in all the hot sex we can before my body goes to hell thanks to your demon spawn"

"Yes, you're absolutely right, let's go!" he said getting up and grabbing on to her hand like a little kid dragging his mother into a toy shop. Cuddy laughed as she let him drag her to their bedroom.

***

The next day was what one might describe as the perfect winter day. The snow was perfect for packing, it was cold but not too cold, and best of all the roads and sidewalks were clear of snow and ice. House and Cuddy woke up that morning to the sound of Lily singing in their bath room.

Some how she had managed to sneak in with out waking them and used the toilet to climb up onto the counter where she was now trying to put on Cuddy's eye shadow. When Cuddy realized what was going on her immediate reaction was to make sure that both her and House were fully covered after last night's romp. "Greg, is my robe over there?"

"I'm having my own issues Lise, I can't find my dam boxers" he hissed quietly as he reached around the bed looking for the garment.

"Oh, there's my robe, over on the chair, can you get it?"

"Ummmm" he looked over to the bathroom door and could just barely see Lily's foot dangling off the side of the counter, "just hand me the throw blanket" Cuddy threw it to him. House caught it and wrapped it around himself before going to get her robe. House tossed it to her and Cuddy went in to the bathroom to find that Lily had now moved on to lip stick. "What do you think you are doing young lady?"

"I'm getting ready for our day out with grandma and grandpa"

"Is that the reason you thought you should get into mommy's makeup?"

"I wanted to look pretty"

"You are much prettier with out make up baby girl. Now, lets get you cleaned up and maybe mommy will let you where a little lip-gloss, how bout that?"

"Ok mommy" she smiled.

While Cuddy was in the middle of wiping Lily's face off House had managed to get himself dressed and poked his head in. "Hey, I'm going to go get Rachel. What do you want for brunch?"

"Hmm, just make whatever I still have to get this one cleaned up and then I have to get into the shower"

"Well don't be too long, they should be here in about an hour."

"Ok then take her with you and get her dressed too" Cuddy went to lift Lily off the counter top. House stepped in, "Nope, you are hereby not allowed to pick up anything over thirty pounds, and this little one, has finally started to put on some healthy weight" he said picking her up "Boy, mommy's got to stop feeding you those bricks for dinner"

"I don't eat bricks daddy" House laughed and set her down.

"Alright Silly, I'm going to go get your sister, why don't you go pick out what you want to wear" he knelt down "That does not mean one of the play dresses your Uncle Jimmy got you, it's cold out so pick something warm ok?"

"Ok" and Lily ran of towards her room.

"Your actually looking forward to this aren't you?"

"What? No I'm not, I just…"

"No, you are, you, Gregory House are actually looking forward to spending the day with your father"

"Oh come on, get off of it, or I'll knock you up again"

"Your secret is safe with me" she smiled as she picked up the rest of her make up and put it back in the case. "You know, it's nice to see you like this. Oh and for the record, I don't think I can get anymore knocked up than I already am."

"Shut up and get in the shower, and if you have to puke, for crying out loud aim for the toilet, cause I am not cleaning it up."

Cuddy shook her head and laughed as she turned on the taps, for the first time in days the nausea was at a minimum, granted she still felt like she could puke, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

***

When Cuddy walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the sounds and smells of House cooking. House had mixed up pancake batter and scrambled eggs with some dill and was now working on figuring out what kind of meat they should have. "What do you think they would like sausage, ham, or stake?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just want it to be a nice brunch"

"You are a very strange man"

"I can be strange I just can't get any strange"

"You got that right"

"So really, what should I make?"

"Ham and sausage"

"Oh, oh, oh, I'd say mama's hungry, but we both know you're one of those veggie people."

"I think I could go for some French toast"

"Banana fosters or blueberry compote?"

"Do we have blueberries?"

"Frozen"

"Ok" she said as House shoved a glass of water in her hand and set her prenatal vitamins on the counter.

"For the Spawn" he winked.

***

A few minutes later House was finishing up in the kitchen when the door bell rang. "Lisa, can you get that!"

As Cuddy got up Lily darted out to the door. "Lily honey, let mommy answer it."

"But it's Grandma and Grandpa!"

Cuddy smiled at Lily, she had indeed dressed herself, but she had listened to House's instructions also. She had put on a pair of thick knit pink stockings, her black winter boots, a purple sweater dress and a stocking cap with a bow on it. Cuddy opened the door letting Blythe and Rick in out of the cold. "I hope you two are hungry, Greg's just finishing up brunch."

"You let MY son cook?"

Cuddy chuckled and looked at Blythe, "Greg's a great cook, better than me"

"I had enough trouble just teaching him a few basics before sending him off to college, when did he learn to cook?"

"It's a long story; the short version is that he took a cooking class with Wilson"

"I should have guessed that James would have had something to do with it" she said as she laid her coat down and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my… Greg, did you really make all this?" Blythe asked.

"Yup"

"You didn't have to do all this just for us" Rick put in.

"What can I say, just call me 'Little Susie Homemaker'."

"Alright Susie, let's eat" Rick smirked.

***

After brunch it was time to go. They had decided to take the girls to the Children's Museum and then maybe the park if it was still warm enough and then they figured they would have dinner.

The children's museum had a variety of exhibits, all of them interactive in some way for the kids. They walked through the art portion of the museum letting Lily crawl through an instillation piece someone at the college had built for the children.

Then they walked through the space center where House and Rick gave one of the museum attendants a hard time asking "What happened to Pluto?" and complaining to him about the fact that Pluto was "no longer a planet". Their antics carried on until Lily gave Cuddy a beseeching look and Cuddy had to stop them saying "Is this how you two plan on working on your father-son bond?" At which they looked at each other then back at Cuddy and answered with a "Yup" making Cuddy roll her eyes.

Next up was the "Hall of Medical Marvels" House of course scoffed at the name and just about died laughing when the "Opening" was a mouth that lead down a hall made to look like the inside of an esophagus that branched off in various places creating a kind of maze through the human body. If you went right you would find yourself in the right lung and if you went left you were in the heart, strait ahead took you to the stomach and beyond. They spent the better part of an hour chasing after Lily and trying to show her some of the body parts and explain what they really do, but Lily was doing what any four year old would do, playing and having fun.

When they finally reached the "end" House looked around in absolute disgust, they had walked straight through the bowel right into what was clearly the birth canal "Oh my! We've been reborn!" he said just loud enough for Cuddy and his parents to hear. Cuddy looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose, Blythe shook her head knowing that it could have been much worse and Rick, Rick just stood there looking around with a grin on his face "You know son, I was less concerned about that and more concerned about the state of that perforated bowel we just traipsed through, but now that you mention it I can't believe they would have this in a kid's museum."

"Hey, when Lily starts asking where baby's come from this place will come in handy" The words had scarcely come out of his mouth when House realized that they had come out into the "strange science" portion of the "Hall of Medical Marvels". This section included strange bodily facts, a skeleton on a motorized bicycle and replica's of every stage of fetal development. Lily was standing in front of a display case labeled 'fetus at 9 months', "Mommy look at the baby!"

Cuddy turned around to look at what Lily had found, they still hadn't told Lily that Cuddy was pregnant, they wanted to wait until she was a little further along for several reasons, one being they didn't want to risk upsetting her if she were to loose the baby. Cuddy moved her hand to her belly as she walked over to Lily. "I see the baby honey"

"Why's it all scrunched up, and what is that thing?" she asked in one breath pointing to the umbilical cord.

"He's all scrunched up because there isn't a lot of room in his mommy's belly, and that cord is where he gets his food until he's born"

"Oh…" she paused a moment "Did I have one of those?"

"Yes sweetie, everybody does, that's why you have a belly button"

Lily's eyes got big "I used to eat through my belly button?!"

"Just when you were in your birth mommy's tummy"

"Rachel too?"

"Yes, sweetie"

"Well where is Rachel's birth mommy?"

"She's in heaven too baby, just like your birth mommy"

"Oh…" Lily said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why don't we move on to the dinosaur exhibit sweetie?"

"Ok Mommy…" they walked a few steps before Lily spoke up again "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we have you and daddy"

"Me too baby"

The dinosaur exhibit had a replica of a T-Rex skeleton in the middle of a play area with nets for the kids to climb on and tubes to crawl threw. The adults sat with Rachel at a table close to the play area and let Lily explore on her own. Cuddy held Rachel on her lap, "Will you excuse me, I think someone needs a diaper change"

"I'll come with you dear; I have to use the lady's room"

"Sure" that said the two ladies's left House and Rick alone to watch Lily.

"So cooking class…"

"Am I going to need a beer for this conversation?"

"I hope not"

"Wilson's idea, not mine"

"Had a lot of extra time on your hands"

"Took some time off for a few months"

"I take it your mother doesn't know"

"Nope"

"What was it?"

"I'd need more than a beer to tap that subject"

"I'm going to guess pain meds"

House stared at him, "What makes you say that?"

"You had half your thigh muscle removed, but you look pretty healthy now although you still have a few tells left"

"Vicodin"

"Liver, Kidneys, or psychosis?"

"I think I'm done with this conversation"

"Liver or kidneys wouldn't have warranted that reaction."

"No…" he looked down at his hands "So, do you still think I've done ok?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You were addicted to an extremely potent opiate you had been prescribed for a chronic pain condition; you got help and straightened out your life"

"Chronic, yeah… turned out it wasn't as chronic as I had always thought"

"That's the trouble with opiates"

"Tell me about it"

"As long as it's in the past"

"Just don't do it again, right?"

"Something like that…"

"Gee thanks dad" he said sarcastically.

"Daddy, daddy, look how high I am!" Lily yelled down to House from somewhere around the dinosaur's elbow.

"I think that's high enough Lil, your mother will kill me if she see's you any higher than that"

"No she wouldn't daddy, she loves you too much"

House turned to his father "Now if I'm dumb enough to throw that away I deserve to back to the loony bin for good"

"You aren't kidding boy"

***

About an hour later they found themselves back at home. The girls had had enough excitement for one day and Rachel was past due for a nap. She had fallen asleep on Cuddy's shoulder right after they had come back from the bathroom so they decided to forgo the park today. Now it was time for a quiet dinner at home and then bed time for everyone. Blythe and Rick would be leaving the following afternoon and had decided to say their goodbyes tonight.

House was suddenly having extraordinarily complex emotions about Rick leaving. He was flashing back to the times his "Dad" had been called out for training or some such. Back when House was still quite small, back before John House had become particularly abusive. House used to hold back the tears as he put on his best "little Marine" face while he waved "bye, bye to daddy" then once he was out of site he would run to his mother for comfort.

That was when he was still in the "My daddy is my hero stage" in life, he scoffed at the thought, that didn't last long did it? Alas, there he was, feeling like a small child once again, waiting for his father to say "see you soon" his head was spinning. He was starting to feel some sort of connection to the man and now he was leaving him. He tried to snap himself out of it "you knew he was leaving before he even got here you moron, grow a pair!" he chided himself.

House was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed when he had sliced right through a carrot into his thumb. "Ouch, shit!" he yelped "Hey, is there a doctor in the house? Get me a first aid kit" he yelled into the living room.

Both Rick and Cuddy ran to see what the problem was. House was standing there with his hands together holding the afflicted area trying to stop the bleeding. "Greg, what the hell did you do?"

"Tried to kill myself, what's it look like?"

"Here, let me see" House winced as she looked at it "You big baby, here wrap this around it, and follow me, I don't think we need Chase to amputate."

"Wait Lisa, I'll take care of Greg, you finish dinner. Unlike my son here I'm pretty useless in the kitchen." Rick said as he took House's hand out of Cuddy's.

House obediently followed his father to the girls' bathroom where Cuddy kept the first aid kit. "You know you don't have to do this, I'm a doctor too"

"A doctor with one hand at the moment, ok let's take a look" Rick took off the towel and examined the wound then got out the first aid kit. "Well you can tell Cuddy's a doctor from the state of this kit. She's even got a suture kit in here."

"That's mine actually"

"You do this often?"

"No, just like to have it on hand"

"Well, I don't think we have to use it but I do want to wrap it at least."

House surrendered his hand reluctantly as his father cleaned and dressed the wound. The cut was longer than it was deep and was going to make his thumb pretty useless for the next several days. "So what was it?"

"What was what?"

"Whatever distracted you"

"Overactive brain"

"I know that feeling"

House watched as Rick wrapped some gauze around his hand "I actually enjoyed myself today" he said reluctantly.

"Yeah, me too, It's been a while since I got to do anything like that."

House was quiet; there it was again, that bizarre feeling. He wanted to be close to him but didn't know how, or if he would get hurt in the end. It was fear mixed with that childish desire to make your parents happy.

"Do you think I'm too old to be starting a family?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Never mind"

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

House looked at him stunned, for a man he had only really known for a few days this guy could really read him, it was disconcerting to say the least, "How… did…"

"No Greg, I don't think so. I was thirty-five when Lynda was born and forty when we had Tom, and if your grandfather's any indication I'm pretty sure you'll be able to see your grand kids"

"My grandfather?"

"An amazing man on all counts, he beat me in a game of chess the day before he died at the ripe old age of a hundred and three."

"Yeah well, thanks for patching me up dad but I want to get back and make sure Lisa hasn't burned anything" he got up leaving Rick sitting there. House had called him "dad" not "Rick" but "dad" and not in a sarcastic tone either, it had come out naturally. He had called him "dad" and didn't even realize it.


	40. Smiles, Smirks, Pranks and Perks

Chapter 40

House had been fairly distant since Rick and Blythe had gone back home. He had been moody at times and overly attentive at others. It was going to take him some time to adjust to his feelings regarding Rick and Cuddy was willing to give him the time and space required to do so. Sometimes he would throw out a random thought and Cuddy would do her best to talk him through it, then he would be quiet for a time, go back to "normal" and start the cycle over again.

Thus the week had gone by fairly slowly and Cuddy finally found herself sitting at her desk that Friday putting away her notes from an early morning meeting she had just returned from. She put her head back against her head rest and was just starting to relax when her phone rang. "Cuddy"

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes"

"This is Amanda from Dr. Moor's office. I'm afraid that Dr. Moor has an emergency to attend to and will have to cancel your appointment for this afternoon."

"I understand completely, its fine. When would I be able to reschedule?"

"Well that's the problem; Dr. Moor is leaving for a few weeks and won't be returning until the twenty-seventh"

"The twenty seventh is out for me, how about the twenty eighth?"

"Ok, I'll put you down, is 4:00 ok?"

"4:00 is fine thank you."

At lunch time House barged into Cuddy's office as par usual "Hey there hot stuff!"

"Hey" she replied in a tired voice.

"What's up?"

"Dr. Moor's office called, she had to reschedule me for the twenty-eighth"

"Ok, so you'll be further along and we can get a definite answer. You know we really can't see anything good for a few weeks anyway so don't worry about it."

"I know"

"Now, let's get some food in you"

"You seem…"

"What?"

"More yourself today, what did you do?"

"Sent Wilson flowers, screwing with him always cheers me up"

"I'm glad, so did you tell Wilson about Rick yet?"

"He's been trying to get me to talk all week; I told him it went fine."

"Of course"

"So what time do we met with the wedding planner tomorrow?"

"I was going to have Marla go with me; you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"And miss out on the food? I think not!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I think I'll still bring Marla"

"But mooom… I want to taste the yummy food"

"Ok fine, but don't start complaining that I made you come when we start talking about favors and table settings."

"I'll bring my game boy"

"You are such a kid"

"You love me"

"That's beside the point"

***

Saturday's meting with Richelle went relatively quickly. House, Cuddy and Marla taste tested several food samples then moved on to cakes. Cuddy had already decided what she wanted the cake to look like and which baker they would be going with, now they just had to taste a few samples before they made their selection and then it was time to iron out some of the loose ends that were still floating around.

The invitations had just come in and Cuddy double checked them making sure they were exactly what she wanted and then checked with House to make sure they were only inviting who they really wanted to invite. Then they gave the invitations back to Richelle to be mailed out later that day. After that was taken care of House found a nice quiet corner to sit with his game like a bored teenager. "Are you sure he's older than you?" Marla grinned to Cuddy.

"Older, yes, more mature, not by a long shot" she laughed.

The three women wrapped up wedding business in about an hour and then Richelle asked Marla how the plans for the bridal shower were coming. "I sent out the invitations last week and I've received quite a few replies, the count is twenty so far, I haven't heard back from five of them."

"When is it?"

"Next weekend"

"That's coming up fast isn't it" she smiled "what kind of shower are you planning?"

"Dress casual, it's a lingerie shower at Lisa's favorite Italian restaurant, they have a party room in the back that is closed off from the public. I figured Greg and Lisa are already living together and don't really need anything. They aren't telling anyone" Marla paused catching Cuddy's eye, Cuddy nodded giving her the green light to go on "about the baby, so I figured that a lingerie party was the perfect alternative. That and it gives it room to morph into a bachelorette party with out putting the bride and mother-to-be in harm's way."

"And what are your thoughts on this Lisa?"

"Oh I love the idea, and I highly doubt anyone who will be coming will be overly sensitive to the idea, it should be fun, and besides that, I'm looking forward to some new lingerie to model for Greg." She said glancing over to House who was still playing his game but had a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"I'm sure he will love that" Richelle smirked in House's direction then she turned back to Marla "Do you have entertainment figured out?"

"I have a few things, I thought we could play a few games I found online" Marla handed Richelle a list of games and their corresponding instructions making sure not to let Cuddy see what was printed on the sheet.

Richelle looked over the list, smiling every once in a wile "I think you have things nicely under way."

"The restaurant is providing us with a buffet and drinks, I'll get a cake and I think I'm going to ask them to make up a tray of their specialty Italian cookies."

"I've always been a big fan of those" Richelle added "So Ladies, how did the dress fitting go?"

"Great, she wants us to come back just before the wedding to make sure everything is just perfect, I told her about the baby so she knows to leave me a little room. Oh and Margret found a short veil that I liked so I got that too."

"Are you getting excited yet?"

"A little nervous about having all of our family around, more for Greg than for my self, he isn't exactly a people person"

"I heard that" House chimed in from his corner.

"And what part of it is false"

"It's a process Cuddles"

"Sure Lisa, he's still easing into his new human skin" Marla's tone was serious but her eyes betrayed her.

"I'll show you human skin" House grinned.

"I'll tell Wilson you said that"

"Go ahead; I've said way worse to him."

"Oh he's told me quite a few stories"

"Yeah, I bet he hasn't told you any of the good ones, I can write you a book on my best pranks and Wilson's most humiliating moments I'm sure he'd love to share them"

"Careful House or I'll invite your shrink to the wedding; he'd love to see this" Cuddy interrupted.

"Hey I was given a clean bill of mental health when they let this bird out of the cage."

"Bull, your mental health is anything but clean, you're still a loon"

"Am I hallucinating again?"

"Your not getting out of this that easily buster"

"I love it when you talk dirty"

Cuddy, House and Marla all had amused looks on their faces, they were enjoying this. Richelle sat there stunned by their banter not sure how to proceed.

"So red, are we done here?" House said to Richelle as he stood up.

Richelle sputtered, "I, I, hmm yeah, I'll be in touch, thanks fore coming in"

"Not a problem! So Party Pants, you going to do something about this condition I got after that little sparing session?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes but mumbled in his ear "You call that a sparing session? What do you do when we argue at work?"

"Oh I think you know" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well in that case I think the doctor can prescribe something" she winked and then sauntered out the door.

House leaned down to Marla as he watched Cuddy sway her hips, "You know you're pretty hot, but that woman is definitely the finest piece of ass on the planet"

Marla giggled and rolled her eyes "You're lucky I know that's your way of saying you love her"

"What can I say, she stole a vital organ from me back at Michigan, and I have to do something to get it back"

"That was so lame"

"It was, wasn't it" he smirked.

***

Wilson was on kid duty at House and Cuddy's place while Marla's kid's were at their dad's. It wasn't actually his weekend to have them but he had a sledding trip planed and Marla was on good enough terms with her ex to allow him to have some extra time with the kids.

Cuddy opened the door to their house to find Lily and Rachel watching "Cinderella" quietly in the living room with a sleeping Wilson on the couch. Not that any of that was particularly shocking but the fact that Wilson's short hair was pulled back with one of Lily's headbands and he had something that looked like sparkly pink cherry lip-gloss smeared on his face made the sight rather amusing. House walked in behind Cuddy gently pushing her out of the way as he got out his phone to take a picture of his best friend's misfortune. "Yo Wilson!" House yelled, after getting a good picture, causing Wilson to grunt and shoot up on the couch comically.

"Wh… what?... I'm up, I'm up!"

House, Cuddy and Marla nearly broke out laughing. Wilson looked around puzzled. "Dude, is this how you watch my kids? With your eyes closed?"

"I… I must have dosed off" he reached a hand up to comb through his hair, his fingers running into a foreign object. Wilson pulled the headband off his head and looked at it a moment, then looked up at House.

"Don't give me that look, I didn't do it" he almost laughed.

Wilson narrowed his eyes and turned in Lily's direction "Lily, would you mind telling me why I have a headband in my hair?"

"I was playing dress-up Uncle Jimmy" she answered simply.

Wilson rolled his eyes and drew a hand down his face, this time coming in contact with the lip-gloss. Wilson shot up and ran to the bath room in a flash leaving Cuddy to explain to Lily "why it's not a good idea to play dress up with Uncle Jimmy when he's asleep". Marla followed after Wilson to see if he needed any help while suppressing a laugh. House stood on the spot gloating over the priceless picture he now had of Wilson sleeping in baby-doll-drag. The grin on House's face grew even wider as he hit the "send" button on his phone sending the picture to his team with the caption "Wilson's a pretty girl!"

***

House spent the rest of the weekend purposely avoiding any conversation about Wilson's little incident with Lily, trying to lull him into a false sense of security. House's hard work paid off on Monday morning when he was sitting around the conference table with his team.

The second Wilson walked in all four ducklings burst out laughing. Chase even managed to blurt out "Wilson's a pretty girl" in between laughs which of course sent the other fellows into further hysterics. In the mean time House just sat back and lazily turned his head from his team to Wilson with his best "I'm innocent" look plastered to his face. Which of course Wilson ignored as he turned on his heals and back out of House's office.

Wilson made his way to Cuddy's office letting him-self in when she didn't answer his knock. Cuddy was no where insight and Wilson was about to go look for her in the clinic when he heard the toilet flush and Cuddy walked out holding a piece of tissue to her mouth. "You ok Cuddy?"

Cuddy looked up at him holding her stomach her eyes wide "I humm, I'm fine Wilson, just a little touch of something I'm sure it will pass."

"I bet it's that stomach bug that's been going around, you should rest"

"Yeah, I'm sure your right." Cuddy threw away the bit of tissue she had and straitened herself up "Did you need something?"

"Just to bitch about your fiancé out there"

"What did House do now?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I think it has to do with your daughter using me as a Barbie doll"

Cuddy suppressed a grin "What happened?"

"I walked in to his conference room to ask him about something and his team just lost it."

"Well that could have been a lot of things"

"Chase said something about me being a pretty girl"

Cuddy had to bight her cheek "I'm sorry Wilson; I've already talked to Lily… I guess I'll have to talk to Greg too"

"First he won't give me a straight answer about his dad and then the stupid flowers and now this, he's on thin ice Cuddy"

"Calm down James I'll talk to him, ok?"

"Ok, fine if anyone can get him to behave it's you, good luck."

"I'll need it"


	41. Pay Back and Party

Chapter 41

"Wilson is such a wuss, I seriously can't believe he actually went to the boss because I was picking on him" House said as he slowly rubbed Cuddy's back with his finger tips. Cuddy was curled up with her head and a hand on his bare chest.

She adjusted her head slightly "He wasn't coming to me as his boss he was coming to me as your handler"

"Well you definitely know how to handle me" he grinned wickedly.

"Again?"

"Why not? You're already pregnant and I'm not sure if I can wait for those second trimester hormones to kick in"

"Did you take a little blue pill or something?"

"Or something"

"Greg!"

"What? The girl's are in bed and you are so f*cking hot"

"So you just have to f*ck me?"

"Yes, yes I do" he smiled evilly.

***

House's last case turned out to be a cake walk and House thought that maybe it would be a good idea to have a guy's night with Wilson, especially since Cuddy's bridal shower was on Saturday. House knocked on Wilson's door "It's open"

"You mean that the one time I actually knocked I didn't need to?"

Wilson looked up at House from his couch, "What do you want House?"

"Grouchy"

"My back is out"

"What did you do to it?"

"Marla"

"Nice, not my type, but nice"

"Glad you approve, why are you here?"

"Cuddy's Shower is this Saturday; I want a guy's night"

"You want a bachelor party on 3 day's notice?"

"I didn't say bachelor party, I said guy's night"

"Ok so what did you have in mind… Monster trucks and beer?"

"Sounds good to me, see you Saturday"

"That's it? No pranks, no snide remarks?"

"Well since you brought it up, when and where is my bachelor party anyway?"

"No way am I spilling"

"You know I'm going to find out one way or another"

"Nope"

***

True to his word House had spent the remainder of the week trying to dig up any little clue as to what Wilson had planed for his bachelor party. He tried everything. Hacked his e-mail, looked through his files, and even left the hospital in the middle of the day to check out his apartment… nothing. If House didn't know better he would have sworn Wilson wasn't planning anything at all. It wasn't like Wilson to be able to hid things… maybe Marla would know something.

"Hey Marla"

"Greg?"

"Yeah it's me"

"What's up?"

"Wilson"

"Did something happen? Greg please tell me…"

"No, he's fine… for now… I wanted to ask you if he had got the booze for my Bachelor Party yet"

"Nice try Greg but my lips are sealed"

"That little bitch! He got to you too!"

"Play nice Greg"

"Oh don't worry, I've just begun to play" House hung up his phone and turned to face the conference room. Chase was sitting there alone reading through a journal.

"Wombat!"

Chase glared in House's direction "Gimp"

"What's Wilson planning?"

"Planning for what?"

"My Bachelor Party, I know he's got something planned, now what is it?"

"How should I know?"

"Alright Kangaroo Jack, what do you want?"

"You're going to bribe me to find out what Wilson either does or does not have planed"

"Looks like it, now will a fifty do?"

"Sure" House handed him the bill "All I know is that he asked me where you got the ice cream and told us that he would page us with a time and a place"

"Give me back my fifty"

"No way! I told you what I know" he said shoving the fifty into his back pocket.

"Some informant you are; all I got out of you was ice cream"

Chase suppressed a laugh as House walked out of his office and made his way to Cuddy's office.

"He's up to something"

Cuddy was on the phone so the only response he got was a head roll, an exasperated look, and a finger asking for silence. House rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch with an overly dramatic sigh.

Cuddy continued her phone call with her eyes glued to House as he entertained himself by trying to balance his cane with one finger. When Cuddy finally got off the phone House let his cane fall catching it and bowing like a magician who had just performed some spectacular feat. Cuddy gave House a bored look, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Wilson"

"What now?"

"He's hiding something from me"

"You're still on about this Bachelor Party thing?"

"You bet I am"

"What is it with men and their Bachelor Parties?"

"It's a right of passage, I've thrown enough Bachelor Parties it's time someone returned the favor, and if anyone can do it half as well as me it's Wilson."

"That's what this is about, your afraid that he's not going to throw you one at all"

"Naw, I know he is, I just bribed Chase to tell me what he knows, which isn't much by the way. He's definitely got something planed but he's keeping it under lock and key."

"That just means he wants to surprise you"

"I hate surprises"

"You just hate that he's actually able to hide something from you" she said smiling at him.

"It's not funny"

"Yes it is"

House rolled his eyes and stood up, "Let me know if anything good comes in for me"

"Sure thing House"

"Later Cuddy"

***

On Saturday it had been decided that the guys would watch the kids during the day while Cuddy and Marla were at Cuddy's shower. Then around 7:00 they would be home and let House and Wilson head over to Wilson's for their guy's night.

The guys decided that Marla's house was the best place to keep the kid's busy since Marla had the play room. Therefore with the kids playing they had the chance to sort of start their guy's night early. Well kind of… the kids still came out every once in a wile and they still had to get them drinks and that kind of thing and then for about an hour the play room had lost it's allure and all the kids decided that House and Wilson were much more interesting. Wilson played "Monopoly" with Logan as House sat back with Rachel curled up next to him threatening to fall asleep while he played Go-Fish with Lily and Olivia. House looked up at Nora who was also starting to nod off, "Dude, I think the little ones need a nap"

"Yeah"

"Rachel's already out"

Wilson picked Nora up "You want me to take her back too?" he motioned toward Rachel.

"Yeah, might as well."

After the littlest ones were down for their nap House finished his game of Go-Fish and then sent Lily and Olivia back into the play room. Logan continued his game with Wilson. "So how's school Logan?" Wilson asked.

"Boring"

"How so?"

"I'm in second grade and we're just starting subtraction, you tell me"

"Yeah that does sound boring"

"Mom's talking about getting me bumped up a grade."

"Yeah she mentioned something about that"

***

Meanwhile at Cuddy's Bridal shower Marla had just finished with the few decorations she had gotten and the guest were starting to come in. Cuddy's mother and sister got there first followed by Thirteen and Wilson's ex-wife Bonnie. Cuddy smiled broadly at Bonnie when she walked in, then she turned towards Marla and her smile faded for a second before Bonnie embraced Cuddy in a hug, "Oh Lisa I'm so happy for you! I honestly didn't believe James when he told me!" The mention of Wilson got Marla's attention.

"Oh you know James?"

"I would think so, I was married to him"

"Ohh you must be Bonnie, he's talked about you"

"And you are?"

"Bonnie, this is my best friend and Maid of Honor, Marla"

"Ohhh the soon to be fourth Mrs. Wilson" Bonnie smiled and held out her hand.

"I humm… we've only been dating two months"

"Yeah, but the way he talks about you, I wouldn't be surprised if he does ask you" Marla tried to return the sickeningly sweet smile Bonnie was giving her.

Cuddy took Bonnie by the arm and led her away to give Marla some breathing room, "So Bonnie, have you found anything for Greg and I yet?"

"House was so vague on what you wanted I really don't know what to look for, I have a long list of one and one and a half story houses in the area but he didn't tell me if you need two bedrooms or five."

"Humm… alright, I'll talk to Greg and then give you a call in the next week or so."

"It's your call"

"Thanks' Bonnie" she said as she separated her self from her and made her way back to Marla.

"Are you ok? Bonnie's sweet but not the most tactful person"

"I can see… Did you see this coming?"

"What Bonnie's revelation or the fact that Wilson's smitten with you?"

"Both, just how close is he to his ex-wives anyway?"

"They're friendly still but he mainly just talks to Bonnie. I guess before Greg and I got together Wilson had thought about getting a bigger place so he called her then and when we got together he had to call to tell her why he didn't need a new place, then Greg contacted her not long ago about a house for us."

"Oh, ok" she said blankly.

"Are you sure you're ok Mar?"

"He hasn't even said he loves me yet… we haven't really talked about what we want at all. We've just been enjoying our time together, and he's so great with the kid's even Logan is warming up to him and that's really saying something…"

"Well, I've known Wilson for a very long time, he's not perfect but he is a good guy, I would have never encouraged you to date if I didn't think you were a good match. As for the rest of it I'm sure he'll take it slow, he's been hurt and you've been really good for him but I don't see him rushing into anything either."

"Well that makes me feel a bit better, I really like him Lisa but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"Talk to him, I'm sure you'll find he feels the same."

"Thanks, but I think you have a few people waiting for you Dr. Cuddy"

By 4:30 all of the guest where there and ready to eat an early dinner. The buffet was laid out and Marla stood up "May I have everyone's attention? I'm Marla, Lisa's Maid of Honor and your hostess this evening. It's so nice to see so many people here for Lisa. Just out of curiosity, who thought this day would never come?" Marla grinned and raised her hand turning to Cuddy. Several people raised their hands and Cuddy smiled blushing slightly. "All kidding aside I don't know how many of you know this but Greg and Lisa are two of the best kind." There were a few snickers "Ok, ok I know Greg can be… how should I put that Lisa?"

"A pain in the ass?"

"You heard it folks, straight from the bride's mouth!" everyone laughed. "Seriously though, I have seen Lisa through a few relationships over the years and I can honestly say I have never seen her as happy with a man as I see her with Greg. That said I know it's on everybody's mind, so let's get this party started, the buffet is over there, waiters will be around to take your drink orders. We will eat, play a few games, Lisa will open gifts and we will give out a few prizes. Lisa if you will start the buffet line"

"Thank you Marla"

When every one had finished eating Marla announced the start of "The Spice Game" she had several jars of spices that had a numbered sticker on the lid, the jars were passed out and each of the ladies were asked to write down what spice they thought was in each jar. The one to get the most correct was the winner, who turned out to be Cuddy's mother, got all the spices and a spice rack to go with them. Then it was the "What's in your Purse Game" where it was up to Marla to read off a list of common and uncommon items that could be found in a woman's purse and the lady's kept track of how many of the items they had in their purse. Bonnie won because she was the only one who had a dog treat and a dog toy in her bag.

After the games it was time for Cuddy to open her gifts. The first one Marla handed her was a large box "Oh how sweet! This is from Greg's mother, she couldn't be here to day" Cuddy explained as she opened Blythe's gift. Inside were his and hers bath robes, pajamas and slippers.

As this was intended to be a lingerie party it was no surprise that Cuddy received several bra and panty sets, teddies, a few sex toys and a few gift cards for Victoria's Secret. When Cuddy had finished opening the last of her gifts her sister stood up "Hi, I'm Julie, Lisa's sister. Here it is Lisa, are you ready to hear all the things you will say on your wedding night?"

"Oh no!" Cuddy cradled her forehead in her hand "Go on, get it over with" she groaned.

Julie grinned wickedly and began reading, "Oh how sweet! Oh yeah, I can't wait to show Greg that. That's hot. Aww, that's beautiful! I just love that! Wow, that's awesome! Ohh, look at that! That is so cute! Oh good grief that's all Greg needs. That's really nice! You shouldn't have! I'm never going to get any rest. I almost bought that! Ohh thank you! Ahh! I love it! Oh yeah that's a good one! This is great! Where did you find that? Oh how wonderful! Ha, ha that's funny! Lovely! Oh yeah that's really hot! I love it! I can't wait to try that one on! Ohh yeah that's what I'm talking about! Ohh thank you!"

By the time Julie had finished reading Cuddy's face was three shades of red and the room had erupted into laughter.

Shortly after that the party came to a close, Cuddy thanked everyone for coming and then stayed with Marla as she took down the decorations and the restaurant workers cleaned up the rest. After everything was said and done, Cuddy and Marla packed up the gifts with some help from Cuddy's mother and sister. Then they made their way back home to relieve the guys from kid duty.


	42. More

Chapter 42

"Ok spill"

"I'm not telling you House"

"Oh come on Jimmy, give me something to go on"

"It's more fun watching you squirm"

"Fine, then you can just forget about getting one of my patented House Parties for your next Bachelor Party" he sipped his beer.

"First off what part of 'my third wife and I eloped to avoid your Bachelor Party' don't you understand, and who said I was going to need one anyway?"

"From what Cuddy said, Bonnie did"

"Wait, what does Bonnie have to do with anything?"

"Apparently… she said something to Marla about you popping the question, but that's just not your style now is it Jimmy my boy?" he grinned at Wilson.

"Where would she get that?"

"I don't know where she got it, but I know where I get it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it, you're in love with her and for you that's just one step from the aisle. You know Amber really did do you a favor, this time you might actually make it with a woman" he said taking another long swig of beer.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Marla is a strong independent woman raising three kids and conducting a successful law business from her home who really doesn't need a man but has decided that it just might be nice to get properly f*cked on a regular basis, and has consented to let you be the one to do it."

"Ok… and this is leading where exactly?"

"Well for starters you're not going after some hot chick that needs fixing, so there's something Amber could be proud of. Secondly she doesn't seem to be phased by me one bit, which means there is very little chance you can blame me if and when it goes south."

"Your point is?"

"What's up with you two anyway?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are your plans with her?"

"What have you done with House?"

"Seriously, what are your plans with her?"

"I don't know… I like her, I like the kids, I like being able to hang out with you and Cuddy and not being the third wheel..."

"Do you love her?"

"Who are you?"

House rolled his eyes "Cause if you do, I say go for it, I kind of like this one"

"I'm glad you approve but why are you…"

"Do you love her?"

"You just told me that I did"

"Ok back to my original question, what are your plans with her?"

"We haven't really talked about it..."

House cleared his throat giving him a sideways glance before looking back at the TV.

"Fine, yeah, I guess I'd like more out of this but I'm not ready for that yet, and I really don't know if she is either. Like you said, she's a strong independent woman, I don't even know if she would be interested in marriage again or even having me just move in."

"Ok that's what I wanted to know"

"What?"

"Just making sure you didn't have the ring bought and paid for… hiding in your sock drawer… hiding from me, oh wait… that's right… you don't have anything of interest in your sock drawer except a picture of you and Amber and a pair of the most revolting green socks I have ever seen."

"You went through my sock drawer?"

"And the pantry, and under your bed, and under my old bed, and in your closet…"

"Cripes House!"

"You sound surprised Jimmy"

"I told you, there is no way you are going to find out, all invitations have been verbal and everyone is either being paged or texted the day before to tell them when and where."

"What about me? What if I have a case?"

"Don't worry"

"I think I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual pal" Wilson grinned as he turned back to the TV and took a long swig of his beer.

***

That night when House returned home Cuddy had a slew of questions for him about Wilson and Marla. House did his best to reassure Cuddy that yes Wilson liked Marla, but no he wasn't planning on asking her to marry him just yet, and that Marla didn't have anything to worry about. By the time he had got Cuddy calmed down about Wilson and Marla's love life he decided to see what he could do to get her riled up about their own. Within minutes he was able to work his magic and convince Cuddy to model one of the gifts she got from the shower which of course lead from one thing to another just as planned.

***

Thursday was Cuddy's second doctor's appointment and she was eager to find out if the high HCG levels really meant what they thought they did and not something else. And judging by House's behavior that day apparently she wasn't the only one looking forward to the exam.

House was standing at his white board when his watch alarm beeped at 3:15. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and left the conference room leaving his ducklings baffled by his abrupt departure. House grabbed his coat off of his chair and made his way to Cuddy's office. There was no way he was going to miss this appointment case or no case.

House opened the door to Cuddy's office she was standing next to the couch buttoning her coat. "Hey big mama, you ready?"

"Just about"

"Well let's get a move on!"

"What crawled up your ass?"

"I just want to find out if we need four bedrooms or five, course I suppose if the rooms are big enough we could get away with 3 or 4."

"You're worried about house hunting?"

"Grab your scarf, let's go"

"Yes sir!" Cuddy said with a mock salute.

"Smart ass"

***

Cuddy sat on the exam table already dressed in one of those horrible hospital gowns.

"You know what's scary?" House asked dryly.

"What?"

"The fact that I actually think you look kind of hot in that stupid thing."

"You're right, that is scary"

House grinned slightly, "I think I just found a way you could get me into the clinic"

"I just got ten brand new sets of lingerie and $200 worth of gift cards for Victoria's Secret and you want to see me in a stupid hospital gown?"

"Not just the gown, I kind of like the height of that table" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Before Cuddy could answer Dr. Moor knocked on the door and House called to her to come in. Dr. Moor walked in and extended her hand to House "Dr. House, I have heard a lot about you, it is so good to finally met you"

House took her hand, "I don't really get that much but, thank you, now if you don't mind could you please tell me how good a job I did knocking up my wife to be."

"Ok then, let's get this monkey show on the road"

House gave Cuddy a bug eyed look behind Dr. Moor's back nearly making Cuddy burst out laughing.

House sat on a stool next to Cuddy's head as Dr. Moor prepped Cuddy for her exam thankful that Dr. Moor was a woman just for the simple fact that he couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her. After a few minutes Dr. Moor turned the monitor towards the expecting couple. "There you are Lisa, Dr. House, two distinct gestational sacks."

House turned to Cuddy she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "I guess we need five bedrooms" she said, her voice betraying the swell of joy going through her.

"The girls could share one big one"

"They could"

He leaned in and kissed Cuddy "I still can't believe I've reproduced"

"Well here's your proof" Dr. Moor said as she handed them a sheet with an extremely grainy picture of the two tiny blobs.

"Can we get another one of these?" House asked as he looked wide eyed at the scan photo in his hand.

"Sure thing"

***

Once House and Cuddy returned to the hospital House saw Cuddy to her office, gave her a quick kiss, holding his hand on her belly for a moment and then told her he would see her in a few short hours when they left for home.

Cuddy immediately went to her desk to call Marla. She wasn't just having one baby but two! They had already suspected that it could possibly be twins because of the high hormone levels so this wasn't a complete surprise, but now they had conformation. Cuddy held her copy of the ultrasound image in her hand and picked up her phone.

House made his way to his office dumping his coat on his chair and reentering the conference room just as abruptly as he had left it "Now what'd I miss?"

His fellows just stared at him motionless until Forman spoke up "What the hell was that?"

"Oh nothing just had to give the twins a checkup" he grinned.

"Forget it we probably don't want to know"

"Your right, you probably don't want to hear about your bosses getting it on in the janitor's closet"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say "pass" anyone disagree?" Forman said looking around.

"No" the three remaining fellows chimed in unison.

"Well since you don't want to hear about my fun I guess we should get back to work"

About an hour later House had sent his team off to run tests and had decided to call it quits for the night as there really wasn't anything else he could do. It was still a little early to go collect Cuddy so he decided to give Bonnie a call and let her know that ideally they needed five bedrooms and maybe an additional guest room but could probably make do with three or four bed rooms with no less than two baths… three if possible. He stopped Bonnie in mid sentence as she tried to figure out why they needed that many bedrooms, "Bonnie, Bonnie stop don't hurt yourself and not a word to Wilson about this, got it?"

She was taken aback by the way he had asked, he almost sounded… nice… almost… this was new to her, "Fine, House, ok, Five rooms three baths one floor close to the hospital, got it. If I can't find that then we'll see what I can do. I'll call you when I have a refined list for you"

"Good, that's all I needed, and not a word to Wilson"

"Ok, I won't say anything to James"

House hung up the phone, sat back in his chair and pulled out the ultrasound photo. It was grainy and pixilated and had it been taken by a professional photographer he would have fired the moron immediately, but somehow the two small blobs were beautiful in some way that he couldn't explain.

He pulled his hand down his face and let out a puff of air. Part of him was scared stiff at the prospect of having not one but two newborns carrying his genes. Those two along with a toddler and Lily… life was just starting to get interesting. He held his head in one hand as he looked at the photo for several more minutes. He wanted to talk to someone but he wasn't ready to tell Wilson, especially since he was being so secretive, let him stew.

He could really do with some fatherly advice right about now. Rick… dad… no… Rick… could he call him? What good would it do? He's made it through every other major event in his life without him, why should this one be any different? But it is different, he actually liked Rick, and what was more was that Rick seemed to truly like him; he had at least made an effort to enter into his life… and House had never fathered a child before.

Sure he had Lily and Rachel and Cuddy had miscarried his child… but this was different. He was different, these were his buns in Cuddy's oven, and he was actually here with her this time, he wanted them, he wanted to be a father… yes that is what he wanted, and good thing too because he was just months away from being the father of twins. Damn, how was he going to manage being the father of four? Until Rachel he hadn't really considered being the father of one, and then they got Lily. That of course was fine, he loves his girls; he'd do anything for them… but now not one but two more?

What would it hurt to just pick up the phone? Call Rick, just dial his number… 'Hey dad! Yeah, about Lisa we just found out we're having twins, we suspected it from the beginning but now we know for sure'. Right… he could just see himself having that conversation.

House was still deep in thought when he heard Cuddy's voice call him "Greg… Greg… House!"

He jerked his head up. "I was just thinking, sorry…"

"I can see you were thinking, I can smell the smoke clear down in my office, you were supposed to meet me, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and let it out looking up at her "I was debating if I should call Rick or not… I just lost track of time"

"Greg, it's still so early, what if… I just… I thought we had agreed to wait"

"He knows"

"He knows…"

"He guessed…"

"Greg, I just called Marla… if you want to call your dad that's up to you. Personally I think it would be good for you to talk to him, especially about this."

"Yeah…" he sighed and he stood up shaking his head "You ready? I want to get home to the girls"


	43. Hunting

Chapter 43

"HOUSE!" Wilson yelled as he walked in to his own office to find his best friend rummaging through his desk drawers.

"Dam it, I knew I for got something"

"That your name is Gregory House not James Wilson…" He snipped

"To lock the door" he said dryly.

"You wont find anything in here House" he sat down with a satisfied smile on his face "So… where were you and Cuddy at lunch?"

"What, I can't take my fiancée out for a nice lunch?"

"Not when you don't tell me you're going first…"

"James, I didn't know you felt that way" he said putting on his best 'gay' voice.

"We normally eat together, when I couldn't find you or Cuddy I called Bonnie to see if she was available for lunch"

"You're still having your monthly lunch with your ex-wife, dude you have more issues than I do"

"The point is that Bonnie said she wasn't available because she had to meet a client, which isn't unusual but then she said she was surprised you hadn't told me you wouldn't need me to pay for your lunch."

"What a flake" House moaned.

"You're moving? What the hell for?"

"For the hell of it"

"Seriously House if your moving don't you think Marla and I should know?"

"Why? If you can have secrets so can I" House got up to leave.

"Ok fine, I get it, I give you something you give me something is that it?"

"Depends on what you give me"

"I can't tell you where it is because I don't know"

"You mean you haven't got the place picked out"

"Oh no I do, I just can't tell you one particular spot."

"Well that's annoying"

"Look, if I tell you anything else it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Screw the element of surprise"

"I've already said too much"

"I bet" House rolled his eyes.

Too can play this game "We're looking for a place that's gimp accessible, that and Cuddy wanted to get a bigger place with a guest room for when the grandparents come to visit"

"Oh!" Wilson was surprised by the simple answer, yes of course… when he thought about it that way it made perfect scene. House had done fairly well with the stairs so far but he knew that there were days that it still took him nearly ten minuets especially if he was carrying one of the kids. "Right…"

"Yup, now I spilled, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No I think I'm going to keep the rest to myself."

"Oh come on!"

"Just trust me, you're gonn'a love it"

"I better"

***

Cuddy sat in her office looking over the information Bonnie had given them over lunch. She had a stack of papers each one with a picture, floor plan and a short description of a prospective house. Bonnie had met with them over lunch to talk over the particular features they were looking for in a home, and then she had given them these houses to go through on paper. They were to pick out their favorites and then she would arrange to show them the house. There were so many different styles and layouts, to look at.

Cuddy remembered what it was like getting up with Rachel in the middle of the night and shuddered at the thought of doing that with twins. That thought prevailed when she looked at the layouts, she definitely didn't want the kids' bedrooms too far away from the master suit, at least not the nursery. Several of the plans had the bedrooms clear on the other side of the house but had a small office, study or guest room close to the master suite. She figured this room would make for a great nursery and then when the twin's got older they could move into their "Big Kid's room(s)" and then they could remodel the nursery into whatever they wanted.

A few of the homes had two nicely sized rooms and one that was either very big or very small. They wouldn't know the sex of their babies for quite some time, so she wasn't sure if they would be sharing a room into their teens or if they should just be safe and make sure each of the kids had their own room… or the girls could share one and the twin's each get their own… that hardly seemed fair... no they would definitely have to go with one master suit, four bedrooms and a nursery by their room because they still wanted to make sure they had a guest room.

Cuddy sorted out the top five houses she thought she liked and tossed the rest in the bin. Then she called Bonnie to tell her which ones she liked and when they could start viewing them. Bonnie checked her files she had an opening the next day to show one of the houses and she might be able to get them into a few on Sunday if they were interested, even though she didn't normally work on Sundays. Cuddy told her that they would see her the next day and then Cuddy called Marla to see if she could watch the girls.

***

Bonnie met House and Cuddy in front of a nice sized house just outside of Princeton the out side was well manicured with a small front yard. They walked up the path and waited for Bonnie to open the door. Bonnie walked them through the house talking incessantly showing them room to room. This particular house had five bedrooms. When they had made it back to the foyer she looked at them expectedly "So what did you think?"

House looked at Cuddy "I'm not feeling it, how about you Cuddles?"

"No, not really, I'm just not sure if there will be enough room when we have guests, and the bedrooms are so small."

"Ok well we can try some more I had a cancelation for this evening if you wanted to look at one tonight, otherwise my offer still stands to show you a few tomorrow."

"Yeah lets do that, how many can you get us in to?"

"Well the one tonight and I think I might be able to get you into the remaining three on Sunday, well two for sure, I will have to check on the third but I think it should be doable."

"Ok sounds good"

***

"I swear I'm going to kill that woman if we have to go through another day like that with that moron talking out of her ass. What Wilson ever saw in here is beyond me…" House growled as he adjusted a knob on the dashboard. It was early Sunday evening and they had already been through all five houses Cuddy had picked out from her stack. Not one was "thee one" they all had elements they both liked but none of them were exactly what they wanted.

Now it was back home for House and Cuddy and back to the drawing board for Bonnie. It had been a wasted weekend as far as House was concerned, which irked him to no end. Cuddy had been on her feet for the better part of the day, grant you she had been intelligent enough to where tennis shoes but the fact remained that she was just plain tired. She had taken to allowing herself to a few little cat naps during the day whether she was at home or in her office in between meting. The nausea was really awful now and she was getting to the point that she just couldn't wait for the second trimester to begin so hopefully some of this would subside.

Monday morning when the alarm went off House woke up first and had to shake Cuddy to get her up. She looked awful not sick, just very, very tired, "You're taking a day off, doctor's orders"

Cuddy sat up groggily, "I can't do that Greg" she said with a small burp, quickly bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Excuse you! Clearly the spawn are going through some kind of growth spurt, a day in bed would do you good"

"You're still calling them the spawn?"

"Spawn is the multiple of spawn, it still works."

"Seriously Greg, I can't! I've got donors to see today, I can't just cancel!"

"You can and you will, now I want to get some food and your pills in you before I go, come on"

"What about the girls?"

"Haven't called the nanny so when she gets here I'll just tell her that you have a stomach bug and your doctor prescribed bed rest, now lets get you and the kids fed and then you can call your assistant and anybody else you need to and then you are going straight back to bed, you'll thank me latter"

Cuddy took a quick inventory of her body to determine just how tired she really was, making a mental note that yes, she really was exhausted "You drive a hard bargain"

"I know I do."

"So what? Do I get a flogging when you get home if I'm sitting on the couch?"

House narrowed his gaze on her and then his face broke into a slight smile "Don't be ridiculous, if you get up later and feel better maybe you can do a little yoga or take the girls for a walk or something but I want you to get sleep first, got it?."

"Got it… you know what?"

"What?"

"You can be a very sweet man sometimes"

"Yeah well don't let the troops find out or else you could have a revolt on your hands" he said standing up.

House made sure Cuddy was back in bed before he left for work that morning. He had been going in early for so long his routine was so natural that he didn't think twice about it. House looked at his watch and up at the empty conference room, he had just enough time to get in a swim in the hospitals jet pool, shower and get back before his team got there. Thanks to the PT and his use of the pool one to two times a week House's remaining leg muscles were starting to regain some strength. He was walking a little straighter and not having to lean on his cane quite as much or as often. There was no doubt about it, he still needed it, he probably always would but more and more he was able to walk around the house with out it for short distances.

After House got back to his office he was greeted by Wilson sitting at his desk. "What's this, some lame payback?"

"Cuddy's not here today"

"Gee, I thought I left something at home, here I thought it was my reading glasses."

"Is she ok, are the girls ok?"

"The girl's are fine, Cuddy just has a little stomach bug, and I made her stay home"

"Again?"

"She'll be fine"

"She never get's sick"

"Let it go Wilson"

"And your not worried… that means you know what is wrong…"

"Yeah, it's called the stomach flue"

"Something's up"

***

Cuddy slept soundly until almost 1:30 when she got up and decided to take a shower and throw on some yoga clothes. She went out to the living room where the nanny was dusting the shelves of the book case. Rachel was in her room taking a nap and Lily was sitting in the living room watching 'Beauty and the Beast' and coloring. "Ahh, Dr. Cuddy, how are you feeling?"

"Much better… thank you for doing that for me Kelly."

"No problem, you pay me to take care of the kids and watch the house during the day I might as well do a little cleaning when I have some down time it keeps me busy."

"How would you like to earn a little more?"

"Doing what?"

"Just a little more house work, laundry mostly, I'm not aloud to do any real lifting for a few months and the laundry has been a real pain, I've been having my friend come over once a week to help me carry it down the stairs since Greg can't really help with that but I feel like I'm taking advantage of her."

"Is everything alright Dr. Cuddy?"

"Just following Dr.'s orders"

"Dr. House?"

Cuddy smiled "Greg just doesn't want me to risk loosing the babies"

Kelly's eyes grew "Babies?"

"Twins, and it's a high risk pregnancy because of my age, we just don't want…"

"I understand, wow, twins!"

"So what do you say to adding to your job requirements?"

"I think I can handle it"

"Thank you"

***

A few hours later House got home to find Cuddy, Lily and Rachel all in the living room following along to one of the "Mommy and Me" yoga DVD's that Cuddy had just recently got. When Lily heard the door she jumped up and ran over to House "Daddy! Your home!"

"Where is Kelly?"

"I talked to her about doing some extra house work and then I sent her home around 4:00 after she had finished the laundry"

"Great, clean shirts! How long did you sleep?"

"Until almost 1:30. I showed Kelly where everything was for the laundry then I just sort of took it easy, e-mailed my sister and after I sent Kelly home the girls and I walked over to Marla's for a little bit and we came back and did some yoga."

"Thanks for the debriefing"

Cuddy smiled.

"So the spawn give you anymore problems?"

"Other than a sudden craving for Thai food no"

"Thai hum, ok I'll order in"

***

That evening they sat eating a casual dinner at the kitchen island. "So I take it that you did not blow up the hospital?"

"Naw, it's still standing. I did decapitate a corpse though" he said casually shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

Cuddy's eyes nearly fell out of her head "You did what?!"

"Just seeing if you believed me"

"You are an a…" she caught her self when she saw Lily looking at her.

"I'm a what?"

"You know what you are" she growled.

* * *

A/N: FYI I'm fishing for ideas to fill in a few empty spots in my outline. So if you have any ideas that might fit in let me know, fluff, smut, Huddy, House and kids, more of Rick, House's siblings (That one I do have planed but I'll take suggestions on what you think could/should happen with them), ideas for the ducklings, I'll take whatever you got!


	44. The House

Chapter 44

"Can you believe that three weeks from today we will be married?"

"Yup…"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Cuddy smiled but House could tell that somewhere deep down she was apprehensive.

"Not a one"

"I'm still not sure what to do about my name change, professionally anyway; having two Dr. House's might get confusing"

"So keep Cuddy as your professional name and change it to House on everything else like you were going to"

"Kind of like a stage name" Cuddy laughed.

"Something like that…"

"Dr. Lisa House"

"That could work too" he sipped his coffee.

"I think it would also clear up a lot of confusion with the kid's teachers in school if I just changed everything to House, especially if you're planning on adopting Rachel and Lily, I would be the odd Cuddy out"

House smiled but didn't say anything.

She smiled back at him.

It was Saturday morning and they sat at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and tea respectively. "So have you decided on what you and Wilson will be wearing yet?"

"A nice suit unless the boss tells me otherwise"

"Ok"

"Ok? I'm not going to unleash the screeching harpy if I get a suit instead of a tux?"

"It's your call, as long as you're comfortable, properly attired, look presentable, and aren't going to run away screaming I'll be happy"

"Wow, I thought for sure your were going to ball me out"

"Just as long as whatever you get matches the blue that's in the girl's dresses, I'll give you a swatch before you and Wilson head out"

"Blue I can handle"

"What, you wouldn't where hot pink for me?" she asked teasingly.

"I may have a light pink shirt or two but hot pink is out of the question, blue is just fine thank you, besides that, I know the only reason you picked it is because it brings out my eyes"

Cuddy looked at him, of course he knew, this was House.

"Don't give me that look, I know you, if you were marring any other man you would have gone with red or green anything but blue"

"I've always liked blue, why do you say that?"

"No you haven't, in fact sometimes you downright hate it"

"Why would I…"

"Because you associate blue with me"

Now she was shocked, how could he possibly know that? It was true yes, just like green was the color of grass and trees and her favorite mug, red was associated with fire and roses and blood and she looked good in it, but blue… sure it was the color of the sky on a clear day and typically a very tranquil color. But for her it had also been associated with House… those eyes, his eyes. Blue could calm and infuriate it could depress and excite and it could almost make him look nice. House was the man behind blue eyes.

"Earth to Lisa" House waved his hand in front of her face.

"How is it you can always crawl inside my head?"

"Practice… it's one of my favorite places to be" he smirked.

"Only you" she rolled her eyes.

Their quiet morning didn't last long as only moments later Rachel's whimpering could be heard over the baby monitor and they could hear Lily trying to sooth her, "Mommy, I think Rachel's hungry, and so am I" her voice rang clearly through the speaker. Cuddy chuckled as she set down her mug and left to go get the girls ready. By the time Cuddy came back down with the girls Wilson had arrived to take House to the men's wear shop.

***

On the way to the shop Wilson turned to House "You told her you were wearing a suit?"

"Yup"

"And what did she say?"

"She's cool with it"

"So what did you have in mind?"

"A tux"

"A tux?"

"Got to keep her on her toes somehow"

Wilson grinned, "You sly dog you" he said mockingly.

Once they reached the Men's wear shop they made progress fairly quickly. House picked out the tux he liked best, it was the closest to a regular suit he found but it was still a tux non-the-less. Then using the swatch Cuddy had gave him he picked out a vest and a straight tie to match, there was no way he was going to where a bow tie, no way in hell. Then it was time for shoes. The place didn't have a huge selection, what place does? "You think anyone would notice if I just wore my sneakers?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Go with the black ones"

"You're starting to bore me"

"Well what else goes with a black tux?"

House looked at the shoe selection until a pair of shoes caught his eye and he was suddenly reminded of an episode of M*A*S*H he had watched years ago, oh yeah those were it. House's smile grew mischievously as he turned to Wilson "Oh no, oh no, no, no, you are not going to get me to where those"

"My wedding, my rules, when you get married for the fourth time then you can call the shots"

Wilson rolled his eyes and then let himself be fitted for the identical tux.

***

By Wednesday afternoon Cuddy was exhausted. House walked into Cuddy's office, she was lying on her couch with an icepack on her head and a small garbage bin next to her.

"You look awful"

"Thanks I love you too"

"You want me to get you some ginger ale?"

"Please"

"Ok, I'll be back"

House returned a few minutes later with a bottle of ginger ale and a handful of saltine crackers he stole from the cafeteria. Cuddy was standing next to her desk holding her stomach with one hand and her phone with the other "Ok, thanks Bonnie, I'll let Greg know!" she hung up the phone and smiled at House.

House handed her the ginger ale "What did the twit want now?"

"She thinks she found us a house" she said throatily as she took a sip.

"Again…"

"This one sounds like it could really be it, it's only about twenty minutes away from the hospital, good schools, six bed rooms, there's a master suite, a guest room, and then the kid's rooms and get this, it's a foreclosure so it's practically a steal"

"Ok… when does she want us to look at it?"

"She says it won't last long, and she's willing to give us the first look at it but we have to met her over there at 4:00"

"Tonight?"

"Yes Greg, this could really be it and when are we going to find another six bedroom house this close to the hospital? We have the kid's to think about!" she was starting to get edgy.

"I'm going to let that one slide because you're hormonal"

"We are going to look at this house Greg" she growled.

"I hope this is worth it"

"Me too" Cuddy moaned as she bit into a cracker.

***

As planed House and Cuddy met Bonnie at the address she had given them at 4:00. Cuddy gasped when they pulled up, "Greg, it's beautiful" she gushed.

"Foreclosure or not, I bet it's got one hell of a beautiful price on it too"

"Let's give it a chance, just look at it"

"Yeah alright"

They walked up the sidewalk where Bonnie was waiting for them, "I really think this is it, it's bigger than the other's but it's still in your price range" she said as she opened the door leading them into the foyer. In front of them was a fabulous open dining room where you could see right into the large living room.

On the left was a short hallway that lead to the guestroom with its own private bath and to the right of the foyer there was a set of double doors that lead into a shelf lined room, "I really thought you would love this since it's a rare commodity to find a house with a proper library and James was always going on about how your books were always cluttering up your apartment."

House rolled his eyes "Yeah, it is nice but I'm not sure…"

"Just bear with me there's more, I promise" she lead them out of the library and through four of the bedrooms and two full baths. The first three rooms were roughly the same size whereas the third was a bit larger, Cuddy was already working out in her mind whom would get what room and if the twin's turned out to be the same sex they could share the larger room and the extra one could possibly be a play room. Bonnie pulled Cuddy out of her musings "Lisa, did you hear me?"

"I, humm… no, I sorry what did you say?"

"I said wouldn't this make a lovely rec. room for the kids"

"Oh, yes, of course, wouldn't that be nice Greg we could put a bounce-around in here for you and the girls" she said with an odd expression that made House turn his head to the side when he looked at her.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked almost mockingly

She rolled her eyes "What's through here?"

"Oh this is the laundry it leads to the garage to the right, Greg I think you and James will really enjoy this" she opened the door leading into the three car garage. "The previous owner built a game room on to the side of the garage" she walked the width of the garage and opened a door on the far side, inside was a room that looked more like a small English pub. The furniture had been moved out already, but it was clear where the pool table and stools had been set up. At the back of the room was a small wet bar and a place for a dart board. House turned to Cuddy with a smile "I've always wanted a pool table"

On their way out of the garage Cuddy noticed a door off to her right that Bonnie hadn't mentioned "Bonnie, what's in there?"

"Oh! Right, that door leads to the basement it's not very large the previous owners used it for storage." She opened the door and they went down just far enough to see the room, it was a good size basement, but compared to the rest of the house it was a fairly small room with large shelves lining the walls. They backed out of the basement and she closed the door before walking back into the house.

"If you go this way to the left of the laundry room…" she directed them into an open area that included a spacious breakfast nook with the family room to the right of it. Both rooms had sliding glass doors leading out onto the back deck.

Bonnie took them through the breakfast nook into the full kitchen. The kitchen was huge with a spacious center island and bar with storage underneath for snacks and other things. Above it was a hanging rack for pots, pans, larger utensils and wine glasses. The appliances were all shiny and new. House lingered a moment in the kitchen admiring the lay out when Bonnie directed them into the living room which also led out onto the covered deck. The living room was open to the kitchen and dining room with a grand fireplace on the back wall.

"Now for the best part, you will just love this" Bonnie said excitedly as she led them into the master bedroom. The bedroom was large and had its own access to the back deck. Bonnie smiled "See this, it's a home office right off of the master bedroom, and through here is the master has a shower, dual sinks, a sunken extra long tub, and even a small gas fireplace" she kept walking "and in here… the walk in closet."

The three of them walked back out to the living room "So what do you think? Isn't it perfect?"

"What's the price?"

Bonnie smiled "$569,684"

"You got to be kidding!"

"No, it's way below what this place is worth but that's it, so what do you say?"

"Do you mind if we talk in privet a moment?"

"Go right ahead"

Cuddy pulled House into the kitchen, "What do you think?"

"$569,684 for a house this size in this neighborhood…"

"But really, what do you think about the house?"

He brushed his hand over the pressed glass counter-top he looked around and then looked up at Cuddy "I think my piano would look real good right over there" he pointed at a corner in the living room to the right of the fireplace.

Cuddy smiled "So do I" she paused looking at him happily "and that little home office would be perfect as a nursery for the twins"

"Yeah, I was eying that too, and then when they are a little older we can just have that as a seating area or something" He looked around a bit more then turned back catching her eye, "Bonnie was right about that game room, that's pretty sweet, and I really liked that tub too" he smiled wickedly.

"I call first"

"We could share"

"I think this is it Greg, we can't pass this one up"

"You're right"

"Let's go tell Bonnie"

***

House and Cuddy had already gathered the required funds needed for a down payment, so they asked Bonnie if they could get it done and over with before someone else came along and took it out from underneath them. Bonnie completed the requisite paper work and got House and Cuddy to sign the required papers. Everything was squared away with the bank, so that by the end of the week House and Cuddy were officially homeowner's complete with two point five kids. Now all they needed was a dog and a white picket fence.

***

A/N: Big thanks to those of you who review! Those comments really keep me going, so keep them coming! Thank you! Ohh and BTW the next one will be a Valentine's day special Special thanks to JiraiyasGirl for Beta-ing for me, you rock!


	45. Valentine's Day

I tend to be a rather impatient person when it comes to reading and righting. I had planed on posting the next chapter for Valentine's Day so I could be on track and then post the wedding on the 27th, but I'm getting impatient. So, here it is, your early Valentine's gift… House/Rachel fluff, very mild Valentine's smut… mostly fluff, hope it's sweet enough for you ;)

Chapter 45

Neither House nor Cuddy had ever really gotten into celebrating Valentine's Day. To House it was just another meaningless holiday and to Cuddy it was a day set up just to tell the significant people in your life something that they should already know. House and Cuddy never said "I Love You" on a daily bases, it just wasn't their thing. Why bother with words when a single look can say more than a whole 'Hallmark' store.

So it was mutually decided that they would have a nice family dinner at home, House would cook, and then after the girls were in bed, the adults would have their own private party. After all, stupid holiday or not, since when did they need an excuse to fornicate?

On Sunday House went to the store to pick up what he needed for their meal that night. He took Rachel with him. House got a cart and sat Rachel in the front basket where she could "give him her input". Rachel sat in the cart watching the sights around her, the lights, the other kids running around, but most of all she watched House. Her big brown eyes watched House intently as he gathered items into the cart. "What do yah think kiddo?" House asked as he held up two different boxes of pasta "Lasagna or Rigatoni?"

Rachel looked at both boxes then suddenly slapped the lasagna noodles. "My thoughts exactly"

Once they had gathered the rest of the necessary ingredients on that side of the store House decided to head towards the fresh produce section. On the way he stopped at the grocery's floral department and surprisingly they had quite an array of arrangements still left. House held up two bouquets, "What do you think mommy would like the roses or a mix?" again Rachel stared at her choices "Lil, lil!"

"These aren't lilies; well ok that one is, but Lily is at home with mommy"

"Mum!"

"Yes Smurffette, which ones do you think mommy will like?"

She sat back grasping her little hands together and then looked from one bouquet to the other then she reached out towards the mixed floral bouquet. "Great, these are cheaper… you know, I think I'm gonna start teaching you sign language this one syllable crap isn't going to cut it" House smiled as he reached past Rachel to put them in the cart and then gently tousled her hair. He was about to move on to the fresh vegetables when a small display of small stuffed animals caught his eye, "I suppose you think you and your sister both need a new stuffed animal too don't you?"

Rachel just smiled broadly. "Yeah, that's what I thought" he said as he grabbed one for each of his girls. He was just about to head out towards the produce section when he heard his name "Greg House, you son of a…"

House turned around still holding on to the cart with his daughter in it. "Miles Turner"

"What the hell are you doing here man?"

"I live around here man…" he snarked "What are you doing here?"

"Ehh… got a girlfriend from here; we met at a conference so I came to visit her, going to ask her to marry me"

"Cool" Really House couldn't have cared less, Miles was one of those people he couldn't stand in college, but had led to believe he was friends with. Miles had been in House's band back then, not House's choice, but he wasn't a half bad drummer so House put up with the fact that he was an idiot. Rachel started to fuss a little behind him, she was trying to grab the stuffed animal she had claimed as her own. House reached in and handed it to her "Here yah go Smurffette"

"Dade dade!" she squealed her appreciation.

"You're welcome" House turned back to Miles.

"Holy shit! Greg House is a father…"

"Yeah, and I got another one at home with my pregnant wife"

"Who did you marry? I mean anyone I would know?"

House grinned "Lisa Cuddy"

Miles' mouth flew open "Holy shit! I knew there was something between you two! Wow, I'm glad you two got back together, she was a wreck after you left. She never came to another show after that, come to think of it the only time I ever saw her after that was in the library."

"Yeah well were making up for lost time" he grinned mischievously.

"I bet you are" he smiled back "Your one lucky SOB you know that?"

House looked at Rachel "Sure am"

"She still as hot as she was back then?"

House eyed him with a cold glare, "Hotter, she is most definitely what I would classify as a MILF, and I think that's just what I'll do when I get home" he had tried to keep his voice light, but he had made it clear that Lisa Cuddy was his hot mom.

Miles half smiled unsure of how he should react, he was still Greg fuckin' House "Well, I guess I'll let you get to that, it was, ah, nice seeing you Greg".

"Later Miles"

***

When House and Rachel got home he put Rachel in her highchair as he prepared veggie lasagna and salad for dinner and chocolate cherry cobbler for desert. House talked to Rachel while he cooked and occasionally he would give her something to taste-test. Rachel was wholly enjoying her alone time with her daddy.

He set the table placing the flowers in the center and the stuffed animal he got for Lily next to Lily's plate. Then he picked Rachel up and called Cuddy and Lily down for dinner. When Cuddy walked into the dining room she smiled and looked up at House, "I thought Valentine's Day was just a stupid holiday?"

"It still is, but I figured it's been a while since I got you flowers and besides Rachel's the one who picked them out."

Cuddy took Rachel and gave her several kisses making her giggle with glee before Cuddy set her back down in the highchair House had brought out for her.

"Is this for me daddy?" Lily asked picking up the pink, red, and white dog with a heart hanging out of its mouth.

"Yup, Happy Valentine's Day Silly"

"Thank you daddy!" She said as she gave House a hug before climbing up onto her chair.

"You're welcome" House said giving Lily a small smile before turning back to Cuddy "I ran into Miles Turner"

"Miles?... You mean the drummer from that band you were in back at Michigan?"

"Yup"

"Where did you see him?"

"At the store tonight with Rachel"

"Wow, what's he up to?"

"Proposing to his woman"

"Oh that's nice"

"Yup, he said I was a lucky SOB for being married to you"

"You told him we were married?"

"And pregnant, I mean it will all be true in a matter of 13 days anyways"

Cuddy smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Bonnie sent me an e-mail, she said this house will be listed in their next flyer coming out on Monday" she said shifting her food on her plate.

"Cool, hopefully we can unload the place and get back some of that money we used on the down payment…" He noticed she hadn't eaten anything. "What's the matter? Spawn giving you grief? The girls are eating… well Rachel's attempting it anyway"

"No, I was sick earlier, but I'm not too bad now"

"Then what's up?"

"Two weeks from today we will be on our honeymoon"

House nodded his head once and held her gaze.

"I e-mailed Richelle yesterday and sent her the latest head count, she assures me everything is going smoothly, but I can't help feeling overwhelmed. We have a house to move into, our wedding, the honeymoon, the girl's to take care of, and now the twi… the 'Spawn', I just…"

House set his hand on top of Cuddy's "Your stressing out over nothing, and your upsetting Lily" Cuddy looked over at Lily who had stopped eating to look at her parents she didn't say anything, but she did look a little frightened by her mother's agitated tone.

"Mommy's ok Lil, eat your food"

"But mommy, you're not…"

Cuddy smiled and looked at her plate, he had made her favorite… she cut herself a piece and took a bite. "Oh Greg, this is amazing… as always"

"Thanks, I know that's why you're marring me, for my mad cooking skills"

"Seriously Greg, how are we going to do all of this?"

"Look, I'm sure we can unload this place pretty quickly, it's a nice house in a good neighborhood, and we've already started packing up some stuff. We aren't going far for our honeymoon weekend; which given how stressed out you are I think that was the best decision we've made in awhile. We can always go on a cruise or a week in Paris or something later on. You and Marla can go over to the new house and start planning how you want the place painted, which rooms you're going to use for the kids, you can talk curtains and whatever else it is you talk about. Just keep in mind that we still have a few weeks before we have to move."

"We're moving?" Lily's small voice came from the other side of the table.

"Yes honey, we are getting a bigger house" Cuddy soothed.

"But… but I like this house, I like my room, and what about Miss Kelly?"

"Honey, you will have your own room at the new house too, and Miss Kelly will still be working for us, mommy would be lost without Miss Kelly"

"I don't want a new house…" she pouted.

"Trust me kid; once you see it, you will love it" House tried assuring her.

"No I won't"

"She'll get over it" he said turning back to Cuddy.

"I just hope I can make it through the next two weeks." She paused and ate a few more bites of her food "I can't wait to just relax, even if it's only for a few days... this is the farthest I've ever made it… the one before this was only about three weeks, and the one before that was about four or five…"

"I'm not going to let you lose them… you know what will ease your mind?"

"What's that? A little time with the good doctor?"

"Exactly" House said with a wink. The tension in Cuddy's body eased some and she allowed herself to chuckle a little. It was Valentine's Day after all.

***

After dinner the four of them spent some quality time before getting the girls ready for bed. While House was in reading to Lily; Cuddy went into their bed room to set up her own Valentine's surprise for House.

Cuddy lit a few candles, and then slipped on the red satin teddy and thong set she had put aside for the night. Next she got out the strip pole House had gotten her for Christmas. They hadn't used it much since Christmas, mostly because Cuddy had been so tired and sick from the twins. Cuddy was surprised that it had actually been really easy to put up.

House walked up to their bedroom door where there was a note waiting for him on the floor. He picked it up and opened it "Happy Valentine's Day Dr. Stud" House grinned and then opened the door letting his eyes scan the room slowly allowing them to fall upon Cuddy's form leaning seductively against the pole. "Well hello… hot mama"

"Hello" she said drawing out the syllables as she walked around the pole slowly running her hand up and down its length. House took a seat on the bench Cuddy had at the foot of their bed. Cuddy reached over to the dresser where she had set up House's i-pod speakers and hit play.

"Crue?"

"I thought you'd appreciate my song choice"

"Didn't figure you for the hair band type"

"That makes two of us, but there it was on your iPod" she swayed her hips turning as she went and then dipping her body down to the ground using the pole for support and sliding herself back up slowly.

"It made me think of you" he said as he watched her, devouring every curve with his critical eye.

"So it was a good choice then" she said dipping down again and pawing her way up his legs, teasing him with the prospects of a kiss and then pulling away.

"Well you certainty can be 'Hell on High Heals' nice shoes by the way" he winked at her as she placed her foot on the bench in between his legs. House reached up to caress her calf and Cuddy spun around teasingly pulling her leg away from him "Evil woman"

Cuddy backed up with a small smirk on her face, she was torturing him, and they were both enjoying every second. Cuddy slipped one of the straps off her shoulder twirling around the pole once before removing the other strap. But she didn't let the garment fall just yet; she held it in place dancing for a few seconds watching House watching her.

He had fire blazing behind those cool blue eyes of his. Cuddy removed her hand and used a few clever swishes of her hips to allow the teddy to fall completely before she kicked it towards House. It landed on his head and House reached up pulling it off of him so he could see what had been revealed.

She looked like a goddess standing there in nothing but a red thong and matching red spiked platform heels. Her stomach had just barely started to pooch out and House doubted that anyone else would have noticed she was pregnant, even if they had seen her in a string bikini. Hell, if he hadn't known better he would have just thought she was a little bloated or something, but no she was pregnant, and she was beautiful. Her breasts were starting to get fuller, an added bonus in House's opinion.

She swayed closer and closer to House until she was practically on top of him. House wanted to reach up and touch her in the worst way, but he knew she was enjoying this. The song came to an end and the next song started to play. House smiled broadly as Alice Cooper started singing 'Poison', "What's so funny?" Cuddy asked.

"I love this song"

She leaned up against him pushing him back uncomfortably into the foot of the bed. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"You're an addict"

"You're poison running through my veins" He said quoting the song. "I swear I just traded one drug for another"

"I like being your poison"

There was a pause before House spoke again, "I'm jonesing for a fix… I need you… now"

Cuddy smiled, "I know"

***

The next day at the hospital Wilson walked into House's office, House was humming 'Poison' to himself as he sat reading a stack of papers "How's it feel to be a home owner?" Wilson interrupted him.

"Like I just signed my life away"

"So when do I get to see the place?"

"When's my Bachelor Party?"

"Soon"

"I'm getting married 'soon' I just hope your 'soon' is before my 'soon'"

"It is don't worry"

"Has Cuddy given you the third degree yet?"

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"Do you think she will?"

House tilted his head down and looked at his friend over his reading glasses.

"I'll go talk to her"

"Can Greg come out and play?" House wined mockingly. "Such a wuss"

"Shut-up House"

"Good bye Wilson"

***

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office "I'm kidnapping House on Friday"

"Do you expect me to pay a ransom?" she huffed as she sorted a few papers on her desk.

"Just thought I would give you a head's up so you won't worry. I'll watch him and I'll keep him over night if I need to. I figured I'd do it the week before so you wouldn't kill us both if he was still smashed at the wedding"

"Thank you for your consideration Wilson, Greg is a big boy, I'm sure he'll do fine…"

"You've never partied with him have you?"

"It's been a few years, but I know what he's capable of… I also know that I've got him right where I want him, he's not going anywhere"

"You're probably right, but…"

"Friday... you have fun, be safe, and bring him back on Saturday in one piece and I won't have to kill either one of you, deal?"

"Deal"

"I'd ask you to make sure he keeps his pants on but if memory serves correctly it wasn't him that had that problem."

Wilson blushed and turned to leave and as he did so he could have sworn Cuddy was humming the same tune he had heard House humming just a few moments before… he didn't want to think too hard about that one


	46. Who’s watching who?

Chapter 46

Who's watching who?

Friday at 5:30 House and his fellows had just finished a case and were sitting in the conference room. His team had been acting strangely all day and had almost raced to get the case solved. This behavior had amused House, but it had also given Wilson away, well it told him when the party was anyway.

Hence they were sitting around talking about random things, not one of witch remotely involved anything to do with the party, when there was a choirs of beepers going off. House looked at his own… Wilson. They filed out of the conference room to find Wilson standing in the hall way with a smirk on his face. "Grab your coats and follow me"

This was it, the big surprise. House and his team followed Wilson out of the lobby to a large solid black bus with dark windows. Wilson motioned for everyone to get onto the bus. House was the last one to pass Wilson, "A bus? Am I the only one to sense the irony in this?"

"No your not, just get on"

"You're the boss!"

House did as he was told he walked up the steps and was pleasantly surprised to find that this was no ordinary bus. It had been converted in to a kind of a lounge with a bar in the back and plush seats along each of the sides. The poles that would have normally been used for standing passengers were being used as striper poles, this was a party bus. It had also been outfitted with more stability handles coming out of the ceiling and along the walls, House figured this was their way of adding safety to a potentially, very dangerous means of transportation. Even the driver's seat had been totally converted, the driver was closed off in the secluded front cab where he wouldn't be distracted by any of the noises from the party and could concentrate solely on driving with the aid of several monitors and cameras around the bus.

What was more impressive still was that Wilson had managed to get several strippers all on his own and even a bouncer, though House was pretty sure he probably came with the bus. The strippers were already 'entertaining' the guys from House's poker night as well as his team. "Not to shabby Boy Wonder, I have two questions for you"

"How and where"

"Exactly"

"Friend of a friend owns the company, and we are going to Atlantic City"

"Nice" House nodded allowing him self to show a half grin.

"Learned from the master"

"Learned well you have young one" House said in his best 'Yoda' voice. Making Wilson roll his eyes and laugh. This was going to be an interesting night.

The bus started up and House walked back to the back nodding his "hello's" and receiving congratulations from his poker buddies, his fellows and of course the 'girls', whatever Wilson was paying for their company it was definitely worth it.

House continued to work his way to the back of the bus where there was a long bench next to the bar. House ordered himself a bowl of scotch ice-cream and sat down watching the festivities. He loved to people watch, especially when the people included his best friend, his employees, the poker guys, and about fifteen scantily clad women.

Wilson looked up from the stripper he was 'talking' to and saw House grinning like a little kid as he watched everyone else while eating his ice cream. Wilson grabbed one of the girls by the arm "Hey, I think the groom could use a little attention back there" the girl smiled at Wilson and gave him a wink before heading to the back of the bus.

"What can I do for you?" the blond bombshell asked in a sultry tone.

"My first guess would be 'a lot' but as I'm spoken for how about a lap dance?"

"Sure thing" she winked and brought both hands up under her hair then dropping both her arms and her head down as she started to dance to the music blearing in the background. The girl was smokin' hot and had all the right moves. She dipped down grazing House's lap with her perfectly formed ass. Yeah she was hot alright, but House was having no trouble keeping his hands to himself. Not that she wasn't turning him on, he was still a man after all, and most importantly he was still House.

He figured he would have to make at least one trip to the men's room to 'relieve' himself tonight; either that or spend a lot of time thinking about monster-trucks, pro-wrestling and heaven forbid… Wilson in a Speedo.

The thought of Cuddy's Valentine's present and the fact that their wedding night was just around the corner was enough to remind him of what he had waiting for him at home and quite frankly it made him wish he was at home in a way. As hot as these girls were not one of them had that certain something that attracted him to Cuddy. This was lust, what he had with Cuddy… that, that was love. Cuddy was the whole package.

He sat there thinking as the girl continued to grind her hips, before he knew it she finished her dance and House reached up to slip a dollar bill in her guarder. She swatted his hand away, "Oh no you don't, you don't pay tips tonight" she said playfully as she turned away with a wink and a smile.

***

Marla stood leaning against the counter top across from Cuddy where she sat on a stool at Marla's sipping a cup of tea. "Thanks' Mar"

"No problem"

"I really needed this"

"Would you stop? It's not a big deal, your stressed, your pregnant and I have a play room to lock the kids in for an hour or two, this is our girl time"

Cuddy took a deep breath and released it "I guess I'm just a little freaked out"

"I would be too, hell you should have seen me the week before I got married, I was a wreck and I wasn't pregnant with twins or had just bought a house either, I'd be worried if you weren't freaking out" she took a long sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I guess your right…"

"Not to mention whatever it is the boys are getting themselves into tonight"

Cuddy groaned "I'm not sure I want to think about it, do you have any idea what Wilson had planed?"

"Stripper bus to Atlantic City"

Cuddy cradled her head in her hands "Greg and strippers"

"Nuff said"

"I told you about the striper pole didn't I?" she asked looking up.

"You got a hidden talent I don't know about?"

"Greg thinks so"

"Nice, maybe I should get one and surprise James, take lessons"

"Yeah, he'd love that… mine came with a how-to video"

Marla chuckled

"You know Wilson put's on this real nice Boy Scout appearance but you give him a few body shots and a room full of strippers and the next thing you know he's walking home from his own apartment without his pants" Cuddy said looking at her friend.

"Noo… James?"

"Oh yeah, and I reminded him of it when he came to me asking for permission to take Greg out tonight, he knows I'm on to him"

"Yeah, well now so am I"

That made Cuddy smile. The two women continued to sip tea and chat for several more minuets before they took a fresh pot of tea into the living room and put in a movie. It seemed like forever and a day since they had been able to just sit back and relax like this together. Cuddy could feel the tension slip away as she discussed all of her bridal concerns, baby concerns, house concerns and House concerns.

It had been decided that as it was not likely that the men would be back at a decent hour that Cuddy would just put her girls down for bed over at Marla's and the two of them would continue their much needed girl's night in.

After the first movie Cuddy walked over to her own house to get a few things for the girls for their sleep over and decided to get a few things for herself, she had grown accustom to having House next to her and the thought of being in the house all alone with out him or the girls didn't really appeal to her.

Once she had gathered what she and the girls would need she decided to take the opportunity to send House a text letting him know what she was doing just incase he should come home unexpectedly. She was surprised when her phone started to ring only seconds after she had hit 'send' "Hello?"

"Hey" she could hear his voice over the ruckus in the background.

"You didn't have to call, I just wanted to let you know that the girl's and I are going over to Marla's for the night"

"Yeah got that much from your text, that's a good idea, this party is already getting interesting"

"What are you doing?"

"Me? I people watched, ate some ice cream, got a lap dance, people watched some more and now were in Atlantic City. I just put a few coins in the slots won a few lost a few, I think I'm goanna go find Wilson, he's the best one to watch."

"Have fun…"

"I will"

"Greg…"

"I know I miss you too" he said softly and then there was silence, well not silence Cuddy could still hear the coin machines in the back ground.

"I'll see you when you come home"

"Right… oh shit…"

"What?"

"I got to go, Wilson's got some hooker hanging all over him and something tells me he had no idea she's a working girl"

"Super House to the rescue?"

"Don't get cute with me or I'll hop in a cab and show you just how super I am" he told her as he limped in his friend's direction.

"I might enjoy that, but you go, go rescue Wilson, I have to go look Marla in the eye"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring him back with his virtue just as intact as the last time she f*cked his back out of place, gee what kind of a friend do you think I am?"

"Go"

"Yes Mistress!"

"House!" Wilson greeted his friend when he saw him, Wilson was clearly drunk "This is Cherry"

"Yeah humm hum," he pretended to still be on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Your girlfriend"

"Well what did you hang up on her for?!"

"Didn't have the heart to tell her you were chatting up a hooker" the girl let go of Wilson's shoulder and gave House a dirty look. "I've employed enough of your kind to spot a hooker when I see one, now move on, he's mine"

The hooker gave House another dirty look before clearing the area; House took her stool next to Wilson. "I thought you were suppose to be watching me not the other way around"

"I am watching you…"

"Your welcome"

"For what?"

"For saving your relationship with Marla"

"I wasn't going to sleep with her"

"You weren't were you?"

"I'm not you"

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've paid for sex?"

"I know that you and Cuddy were humming the same tune a few days ago"

"My point exactly"

***

About 12:00 the girls from the bus, now dressed in short button down dresses, started coming around and gathering up everyone that belonged on the bus. Once the bouncer had taken a head count making sure they had the same number of people coming back as they did when they left, he gave the driver the green light to go.

The party continued during the ride as the driver took the 'long way' back home. House allowed himself to mingle a little but mostly kept to himself. That was how he liked it. He enjoyed being the man in the darkened corner watching the festivities. He sat, he watched, he got his customary lap dances and 'well wishes' from all the girls, and watched some more… he was enjoying himself.

The bus pulled up in front of PPTH where Wilson had wisely arranged to have several taxies waiting for them upon their return.

House grabbed one of the cabs and he and Chase shoved Wilson into it before climbing in behind him. "Where to fellas?"

House and Chase looked at each other, then at Wilson, "You're helping me with him"

"What do I get?"

"You get to keep your job"

"Fair enough"

House rattled off Wilson's address and the cabby pulled off towards his apartment. "So, next Saturday"

"Yup"

"That was some party"

"Yeah"

"I noticed that the groom didn't need to be rushed to the hospital"

"Oh come off it"

"I'm just saying"

"Yeah well…" House was silent for several minuets. "I'm sorry"

Chase had obviously been lost in his own thoughts and was stunned by House's sudden break in silence. "For what?"

"For nearly killing you"

"Ehh… thanks…"

"I mean it"

"Is this part of your rehabilitation?"

"Forget it"

"You really are sorry… aren't you?"

Wilson suddenly shot up his head "Of course he is… hess…" House slapped Wilson on the back of the head. "Wha wazz that for?" he slurred.

"For being a drunken moron"

"Is thhat anyway to talkk to your besst man?"

"I'm taking you home"

"I told Cuddy you were staying over"

"Yeah, she's at Marla's with the girls anyway…"

"Humm… Marr-laa" Wilson grinned as he drew out her name. House rolled his eyes.

"Marla? That friend of Cuddy's I met at Rachel's party?"

Wilson's grin grew wider; House shoved him up against Chase, "Yeah, that's the one"

"So Wilson and Marla"

"Yeah"

"I bet that makes for an interesting double date, how's that work anyway?"

"Shut-up Wombat"

By this point they had pulled up in front of Wilson's building. "Get his wallet"

"I'm not getting his wallet, why don't you just pay?"

"My bachelor party, I'm not paying"

"Look, I don't care who pays just as long as I get my money" he cabby barked.

"Shit" Chase said as he pulled out his own wallet and threw several bills at the driver "Thanks for the ride, keep the change" he turned to House, "You! Help me get him out of here"

"Oh yeah this should be interesting, a Jew, an Aussie and a gimp walk into an apartment building…"

"Yeah, hilarious" Chase grunted as he heaved Wilson up out of the car.

Several minutes later House was unlocking Wilson's door and Chase managed to get a half conscious Wilson into his apartment and plop him fully clothed onto his bed. House and Chase exchanged a few words and then Chase walked out of Wilson's apartment. Seconds later there was a knock on the door. House opened it to find Chase standing there looking annoyed, "Forgot to tell the driver to wait"

"Come on you can have the couch"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Duh, used to live here, dad kept my room just the way I like it."

Chase rolled his eyes and walked into Wilson's living room then flopped down on the couch. "You need a blanket or something?" House asked him.

"If you got one"

"Ehh… yeah, he keeps some extras in that cupboard over there. I'm going to bed, night."

"Night House"


	47. Aftermath

Chapter 47

The next morning House awoke to the sound of slamming cupboards and some rather unsavory phrases in an Australian accent and if he wasn't mistaken he even caught a few curses in French, interesting.... House rolled over and forced himself to get out of the nice warm bed making himself hobble out to the kitchen to see what the issue was. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the damn coffee in this place"

House rolled his eyes and pointed with his cane to an airtight canister sitting right next to the coffee pot.

"Oh…"

"Filters are in the small canister next to it" House said sitting down expectantly waiting for the coffee to brew.

Neither of them spoke while the coffee was brewing, Chase watched the lark liquid drip into the pot as House massaged his leg trying to ease some of the tension in it from the night before; the cold really wasn't his friend.

When the coffee had finished House looked past Chase and said simply "Second cupboard from the left." Then he got up and limped into the bathroom; House found a bottle of Ibuprofen and took the equivalent to his prescription then hobbled back out into the kitchen and sat down again sipping the coffee Chase offered him.

"Leg?"

"What gave me a way was it the rubbing or the limping?"

"I was planning on calling a cab back to the hospital, I need to get my car, you want to ride along?"

"I want to have some fun with Wilson first, if you want to stick around though that would be cool"

"What do I have to do?"

"How loud can you yell fire?"

***

Cuddy lay on Marla's couch, she could feel someone watching her, she opened one eye very slightly to find Lily standing over her. Cuddy continued to pretend she was asleep until she heard Lily sigh and turn slightly to the side, then Cuddy shot up and grabbed Lily tickling her, "I got you!"

"Ahhhh! Mommy!... Mommy stop!" she giggled.

Cuddy relented and held Lily on her lap, "How did you sleep baby girl?"

"Ok I guess"

"Are you excited to see mommy in her wedding dress again?"

Lily smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Ok, we'll get Rachel, get dressed, eat and then we'll go with Aunt Marla and the girls to the dress shop, or maybe we could go out for breakfast what do you think?"

"Can they make bunny pancakes like daddy does?"

"I don't know honey, I think they usually just make them round but we can ask ok?"

"I guess so… I miss daddy, when is he coming home?"

Cuddy smiled, "How about I go give daddy a call while you go get dressed ok?"

"Ok mommy!"

***

House stood leaning against the countertop starring at Wilson who was glaring at him, plotting his revenge. House and Chase had successfully pranked him and he was not happy.

Chase had gone into the bathroom on the pretence that he had to try to make him-self look half presentable but both House and Wilson knew he was just hiding out until they had come to some sort of a truce. "My head is killing me and you go and pull a lame "Fire" prank?"

House grinned "At least there's coffee"

"Oh well then let's just forget the whole thing, coffee makes everything better!"

"Exactly" House gave him a half grin.

"So what is so important that you two just HAD to wake me up?"

"We were going to call a cab and go get our cars, well I guess I don't really since I rode in with Cuddy but you can take me home when you go over to Marla's"

"They got that dress appointment today; they won't be home until this afternoon"

"Yeah, I forgot about that, oh well, maybe I can make it up to you"

"How? Hook me up to an IV?"

"Thought I'd take you over to the new house…" House wasn't really sure if he was ready for this, but after the bachelor party Wilson had thrown for him he kind of felt that he owed it to his best friend to show him the house. Even if that lead to Wilson's discovery or House's confession that Cuddy was pregnant. Then again, House had still been toying with the idea of calling Rick to tell him first… he felt like such a kid for thinking like that, but then again, he had never really wanted to tell his dad anything… Rick was different and House just had to figure out for himself how he should handle that.

"Sure, I'd love to see it, when are you gonna start moving in anyway?"

House broke his line of thought, "Ahh, well we had thought about starting to pack up some stuff this week, I've already taken some books over… and then see if we could get our two bestest friends in the whole wide world to supervise the movers while we were on our honeymoon"

"Gee, thanks for the heads up"

"No problem man" at that moment Chase strolled back into the kitchen looking marginally put together.

"You two make nice?… You're not going to kill me are you?"

House and Wilson looked at each other and then at Chase, "That's one thing we could do to pass the time" House said, then he broke out imitating Elmer Fudd in an old 'Bugs Bunny' cartoon singing "Kill the Wom-bat! Kill the Wom-bat!"

Chase rolled his eyes and Wilson laughed only to groan a second latter from the vibrations banging around his skull.

Just then 'Fat Bottomed Girls' by Queen, started to ring out from House's phone, "That would the old lady" House flipped open his phone "Yell-o!"

"Hey, how'd it go last night?"

"I have to admit, it was pretty awesome"

"Good, how did it go with Wilson and the hooker?"

"It didn't, all's well in Warla Land"

"Warla?"

"Yup, you heard me"

House could almost hear Cuddy roll her eyes "So anyway, what's up? The guys and I were just going to head over to the hospital to get the cars"

"The guys?"

"The pretty one had to carry Wilson in last night; I let him stay on the couch"

"They're glaring at you aren't they"

"You know it"

"Marla and I are getting ready to take the girls out to breakfast before our dress appointment, Lily wants' to know when you'll be home"

"I was going to take Wilson over to look at the house, you said "the girls", where is Logan?"

"He's at his dad's, I guess he does this every once in awhile, just takes one kid at a time, gives them some one-on-one bonding. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Oh ok… as for the other thing… I guess we'll find out, you ok with that?"

"I told you I was"

"Ok then, I'll let him know"

"So I'll see you when?"

"Tell Lil I should be home sometime after lunch"

"See you then"

"Yup"

House filliped his phone closed and turned back to Wilson and Chase. Wilson was looking at him expectedly, "Ok… so what was that all about?"

House ignored him for a second taking in the expression that was currently playing out on Chase's face. It was a mix of shock, and confusion. "What?"

"I… I… nothing, I"

House turned back to Wilson ignoring Chase's stammering "Go get dressed, I want to get this done and over with"

"What are you suppose to tell me House"

"Later, you want to see the house right?"

"Fine" Wilson moaned and left to go make himself fit to be seen. Minutes later House could hear the shower start. Chase turned to House "What the hell happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"First you ask Cuddy to marry you clear out of thin air, now you're getting married after being engaged for what, two months?, and you BOUGHT a house together?"

"Hey when you're in love..." he deflected "And as far as the house goes it's not that unusual for a couple with two kids"

"What's wrong with Cuddy's house?"

"You're joking right?" he said in an exasperated tone holding up his cane "The only reason I haven't moved back in with Wilson is because Cuddy knows how to do things to make it worth trudging up those stairs"

"Didn't need that"

"You asked a stupid question, you must pay the consequences"

House abandoned his coffee cup and walked into the living room plopping down into a plush chair. Suddenly the prospect of telling Wilson was starting to go through his mind, yet again. He really should call Rick. House stood up suddenly; he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door "Where are you going?" Chase asked from where he stood in the kitchen.

"Need to make a phone call"

Once House was out on the sidewalk he flipped open his phone and started looking for Rick's number. It was chilly out but not as cold as it had been the past few days. House stood with one hand holding the phone and the other shoved in his pocket for warmth. The phone rang several times before the voice mail picked up "This is Rick, leave a message" House grunted and flipped his phone shut.

By the time House got back to Wilson's, Wilson was just getting out of the shower and Chase had already called for a cab. Twenty minutes later the three of them had filed into the cab and were on their way to the Hospital. House and Wilson parted ways with Chase and then climbed into Wilson's car.

With the exception of House gruffly giving Wilson directions every so often the ride to the new house was fairly quiet. Wilson didn't even try to get House to open up, now was not the time. So instead of nagging he just waited and allowed House to stew. For some reason showing him this house was really upsetting House and he wanted to know why.

As they drew nearer to House and Cuddy's new abode Wilson started looking around at the other houses in the neighborhood, "House, are you sure were in the right place?"

"Yeah this is it, Cuddy's already picked out a jogging rout… this one, you can pull into the driveway, we'll go in through the garage."

"This place is huge House, how the hell can you two afford this?"

"It was a foreclosure"

"Oh, wow, but…"

"Save your questions for the end of class please"

"Sure thing teach" Wilson snarked.

House guided Wilson through the "man cave" and then out through the breakfast nook into the family room and the kitchen the living room and the dining room then he showed him quickly into the master suite and back out into foyer giving him a quick tour of the guest room, library and the kid's rooms then he took Wilson back out into the living room where House had already had a few boxes of books sitting on the floor. House took a seat on one of the sturdy boxes, "Ok I know you have questions" he sighed dramatically "Let's get it over with"

"Cuddy's not sick is she?"

"No"

"How far?"

"Eleven weeks LMP on Monday"

"You've kept this from me for almost three months!"

"Oh come on, it's not like we have even known the whole time! We've only known ourselves for seven weeks. Besides that we didn't want anyone to know… incase…"

"So how do you feel about all this?"

"I'm not completely sure if it's hit me yet, she hasn't even started to show really but they are really wreaking havoc on her hormones, she's been wiped out for weeks"

"They?"

"The Spawn"

"I'm afraid I need more House, what do you mean by… HOLY SHIT! You mean there is more than one!"

"Twins, just found out really" House pulled out the grainy ultrasound photo he had been carrying around in his wallet, "Here"

"House, this is… there are…"

"Two very tinny, but very distinct gestational sacks, by now they have huge heads and tiny bodies, and hopefully this morning sickness thing will start to cool off a bit"

"You're worried"

House cocked an eyebrow and looked at Wilson like he were an alien "Duh"

"You're worried about Cuddy"

"I'm worried that I'm going to screw this up"

"You've done ok so far, I mean you haven't killed either one of the girls yet, that's got to count for something"

"They're girls, what if one or both of these are boys…"

"You don't want a boy? I thought that's what all fathers-to-be wanted"

"I just… no… I mean, how do I keep up with them? Hell, forget that, what do I do when Rachel starts running around? That's not going to be long you know. She's really got the walking thing down pat now and it's only a matter of weeks, days even, before she figures out how to run"

House hung his head down and clasped his fingers behind his head.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I told you, we didn't want anyone to know yet, there's only a few people who know, one's her doctor, and the other two just guessed…"

"So you've just been keeping this bottled up all this time?"

"I've talked to Cuddy a little, but I don't want her to freak out, she's already afraid she's going to miscarry again… I don't think either of us can handle that a third time… "

Wilson decided not to ask about the first two miscarriages, "So you haven't talked to anyone"

"Rick, a little… he doesn't know its twins…"

"Damn it House!" Wilson threw up his arms and sat down on a box across from House then in a much softer voice Wilson looked up at House "Does Marla know?"

"Cornered Cuddy in the kitchen on New Years when she wasn't drinking… same day we found out…"

"She's known the whole time?"

"Don't take it so hard, everybody lies"

"That's just it, she didn't, well not flat out anyway, she just didn't tell me…"

"Same thing"

"No its not…" he paused "At least I know now… so when are you going to announce it to the rest of the world?"

"Haven't decided yet, we might just wait and let her baby bump do the talking"

"Well I guess this explains how you got her to accept your proposal"

House shot him a dirty look "Hey! Do the math pal, she agreed to marry me BEFORE I knocked her up, thank you very much!"

"And you were planning on getting married in February all along too right?"

"Yeah, well I guess you could say the Spawn did have something to do with that"

"A big something I bet"

"Smart ass"

"That's what you keep me around for"

"I keep you around because you usually don't bore me to death"


	48. Checkup

This one is almost 100% fluff, enjoy!

Chapter 48

Early Tuesday morning Cuddy sat in the chair in Rachel's room holding the phone in one hand and Rachel on her lap. "Kelly, Kelly, don't worry about it… your sick just stay home, rest, get lots of fluids and we will see you when you're better, doctor's orders"

"I just feel so terrible calling off on such short notice so soon before the wedding, and the move…"

"I'm sure Greg and I can handle it, the hospital does have Day Care and Lily has her three month check up with Dr. Wilson today anyway so it shouldn't be a problem"

Cuddy hung up the phone a few moments later and then took Rachel in to wake up House. Cuddy leaned over House holding Rachel up over him. Rachel patted Houses face giggling, House opened one eye to see who he was dealing with, "Morning Squirt" Rachel gurgled and squealed with delight as House reached up and took Rachel from Cuddy laying her down on his chest.

"Get up Greg, we got to get going"

"What's up?"

"Kelly's sick, we have to take the girl's with us today"

"Great…"

"My thought's exactly but at least there's Day Care and Lily will already be there for her appointment with Wilson"

"You're actually willing to leave the kids with those people?"

"Greg, I'm the one that hired 'those people', they all check out and I've never had any complaints about them, unlike some of my other employees… and I really think it would do Lily some good to get some social interaction before she goes off to Kindergarten."

House rolled his eyes "Yeah alright, we'll see how it goes today and maybe she can start going with us a few times a week. Come to think of it, it might not be a bad idea to take Rachel too."

"I knew you would see it my way"

House glared at her, "You just wait until we get to work Cuddles" he growled in a way that made Cuddy wish they had more time that morning to just stay in bed.

***

House and Cuddy took the girls in and introduced them to the teacher at the daycare. The four of them had gotten several odd looks as they walked through the lobby.

Both of the girls were a bit apprehensive about being left there. Rachel was on the floor toddling around and pulling on Cuddy's skirt. Lily was holding on to House's left leg. When it was apparent that both of her parents were going to be leaving the girls there for the day Lily looked up at House "But daddy, I don't know any of these kids"

"That's the point; you get to make new friends"

"Look who's talking about making friends" Cuddy interjected.

"Hey, father daughter moment here, don't ruin it, you want her to end up like me?"

"Can I come with you daddy?"

House looked back down at Lily. "How about this, you have to go see Uncle Jimmy for your checkup later; I'll come down and take you up to meet him ok?"

"Ok"

"That's my girl, now go have fun"

***

A little before one o'clock House made his way down to the Day Care as promised. House checked in on Rachel who had just been put down for a nap. House was pretty surprised that she actually went to sleep in a strange place but the teacher in the "baby room" told House that Rachel had been fussy after they had left and had cried for a wile and after she had calmed down she had played pretty hard so after eating a good lunch she actually went down pretty easily.

After touching base with the teachers House took Lily's hand leading her out through the hospital. House walked down the hall way, cane in one hand Lily hanging on to the other. "Daddy why is every one looking at us?"

"Oh, their just not used to seeing daddy with such a pretty little girl"

"What about mommy?"

"Well, they see me with mommy all the time"

"But mommy's beautiful, and they don't look at mommy and me when she brings me in to see Uncle Jimmy"

"Like I said they just aren't used to seeing me with a pretty little girl"

"People are weird"

"You have know idea just how weird"

"Look daddy it's Uncle Jimmy! UNCLE JIMMY!" Lily yelled down the hall way. She dropped House's hand and ran towards Wilson drawing several adoring stares from doctors, nurses and patients alike.

"Hey Lily, are you ready to see if your still cancer free?"

"Yup!"

"House"

"Wilson"

"Rachel still in the Daycare?"

"Yeah she's taking a nap"

"Ok let's get going, ready Lil?"

House stayed with Wilson as he checked Lily over and then got her set up for her scan.

"So how's the packing coming along?"

"Slow, I wont let Cuddy do any real lifting so she's only been able to pack up boxes and leave them where their sitting. We have most of our summer stuff packed up and the book shelves are pretty much cleared except for a few of the girl's favorite books."

"Ok I know you're worried but do you really think it's necessary to restrict her like this?"

"Look, I just don't want her lifting anything over thirty pounds, it's not like I'm being completely unreasonable. I just don't want her go through that again"

"Yeah, about that, what did you mean by a "third miscarriage"?"

"How's my kid doing?"

"She's fine, stop deflecting"

"I'm not deflecting; I just don't want to talk about it"

"Have you two been trying to get pregnant?"

"No we haven't been trying, didn't know she could GET pregnant…" House stated flatly.

"So what are you talking about, when did this happen?"

"Your not going to give up are you?"

"No"

"Twenty or so years ago and again about two years ago I think"

"You slept with her two years ago?!"

"No… wanted to, but no… that wasn't mine, it was just some random guy from the sperm bank"

"And what about the first one?"

"Drop it"

"It was yours wasn't it"

"I said drop it"

"House…"

"Man you're annoying"

"Learned from the best,"

"She didn't tell me until recently… ok?"

"Ok" Wilson nodded and turned his attention back to the procedure he was performing.

Wilson watched as Lily's results showed up on the computer screen in front of him examining them closely. "Well daddy, you're free to take a look but I don't see anything. Everything looks good; I don't think I'll need to see her again for another three months."

House turned the monitor to take a better look; he spent several minuets examining it. "Cool, thanks; I'm going to go collect my kid, and if you say anything to Cuddy I'll kill you in your sleep, I still have a key."

***

"Daddy, if Uncle Jimmy is a cancer doctor, what kind of doctors are you and mommy?"

House looked down at Lily; they were walking down the hallway on their way back to the daycare "Mommy is an Endocrinologist and the Dean of Medicine"

"What does that mean?"

"She's daddy and Uncle Jimmy's boss"

"Mommy is your boss?"

"Yup"

She paused digesting this tidbit of information "What kind of a doctor are you?"

"I am the head of the Diagnostics Department"

"What's that?"

"I figure out what's wrong with people when none else can"

"Wow! But isn't that hard"

"It can be sometimes but I like it, it keeps my mind busy, and I have my team to help me"

"You have a team?"

"Yup, I'm their boss" House stopped walking and turned to Lily "Would you like to see daddy's office?"

Lily's eyes grew wide "Really?"

"Sure kiddo, you can see what I do all day, lets go check it out"

"Ok!"

House led Lily into his office, his team was sitting around the conference table, apparently they had a new case. House pushed open the door "You all remember my daughter Lily. Lily this is my team, the dark one is Forman, the one with the nose is Taube, that's Thirteen and that one's Chase"

"Daddy, be nice! I know them, they were at Rachel's party!"

Thirteen had got up from her seat and walked over to Lily, "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Good, Thirteen is a really funny name"

"Oh that's just what your dad calls me, you can call me Remy"

"Ok Remy!" Lily smiled.

"House, what are you doing bringing your kid in here? We have a case"

"I can see that Forman, she's a smart kid, counts to a hundred and everything"

"So you want your four year old daughter in on the DDX…"

"Why not, what do you say baby doll, you want to help daddy work?"

"YES!"

"Ok, team, I got to go make a phone call, why don't you get my assistant here filled in"

House went into his office to fill Cuddy in on Lily's test results. "Did you take Lily back already?"

"No, she's keeping the kids inline, its kind'a funny, she's sitting in my seat with her arms crossed and her head to the side listening to the DDX"

"Oh brother, next thing we know she'll be calling them all morons"

"One could only hope"

"And to think she doesn't even share your genes, I can only imagine how the Spawn will act"

"Hey, I was a good kid"

"Right… I'll just have to ask your mother about that one"

"Fine, her and Rick should be here Friday she'll tell you what a little angel I was"

"Get to work House"

House walked back into the conference room, picked Lily up off his chair and set her on his lap as he picked up the patient file to peruse. "So what have we got here?"

"Ten year old boy with, humm… a tummy ache and… a, ohh yeah a rash" Lily started.

About ten minuets later House had sent his ducklings off to run tests. "Alright Lil, you ready to go back to Daycare?"

"Can we go see mommy first?"

"Mommy has meeting's all afternoon sweetheart… but… I don't think she'll mind" House smirked.

***

Cuddy sat behind her desk talking to a smartly dressed couple when House knocked on her door with his cane. Cuddy pursed her lips "I'm sorry could you please excuse me for a moment" she excused her self as she rose from her desk and walked over to the door opening it just a crack "Dr. House, this better be…" she started with her voice laced with false sweetness.

"Mommy!" Lily exclaimed as she pushed past House and into her mother's office hugging her around the legs.

"She wanted to see you" House said simply with a ghost of a grin on his face.

Cuddy turned toward her donors as she put a protective hand over the back of Lily's head "I apologize for this interruption, family emergency, if you would just give me one moment please"

"I understand completely Dr. Cuddy take all the time you need"

"Thank you for your understanding" then turning to Lily she took her hand and exited her office. Cuddy gracefully kneeled down to Lily's level "Sweetheart what's the matter?"

"I just wanted to see you"

"Ok" she smiled and gave her a hug "Was there anything else you needed?"

"I don't think so… could I have another hug?"

"Of course you can baby" she told her surrounding her in a warm hug.

"Lily honey, I'm sorry but mommy's really busy right now, why don't you let daddy take you back to Daycare and I'll come in to check on you and Rachel when I get the chance is that ok baby?"

"I guess so… I love you mommy"

"I love you too" Cuddy Smiled.

Cuddy stood up and then bent down and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead "Ok, honey now go with daddy ok?"

"Ok"

Cuddy straightened back up and glared at House, "I talk to you later, dear" she stressed the last word; there was a glint of fire I her eyes that House always found such a turn on.

"Later babe!" House smirked as she re entered her office, further infuriating Cuddy.


	49. Last Chance

Here it is, the Huddy wedding! I want to thank all of you for all of your awsome reviews, I know I haven't mentioned it lately but I really do love all of your comments, they really keep me going. I love you all! Thank you! keep em' coming and I'll keep the story going :D I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review!

Chapter 49

Last Chance

The morning of the wedding Cuddy awoke to an exceptionally violent desire to throw up. When she returned to the bedroom she realized that House's side of the bed was empty.

Panic ran through Cuddy's mind… could he have left? She gasped involuntarily, she was nervous about the wedding, hormonal as hell and she had just woken up to find her groom missing.

Cuddy collapsed on the bed and started to cry uncontrollably. Her mind started racing despite her best efforts to regain her usual composure. A number of scenarios came rushing into her head. All the bad ones came first and then slowly a few good scenarios started to pop in her head. He was with one of the girls… he was making breakfast… or he had got a call from his team…. Armed with these new more positive scenarios Cuddy slowly started to calm herself down, she was not being rational, damn these blasted hormones…

Just as Cuddy had worked up the courage to stand up and make sure House wasn't just making coffee, their bedroom door opened. House stood there with a cup of tea in one hand his cane in the other and a bind fold over his eyes. Cuddy burst out into hysterics, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Ok… not the reaction I had expected"

"What the hell are you doing Greg?"

"I'm not supposed to see my bride on our wedding day right?"

"You're an idiot" she laughed "take that thing off and come over here"

"Yes mistress" he dropped his cane and pulled the blindfold off "You look like hell"

"Thanks, just what every woman wants to hear from her husband-to-be on her wedding day"

"What's wrong?"

"Hormones… already tossed my cookies and then you were gone; you just missed one spectacular meltdown"

"Ahh well I'm sure there are more of those where that came from, here, I made you some mint tea, personally I can't stand the stuff but it should help with your stomach at least" then House bent his head down to Cuddy's belly, "Hey, you two, knock it off in there! Mommy and daddy are trying to get married today so you two won't be born a couple of bastards like your old man!"

"They can't hear you yet you know" Cuddy said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… so what's on the agenda?"

"We have brunch with our parents at 11:00, then Marla, our mothers, the girl's and I have our hair appointments at 1:00 and you and Wilson have to pick up the tuxes…"

"Wilson already took care of that"

"Oh good! Alright hmm, then we go over to Princeton Gardens where we will be getting ready then we have pictures at 4:00 and the wedding starts at 5:30"

"We still have a few hours before we have to be anywhere, what do you say to a little premarital sex? Last chance…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Last chance hmm… well when you put it like that…" Cuddy flashed him one of her million dollar smiles.

***

About a half hour later House and Cuddy lay there in their premarital bliss just staring up at the ceiling. "That was a great way to end an era"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that is the last time I get to have sex as a bachelor"

Cuddy snickered "Is it now?"

House read a mix of mischief, love and lust in her face "Cripes woman! What do you think I am, a teenager?"

"Oh, you're not horny, ok…" she said nonchalantly as she rolled over as to get off the bed. House grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Not so fast Party-Pants, I'm sure I can get it up for one more round… if I get a little help that is" he grinned.

"Help?"

He looked her up and down hungrily "Ok, that did it, let's go" House scrambled to get off the bed and limped quickly into the bathroom.

Cuddy suppressed a laugh "Where are you going?"

"You woman, shower sex now!"

"Me Jane?"

"Move your ass"

House turned on the taps and stepped in under the warm water. Cuddy stood there for a moment watching him through the partially opened curtain.

Watching the water hit his body and roll off in little streams caressing every curve, every muscle, every everything… she stepped in behind him grabbing the soap and using it to caress his broad shoulders. She ran her soapy hands down his back sending a shiver down his spine. House turned around; there was no denying he was ready for her.

Cuddy smiled and reached her hands up around his neck pulling him down to kiss her softly. The kiss was so tender that in Cuddy's hormonal state she actually let a tear fall. House broke the kiss after what seemed like a geological age and looked into her eyes seeing the tears.

"I might not say it enough, but I do love you, more than you can ever know" his voice was full of emotion; it was one of those rare moments that he let his guard down, even for her. At that moment she knew what he said was true and as far as she was concerned they were already married and had been since that first night; everything else was just a formality. More tears fell.

Before she could answer him, House took her mouth in his once more and lifted her up as best as he could. After a few minutes of fondling, the two of them finally found a suitable position for love making within the confines of the shower. The hot water caressed their bodies creating a sensation that made it difficult to determine were one body began and another ended, in a word it was bliss.

House thrust into her rhythmically and Cuddy met him with thrusts of her own rewarding him with moans of delight. Caressing, touching, holding, wanting, needing, all combined at one pivotal moment, Cuddy let out a deep, soulful cry. The time had come. House couldn't hold out any longer. The two of them collapsed leaning against the back wall of the shower, the water still hitting them, keeping them warm, comfortable… safe in each other's arms.

***

House sat at one end of the long table, their parents, Wilson, Marla and all the kids were dotted around the table. They were sitting in the back room of a restaurant having a family brunch, House wanted to scream. His only comfort was that he could still make faces at Cuddy sitting at the other end of the table.

House sat eating his food, trying desperately to block out the conversation flying around the table… his mother had brought baby pictures… Blythe let out an "Aww" that made House groan. "He was such a sweet little boy" she said as she gushed over a picture of her son in the bathtub, House groaned again.

"Oh, be nice Greg" his mother chided. "I've often wondered what my grandchildren would look like" she sighed "But I couldn't be happier with these two little beauties" she said as she played with Rachel's hand.

"Oh Blythe, I know exactly how you feel but biological or not they are one of life's greatest joys" Ann caressed Lily's cheek. "Can't help but feel proud of them"

"Exactly, and if we can't get biological grandchildren, then we just have to love our adopted ones even more… and pull out the baby pictures from time to time to embarrass our grown children."

At that House, Cuddy, Rick, Marla and Wilson all exchanged panicked looks. House caught Cuddy's eye and shook his head ever so slightly and Cuddy answered with a tiny nod. In those slight movements they had agreed to wait just a little longer. Maybe they would send ultrasound pictures in the 'Thank you' cards Cuddy thought.

***

The rest of the day flew by for Cuddy and the girls. During the hair appointment the girls played and watched while Cuddy, Marla and their grandmothers got their hair done.

Lily and Rachel both had such short baby-fine hair that Cuddy didn't think there was really much that could be done so she had just bought little head bands for the girls to match their dresses. However, one of the girls at the salon stood in the corner watching the girls. She had just finished making some hot water in the coffee machine for tea and had stopped half way to her station to watch the girls play. There had to be something she could do. "Lisa, do you mind if I try something with your oldest girl's hair?"

"I did get matching headbands for them but if you think there's enough to work with go right ahead, I usually just put a headband or one of Rachel's baby clips in it."

"I think she may have just barely enough to do a little something with and I have these tiny white flowers in my drawer that I think might just work in her hair."

"Sure Shelby, that sounds wonderful… Lily?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Could you come over here, Shelby wants to try something with your hair"

Lily smiled and hoped up into one of the vacant chairs. "Can you curl my hair too?"

Shelby ran her fingers through Lily's hair it was starting to come in thicker and had been growing rather quickly, but it was very silky, almost like baby hair and was only about two inches long "Well, maybe I can use my tiny curling iron and try to curl a few of the longer pieces, but I'm not sure how well it will stay"

"That's ok" Lily smiled.

***

Around 4:00 the photographer came into the room House, Wilson and the father's had been corralled in, to get dressed and just hang out. The photographer had come in to get Cuddy's father.

The plan was to get several of the photos out of the way before the ceremony. However, Cuddy still didn't want House to see her in her dress until she was walking down the aisle. Not because she was superstitious but because she wanted to relish the look on House's face when he saw her. Little did she know that House had his own wardrobe surprise planned. Cuddy was still under the impression that he and Wilson were just wearing nice suits like their father's were.

After Cuddy's father had left the room Rick looked up at House "What's up kid?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old"

"Bull, what did you call me for?"

"If you were so interested why didn't you call back?"

"I figured it couldn't have been that important if you didn't leave a message or try to call back, so what's up?"

"Cuddy's pregnant"

"Yeah… I know I'm getting up in my years but I'm not senile, I know she's pregnant…"

House cut him off by shoving the ultrasound picture at him.

"Well, when you do a job, you really 'do the job' don't yah?"

"So I've been told"

Rick looked at the date on the print, "You don't have a more recent picture?"

"With the wedding and all… we are suppose to go in after our honeymoon"

"When are you planning on telling everyone?"

"That's what I asked him" Wilson interjected.

"I'll let you know"

"Greg…"

"Yeah?"

"Cheer up kid, it's your wedding day, you're a great father" Rick said calmly "I'm sure four kids is rough on anyone but you'll do fine, even with that" he added pointing to House's cane.

"How would you know?"

"Because it was hard enough raising two kids with two good legs, but I got faith in you. You'll do fine Greg and you know if you can't keep up with them just hook'em with that, it'll do the trick" he said the last part with a very "House like" smirk as he pointed to House's cane again.

Where was this guy when he was growing up? House gave Rick a half grin, "Thanks pops…"

Dean returned several minutes later told Rick that they wanted him to come out. Then the photographer's assistant came in and escorted the men out into the conservatory to get a few pictures of them.

Blythe and Ann were both still standing around the photography equipment waiting for the men to show up. Richelle had already whisked Cuddy and the girl's away and now it was the guy's turn to have the photographer poke and prod and shift them to and fro until every possible shot that could be taken without the Bride and her attendants was taken.

The photographer got several shots of House's mother securing his boutonniere and straightening his yarmulke, House with each of his parents, then with both of them, House and his in-laws, House and Wilson, and then a few of just House. Then the men and the mother's were excused to go back to their respective rooms to wait.

"I hate getting my picture taken" House grumbled on their way back to the small sitting room "And I really hate waiting"

"It will all be over soon"

"Easy for you to say, you've been through this a time or three, you're used to it"

Wilson looked at his watch, "Yeah, and all three of them are a blur to me, you'll want the pictures"

"I don't know why they didn't just have us wait in the conservatory, this thing starts in fifteen minutes"

"They have to get everyone seated"

"Oh come on, how many people could there be?"

"You're asking me?"

"Shut up"

"Typical"

"Gentlemen!" Richelle said as she waltzed into the room. "The Guests are just about seated, Dr. Wilson, do you have the rings?"

Wilson dug in his pocket and pulled out the two simple bands. "Great. Alright then, Dr. House, if you and your entourage could follow me please"

"Sure thing lady" House smirked ever so slightly.

***

House's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the number of people that had shown up. He hadn't really bothered to keep up with how many people had said they were coming, he knew how many replies they had gotten back, but he hadn't realized how many of those had said "House is getting married? I can't miss this!".

"Holy shit Wilson, I think our entire guest list showed up!"

"Who knew you were so popular?"

"I feel like some kind of sideshow freak"

"You are"

"Thanks" House rolled his eyes as he allowed Richelle to move them into place.

***

The quartet struck up a new song and Richelle sent the mother's in with Chase and Cuddy's brother-in-law to be seated. Cuddy's mother carried Rachel in and set her down on her lap. Then the music changed and Marla appeared at the back of the aisle walking very slowly holding her bouquet of white, purple and bluish colored flowers. House stole a quick glance at Wilson as Marla drew near. Just has he had expected there it was, a stupid grin stuck on his face. House rolled his eyes and turned his attention back down the aisle just in time to see Lily start down the runner depositing her flowers here and there.

House's heart melted a little as he watched her, she was adorable in her little blue and white dress and he was surprised that her hair was done in several very tiny twists that went back a few inches on her head and ended in a tinny fray of curls and flowers behind them. It was simple and sweet, and most importantly it made Lily feel like a little princess. When Lily reached the end of the aisle she ran up to House a gave him a hug around the leg, House tilted his head down and patted her on the back of the head gently, making sure not to mess up her hair. "Daddy, you should see mommy, she looks beautiful!" Lily 'whispered' to House, he just smiled, "I'll see her in a minuet Lil, now go sit down with Grandma House ok?" he pointed behind Lily.

"Ok! Hi grandma!" everyone in attendance chuckled slightly at Lily antics just before she took her seat.

The music changed again and everyone's attention was drawn to the back of the room. The doors opened to reveal Cuddy and her father. House's heart fluttered, his stomach flipped; this was it, no turning back.

He tried hard for a second to think if he even wanted to turn back if given the chance but he was rooted to the spot gazing at the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on. As she drew closer he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes and then felt his own eyes tear slightly. There was no way he was going to allow himself to cry in front of all these yahoos. He blinked a few times then drew his face into a goofy grin and wiggled his eyebrows, making Cuddy suppress a laugh; mission accomplished.

House heard the officiant say a few words, but House wasn't paying attention, he found himself utterly consumed with Cuddy. Her gown caressing every curve yet effectively hiding the very slight baby bump that was just starting to form in her lower abdomen, the jacket that covered her arms and gave her the slight look of royalty, the soft tendrils framing her face and the little flowers dotted within her dark curls, House broke his gaze on her only for a moment when his hands were joined with Cuddy's.

Her hands were shaking ever so slightly; House attempted a reassuring grin but had to swallow hard when he felt that his heart might escape through his throat. He continued staring at Cuddy taking in every tiny detail, he heard the officiant drone on for a few more minutes and then he felt Wilson nudge him and hand him the rings.

The two of them exchanged wedding bands and mindlessly repeated whatever the officiant told them to say. House figured he might have just announced that he was a chimp dressed in a bunny costume for all he could remember only seconds later.

After that was finished the officiant started up again, once more House was lost, this time studying both of their hands. The way that Cuddy's small thin hand fit so snugly in his own larger hand, the way his long slim fingers wrapped around her hand and the way that their rings caught the light.

Suddenly House heard his name and uttered "I Do" when it was appropriate to do so, thankful that they had decided not to write their own vows. Then he heard Cuddy utter the same words and wanted to take her then and there but stood his ground until he heard it was time to break the glass and kiss his bride.

House waited until the little pouch containing the glass was placed and then he stomped down hard feeling the satisfying crunch under his foot. Then he took Cuddy and using his left leg for support he dipped her into a passionate kiss that received many catcalls and shouts of "Mazel Tov!" from their guests. But neither House nor Cuddy heard them, for just that moment the world had disappeared; all that existed now was the two of them.


	50. Surprises

Ok, I looked through old chapters and I couldn't find anything that said whether or not I ever gave Marla a last name so if there is any inconsistency I apologize… Also, I want to mention that I do not own any of the songs or the lyrics used in this fic, and of course you all already know that I don't own any of the amazing characters you see on House MD… sadly…. So with out further a due, here is the wedding reception, I had a LOT to squeeze into this one, I really hope you all enjoy it :D please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 50

Slowly House and Cuddy broke the kiss and straightened up, Cuddy smiled widely at House. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House!"

The crowd erupted once again into a ruckus of applause and shouts wishing the couple well. The two of them walked down to the back of the aisle where Richelle was waiting for them to direct them through into the hall that lead into the dining area for the reception line.

If being in front of all those people was rough on House before, then this was hell. It seemed like an endless line of random people over half of which House didn't even know. All of them wanting to either shake his hand or worse… give him a hug. House leaned down to Cuddy "You so owe me for this one woman"

"I think I can make it up to you, that tux was a good choice"

"Glad you like it"

"Like it, I want to rip the damn thing off of you"

"Later hot stuff" House mumbled to Cuddy but received an odd look from an elderly woman Cuddy had just released from a quick hug.

Cuddy noticed the look and burst out laughing "I think you just gave my Aunt Jenny a heart attack!"

"There's enough doctor's around, I'm sure she'll be fine"

***

As the guests were being seated at their tables and served drinks the photographer took House, Cuddy, Wilson, Marla, both sets of parents and the girls for a few more pictures in various locations throughout the building. As soon as the photographer was satisfied that she had gotten enough shots to satisfy the newlyweds they were all free to go. It was nearly dinner time.

Richelle arranged each of the couples at the entryway leading into the dining area, then made her way over to the DJ's setup to inform him that the bridal party and the parents of the bride and groom were about to enter and in what order.

First came House's parents then Cuddy's, then the DJ announced Wilson and Marla. "And now for the couple you have all been waiting for… Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House! Accompanied by their daughters Lily and Rachel" there was a loud round of applause and House and Cuddy walked in arm-in-arm. Cuddy was holding Rachel on her right hip and had her other arm snaked around House's right arm which he was still using to grip lightly onto his cane while Lily clung to his left hand beaming up at her parents and all of the people standing around clapping for them. House suppressed a groan as he tried to move the rest of them to their seats and deposit the girls with their grandparents.

The servers came out bearing trays of food and poured the wine on the bridal table; Cuddy gave hers to House. When everyone had been served Wilson stood up clanking his fork against his glass.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" he waited a few seconds "As you may or may not know my name is Dr. James Wilson, and as strange as it may sound I hold the title of 'House's best friend' I know, I know, someone's out there saying 'I didn't know he had any friends, yeah well I'm it" Wilson chuckled at his stillborn joke. "I have known Greg and Lisa for MANY long and extremely eventful years. I for one had always hoped this day would come but I never really knew for sure how or even IF it would, that was until a few short months ago when House told me he was ready to pursue a relationship with the woman he had been in love with for over twenty years. I'm sure if you're here you must know what a blatant ass my friend can be" he got a few gasps and a few chuckles from the audience and a single "Uncle Jimmy! You said a bad word! Apologize to daddy!" from Lily.

"Sorry sweetie" he shot at Lily "Sorry House"

"She sure told you" House grinned.

Wilson turned back to the audience "but you also must also know is that the amazing woman sitting next to him can take all his crap, and believe me there's enough of it to go around, and she can dish it right back to him in spades. I've never seen a more equally matched couple and I am honored to call them both my friends. To Greg and Lisa, Mazel Tov!"

"Mazel Tov!" the small crowd echoed back.

"Now I'll hand the mic over to Lisa's Maid of Honor, the very lovely and talented Ms. Marla Spencer"

Marla stood up as Wilson took his seat "Thank you James… I'm not really sure what I can add. I haven't really known Greg for very long but I have known Lisa for many years, and over those years we have grown quite close. We have talked about many things, one being Greg. I had heard so much about him, both good and bad in that time that when Lisa told me they were finally dating I was both shocked and relieved. Then when she introduced us I felt like I already knew him. Greg, as long as I have known Lisa I have never seen her more alive than when she would talk about you, but now… I, I just want to thank you for making my friend so happy, you BOTH deserve it so much." she said sending a wink in his direction.

With that Marla went to take her seat and hand the mic back over to the DJ; House shot out a long arm and grabbed the mic "Thank you both and now that all the mushy stuff is over with, thanks for coming everybody, I'm freaking starved, let's eat!"

***

After dinner was over and the plates were cleared Richelle gave House and Cuddy the head's up that it was time to cut the cake. House and Cuddy walked over to the table where the three tiered blue and white frosted cake sat on a table decorated with tulle, flowers and lights. House let out a laugh when he saw the cake topper. Cuddy had ordered a special cake topper. The bride and groom were made to resemble House and Cuddy but Cuddy had taken it a little further. The groom sat at a baby grand piano with the bride laying on top propped up on her elbows gazing into her groom's eyes. As a finishing touch she had gone into a hobby shop that sold miniatures and bought a tiny cane which she had then attached to the edge of the piano. "I thought you would get a kick out of that"

"Brings back memories of the night my piano moved in"

"Later"

"You think we could break in the new house like that?"

"Humm, second trimester hormones should be kicking in soon, I think we can arrange something" she answered in a low tone.

"You better right me a script for some little helpers"

"Oh, that I will do" Cuddy smiled.

***

They cut the cake and ate it too and before they knew it Richelle was standing in front of them yet again telling them it was time for their first dance as a married couple.

House had been very particular about the choices for the "special" songs and had kept his choice for their first dance to himself.

Cuddy shed her bolero jacket and met House out on the dance floor.

House took her hand and laid his cane down on the closest table where his team happened to be sitting; surprisingly Cameron was sitting there with Chase. Apparently they were trying to reconcile… either that or House's marriage to Cuddy was enough to bring her out of the woodwork.

Cuddy silently raised an eyebrow. "I'll get it out of Chase later… now don't expect anything too fancy, just go with it" he said pulling her close framing her up properly in his strong arms.

"Lead the way"

"I intend to" House said as the music started and he began to move slightly into a slow and deliberate box step, shifting his weight gingerly from foot to foot as Paul McCartney started to sing:

'Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line'

"Greg… this song… it's so…"

"Fitting?"

"I was going to say sentimental"

"Who said I couldn't be sentimental"

"'Maybe I'm amazed'?"

"The song says it all"

"You're an idiot"

At that moment the beat began to pick up slightly.

'Baby I'm a man maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand'

House pushed Cuddy out in to a graceful spin showing off her dress. The soft fabric twirled around her legs beautifully. He pulled her back into his arms, "Am I still an idiot?"

"Yes, but you're my idiot"

"Good enough I guess"

'Baby I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand'

"When did you start to dance?"

"High school; mom made me take lessons"

'Baby I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand'

"I meant without the cane"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly Fred Astaire here, it's not like we are really moving a whole lot"

"Greg"

'Baby I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand'

"I've been working on it for a while"

"Not bad for a gimp"

'Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you'

House dipped her slightly and brought her back up, "What was that, I didn't hear you over my awesomeness"

"Shut-up and dance House"

'Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
Right me when I'm wrong'

"I was right about the PT wasn't I?"

"Yes"

'Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you'

"And the swimming?"

"And the swimming" he admitted ruefully, then he smiled "You do realize that you're driving me crazy in that dress, don't you?"

"It's a short trip isn't it? Damn I knew I should have invited your shrink"

"Wilson beat you to it"

"What? Where is he?"

"Right over there" House spun her around so she could have a better look "The black guy"

"Oh… ok"

The song finished and House held her close to him, "Our room better have big tub, my leg is so going to need it if I keep this up"

"Thank you"

"This is your wedding present by the way"

"I kind of thought so, thank you Greg"

"So… what do I get?"

"Oh, you just have to wait, but it just might include a full body massage"

"As long as that includes a certain appendage south of the boarder and north of the gaping chasm I'm in"

"Of course it does" she winked.

By now the DJ had started another song. The two of them had slowed their pace but had continued to dance as Wilson and Marla came out to join them.

Slowly other couples started to join in. Lily also took the opportunity to go out on the dance floor and test the "spin" on her pretty dress.

As the dance floor filled House decided it was time to give his leg a rest and get away from the crowded dance floor.

Cuddy went off to mingle a little and House sat down in his seat to put his leg up for a few moments.

***

House sat back watching Cuddy dance with her father to Louie Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World". He was just starting to relax when a familiar voice came from behind him. "So how's it going kid?"

"Not too bad pops"

"So is that what you've decided to call me "Pops"?"

"Seems fitting as long as you call me "kid"; "dad" just doesn't sound right"

"Hey, "Pops" is still more than I would have expected so I'll take it"

The two of them sat there watching the people go by for a moment until Cameron walked up wearing a stunning purple cocktail length dress. "The lost puppy returns"

"I came to congratulate you"

Rick let out a puff of air.

"Yeah, I don't believe it either. No you've either come to your senses and decided to work things out with the Australian brown nosed mole or to get your job back but either way you've really just come back to see if it's all true, to see if I really did get married, well sugar, you came you saw, now what?"

"Your right"

"Usually am, that's why I get the big bucks. Now what is it, I'd like to get back to my bride at some point"

Cameron shifted her gaze to Rick and then back at House, "First off this guy looks nothing like Cuddy, in fact he looks more like…"

"Don't even say it punk" Rick growled in his best Clint Eastwood voice.

Cameron looked at Rick puzzled for a second and then looked back at House, she shook her head and started to speak again "I've come back to try to work things out, what he did… I… if there is hope for you then I know there is hope for him, I just had to see it for myself."

"This one sure has faith in yah kid" Rick interjected.

"Ex-Employee"

"I see"

"House?" Cameron gestured to Rick.

"None of your business. So now you've seen that even a f*cked up mess like me can pull himself off the bottom of the ocean and up onto dry land, run along now, daddy's busy"

"But I…"

"Go, reconcile, do as you will, I need my surgeon back" House dismissed her gruffly.

Cameron's cheeks flushed a moment and then she turned away from the table. House watched her as she walked slowly back to her seat and took a drink Chase had offered her.

"What was that all about?"

"Worked for me, had a crush on me, wanted me to be her next fixer-upper, quit and decided to go for my mini-me instead, came back to work for me, husband screwed up, she left him and my team and now apparently she is back."

"The Australian brown nosed mole?"

"Great hair eleven o'clock, just handed her a drink"

"Ahh"

"You didn't introduce us"

"Then we would have never gotten rid of her"

"That annoying?"

"Just when it comes to anything resembling my personal life"

"I know the type"

"Yeah well this has been real fun but I better go mingle can't let my wife go to long without me dressed like that, gotta keep the hounds at bay"

Rick chuckled "You do have a looker kid, have fun"

"You know it pops"

***

House spent the rest of the evening talking to some people and avoiding other's like the plague… well perhaps something less interesting than the plague. He danced with Cuddy a few more times and even consented to dance with his mother when the DJ played "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Around nine o'clock Lily made her way to where House was sitting with Wilson and crawled up into his lap. "Do you like your party daddy?" House could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Yeah, it turned out pretty well"

Lily gave out a yawn. "I think it's about time Aunt Marla and Uncle Jimmy took you home. Hey wonder bread, where are the other kids at anyway?"

"Logan is still out there dancing with your wife, I'll never get used to that one, and the girls are out in the front parlor with Marla, your mother and Rachel."

"Bet the little ones are clonked out"

"Oh yeah, they have been, I'm surprised this one lasted as long as she did"

"Well you better get her out of here, I don't want her to stay up much later"

"But what about you and mommy?"

"Lily honey, we've been over this, you and Rachel are going to go stay with Aunt Marla for a few nights, mommy and daddy will call you and Aunt Marla has our numbers in case you need us, and your grandparents have something planed for the two of you while they're in town too. You'll be fine, it's just a few nights anyway ok?"

"I know… I really do like playing with Olivia and Nora, and so does Rachel" then Lily popped up her head "Do you think Grandma House would take us to that place where you can make your own teddy bear?"

House smiled "You'll have to ask her but I'm sure she would"

"Ok then"

"Good, now go get mommy and tell her you're getting ready to leave"


	51. Alone At Last

Warning!!!: Smut!!!!!!!! I'm pretty sure this is the most intense smut I have written to date; I also want to note that the language is a bit stronger in this one as well. If you are sensitive to this type of content you may want to just skip like 90% of this one, and if you've been jonesing for some huddy smut (I know a few of you have), then this should give you your fix ;)

I hope you enjoy their wedding night as much as they do ;)

*** *** ***

Chapter 51

Alone At Last

Around 10:30 Wilson returned to the reception hall after helping Marla get the kids in bed. The celebration had started to come to a close; many of the guests had already started to leave. Wilson was in charge of gathering up the wedding gifts and any keepsake items that Cuddy may want and taking them to the new house.

Richelle and a few members of the staff helped Wilson take the necessary items out to his Volvo. When Wilson returned to the ballroom was empty save for the DJ and the two finely dressed figures swaying slowly to the soft music. The DJ had just started to break down his set but had kept the music going for them.

Wilson stood watching his two friends. They both looked peaceful and content, happy even, not that he would ever tell House that. But then suddenly he felt like an intruder on their special moment.

When the music stopped the two of them broke apart slowly. House straightened up and took a look around the room, "Holy shit! We closed the joint!"

Cuddy smiled "Not quite" she said pointing over his shoulder to where Wilson was standing.

House turned on his left heel and took up his cane, "Wilson old pal!"

"House"

House and Cuddy turned to each other, "Mrs. House"

"Mr. House"

Wilson held his hands up "Oh shit, I know that look, ok fine you two go, do what every couple does on their wedding night, and spare me the details. Have fun, don't worry about the kids they are already in bed, Mar and I will take care of them. I already got most of the gifts out in the car; I did send a few up to your room in case you wanted to open them. House, your parents are taking the girls tomorrow while the movers come. I'll see you in a few days**.** Mazel Tov!" and with that Wilson turned on his heals waving behind him. "Good Night!"

"Thanks Wonder Boy! I'm going to go fuck my wife's brains out now!"

"As long as she recovers enough to sign my paycheck"

***

House and Cuddy made their way down the hall to the old fashioned elevator, once the doors closed behind them Cuddy turned to House, "Fuck my brains out? How many do I have?"

"You know damn well what I meant"

"No I don't Greg; I think you're going to have to show me"

"Oh I'll show you alright" House growled as he cupped Cuddy's ass and pulled her towards him to feel the bulge already growing in his pants.

"I think this is going to be a very interesting show and tell"

***

The two of them made their way to the Honeymoon suite; House unlocked the door, hooked his cane over his arm and scooped Cuddy up before she could protest. House took one large quick step over the threshold and put Cuddy down again. "I've always wanted to do that"

"I'm glad I gave you the chance"

"Ok enough with the mush, strip woman; I want a naked woman in here and now!"

"Why, Dr. House, if I didn't know better I would think you were a sex starved teenager"

House responded by grabbing Cuddy around the waist pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. His hands roamed over the silky material of her gown, he inched it up in his hands until he had lifted the skirt of the dress up high enough to slip his hand over her ass letting his fingers intertwine with the straps of the lacy thong she was wearing. House let out a moan into Cuddy's mouth. He moved his long fingers around to Cuddy's front feeling the moisture through the delicate material. He needed to get that damn dress off of her.

House dropped his hands letting the fabric fall, soon his skilled finger's found Cuddy's zipper. He tugged it smoothly until the dress started to give way falling lightly to the ground.

House stood back a moment "Oh fuck" House sighed as he looked at her.

The dress had been expertly fitted enough to Cuddy's body that she had gone bra-less, thus she stood there now in front of him wearing nothing but a lacy flesh-tone thong, a pair of strappy heals and a few flowers in her hair, with a pool of shimmering white around her, she reminded him vaguely of Botticelli's 'Birth of Venus'.

"Is that a good 'fuck'?"

"It sure as hell will be" he said as he shed his jacket and started on his belt.

Cuddy rushed over to the bed flopping herself down amongst the rich fabrics of the bedspread. She reached down to slip off her shoes, as House muttered "Loose the thong, and leave the shoes."

"Kinky"

House didn't respond, instead he just worked faster to strip his clothing as he watched Cuddy slip out of her tiny thong and lay herself back down comfortably against the soft pillows.

Cuddy smiled wickedly as she watched House fumble with his shoes and kick off his pants as he collapsed onto the bed using his arms to crawl to her.

House ran his hands up her thighs pausing with his hands low on her hips. "I can't believe you're real"

"Greg"

"I actually married you, you're my wife"

"Are you ok?"

House paused flashing back to the last time she had asked him that question "Yeah, actually, I think I am"

"Good, then what are you waiting for?"

"A bit anxious aren't we my little minx?" he said brushing away his uncertainty.

"I have been thinking about this all day"

"All day?"

"Since this morning" she said as she slid her hand between his legs stroking him.

House let his eyes roll back slightly and Cuddy opened her legs giving him the access they both wanted so badly. House slowly entered her relishing in the feeling of being inside of her.

They had, had sex hundreds of times or more, but this night, this night was special. And he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life. Making love to his wife for the first time…

House continued to thrust deeply as he kissed her hungrily.

Cuddy wrapped her legs around House's waist giving them both a more pleasurable angle. Cuddy let a cry escape her lips lustfully. "Greg! Ohhhh! Gr… mumm… Greg!"

House kissed her neck, nipping the sensitive skin every so often and biting down slightly suppressing a cry of pleasure and pain when Cuddy dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

House continued to thrust as he grabbed Cuddy's wrist pulling it up over her head. Then he shifted himself to grab the other wrist bringing it up to meet the other one where he held both of her slender wrists in one hand. Then he used his remaining hand to move between their bodies fondling her breasts. Then he moved his hand down working his fingers skillfully caressing her as he continued to thrust causing her to scream his name in pure ecstasy once more. This time it was even louder. He had been longing to hear that primal yell; it was the sound of pure sexual satisfaction.

House thrust into her a few more times as he let that sound to play over and over in his mind allowing it to fill him up. Then the dam broke, his body tensed and relaxed as he let go. He collapsed on top of Cuddy, both of them breathing heavily. Their lips found each other and they kissed hungrily until they ran out of air. After a few moments House reluctantly rolled off of Cuddy releasing her from captivity.

Still panting Cuddy turned onto her side curling herself up next to House and resting her head on his shoulder. "That… was… amazing" she

"You're tellin' me"

The two of them laid there for a few more moments. Cuddy had her head on House's chest and House was running his fingers in little circles all over her back. They were comfortable, at peace, and most importantly, in love.

Cuddy's soft voice broke through the darkness in the room, "Greg?"

"Yeah" he was fully awake.

"Did you want me to draw you a bath?" she didn't feel like asking him if his leg hurt, she was already sure that he had over worked it between the dancing and the sex, but a bath was something they could both use after the long day they had had.

"Only if you're going to join me"

"Duh"

***

While Cuddy was busy filling the tub House took the opportunity to check out the room. Much like the rest of Princeton Gardens the room was decorated in a very Victorian style, heavy drapes, lush fabrics and upholstery on the furniture in the sitting area, a large four-poster bed, etc. however there were a few more modern additions as well, such as a flat-screen TV mounted to the wall over the fireplace, the large hot-tub, a little breakfast nook with a small kitchenette and of course the spacious bathroom.

Cuddy walked over to the window where House was standing, "What's up?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Just thinking about how glad I am that it's all over, no more smiling, or posing for pictures, no more trying to be nice to people I don't give a shit about"

"That was being nice?"

"I could have said and done a lot worse and you know it"

"This is true"

House put an arm around Cuddy, "I'm also thinking about what I'm going to do to you once I get you into that tub" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can massage my back and rest your leg"

"I seem to remember you telling me that YOU owed ME the massage, not the other way around"

"Oh, you're right" she replied playfully giving his ass a squeeze. Cuddy walked over to the tub and sat on the cold edge. "What are you waiting for? Get in"

"Yes Mistress"

Cuddy watched as House gingerly lowered himself into the tub with the aid of the handicap rail and situated himself so that his shoulders rested between her legs. "Ready?"

"That's a loaded question"

"Just relax"

Cuddy spent the next ten minutes massaging House's neck, shoulders and upper arms when she suddenly stopped. House opened his eyes, "Hey! What is this?"

"Well for starters I thought you might want me to move to other areas of your body, and secondly, I'm cold" she stated simply.

"I'll say you are yumm!" House said giving her bare breast a bug-eyed look.

Cuddy pretended to ignore the remark and stepped in to the tub straddling House. She lowered herself down into a position that allowed her to massage his chest and biceps a bit before she shifted herself so she was now sitting between his legs with her back to him. She started to massage his legs moving both hands up and down to work out the tension.

House let his head fall back against the back of the tub as Cuddy moved down his legs to his calves and then back up, her ass rubbing against him as she leaned forward and back. Then she repeated the move, ohh she knew what she was doing alright. "I'd nock that off if I were you, unless you want me to cum in the water."

"But it's all part of the massage" she said seductively.

"Yeah well you're swallowing then 'cause I'm not into bathing in my own jiz"

"Well maybe we should just move this little party to the bed"

"Or you could just swallow" he grinned evilly.

Cuddy stood up turning to face him giving him an equally evil look. She lowered herself down onto his lap straddling him and crossing her legs behind his back then she reached in between them and continued his 'massage'.

House moaned in delight, "Oh hell, I love it when I get what I want"

Cuddy started rocking her hips steadily guiding his throbbing member into her. She continued to rock until she felt him fill her completely. Then she stopped. Cuddy cupped House's face in her hands and looked him hard in the eyes, "I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to suck you off".

Her words had the desired effect his eyes grew lustful and she felt him grow slightly inside of her. "Oh you're so hot"

Cuddy kissed him hard and started to thrust making the warm water slosh around them in the tub. Cuddy broke the kiss and moved her mouth to the place high on his neck just below the ear that always drove him crazy. She moved her attention upward taking his earlobe in her mouth flicking it with her tongue making House groan deeply. She let go of his ear then whispered lowly, "You've been a very good boy today"

"Oh hell" he gasped.

"Do you like this?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you"

"Oh damn it Lisa fuck me! Fuck me hard!" House began to thrust deeply and vigorously taking Cuddy by surprise. Cuddy threw back her head and felt her body tense up, she felt the release throughout her entire body and it was blissful.

House slowed his thrusts allowing Cuddy to enjoy the ride before he started up again. Only seconds later House stopped suddenly, "You still want to swallow?"

Cuddy untangled herself from House and scooted back allowing House some room to maneuver as he quickly pulled himself up out of the water. Cuddy took him in her mouth and almost instantly tasted bitter salt as he allowed his own release. Cuddy swallowed hard and then looked up at House with a mischievous grin, "How was it?"

"Best massage I've EVER had!"

"Just think, we get to do this in our new house whenever we want"

"I think I foresee my leg hurting a lot in the near future"

"Good thing I'm a doctor"

***

House and Cuddy eventually made their way to bed that night. The two of them crawled under the covers pulling each other close for warmth and comfort. Between the wedding, the reception and the two mind-blowing rounds of sex it didn't take either one of them long to fall asleep.

Tomorrow was a new day, their first day as husband and wife


	52. New

I know it's been rather fluffy and lovey dovey lately but that kind of tends to come with weddings not to worry though drama is on the way. I'm just working up to it, I've still got a long way to go on this. Drama is on it's way I promise :D

Thank you to every one who reviews, I love reading them, they really keep me going when I've had a rough day... or week lol :) I also wanted to mention that I have now opened the reviews up to anonymous reviewers as well, I thought I would see how it goes :)

Chapter 52

The next morning House and Cuddy were awoken at 10:00 am by a ringing phone. "$50 say's its Lily" House groaned.

"No way I'm taking that bet, I know it's her, she's probably been bugging Marla for hours to call" Cuddy replied as she reached over House's chest to grab the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi mommy!"

"Hey baby girl, how was your night?"

"Ok, I've been playing with Olivia and the baby's, we just had eggs, and bacon and humm toast and Aunt Mar says that Grandma and Grandpa Rick are going to be here soon! And I'm going to ask Grandma if we can go to the teddy bear store, and look at the puppies, and maybe get a new dress, and I want to look for some more butterflies to go up in my room when we go to the new house, oh and I want to get something for you and daddy." Lily rattled off very quickly.

"It sounds like you've really been thinking about this"

"Yup"

"Just remember that if grandma or grandpa says "no" it means no so be a good girl ok?"

"Ok mommy"

House scoffed in the background "Yeah, like they're really going to say no to her, just you watch where going to end up with a damn Saint Bernard puppy…" he said as he rolled out of bed.

Cuddy swatted at him and rolled her eyes "Lily honey could you put Aunt Mar on the phone?"

"Ok mommy, bye! I love you!"

"I love you too honey"

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar, how's everything going?"

"Alright, Rachel was a little fussy earlier, I think she's used to you picking her up by now, Lily's been bouncing off the walls, she's so excited about going out for the day. James is over at your place babysitting the mover's and I, I am attempting to get five kids ready for the day, my bunch are leaving with their dad soon, so I'll be able to go over and help James and get some stuff done for you guys."

"How am I ever going to repay you?"

"Oh believe me, I've got plan's for you, don't you worry about paying me back just yet, I'll get mine"

"I'm sure you will" Cuddy chuckled into the phone.

"Oh hey, someone's at the door; I better go see who it is so I can round up the appropriate children"

"Thanks' again Marla!"

"Yeah humm"

***

House and Cuddy spent the rest of the day barricaded in their room simply relaxing. They ordered room-service, watched TV, opened the gifts Wilson had sent up, and mainly just enjoyed each other's company. It was a quiet Sunday and it allowed Cuddy a chance to unload some of the stress that had started to build up over the past few days. For a couple of middle-aged doctors with two small children and two more on the way a day like this was almost equivalent to a Paris vacation for two.

***

Thursday morning House and Cuddy checked out of their room and headed home to check on the mover's progress during the week. True to their word Wilson and Marla had gotten all of their belongings out of the house and into the new one. Cuddy slowly walked around her empty house, House watched her intently. Nothing was left, the walls were bear, the furniture was gone, and even House's piano had sprouted legs and ran away with their other belongings. Cuddy turned around to look at House, a faint mist of tears blurring her vision slightly. "Greg…"

"Oh shit, here we go with the water works" he walked over to her and put his arms awkwardly around her as she started to cry slightly.

"I've just been here for so long… this was my home…" she shook her head and wiped her eyes looking up at him "You probably think I'm being stupid"

"Well yeah, it's not like were homeless"

"Haven't you ever just been attached to a place?"

"Can't say that I have"

"Army brat"

"Marine"

"Same difference"

"Don't let a Marine hear you say that" he mumbled.

Cuddy turned around "Greg, I'm not sure if this was such a good idea, moving suddenly like this, it just seems ridiculous, I mean how are we suppose to get all the painting and decorating done before we move the girls into their bedrooms. We can't stay here, there's nothing left... this was a mistake" Cuddy let her back bump against the wall and her shoulders fell as she let out a long sigh.

"No it's not"

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because, I know what Wilson and Marla got us for our wedding present"

Her gaze softened "They told you what they got us?"

"Of course not"

"Then…"

"Marla's practically a smart, hot, Martha Stewart who has already gone over decorating ideas with you. Wilson is a girly girl who likes planning surprises and secretly watches 'Extreme Makeover Home Edition'…"

"Hey! That's a good show!" Cuddy interrupted.

House rolled his eyes "And… he has a key and the security code to our new house, AND, I'm not done yet… I went through all the cards and gifts at the reception and they didn't get us anything…"

"Or their gift was watching our kids for us while we got our rocks off for five days…"

"Fine, we have a bet then? I win, I get off clinic for a week and if you win…"

"If I win, a certain blue eyed doctor owes me a week's worth of clinic and actually IN the clinic not playing Wii golf in the COW"

"You're on baby"

***

They walked into the new house through the garage, checked the man-cave and then walked into the Laundry room. The laundry room was unchanged as was the first bedroom they came to but the next room they came to had been painted.

The room was split in half by a white chair-rail that matched the ceiling and trim. On the bottom half the walls were painted a pale yellow and the top a very light pink. Rachel's crib and mattresses lay in pieces in the middle of the floor along with her other furniture and a few boxes. "Ok, so that's one room"

"It counts, I win"

"Shut up, let's see the rest"

The next room was painted in much the same way except that the bottom half was painted in a medium shade of purple and the top was done in a lighter shade of the same purple and Lily's belongings were stacked neatly in the middle just as Rachel's had been in the other room. The last bedroom, the biggest one, was painted a refreshing sunny light yellow and had some of the girl's larger toys in it. "What's this, the 'lemonade room'?"

Cuddy shot him a hard look "It's the play room"

"If you say so… so what about the first one? We don't even know what the twins are yet"

"Well, Marla and I just figured that the girls were already used to having their own rooms and the twins could just share for a while regardless of gender, and if they do turn out to be one of each then we can just move Rachel into the big room with the girl and the boy can get her room, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem"

"If you say so…"

They walked through one of the bathrooms and into the hall by the laundry room and poked their heads into the library. The small sections of wall not covered by shelving were painted a dark red that played off of the woods in the room nicely.

Then they walked into the kitchen. Given the open layout of the kitchen there really wasn't much to be painted and what was there was already a nice shade of green that Cuddy liked. The wall running along the back of the house with all of the sliding glass doors leading to the back deck had been painted a very light orangey-yellow that created a warm cozy feeling and unified the family room, breakfast nook and living room. Along the far wall of the living room where the fireplace was the wall was now a nice off white that contrasted nicely with the dark stone of the fireplace and the wooden shelves built on to the wall. House's Piano was already situated in the corner, right where he had told Cuddy he wanted it. House ran his long fingers across the polished surface. "Sweet"

"I want to check out the guest room"

"Yeah, yeah" he really wasn't paying attention, he had a feeling this was going to be his little nook, although he didn't think Cuddy would like his guitars being in here but hey, she agreed to have the piano in the main room in the house she should know that the guitars would follow.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked over to the now blue guestroom, "I guess blue works for a guest room"

"Take it you didn't discuss that one" House asked over his shoulder, not leaving the piano.

"I was still undecided, but blue is suppose to be calming so it's good for a guest room"

"Light green's better" his voice was closer now.

Cuddy turned around to find him standing behind her, she gave him a quizzical look. "What! I told you Wilson's a closet case. The TV's on you can't just ignore everything"

"I'm sure" she grinned as she walked back out towards the foyer.

"What!" House followed her.

Cuddy continued down the hall leading to their new bedroom door "Ready for the big show?"

"Oh damn I hope that's a euphemism"

Cuddy laughed slightly and pushed the door open and flipped on the light. Cool, crisp, calming light green greeted them. "What did I tell you?" House smirked as he pushed past her.

Unlike the girl's rooms their bed had already been assembled and was sitting in the middle of the floor away from the walls. The rest of the furniture was also in the room in their general places but still several inches away from the walls. House flopped down onto the unmade bed lacing his fingers behind his head and crossing his ankles.

Cuddy swatted his feet, "Shoes off the bed, I suppose the fact that green is my favorite color doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"It's been proven to have a positive effect on lowering stress and BP" House said as he got up and followed Cuddy into the "home office" the walls were off white but the trim was done in the same green as their bedroom.

"Unisex, relaxing, and can be easily converted into whatever we want" House said as he turned to Cuddy, she had her hand on her lower abdomen and a small smile on her face. House walked over to her and cradled her head in one hand using his thumb to caress her cheek, "Just remember that thought when we have two brats keeping us up at 3:00am screaming to suck you dry"

"Ohh Greg… you say the sweetest things" she said breaking way and turning to walk into the bathroom. The sections of wall that not covered in tile or mirror had been given a coat of the same green as the bedroom.

House walked over to Cuddy pulling her towards him with his hands around her waist, "Ok now that we got that over with, can we eat?"

"I doubt they did any grocery shopping for us, Chinese?"

"You call; I want to check something out"

***

House walked back out into the living room and pulled the couch away from the pile of boxes and furniture there. He sat down on the edge and stared at the empty fireplace. House let out a sigh and pulled himself up off the couch. He walked over to the fireplace and turned on the gas lighting the fire. Apparently Wilson had thought about everything, the gas and electric was on, the security system was in place and had the house painted.

He sat for a moment thinking… new house, new dad, new family, new wife… for someone who didn't do well with change he was certainly going through a lot of it… but he wasn't sure if he could take much more. Everything was fitting a little too nicely. He needed some aspect of chaos in his life just to feel normal. He loved Cuddy, he loved the girls, but just thinking about the twins was starting to freak him out, what he wouldn't give for a beer right about now.

House continued to watch the fire and then grinned to himself; maybe just maybe… he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, a six pack and a bottle of sparkling grape juice sat inside the otherwise empty appliance with a note. Wilson was a good friend… a rock dropped in the pit of his stomach. House reached in grabbing a beer and the note. Walking back over to the couch House popped the cap on his beer and sat back down unfolding the note.

Greg and Lisa,

Congratulations! We hope you like your wedding present. Enjoy your first night in your new home, it'll be your last night kid-free.

James and Marla

A slight grin pulled at the corner of his mouth, they were supposed to pick the kids up later that night.

Just then Cuddy walked out into the living room. "Food should be here soon, I got you the spicy orange beef"

"Cool"

"What's that?"

"We have good friends" he replied handing her the note.

"I'd say we do, wow" she looked back up at him "So what's the plan?"

"Already got the fire going"

"I see, I also see Wilson left you a little treat, anything for me?"

"Sparkling grape juice, I think the glasses are still packed away. Quiet night in?"

"Eat a late lunch do some unpacking. I at least want to get the girls' beds put together and maybe getting the furniture arranged."

"And our bed made?"

"And our bed made" she smiled.

***

It was dark before House and Cuddy found themselves sitting in front of the fire again. They had managed to get the girl's beds put together and move their furniture and unpacked a few boxes in the kitchen and moved the furniture in the living room before they decided to take a break for dinner.

"It's starting to feel like home already"

"If you say so"

"You're not still bumped out about the old house are you?"

"I'll get over it… I think once the girls have had a chance to make a few messes it will feel more like home"

"Yeah well just give it a few more hours, Lily will be spilling juice on the hardwood floors and Rachel will be waddling around banging into boxes in no time."

"I miss them"

"Yeah" House took a swig of his beer.

Cuddy sighed and slouched further into the back of the couch.

"Why don't we just go over and get them"

"No, it's too late, I already called Marla when you were putting Lily's bed frame together, the girls were in the bath tub then and it's… Oh good grief it's already 9:30, no wonder I'm so tired"

"Hope you not too tired" he grinned evilly.

Cuddy groaned "You're on your own cowboy"


	53. The Dark Side

I promised you drama, not sure it's the kind you were expecting but I think you'll enjoy it :D Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 53

Monday House and Cuddy were back to work, the girls were at home with the nanny and things were starting to fall into a sort of a rhythm. They had spent the weekend relaxing, unpacking and familiarizing the girls to their new home. Their new bedrooms were a big hit, as was the new play room.

House sat in the conference room across from Chase. They had a new case and he had sent the rest of the ducklings on their own respective missions asking Chase to stay behind.

"Since when are you so caring?"

"Who says I'm caring"

"Why else would you ask me to stay behind, you want dirt on Allison and I"

"Well since you brought it up, I'm up for a little gossip, so tell me my little wallaby what's 'the dirt on you and Allison'?"

"I assume she told you she was giving me another try"

House nodded.

"I missed her"

House rolled his eyes "Well duh"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Is her return going to give me my surgeon back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh for crying out loud, ever since she left you've been a mess, sulky, short-tempered, cut off all your hair…"

"So… what's your excuse?"

"We are not talking about me"

"Can I go now?"

"What's she really doing back?"

"She's taking some time off, I called a few times, left a bunch of messages, I'd practically given up when I got the wedding invite, I just decided to call her one more time, left a message, told her you  
two were getting married, she called back the day before asking if I had my plus one… we're just trying to patch things up."

"Is she trying to get her old job back?"

"Are you offering her old job back?"

"No"

"She hasn't said anything yet"

"You're free to go"

"That's it? Spill my guts and leave?"

"You can put them back in first but the leaving part sounds good"

Chase made his exit just to be replaced by Wilson. "How are things  
going at the new House homestead?"

House rolled his eyes "Fine, Lily's been driving me nuts though"

"Doing what?"

"I think spending a week with you two and a day out with my parents  
have ruined her"

"House!"

"She's been flitting around the house wearing her new dresses and  
carrying around this dumb princess bear she got. And when she's not  
trying to get me to have a tea party with her she's shoving that damn bear in my face saying "you may now kiss the bride"…" House let out a low grunt. "What the hell happened to my kid? You know the one that would just chill with me on the couch and dress you up in drag…"

Wilson bit the inside of his cheek to suppress the laugh he was trying desperately to hold in "She's a four year old girl, she just witnessed her parent's marriage, she's going to be a little nuts for a while.

Just give it time, 'this too shall pass'. Just wait, if you think this is bad wait until she is introduced to ballet, I hear those ones are really fun to deal with"

"Gee thanks for giving my life meaning"

"I can do you one better, she's got a little sister"

House groaned and pulled a hand down over his face, "Suddenly I hope the Spawn ARE boys"

Wilson just chuckled faintly, "I just can't wait to see you with four kids, I thought one was pushing it, but you're just full of surprises"

"I think I'd like you to leave now"

"You really think that's going to work twice in a row, you should know better than that"

"Must be losing my touch"

"No, I'm just immune to it"

***

The week passed quickly. On Friday Cuddy had her doctor's appointment. She was now at thirteen weeks and the twins were growing nicely. The new ultrasound photo clearly showed both of the tinny fetuses curled up facing each other. Cuddy had planned on taking advantage of the weekend to start making out and sending "Thank You" cards for all of the cards and gifts they had received from the wedding. She would definitely be including a copy of the photo in the ones going to their close family.

Cuddy sat at her desk finishing up her paperwork when House walked in  
"Hey, when did they finally get that fixed?"

Cuddy looked at him puzzled for a second, but it was long enough for House to interject, "When did they finally decide to acknowledge your conversion to the dark side?"

She followed his cane to her door that now read "Dr. Lisa Cuddy-House Dean of Medicine", she shook her head, "the dark side…" wow. "Today after lunch…"

"Where were you at lunch anyway?"

"Had some errands to run, name change stuff, got my new license, and took care of some other things too."

"You do have time to do that you know"

"I had a free afternoon; I thought I would take advantage of it"

"Right… free because you skipped lunch Monday and Tuesday and have stayed late everyday this week catching up on your paperwork"

"I did not skip lunch"

"Asking your assistant to grab a salad out of the cafeteria for you is not lunch, especially when you ditch your husband for it"

"I told you I wouldn't be eating with you, besides that you had a patient"

"Two, but still gotta eat"

"Fine, you want to cook me dinner and make up for it tonight?"

"Me make up for it? I didn't do anything"

"How about telling your patent's girlfriend it was her fault her boyfriend was dying"

"If she hadn't wanted to get some strange he wouldn't have gotten sick"

"They were going to partner swapping parties, they were both getting strange"

"Her idea, still her fault, besides that's old news; I got a more  
interesting one now, the mom's nuts"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood up "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I got the kids running tests and a tox screen, and Thirteen is  
staying overnight, they know who to call in the chain of command if  
anything happens"

"I take it you're not worried"

"Need more information; I'm at a standstill for now"

***

That night after dinner House put on one of his old records and sat  
back to relax on the couch in the living room as the family room was  
still practically void of furniture; that would have to be their next  
project.

Cuddy walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel after  
finishing the dishes and sat down on the couch at House's feet. "Any  
epiphanies yet?"

"I think I just figured out how they got that sound in this track"

"About your case"

"Kids haven't called"

They both sat there in a comfortable silence. It had been a long week  
for both of them. The only sounds were the ones coming from House's  
speakers and the ones coming over the baby monitor of the girls  
playing quietly in the playroom. The two of them sat like that for  
almost an hour before House's phone went off.

House groaned, "And it was just getting to the good part" he dug out  
his phone and flipped it open "Better be good"

Thirteen's voice came over the line "Patient started convulsing and  
vomiting blood, I already called the rest of the team, Forman's on his  
way."

"Hmm, that is good. Okay, you got my attention, fever?"

"No, no fever. You better get in here though the mom's freaking out, and you need to deal with this kid"

"On my way" House said before hanging up the phone.

"I take it your case just got interesting"

"Ten year old kid just started convulsing and puking up blood, I'd call that at least a little interesting"

"Is that the kid that collapsed during his basketball practice?"

"So they tell me"

"Well have fun, keep me posted, and for heaven's sake behave"

"You take all the fun out of everything"

"Call me if you need authorization on anything"

"Well I was thinking about giving him a fifth of rum and running a scope on him and then… "

"Go… get out of my hair… I'll see you in the morning"

"Yes ma'am"

***

The next morning Cuddy walked into House's darkened office. He didn't call and he didn't come home at all the previous night. She stood in the door way watching him as he slept stretched out in his lounge chair with his jacket draped over him and his mouth hanging open slightly. His ball lay a few feet from his chair. She figured he had fallen asleep thinking and one of his team had shown him enough kindness to throw his jacket over him.

"Greg…"

House didn't budge.

"Greg…" a little louder.

A slight twitch.

"House!"

House twitched again and opened a wary eye, "What?" he growled.

"Nice of you to let me know you were having a sleep over"

"Patient crashed, got him stable, but he's still out"

"Any ideas?"

"Nothing good. What time is it anyway?" House stretched.

"8:30"

"Where are the girls?" he asked stretching and sitting up straighter in his chair.

"With Marla out in her van with her crew; we're going shopping I want to start looking for some furniture for the family room and I need some new clothes for this growing bump you gave me. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you and your patient were still alive."

"Thanks for the concern. You do realize that you wouldn't need any new cloths if you didn't always buy them so tight" House grunted as he used his cane to pull his ball toward him.

"I like my clothes to be fitted"

"Fitted? I've seen girdles that were looser. What do you need anyway? Don't you have anything stretchy, how bad can it be?"

Cuddy glared at him "I just want to get a few things; I'm not buying maternity clothes just yet. Maybe just a few things that will be a little more accommodating until I really start to show"

"Whatever, I'll never understand women and clothes…"

Cuddy sighed "I'm going to head out unless you need anything"

"I'll call if I need something from the boss lady"

***

The weekend came and went and House still hadn't solved his case, it  
was one of those ones he felt had to be obvious, he just had to put  
all the pieces together. His patent still hadn't woken up and Cuddy  
was standing in House's office yet again, this time in one of her new work suits. She walked over to where he was sitting at his computer.

"Any luck?"

House pulled both hands down his face scratching at his uncharacteristically long stubble. "Just sent the kids off to start  
treatment; I guess we'll know if I'm right soon enough … this mom's a freak"

"Go home, take a shower, trim that monster growing on your face and  
get some sleep"

"If I'm right, you need to call CYS"

"You suspect abuse?"

"I suspect Munchausen's by Proxy, but something's still bothering me..."

"The mother?"

House stood up but stumbled slightly catching himself on his desk. "That's it I'm calling you a cab to take you home"

"I'm fine" he growled.

"Yeah, your fine and I'm a porn star"

"You could be"

"Ok so the mother…"

"Yes the mother, the father offed himself last year; it all fits. I  
just haven't figured out what she's using. His symptoms point to three poisons I'm familiar with, but this bitch… she's probably putting it in his milk or vitamins or his IV or something…"

"Get your stuff, you were here all weekend, your boss says to take the  
day off, sleep and spend some time with your girls make up for the  
weekend, I'll… "

"You didn't bring them in?"

"No… I had planned on bringing them in Tuesday and Thursday, but if you had come home at all you would have known that"

"You going to call a cab or what?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone calling the cab company "They'll be here in 10 minutes, grab your stuff and you're out of here. I  
don't want to see your face again until I get home." She stepped toward the door and waited for him to walk out with her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going. It's not like I didn't call ya know"

The two of them walked down the hall and into the elevator.

"Yeah, to tell me you wouldn't be home and that the kid's mother was a

psycho bitch. You failed to mention anything about child abuse though!"

"That's because I didn't have conformation, but if that kid starts  
getting better in the next thirty minutes to two hours you can bet mommy did it"

"And how do we make sure 'mommy dearest' doesn't strike again; we can't just leave her in there with him!"

"I'm not, I got the kids taking turns sitting in the room; I don't want that wack-a-do even holding his hand. We told her he needed close observation for any sudden developments."

"And she believed you?"

"I had Forman do it, she gave him a hard time at first, but he got her under control. Work smarter not harder…"

They stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"I'm flushing his system now and if that doesn't work we're moving on to the kidneys"

"I'll check on him in a bit, you get in that cab, and for crying out loud get a shower BEFORE you get in bed, you smell like Reubins and BO"

"Yes mother" House lent down giving her a brief peck on the lips before climbing into the cab.

"And brush your damn teeth!"

***

By the time Cuddy completed her rounds and made her way back upstairs she could see House's patent sitting up in bed. He looked pale, but Cuddy was sure he probably looked better than he had a few hours ago.  
He was eating Jell-o and watching a cartoon with Chase sitting next to him.

Cuddy pulled a passing nurse "Ginny, would you please ask Dr. Chase to come out here?"

"No problem Dr. Cuddy… I mean… Dr…"

"Cuddy-House or Cuddy is fine Ginny, I'm not sure if I could ever get used to answering to "Dr. House". The less confusion the better."

Ginny started towards the door when Cuddy called her back "You are by no means to leave that boy unattended until either Dr. Chase or I come back in, is that clear?"

Ginny gulped, "Yes ma'am"

"I'll watch him"

"Thank you"

Ginny knocked on the door and walked into the room. A moment later, Chase excited the room and entered the hall where Cuddy waited for him. "So I take it that I need to call Child Services?"

"Looks like it, I just don't get it, she seems so normal, I mean maybe a little over protective, but I just don't get it, why would you want to poison your own kid?"

Cuddy shook her head, she didn't get it either but her thoughts were swept aside when she looked up and saw the boy's mother standing next to his bed on the same side as Ginny. Chase was right; she looked so normal, just a normal mother concerned for her sick child, what if House was wrong? He wasn't infallible, he had been wrong in the past, just not that often…

Just then in the middle of her musings the boy's mother suddenly pushed Ginny to the side knocking her into the IV stand and down to the ground. She pulled out a syringe, apparently out of thin air,screaming "These Doctors don't know what they're doing, he needs his medicine!!!"

Chase pushed past Cuddy running into the room and began wrestling the woman for the syringe. Cuddy yelled down to the nurse's station "Get me security down here! I need security! Call the police and Child Services! NOW!"

Seconds later heavy boots could be heard running down the hall "Dr. Chase needs your assistance" she pointed towards the room where Chase was still trying to get the syringe off of the frantic woman. The two men barged into the room. One of them pried the syringe out of the woman's hand while the other one pushed Chase aside and put the woman into a crossed arm assist restraint, holding both of her arms securely against her back as she flailed around still screaming.

Cuddy pulled out her phone as she watched in amazement as Chase yelled at Ginny for a sedative. She scrambled off the floor and dug into one of the medical carts and pulled out a syringe of her own. She handed it to Chase who stabbed it into the woman's arm; almost immediately she started to go limp.

Cuddy turned her attention to the boy lying in the bed and entered the room. He was pale, and in shock from the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. His eyes were wide open as he stared at his mother being supported by the two large men as they practically dragged her out of the room.

"It's going to be ok"

"Wait, I… where are they taking her? I don't get it, I'm not on any medicine, I mean other than what the doctor's gave me"

"Does your mom give you anything like vitamins, or candy on a daily bases?"

"My gummy vitamins, but…"

"Has she given them to you in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she always has them…"

"You just try to stay calm. Ginny are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've gotten worse sparing with my brother, I shouldn't have let her take me by surprise like that"

"You did fine…" She turned to Chase "Dr. Chase?"

"I'm fine, I'm taking this to the lab to see what she was trying to poison him with, I bet she was injecting the vitamins and probably his IV before we started watching her."

"That would be my guess, could you send one of House's other fellows in here? I want someone to stay with him until a social worker gets here."

"Yeah, Taub should already be on his way, I had just paged him before you got here; it's his turn."

"Thank you and I want the results when you get them"

"But House…"

"Is at home, I'll fill him in later when you tell me what that stuff is"

"Sure thing boss"


	54. Trading and Twisting

Chapter 54

Cuddy went home that night to find House on the couch with Lily curled up next to him fast asleep. As she got closer she could see a box of tissues, a damp washcloth and a bottle of children's cold medicine sitting on the floor. Cuddy watched both of them for a moment. Lily's nose was slightly puffy and red and her breathing was somewhat labored, she clearly had a cold. Lily's immunity was getting stronger but she was still at some risk for more serious complications. They would probably have to watch her closely until she got better. Cuddy just hoped that Rachel wouldn't get it too.

Cuddy turned her attention back to House, he had trimmed his stubble, changed into pajamas and she could still smell the soap from his shower. He was stretched out on the couch with his head lulling to one side and a protective hand around Lily's small back.

Cuddy walked over to the shelf where she usually kept her camera and took a picture of the two of them.

"That better be for your own personal album" House said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Of course you did"

"How is she?"

"Sniffily, and whiney… and asleep because she's high on cold medicine"

"Well I got that part"

House carefully maneuvered himself into a sitting position being careful not to wake Lily. "I was just finishing up in the shower when she came knocking on the door saying she didn't feel good"

"Well at least she knocked. Fever?"

"One-hundred even, but I haven't checked it since I gave her, her last dose" He laid a hand on her forehead "She doesn't feel as hot now; I'm sure she'll be fine with some sleep and orange juice"

"I know she will, she has a great dad"

House eyed her; he loved seeing the way she was looking at him. She had confidence in him, not only as a doctor, but as a father. Suddenly a light switched behind Cuddy's eyes, House grinned. Love and admiration had quickly turned into lust and he could see that she was now trying desperately to hide the fact that she wanted to rip every scrap of clothing off him just because of something simple like giving their kid a dose of cold medicine.

He adjusted Lily in his arms fully aware of the effect it was having on Cuddy "How did it go with my patient?" House asked, breaking her train of thought.

She closed her eyes relaxing her face before looking at him "Mom had a meltdown and I had to call security; it was all very exciting"

"Damn and I missed it! So what was she using?"

"Something of her own invention, she basically distilled a bunch of poisonous plants and made her own special poison, talk about a nut job… She tried to say that the kid was the reason her husband killed himself and she just couldn't handle him on her own…" Cuddy shook her head "The boy's aunt on his dad's side came in to claim him... She says that it was the mother that drove her brother to kill himself. I guess we'll never really know for sure… although after what I saw today, I could believe it" She paused again "The boy's aunt is staying with him now"

House nodded his head "And my team?"

"They're running damage control, he's really improved but he does have some damage to his upper GI tract, kidneys and liver but it should all be reversible over time."

"Good… no kid should ever have to go through that shit…"

"Greg"

"Forget about it"

Cuddy let out a long sigh and looked at House for a long moment holding Lily. There were many things he had opened up about but there were still things she was sure she would never know… and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. He was damaged and yet so strong in so many ways and she loved him for that. She smiled and looked him in the eye "Looks like you just traded one sick kid for another"

"The difference is that I had this one diagnosed before I even opened the bathroom door."

"I take it Rachel is in bed already"

"Yeah, I put her down just before I gave Lily her last dose" House looked at his watch "That was about an hour ago."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Sure I did, I had Kelly stay to watch them. I gave Lil her first dose and told her to watch some cartoons and then I slept until about five, sent Kelly home, took care of the girls and then Lil and I took another nap after Rachel was down. So, now I'm all rested up, I got lots of energy for whatever it is you got rolling around in that lust filled head of yours"

"I… I didn't…"

"You so want my body, don't even try to deny it"

"Greg…" she growled out menacingly.

"Growl now, scream later" House carefully moved Lily to a position on his shoulder and stood up with the help of his cane "I'll tuck this one in, then I'll be back to tuck you in" he winked.

***

When House came back into the living room Cuddy was reclining on the couch. She had turned on the gas in the fire place and was now watching the flames dance before her. "What kind of person poison's their own kid?"

"Well the little brats can get annoying sometimes"

Cuddy met his smirk with a glare. "That's not funny House"

"No, you're right. The woman's nuts, she's probably a control freak who got a bunch of attention when her husband killed himself and then when the stress of being a single parent got to her she snapped."

"I was a single parent…"

"You had help, you had a nanny, and then…"

"True"

"So what are my chances of getting any tonight?"

"Nice out"

"I thought so"

"I'd say your chances could be pretty good" Cuddy winked making House's heart skip a beat. It was amazing that after all this time she could still do that to him.

***

An hour later the two of them lay on their bed panting and gasping for air. Cuddy curled herself onto her side burying her face into House's shoulder, "You still smell like soap"

"You smell like sex"

"Gee thanks"

They were quiet for a while until Cuddy spoke again "Greg"

"Yeah"

"When are you planning on telling your siblings you exist?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know"

"Rick said he would hold off on telling them anything until I was ready… I'm just not…"

"If he waited for you to be ready he'd be waiting for twenty years or more" Cuddy scoffed.

"The voice of experience"

"You're meeting them, you have until Lily's birthday to set a day with Rick to meet them"

"An ultimatum, so what's the 'or else'?"

"No sex for a month"

"Oh yeah like that's going to stick, you are just as horny as me, even more so now"

"How about if I make Wilson take you back in until you comply, I still have unopened sex toys from the shower, I'll be fine"

"You really would, wouldn't you… you'd kick out your husband just because he doesn't want to met his moronic half siblings"

"You don't know if they are morons, look at Rick, maybe they take after him like you do"

"I do not take after him"

"You're both doctors and you both have the same twisted sense of humor"

"Way to romanticize the situation. How about this one, he impregnated my mother and then slinked out of the picture to 'save their marriage' and get on with his own life, his own family, his own…"

"Your mother was there too, you know, it takes two to tango; besides that he was only trying to do what was best for you and your mother." Cuddy sat up a little so she could look at him better.

He clapped his hands mockingly.

"He wasn't there for you so you don't want to meet the kids he was there for, is that it?"

""How interesting can they be? Tom's in advertizing and Lynda's a surgical Nurse, ohh yeah real interesting. Why is this so important to you?" House said as he rolled over onto his side.

"Why isn't it important to you, is the better question"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"I think we do Greg, it's been how long? It might be nice just to meet them, at least once in your life. I think it would be interesting to see how they turned out"

"You just want to check out any genetic similarities, you're trying to predict what the spawn are going to be like"

"And what's wrong with that? You're the one who said that 'genes mater', remember?"

"I also told you to have a kid with someone you liked, boy was I off base with that one…"

"Just call him would you"

"I'll think about it"

"Fine, but if you haven't done it by the end of the week you're going to be on Wilson's couch"

"Oh come on, you cheated you said Lily's birthday and then you said one week that's not fair" House whined.

"You have a week to call him, and until Lily's birthday on April 9th to set up a date to met them"

House sighed and flopped back over onto his back "I'll think about it, but I tell you what, I can't stand putting up with Wilson's blow-drying"

"I blow-dry"

"Yeah, but you're much sexier when you do it"

"You are a very strange man"

"Like I haven't heard that one before"

***

The next day while House's team was scattered about the hospital either fulfilling clinic hours or searching for a new case, House sat in his office staring at his phone.

It shouldn't be this hard, just call him, you've done it before, he thought to himself. Just call to see if they got the card yet, yeah that should work, then if it comes up in the conversation… okay.

House took a deep breath and reached for the phone to dial Rick's number.

The phone rang a few times before Rick picked up on the other end "Hey kid"

"Pop"

"To what can I attribute the honor of this call?"

House rolled his eyes "Is mom around?"

"Sorry kid, she went to the market"

"Good, you're the one I need to talk to anyway"

"Is everything ok with Lisa?"

Ok, so maybe not the way he planned it, but it'll work… "Everything except the fact she threatened to kick my crippled ass out unless I called you about Tom and Lynda"

"Ahh… I see" Rick chuckled.

"So here is my official phone call, tell them about me, and if they want to meet, then I guess…"

"Your mother and I already invited them for Easter, why don't you bring Lisa and the girls and meet them then"

House's mouth suddenly went dry, "That's in… two weeks"

"They're good kids, you'll be fine Greg"

"Humm good kids yeah, really got a lot in common with them, should be fun…" he huffed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get all the unpleasantness out of the way and maybe you'll even like each other… well I don't know about Tom, but Lynda's ok" House could almost hear the smirk on Rick's face.

"What's the deal with Tom?"

"He's, well, he's just Tom…"

"Thanks for the clarification."

"No problem, so are you coming or not? Your mom's making ham"

"Her glazed ham with the pineapples?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Have her throw in a batch of my favorite cookies and one of her cakes and I'm in"

"I'm sure she can accommodate you" Rick said chuckling slightly.

House was quiet for a moment, "So what are you going to tell them?"

"What do you mean 'What am I going to tell them?' I'm going to tell them the truth, before I met their mother, Blyth and I parented a child, we just received conformation I am the father of that child a few months ago and now that Blythe and I are together we thought it was time for them to meet their older brother"

"Father knows best, ehh?"

"Not always" Rick sighed.

"Your guilt isn't going to change anything"

"What guilt? What's done is done, I had no control over that, but you know what kid, I have lived long enough to realize that even though the past can't be changed there is always hope for the future"

"Are you sure we're related?"

"You ruled out John, so unless you're calling your mother a slut then I'm pretty sure you're mine"

"Yeah alright, well I guess I should say thanks for getting me out of the dog house"

"No problem, I know your mother will be happy that you're finally going to meet them"

"Wonderful" House sneered into the phone.

"Speaking of which, how long are you going to wait to tell her about the twins?"

"Lisa already sent out the cards, it should be getting there any day now, we got a real good print out this time"

"Good"

"Not starting to wilt under the pressure are you"

"Hell no, just curious. It's a good thing you got a good woman in your corner, otherwise I get the feeling you would never get anything productive done"

"See, now you're starting to get to know my lazy ass"

Rick laughed "Hang in there kid."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Greg, I got to go, the car just pulled in the drive, I got to help your mother with the groceries; I'll see you soon"

"See ya soon Pop"

House turned around and hung up his phone just to find Cameron standing a few feet from him.

House puffed his cheeks out and exhaled deeply, "What do you want?"

"It sounds like you were planning on going away for Easter and apparently… that guy really was your father, wasn't he?"

"What, you think I hired an actor or something?"

"Wouldn't put it past you, you've done stuff like that before. Soooooo… what was all that with Wilson having to take you to your father's funeral? Unless that was just a clever way to get Wilson to come back… What about the guy we met a few years ago?"

"I'm not discussing this with you"

"I'm not going away House"

"Are you trying to get your old job back 'cause the positions been filled" House started to straighten a few papers on his desk.

"You have more fellows than you need already; I've come to see Cuddy"

"Ohh would you look at that, I think you missed her office, I know it's confusing now that both doors say "House" but hers is the hyphenated one on the ground floor" House snarked.

"She's in a meeting so I came up here to find Chase"

"Not here either"

"I didn't know that until I got here, now did I?"

"Are you done annoying me, cause it's getting really, really lame"

"I'm worried about you House"

"You're worried about me? For the first time in a long time I'm starting to resemble a human being and 'little miss fix-it' is worried, get out of here; no lame animals to fawn over here"

"Would you be ok with me getting my old job in the ER back?"

"Why wouldn't I be" House said it simply and coldly, clearly she wanted to get something out of him and he wasn't about to break. She was a great doctor, and he enjoyed having her on his team, but any romantic thoughts he may have entertained in the past were long gone now. And at the moment he was only thinking about how she was always able to annoy the hell out of him when it came to his personal life.

"House…" Cameron stepped closer to him resting a hand on his shoulder. House stood there looking down at her for a long moment thinking about the gesture, was it meant to be romantic? She was here to patch things up with her husband and had gone to their wedding, so it was doubtful.... apologetic perhaps? Perhaps… friendly? He didn't need her friendship… or her pity. He brought his cane up hooking her wrist and stepped to the side.

"Lisa should be getting out of her meeting soon and she will be having lunch with Wilson and me so you have a pretty tight window if you want to talk to her"

Cameron looked at him silently "Alright, I'll see you around then"

"If she gives you you're old job back that is, personally I think a long sabbatical does the body good"

"Not to mention the mind"


	55. Luck O' the Fool

Chapter 55

Wednesday afternoon House sat in his office with his head back and his face turned toward the ceiling. He didn't have a case; the hospital was going nuts with shamrocks, and leprechaun and people talking about drinking green beer and asking him where his green was… the last person to do so got a good look at the shamrock boxers Cuddy had got him. In short House was hiding from the madness that was St. Patrick's Day. He had the blinds drawn, his eyes closed and his feet propped up in the desk when out of nowhere the phone rang. "Shit" he grumbled. "House"

"Gregory!"

"Hey mom"

"I just got your thank you card! Ohh Greg, I'm so happy!"

House racked his brain for a moment… happy about what?... ohhhhh… "Yeah, thought you would be"

"Twins! Oh Greg, this is wonderful! Crazy, but wonderful"

"Tell me about it mom"

"Ohh I can't wait to show Rick, he went out for a walk this morning, he should be back any minute now, ohh I'm just so excited! How far along is she?"

"That scan you have was taken at the end of thirteen weeks, she's in her 14th week now, we just wanted to wait until she was in the second trimester to tell anyone"

"I understand dear, I'm just… oh Greg, I'm really going to be a grandmother, I mean.. ohh…"

"Mom, mom, it's cool I got it, I understand…"

"How are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm… not… I mean, I'm not sure… anxious might be a good word"

"You will be, that's normal, even for you"

House was quiet, normal… normal's not normal… he grinned to himself "Thanks mom"

"When will you know what they are?"

"Well we should be able to tell in a few weeks if the little buggers will show us what they got on the ultrasound"

"You'll have to call me as soon as you know"

"Oh and tell Rick that he can stop pretending he doesn't know anything around you"

She was quiet for just a moment "Ohh that rat, that dirty, filthy rat! How long has he known?"

"A while…" House stopped, she was so happy, but he just had to say something "Mom…" his tone was serious.

"What is it Greg?"

"We're looking at a high risk pregnancy here, I just don't want you getting too excited. Lisa does have a history of miscarriage, but the fact that she's made it this far is very good news, it's the farthest she's ever made it, and everything is good so far…"

"Greg…" she cut him off.

"Yeah"

"I know she's in good hands, you'll take care of her"

"Thanks" House felt his chest contract.

"So you're really coming for Easter?"

"That's the plan, Lisa wants to meet Tweedledee and Tweedledum, so I guess we'll be there."

"You and Lisa can have the guest room"

"Did Rick tell you my stipulations for coming?"

"You really thought I wasn't going to make your favorite treats anyway? I love you, but sometimes you can be so damn dense"

"Love you too mom"

"Is Lisa showing yet?"

"Just starting really, people are starting to talk around here, but most of them don't see it yet though."

"Well that's to be expected, I was just thinking since she's so tiny and she's carrying twins that maybe she would be showing more"

"Just you wait, by the time we get to your place I bet she'll look like she's 6 months along instead of only 4"

"Have you told Lily yet?"

"No, not yet, but soon I'm sure"

"How do you think she'll handle it?"

"That's Lisa's department"

"I'm sure Lisa knows best in this case"

"Gee thanks"

"You know what I meant Greg, your job is getting Lisa through this pregnancy and taking care of those girls. I can't think of a better man to do it."

House ended the phone call soon after and sat back in his chair once more, his mother's words still rolling around in his head. Having faith in one's own abilities is one thing, but the sudden realization that the people around you also have faith in you is a little disconcerting when you're not used to it; especially when their confidence in you is in an area beyond your sphere of expertise. House's ego was big enough when it came to his abilities as a doctor or a musician, but when it came to social or familial interactions… faith in Gregory House was about as foreign as a nun in a strip joint.

He huffed and made his way up to Cuddy's office. "My mother got your thank you card" he said as he burst into her office. The nurse Cuddy was talking to looked up.

"Do you need something Dr. House?"

"It can wait" He plopped down on the couch stretching out and lacing his fingers behind his head.

Cuddy turned her attention back to the nurse "Well then" she huffed "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Tara, I will make sure Dr. Snyder is made aware of the situation."

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy-House" She got up to leave shaking Cuddy's hand. Then she walked past House, she nodded curtly "Dr. House", House nodded lazily back waiting for her to close the door behind her.

Cuddy continued straitening up her desk ignoring House's presence for the moment. Once she had finished her task she looked up at him stretched out comfortably on her couch. "Now, what did you need Dr. House?"

"Mom's bouncing off the walls"

"Yeah, so is mine, she already wants pictures of my baby bump"

"So when do you want to tell Lily why mommy's belly is starting to get bigger? I was thinking we should at least tell her before we go to my mom's"

"I was actually thinking about this weekend"

"Fine by me"

***

Lily sat on the couch in between her parents; she was still a little sniffley, but otherwise fine. Rachel was busying herself walking back and forth between the couch and the coffee table, occasionally she would plop down on the floor and play with the toys Cuddy had laid out for her. The movie credits started to roll and House reached for the remote turning off the TV and DVD player, they had just finished watching 'The Princess and the Frog'. He sat back and caught Cuddy's eye. It was time.

Lily was extremely excited by the movie; Cuddy listened to her ramble on about her favorite scenes before she gently interrupted her. "Lily honey," Cuddy started "Daddy and I have something important we need to tell you"

Lily looked from one to the other as though to prove that they had her attention "Ok"

"Remember when I talked to you about your birth mommy?"

"You said that Rachel and me both have different birth mommies, but you and daddy became our mommy and daddy after my mommy and Rachel's mommy when to heaven"

House bit his cheek to keep a straight face.

"That's right, well now I am going to be a birth mommy too"

"You are?"

Cuddy nodded.

"So you're going to have a baby? Where is it?" she looked at Cuddy's belly.

Cuddy put her hand on her lower abdomen "Actually honey Daddy and I are going to have two babies, and they are in here, they are just very small right now"

Lily looked at Cuddy's hand on her belly for a long moment "Two?... but…" _here it comes_… "But how did they get in there?" _and there it was_… the bomb had hit the floor. The question had been asked, and House was in his glory.

"Daddy put them in there" House said with a smirk as he watched Cuddy's face contort.

Lily turned her head towards him, "How can you put two babies in Mommy's tummy?" she asked incredulously.

"Magic"

"You're silly Daddy"

"No really, just ask Mommy, Mommy wasn't it 'Magic' when I put the babies in your belly?"

Cuddy's cheeks were hot, _oh for heavens sake_… Cuddy glared at House, and then turned to Lily, "Yes honey it was kinda like magic"

"Ohh" Lily sad as she plopped back on the couch, then she looked back up at House "Like Mama Odie in the movie Daddy?"

"Ohh something like that"

Lily seemed satisfied with that answer, "Did you have anything else you wanted to ask Lily" Cuddy prompted.

Lily thought for a moment, "I still don't get how they fit in there mommy"

"Well they are very tiny right now, but they are getting bigger every day and as they grow Mommy's belly will too"

House shifted on the couch and pulled out his wallet, "Here Lil, here's a picture of the babies and maybe tomorrow we can go back to the children's museum and you can look at the fetal development display again"

"I liked the Museum" then she looked at the picture House held out for her "They look funny" she said scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, they will look kinda funny for a while, but by the time they are born they will look like regular babies"

"I hope you're right daddy"

"Don't worry, I am"

***

The next day the four of them went to the Children's Museum as planned. They took Lily through the exhibit showing her the different stages and explaining them to her in as much detail as her little mind could handle. They got out the ultrasound photo again and let Lily compare the babies in the display to the babies in the scan.

Cuddy nearly started crying when Lily tried to explain to Rachel that "mommy is going to have two babies" and "That means you're going to be a big sister too!". Rachel on the other hand didn't seem as moved and just clapped her hands delightfully, babbling incoherently, occasionally throwing in a few words such as "Mummy" and "Dade" just for good measure.

As it turned out the trip to the Children's museum was a great success. They even stopped by the gift shop to pick up a few children's books and some new coloring books for the girls to take with them on their trip to Grandma's house.

***

House was lying on his side watching Cuddy sleep. She was on her back and her small belly was sticking up. People at the hospital were really starting to talk about their boss's growing belly now. As predicted Cuddy's belly currently looked more like she was just a few weeks shy of six months instead of only nearing four and a half. House doubted it would be much longer before she was undeniably pregnant to even the thickest morons.

House reached a hand over to Cuddy to caress the growing bump containing his offspring. "This better be a tender moment between a father and his unborn children or else I'm out of here; I'm not in the mood Greg" Cuddy groaned.

"Well good morning to you too"

"What's so good about it? I feel like crap"

"Symptoms?"

"Sore back, nausea, hump…" Cuddy suddenly got out of bed and made a quick exit to the bathroom. When she returned she sat down on the bed "And a headache"

"Otherwise you're just pregnant"

"Yeah"

"Are you ready for this?" it was early in the morning on Good Friday. They would be leaving for his mother's soon.

"I'm usually fine after I get breakfast; it's just this first

thing in the morning shit that's really awful" she said laying back down for a moment.

House nodded. He was still torn about their travel plans. They had decided to fly down to his mother's, they could have drove but he figured that flying would be the lesser of two evils… at least it would be over quicker. That was the reason his mother always flew anyway. They could endure two cranky kids for an hour flight easier than a three and a half hour plus car ride. They would go down today and hopefully make it to Grandma's for a late lunch. Blythe had signed the kids up for the big Easter egg hunt in Arlington on Saturday morning, it wasn't the White House lawn but it was a hell of a lot easier to get into.

Cuddy sat up "Ok, we have to get moving if we're going to make our flight, I'll get the girls ready and you call Wilson; he said he would take us to the airport"

"Ohh I don't think that's going to happen"

"What did you do to him now?"

House grinned "Yesterday was April Fools day, I couldn't resist"

She groaned and closed her eyes holding back the fire she could feel building behind them, "What did you do?"

"Nothing too extravagant, I just had all of his office furniture nailed to the ceiling"

"You did what?"

"It was a rather artistic prank, I thought"

"How is it I'm just hearing about this now?"

"I waited until he was on his rounds before I had the guys come in and then I just kept him away from his office the rest of the day"

"I can't believe you"

"Oh yes you can"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes.

"And we're leaving today so there is no way he can get back at me" House smiled satisfactorily.

***

Thanks to House's prank they had taken a cab to the airport. They had just about finished all of the necessary air travel requirements and were about to move into the designated area to wait for their plain when the security guard got a call on his radio. "Sir you're going to have to come with me"

"What the hell for?"

"Suspension of Opiate Smuggling"

"What the HELL!"

"Greg! What's going on?" Cuddy sputtered, her worst fears coming true right before her eyes.

"Lisa, I swear, I'm clean, I swear!"

"Sir, please come with me" The guard took him roughly by the arm.

"I don't have any drugs in me or on me except for some damn Ibuprofen, and I even have a prescription for that"

Another guard grabbed House by the other arm taking his cane roughly, "Mr. House this way please"

"That's Dr. House to you." He looked at his arm, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do this in front of my family, and if you haven't noticed I kind of need that to walk"

"You can do without it"

The guards walked House down a short hall nearby and opened a gray door that exposed a darkened room. The guard to House's left switched on the light to reveal a man standing there with his back to the door. Even from the back House recognized the man. He turned around slowly, "Did you really think you could get away with it that easily?"

"This is low, even for you"

"Oh I don't know…" he smirked. "Nailing my office furniture to the ceiling was pretty down there"

The guys on either side of House let go of him and started to laugh.

"House, I'd like you to meet my ex-Brother-in-law, Ryan" Wilson gestured to the guard who had stopped him "and his buddy Don".

"Thought this one looked familiar" He said tilting his head in Ryan's direction. "Now would you mind telling my wife this is all just some twisted joke before she leaves me, she already thinks I'm using again"

"No she doesn't"

"She was in on it wasn't she"

"Ohh yeah"

"That bitch"

"Happy April Fools! I may be a day late, but it was so worth it"

"Hardy-har-har, now let's go before my wife and kids head to DC without me"

"Sure thing House" Wilson chuckled.

When they got back out to where Cuddy and the girl's were standing. House was surprised to see that Lily was giggling also. He bent down to look at her "And you couldn't have told daddy about this could you?"

"Mommy told me not to, she said it would ruin Uncle Jimmy's surprise" Lily giggled.

"Ohh yeah, some surprise, thanks a lot kid"

"You're welcome Daddy" she answered with a very House like smirk.


	56. Hello Sister, Hello Brother

A while back huddyholic won a prize for being the 300th person to post, and here is her prize, lots of drama! House get's to meet his siblings... Enjoy! Ohh, and I'm planing on offering a prize to whoever get's the 400th post too so keep up the great reviews!

Chapter 56

The beginning of their flight was a nightmare. Cuddy, who normally enjoyed flying, was fighting motion sickness while trying to console a distressed Rachel who was sitting in the baby seat next to her.

Lily on the other hand was embracing the new experience with gusto. House had given her some bubble gum to help with the change in air pressure and she was currently attempting to mimic him blowing bubbles.

They were seated in the middle section of second class where they could all sit together.

As soon as the captain had cleared the passengers to move about the plane Cuddy unbuckled Rachel. She held her against her chest cooing sweet nothings trying to get her calmed down but to no avail.

House sighed, "Alright fine, hand her here… and you call yourself a doctor"

"Alright super dad, if you think you can do better be my guest" she said in an exasperated tone handing Rachel over.

House took Rachel into his lap and started gently massaging the area around her ears and jaw. After a few moments Rachel finally started to calm down. House turned her in his lap so they were facing each other "Rachel, look at daddy" she complied still sniffling "Are you better now?"

"Humm hum" she nodded

"Ok then, now do you want to go back to mommy or do you want to stay here with daddy?"

"Dadd-e!" she started to whine a little again.

"Hey, hey, stop the whining, come here" he moved her up against his chest cradling her.

He turned towards Cuddy who had just finished digging out a coloring book and some crayons for Lily "The kid has spoken, I'm the favorite"

"Shut up" she groaned as she tilted her head back against her head rest in an attempt to still her stomach that now felt as though it was doing summersaults.

"You're just jealous"

"Keep it up House and I swear I'll throw-up on you"

***

The rest of the flight went fairly smoothly until the plane started to descend in preparation for landing. Rachel started to cry when her ears popped again but calmed down fairly quickly. Cuddy, however, didn't fare so well… she just barely got the barf-bag in position before she threw up.

Lily looked over at Cuddy "Are you ok mommy?"

"I'll be alright once we get to Grandma's house" she groaned.

"Good, I can't wait to see Grandma"

***

The four of them caught a cab just outside the airport and headed toward House's mother's house. The cab stopped in front of a well kept cozy looking house. The lawn was well manicured as did the flowerbeds bordering the front and sides of the house.

The four of them got out of the car. House paid the driver and they stood there looking up at the house. It almost reminded Cuddy of a fairytale cottage with its red brick porch and white wood-work. The whole thing just screamed "Welcome to Grandma's!"

House was rooted to the spot; he hadn't been there in years. His parents hadn't bought the place until he had already gone away for college so he had never really lived there. Sure he had spent a week or so during a vacation, but the truth of the matter was that he had avoided the place, and his parents as much as humanly possible. The last time he had stayed his "father" had kicked him out over something stupid. Typical.

House felt something bump the calf of his good leg. He looked down breaking away from his musings. Lily had deliberately bumped him in the leg with Rachel's diaper bag. "Come on Daddy, let's go see Grandma!"

"She's getting more like you everyday" House said turning his head lazily in Cuddy's direction.

"Are you ok Greg?"

"Let's just get this over with"

The four of them barely made it up onto the porch before Blythe had opened the door with a delighted smile on her face. Lily dropped the diaper bag and ran to her, "Grandma!"

"Ohh Lily honey I missed you"

"I missed you too Grandma! Grandma, Grandma, guess what, guess what!"

"What's that honey?"

"Mommy's going to have TWO babies!"

Blythe smiled, "I know sweetie, isn't it exciting?"

Cuddy stepped forward holding Rachel. Rachel healed out her arms to Blythe "Gam, Gam"

"Ohh she's getting so big!" Blythe said as she took her "Well don't just stand there come in, Rick's in the den; I'll go get him and then we can have a nice long chat and allow me to fawn over my pregnant daughter-in-law and the girls."

They walked into an open living room and dining room area. It was quaint and cozy just like the outside. All around there were subtle touches that a Marine had once lived there, but this house had clearly been Blythe's domain. It was decorated tastefully with dark woods, pale colors, and a few floral accents dotted around here and there, but nothing overpowering.

House tried to imagine John living in such a place. It had changed a lot since the last time he had been there. She could have changed it all since he had died for all he knew. Everything was in good condition but that didn't really mean anything when you took into consideration that it was an older couple living there; one of which was a bit of a clean freak.

"What about me?" House pouted.

"There's a plate of cookies in the kitchen with your name on it"

"Sweet"

Lily tugged on Blythe's shirt, "I'm hungry Grandma"

"I'm sure you are." She looked up "Why don't I get some sandwich fixings and we'll just have lunch in the dining room." She said gesturing to the large dining room table.

"Sound's great Blythe"

"I could do with some lunch" Rick had sauntered out from the den into the dining room.

"Hey Pop"

"Hey yourself" he put out his hand for House to shake; House shook his hand firmly but briefly.

"So how did it go?"

"It was alright, Lynda actually seemed a little excited to find out she had an older brother that was a doctor. Tom didn't seem as thrilled, but then I wasn't really expecting him to be."

"So when is everyone else getting here?"

"Lynda lives in Richmond and Tom is in Washington, so they don't have that far to go really. I think Lynda is planning on driving up early this evening to meet you and Tom will probably do the same."

"I was hoping to put this off for one more day, but if they're already coming…"

"They are just coming to met you, I don't think they are even bringing the kids, Tom said something about getting a sitter anyway."

"Where's his wife?"

"Tom's divorced; he just has the kids for the holiday"

House nodded allowing Rick to continue on.

"Tomorrow we'll all go into Arlington and we'll let the kids collect some Easter eggs and take a few shots with the Easter Bunny. Sunday we'll have a family dinner, and Monday you'll be heading back home, short and sweet with lots of time to just bum around. Maybe we can even take the kids to a few of the monuments or take in one of the museums if we feel like it."

"I can almost guarantee I'm not going to feel like it Pop"

***

They ate a late lunch and let their food digest before it was nap time for the girls. Blythe had set up a little travel crib for Rachel and a small cot for Lily in the guest room where House and Cuddy were staying. Once the girls were down, Cuddy laid down for a nap as well.

House walked out to the living room where his mother was sitting in her favorite chair with a decorating magazine and a cup of tea. House stretched out on the couch with his hands behind his head. "Redecorating?"

"Ehh just getting ideas, this is the spring issue"

House nodded his head.

"Greg why don't you take a nap, the kids won't be here for a few more hours"

"Planning on it"

Blyth chuckled "I missed having you around"

"I missed your food"

She smiled and they talked for a few more moments about mundane things until House drifted off to sleep.

***

About two hours later, around 4:30, there was a knock at the door. Blythe got up to answer it. A tall thin woman with long dark brown hair and blue-green eyes stood in the door way "Hello" she smiled, "I'm…"

"You must be Lynda"

"Yes" she let out a small nervous laugh "You must be Blythe, dad's told me a lot about you" she said shaking Blythe's hand as she ushered her in.

"Grandma?" Lily had just come out from the guest room.

"Yes sweetheart, did you need something?"

Lily looked at Lynda skeptically, "Lily?" Blythe prompted.

She looked at Blythe, "Humm, where's daddy?" she rubbed her eye. Blythe pointed towards the couch behind Lynda.

Lynda turned around suddenly as Lily passed her and walked to the couch. House was still lying on the couch fast asleep with his mouth hanging open. Lily stood next to him with her arms crossed in front of her as though she was waiting for him to wake up. Lynda stood grounded to the floor. This was her brother, and her niece…

Lily finally let out a sigh "What do you want Lil?"

"I want my dolly"

"Mommy packed it away in Rachel's diaper bag, go ask mommy" he answered without opening his eyes.

"Mommy's snoring, and there is some lady here"

"What lady" House opened his eyes and pulled himself up to look around "Where's Grandma… oh hey mom" he sat up the rest of the way and pulled Lily to him "Lynda?"

"I, yeah… Oh I'm so sorry, it's just…"

"Daddy who is that?" Lily whispered loudly in House's ear.

"That's Daddy's sister, your Aunt Lynda"

"Like Aunt Julie?"

"Yes, like Aunt Julie"

"Hi Lily" Lynda squatted down and stuck out her hand. Lily walked towards her and took her hand.

"Hi!" then she turned to look back at House, "Daddy, is it ok if I get my dolly now?"

"Sure Hon, why don't you go wake up mommy while you're at it…"

"Ok Daddy"

The three of them watched Lily walk back to the guest room before House stood up eyeing his sister.

"She never has a problem waking up Daddy" House said as he rolled his eyes. He held out his hand "Greg House"

Lynda took his hand disbelief passing over her face, "Greg House, Dr. Gregory House…"

"Huhh yeah… Last time I checked" Was she really that thick?

"I'm sorry, Dad told me your name was Greg and that you were a doctor, but I never imagined that Dr. Gregory House was my brother"

"What can I say, I'm a rock star"

Lynda laughed "The way the doctors were carrying on about that paper you wrote a while back, you might as well have been the Dali Lama. I swear I've never seen them flock together like that, it was really amusing"

"Are you my sister or a groupie?"

"Just heard about you from a few doctors, and even fewer nurses, you have quite the reputation"

House shrugged "If you got it flaunt it"

Just then Rick came in from the garage, "Oh good I see you two have met"

"Hey Dad, oh it's good to see you" she said as she walked over and gave Rick a hug.

"You too sweetheart, why don't we all go into the den, I'm sure you two have a lot you want to talk about."

"Lily's suppose to be waking Lisa up"

"Oh alright, we can just sit in the living room then"

The three of them did just that, it was awkward; fortunately the awkwardness didn't last long. Cuddy came out moment's later holding a bleary eyed Rachel. She came over and sat next to House.

"Lynda, this hot tamale is my wife. Lisa, Lynda"

Cuddy shifted Rachel in her arms "It's good to finally met you Lynda."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine. I was just telling Greg a few minutes ago that I can't believe my brother is "Thee Great Dr. House""

"Oh please Lynda, if his ego gets any bigger it'll block out the sun, he knows he's good, and he knows that's why I've kept him around all these years."

"You've kept me for more than my mind woman and you know it"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell me again how I only hired you for the sexual tension."

"Good luck trying to deny it"

***

The conversation drew on mostly between Lisa and Lynda but occasionally Rick, Blythe, and sometimes even House would contribute to the flow of the conversation.

House was rather glad Rachel was there, she provided a great distraction. Lily, who normally liked to be in the middle of the action, had made her way back to the guest room where she was playing contently with her doll.

He wasn't completely sure he liked Lynda, but she was tolerable. If nothing else she was receptive to having an older brother, and that made things go much smoother. They talked about crazy patients and the way gossip flies around amongst hospital staff, and about Rick and Blythe and the circumstances revolving his conception, to House's dismay, and about the twins and about parenting in general.

Lynda had three kids, two girls and one boy ranging from seventeen to twelve. Obviously the oldest two wouldn't be participating in the Easter egg hunt, although they could help out with the younger ones, but she was pretty sure her son could be convinced if his cousins were going to be participating.

The conversation turned to Tom, the little brother. Lynda was a little more forthcoming with information on him than Rick had been. House got the distinct feeling that Rick didn't want to sway his decision before meetinghim.

Tom was divorced, had two kids and was seeing some lady at his office. Apparently the office was the only place he could find romance as he was a workaholic who had driven his wife away from him. Tom usually got the kids every other weekend and for holidays. According to Lynda, Tom was finally starting to make more time for his boys and life in general after his oldest son had been in a bad accident where he had been hit by a car. House wasn't sure how much he cared about all this.

They sat a bit longer, not really sure where the conversation should go next when there was a knock at the door, Rick answered it, "Dad, you look good"

"You too son" Rick was trying to keep his voice even and light, but House knew better…

"Oh here we go" Lynda mumbled.

"So he's a dick"

"Can be, well usually is, he's been getting better though; he's been having trouble with Alan and this whole 'you have a long lost brother' thing"

"I can relate"

"We'll see"

They were quiet again, "So where is the bastard love child?" Tom's voice drifted back to them.

House stood up "Greg, just give him some time" Lynda said grabbing his arm. He nodded and strode towards the door.

"Here I am"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't big brother"

House looked at him. He was about six foot tall, clean shaven and dressed in a casual business suit, and had the same striking blue eyes House shared with Rick. House didn't like him on principle. He glanced over at Rick.

"Thomas, I'd like you to meet your brother, Greg. Greg, this is Tom"

House put out his hand. Tom looked him up and down "Doctor" he huffed "Of what? The homeless?"

"Only if they are interesting enough"

"Interesting enough, what's that suppose to mean"

"I pick the cases I want, and I only take the interesting ones"

"What kind of a doctor are you any way"

"Head of Diagnostics"

"I bet, so… it seems you took after the old man despite the fact you were a bastard child"

House clenched his jaw "It takes more than parentage to make you a bastard, as I'm sure you know… little brother" he sneered.

"I suppose your right"

Lynda stepped between them, "Ok then… why don't we all just sit down"

"I don't feel like sitting" Tom said simply.

"Stand then" Lynda chided.

House made his way over to Cuddy and picked up Rachel who was practically falling out of Cuddy's arms in her attempts to get to House. Tom paced the small space between the couch and the lounge chair eyeing the exchange.

"That your kid?"

"Yeah, our oldest is in the guest room playing"

Tom nodded and stepped towards Cuddy, "Sorry about that, I'm Tom" he held out his hand.

Cuddy took his hand briefly "Lisa, Greg's wife"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

***

Tom finally took a seat on one of the chairs. He clasped his hands in front of him and studied House. House studied him in return. His first impression still held firm, but he was starting to see more of him now. He looked care warn and stressed and maybe even a little strung out, he reminded him of himself in some ways.

"Lynda says you got kids"

"Two, Alan's eleven and Scott is eight"

"So how bad was the accident?"

Tom's eyes darted to his sister and back to House "He was in a coma for three days, had to have surgery on both legs and his right arm. He just had another surgery on his right leg so he's still in a walking cast but he's doing a lot better than he was."

"No sports this year then"

"No, he's missed sign ups and the first few practices, there's no way he can do it now"

House nodded, it seemed as though talking about his son had had a calming effect on Tom. Now House was able to really examine the man. He was nearly as screwed up as House… nearly was a relative term of course. In the setting they sat in now, only Cuddy and House were truly aware of just how screwed up House was and what he was capable of.

He had tamed down a bit since Mayfield of course, but even that was a relative change. From Cuddy's point of view he had only gone from "Just House" to "House in pain" to "House in the nut house" and back to "Just House" who was now occasionally "House in slightly less pain".

Tom it seemed was in the mists of his own transformation. He was going from a selfish bastard, workaholic, who only ever thought of himself and pushed away most of the people in his life, much in the same way House had, to a man with priorities that lay outside himself.

They chatted a while longer, mostly about their respective kids, their interests and significant milestones. Time passed slowly for House, he really hated small talk and it seemed to him that he and Tom were both still just as uncomfortable as the other.

***

He learned from Lynda that his eldest niece had been accepted into a pre-veterinary program at a very good school and her sister was transferring to a magnet school to participate in their ballet program in the fall. This of course got Cuddy's attention. She loved the ballet and only recently Lily had started to dance around pretending to be a ballerina, Cuddy was thinking about signing Lily up for lessons. Lynda gave her some advice on when to sign Lily up if she was interested and what to expect from instructors, other parents and from Lily.

It appeared that House's three nephews were no different from most boys their respective ages. They all liked sports and video games, playing outside and getting dirty. Lynda's boy was in Boy Scouts and Tom's two were avid soccer fans.

They talked about Cuddy's pregnancy and passed around the ultrasound picture and at one point Lily came out and graced everyone with her presence.

***

Around 7:30 Cuddy excused herself to get the girl's ready for bed and the group disbanded muttering polite goodbyes. House and Tom shook hands again, neither one of them quite knew what to make of their 'relationship'. Lynda gave hugs all around and bid them goodnight. They would all meet again tomorrow in Arlington for the big Easter Egg Hunt.

If this was any indication, this was going to be a very, very, long Easter.


	57. Hoppin' down the Bunny trail

Chapter 57

Everyone filed out of the living room leaving House alone with his thoughts. He had done what he had come to do. Technically he could just leave now, he wanted to leave now, but they still had the Easter egg hunt for the kids and their f'n big family dinner. Oh how he loathed big family dinners. He was feeling antsy, he needed to get out.

***

Cuddy put the girls down and got herself ready for bed, but House still hadn't followed her back to the guest room. Cuddy walked out to the kitchen where Blythe was getting the coffee pot ready for the morning. "Where's Greg?"

"He was in the living room; I think he went out onto the porch."

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders "Thanks Blythe"

"No problem, I'm going to bed, could you make sure the door is locked before you and Greg turn in?"

"Sure Blythe, Night!"

"Good night dear"

Cuddy walked over and opened the front door "Greg"

"Yeah" his voice was raspy.

She poked her head out; House was leaning against the railing supporting himself with his left hand while he held a lit cigarette in his right.

"What are you doing Greg?" She asked him in a deadpan voice as she watched the smoke trail away from the porch.

"Having a cigarette"

"I see that, but why? I've only ever seen you smoke the occasional cigar, what's up?"

"Cigars are for relaxing and celebrating, I needed something a bit more… uncouth"

"In other words you felt the urge to self-destruct so you chose a legal yet just as detrimental option"

House rolled his eyes, she knew him so well "It's an old pack mommy, they're fucking stale as hell anyway"

She was quiet for a while; she walked out onto the porch standing on the opposite side so she was up wind of House's cigarette smoke. "So what did you think of them?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

She nodded her head once, she didn't need further explanation; they weren't exactly the most interesting people in the world. They were tolerable, like most family. She knew that regular family gatherings were probably out of the question. Just a few hours with them had driven House to one very minor self-destructive act; she could just imagine what a week would do to him. "Arlington should be nice tomorrow"

House grunted.

"Well I'm going to bed; don't forget to lock the door"

"I'll be in, in a minuet"

"I'll leave out a towel and your toothbrush in the bathroom for you"

***

The next morning they made their way to the community park in Arlington where the Egg Hunt was being held. They had prearranged to meet at the pavilion just inside the park gate, as did several other families it seemed. The park was full of people, young and old alike; it was a mad house.

Tom was already there with his boys when they arrived. "Tom"

"Greg"

"These your boys"

"Yeah, Alan and Scott, this is your Uncle Greg, Aunt Lisa and your cousins Lily and Rachel"

"Hi" Scott smiled shyly. He was a small boy for his age with dark hair and blue eyes, Cuddy's heart melted when she saw him; he really was the most adorable eight year old boy she had seen. Alan was a handsome boy but she figured he must take after his mother. He was built like his father but he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. So one out of two wasn't bad…

Alan looked up at House and turned to his father, "I guess he really is your brother, huh?"

"Yeah"

He turned back to House "Cool t-shirt" he said referring to his 'Pink Floyd: Dark Side of the Moon' shirt.

"Thanks" Well, at least the kid had good taste in music.

***

Tom and Cuddy took Scott, Lily and Rachel to get registered while House and his parents waited for Lynda and her family to arrive. House sat down on a bench inside the pavilion. "How long do you figure this damn thing will last?"

"It's hard to tell. They split the kids up into age groups, but it just depends on how well the eggs are hidden, how fast they find them…" his mother answered.

"And how smart the damn kids are"

"Now Greg, I brought my children to meet their smart, successful Uncle Greg, do behave" Lynda said as she walked up to them.

"Sorry to disappoint you little sister, but Lisa's been trying to get me to behave within social norms for years, what makes you think you can do it just by asking?"

"Shut up, and give your sister a hug"

House complied begrudgingly when he caught a glare from his mother. "So, these the kids I'm suppose to impress?"

"Yeah, my youngest Andrew"

House received a "Hey" from a thin lanky, black haired blue eyed kid with a striped yellow and green polo shirt and tan shorts.

"Hey yourself"

"And this is my ballerina, Becca". "Becca" as Lynda had called her, was a miniature clone of her mother. She had on dark eye makeup and just a little lip gloss, a black lacy v-neck top that was dangerously close to screaming "jail bait" and a flowy pink knee length skirt.

"Try to say that five times fast"

"And this one back here eyeing that lady's dog over there is Kim" At the mention of her name the girl walked up to her mother smiling. She looked very much like her mother with the exception that she had her brother's coloring and had made a point to bring out her baby blues by streaking her shoulder length black locks with bright blue.

Kim was a Goth. She had on black mary-janes with blue flames, black lacy sundress, black and bright blue lace wrist cuffs, ornate cross necklace with bright blue stones, dark eye makeup, and trademark black nails that she had tipped in bright blue. Clearly she had a thing for black and bright blue.

"Hi Uncle Greg!" Kim skipped all formalities and went straight in for a hug.

House was taken aback by this blatant display of affection, especially from someone he had scarcely met. He pried the girl off of him. "Do you greet everybody like that?"

"No, I'm just excited to met you, Mom has told us so much about you, where is Aunt Lisa and the girls?"

"I didn't think Goths got excited"

"Oh please, that's a gross misconception"

Ok then… "Your aunt should be back with the girls any second"

Rick turned to Lynda, "Where's Carson?"

"Oh, he was going to come but he had a break in a case so he had to go in, he couldn't say much but he said not to expect him home for the next few days"

"You never said what your husband did" House interjected.

"Oh he works for NCIS, that's the Navel Criminal.."

"Investigative service, yeah I watch TV too"

"Yeah well he's one of the real guys that periodically go out and get's himself shot at"

"No cushy desk job?"

"Depends on the case, but not usually, he's a field agent so he's out most of the time"

***

From House's point of view several things happened very quickly in the following minuets. Cuddy, Tom and the kids came back from the registration table. There was a whirl of greetings, introductions and hugs. Cousins teasing and grouping together as cousins do. The adults talked about the events of the day, what there was to do at the park and in the surrounding area and then they started to move. It was time to find a good spot to watch the first part of the egg hunt and get lots of pictures.

House was already starting to get a massive headache. Between kids screaming and playing, the bright sun reflecting of the water, and the annoying 'Kids Easter Songs' CD that was blaring nearby he was seriously considering making a limp for the exit and just meeting Cuddy and the girls back at his mom's after it was all over. Suddenly his phone rang, 'Dancing Queen', "Checking up on me?"

"Of course"

He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket, ahh… much better. "Apparently hell is where the Easter Bunny lives" House said as he scanned the park.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea, it's like I fell into a parallel universe down here, the place is crawling with screaming kids and soccer moms"

"What did you expect?"

"An Egg Hunt at Heff's house would have been nice"

"Marla is just going to hide some eggs and their baskets in the yard tomorrow, and I took care of the bunny costume" House could almost hear the smirk on Wilson's face.

"Lucky bastard"

"Yeah, I know… How's it going with the family?"

House was quiet…

"House?"

"Boring as hell, sister is all gun-hoe about welcoming me into the family, my brother is… I don't know what the hell he is yet, were like a couple of dogs sniffing each other's asses right now."

"Dude, I wish I could see this" Wilson snickered.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it would make a great Broadway musical, right up your ally"

"You'll be back Monday, you can tell me all about it then"

"If I haven't jumped off a bridge first"

"Houusse…" Wilson growled.

"Willlsson" House mocked in returned.

"See you Monday at the airport"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya then" House rolled his eyes as he flipped his phone shut hanging up on his best friend. As odd as it sounded he actually did feel a bit better after talking to Wilson, the simple fact that he now had some family bashing to look forward to, really brightened his day.

***

Meanwhile the rest of the family was standing around the roped off area labeled "Ages 0-2 years" Cuddy was fumbling with her camera, trying to put in fresh batteries while balancing Rachel's diaper bag on her shoulder. Rachel was playing with Kim and Becca was entertaining Lily. The boys were sitting on the ground talking about soccer and the rest of the adults were just standing around talking and gushing over the kids in their dress clothes.

A woman with a microphone walked out on to the field just as House was walking up to Cuddy. "Hey"

"Where did you go off to?"

"Wilson called"

"How is he?"

"Enjoying my pain"

"Well of course he is"

House heard the click of the microphone "May I have your attention please! Happy Easter and welcome to our annual Easter egg hunt! Today's first event will be the 0-2 year old egg hunt; the children are allowed to have one 'helper' with them to collect as many eggs as possible."

"Kim could you bring Rachel over here?"

"Sure Aunt Lisa"

"Boy she really likes you"

The announcer continued on "I would like to take a moment to remind all of our helpers to be mindful of small fingers, we do not want any of our participants injured. That said, each egg contains a prize."

"Would you mind taking Rachel out I really want to get a lot of pictures of this, and I'm afraid Uncle Gimp over here wouldn't be much help"

"That and you couldn't bribe me with a hundred lap dances to go out there" he interjected.

Cuddy elbowed House hard in the ribs "Hey!"

"Your niece?" Cuddy gestured to Kim who had resumed playing with Rachel.

Kim looked up "I'd love to take her out" she smiled.

Cuddy returned her attention to the announcer "Some have candy, some have family passes to some of our finest kid friendly attractions in the DC area including some of our wonderful museums. Some of the eggs have coupons or tokens for various food items such as ice creams from various restaurants in the area, there are small toys, coupons from some of our vendors today, money, and last but not least some of the eggs will have a raffle ticket. In the event that your child should get one of these please come to the registration booth to collect a special prize from the Easter Bunny! In a moment I will blow my whistle, at the sound of my whistle I will ask our children and their helper to begin the hunt, have fun and be safe."

"Well this should be interesting" House mumbled.

The whistle blew and the field was flooded with small children and their 'helpers'.

"Oh Greg, look at her isn't she adorable, she's getting so big!" Cuddy cooed over her daughter as she squatted down in her pink frilly dress to pick up an egg. Cuddy took pictures as Kim tried to get her to put it in the basket but Rachel seemed to want to hold on to it instead. That is until she came across another egg she found to be more interesting.

Rachel put down the egg she was holding and picked up another, Kim came in behind her, "Here Rachel, like this, put the eggs in here". This soon became Rachel's new favorite game, she toddled over to another egg and then joyfully dunked it into the basket, again and again. Cuddy of course was going camera happy, by the time all of the eggs were cleared from the field Cuddy had taken close to forty pictures in less than fiveminutes.

Rachel started to cry when Kim picked her up to take her back to Cuddy and House, "Mum, eg, mum, eg" she whined.

House smiled, he had to admit, she really was a cute kid.

"They're right here baby" Cuddy took both Rachel and the basket from Kim and set them on the ground. "Let's see what you got, okay?"

Rachel picked up an egg and shook it. House watched as Cuddy and Kim emptied all the eggs to revile her prizes. Rachel got a few ice cream tokens, a fair amount of candy and two knitted bunny finger puppets. Not a bad hull for a fifteen month old, House thought.

Kim took all of the plastic egg shells over to a bin labeled "Empty Eggs", and then the family made their way over to the area that was marked off as the 3-5 year olds hunting ground. The process was repeated with the exception that the 3-5 year olds were not permitted to have a helper go out with them for fear that the adults would step on the kids' fingers in the commotion.

Lily was on her own, but she brought in a fair hull, House was amazed when they opened her eggs. She had managed to get very little candy but instead had got some of the nicer prizes. She got a family pass for four to the Museum of Natural History, two ice cream tokens, a few toys, a coupon for a free pair of bunny ears from one of the venders, and a raffle ticket.

"Holy… I need to take you with me on poker night"

Cuddy, Blythe and Lynda glared at him.

"OTB?"

Cuddy slapped his upper arm "Knock it off House, let's go see how Scott does"

As they started to walk toward the final arena Lynda looked over at Cuddy, "Did you just call him "House"?" she asked.

"I call him "House" when he's just being an ass" she chuckled the last bit and rolled her eyes.

"So he gets that a lot then I take it" Lynda grinned.

"Oh yeah" She said with a large smile. "Hell, we called each other by our surnames for over twenty years, the hard part was getting used to using our first names; but we still do it at work… heck half the time he still calls me "Cuddy" even though I changed my name"

Lynda laughed at this "You two certainly have an interesting relationship"

"You don't even know the half of it"

***

As it turned out Scott ended up with the most eggs. Unfortunately most of his were filled with candy and "Girl" toys, but he did manage to get a day pass to his favorite roller-skating rink, about five dollars in change, three ice cream tokens, a coupon for laser-tag and a few fast food coupons so he was a pretty happy little boy.

After Scott had a chance to empty his eggs and they returned the empty plastic shells the whole family went the registration table to redeem Lily's raffle ticket. Her reward for finding an egg with a raffle ticket in it was a very large Easter basket with a stuffed bunny, a lamb, candy, a jump rope, bubbles, a DVD of the movie "Peter Cotton Tail", a large container of sidewalk chalk, a pair of kid's sunglasses with little bunnies on them and several other small toys.

They walked around the park a little while and visited some of the venders. They ate lunch at one of the pavilions and then Cuddy convinced House that they should cash in on Lily's family pass to the Museum of Natural Science since they would be leaving Monday morning.

Cuddy could see what little patience House had for his family was wearing thin and she had intended it to be a way for them to get away from the rest of the family for a few hours… needless to say that backfired horribly.

Lynda and her kids jumped at the prospect of going to the museum immediately. Apparently it was also Andrew and Alan's favorite place on the planet, so naturally Tom got roped into it too.

House was anything but excited about going to the museum. Sure he had enjoyed the place when he had been there last, what almost thirty years ago now? But this was going to be a group of six adults and seven kids. He groaned thus earning a sympathetic look from Cuddy. She reached over to squeeze his hand, but he pulled it away, he wasn't in the mood for lame apologies. All he wanted was to go back to his mother's House, break into his father's liquor cabinet, and kill a few hundred brain cells; but apparently that was out of the question.

***

The museum, like the park, was full of people. House, Cuddy and the girls were able to get in with the family pass Lily had won, while the rest of them had to pay. In some lame way House was able to derive a kind of twisted satisfaction out of this.

Once inside the main part of the museum Lily attached herself to House's side, which was just fine with him considering the number of people around; this was not the Children's Museum in Princeton after all. This place could have swallowed that building about five times at least.

Lily got very excited over the dinosaur exhibit, and asked House to pick her up when they went through the marine life exhibit. Lily was rarely frightened by anything, but that exhibit seemed to do the trick. House held her up on his left side balancing himself with his cane, and Lily buried her head into his shoulder until they were out of that section and into the next, then and only then did she let him put her down. Yet, oddly enough, she didn't have any trouble in the "Hall of Bones".

It seemed like everyone wanted to see a different part of the museum. By the time they got to the 'Discovery Room' where the kids could get a hand's on experience House's leg was really starting to hurt. He sat down on a bench close to the table where a museum attendant was showing Lily how to dust away dirt from an 'artifact', and was relieved that she seemed content enough to stay there for several minutes giving him a chance to rest his leg. This really was too much walking for him.

Cuddy came over to sit down by House, "How's your leg?"

"Hurts like a bitch"

She nodded, "Looks like Lily's enjoying herself"

"Did you see her in that damn Marine Life exhibit?"

"Yeah, poor thing, she'll probably have nightmares tonight"

"Great…"

"Have you seen everything you wanted to see?"

"And then some, please tell me we can make a speedy getaway"

"I'm tired, Rachel is with Kim, fast asleep, you are in pain and I think Lily's been traumatized enough for one day"

"That's enough for me, let's go"

"Lily, it's time to go"

"But Mommy, I'm a, a… archie… archie-oloy-gyst"

"Time to go, now" Cuddy said sternly.

She pouted "Ok… fine…"

"Yeah I think someone else is ready for a nap too"

"I don't want a nap, I want to be an archy-ologyst"

"Yeah, it's time to go" House said as he picked her up. They made their excuses to the rest of the family, collected a sleeping Rachel from Kim, and along with Blythe and Rick, headed out of the Museum. Lily was asleep on House's shoulder before they passed the front desk on their way out.

***

House sat on the couch in the den sipping a glass of amber liquid. After all the shit he had put up with that day he felt he deserved some time to himself. The girls were sleeping and Cuddy and his parents were in the living room or kitchen or who the hell knows, but they weren't with him and at that particular moment that was how he wanted it.

Alone… he swirled the liquid in his glass and took another sip savoring the flavor before letting himself enjoy the slow burn as it slid down his throat. Rick kept the good stuff.

He had just finished his first drink and was considering pouring a second when there was a light knock on the door, "What?" he growled.

Cuddy opened the door a crack "I just came to ask you what you wanted for dinner, your mother and I are trying to decide if we should go to the market or not."

"Anything but liver and onions" he said sarcastically.

She came in walking dangerously close to House and cupped his face in her hand "I know this is hard on you, but you just have to suck it up for a little while longer. I'm really glad you're doing this Greg"

"That makes one of us"

She tilted his head up "Have another drink, relax, rest your leg, take a nap, do whatever the hell it is you need to do to pull your shit together and I will come and get you for dinner, deal?"

"Is there an option 'B'? Like a 'I've done my time and now I can leave' option?" he tilted the bottle to pour himself a drink.

She smiled sweetly, "Not a chance" she bent down kissing him gently. Then she turned and walked out the door. She was infuriating.

He sat back again looking at the glass he had let sit on the coffee table in front of him. It was a nice sized room, not large but they had made the best of the space they had to work with. Besides the couch he was sitting on and the coffee table there was also an oak desk with a built in bookshelf in the far corner next to the liquor cabinet where he could remember his 'father' doing bills and reading. Rick had added a TV, a stereo system and a large bookshelf. House could see why Rick liked this room so much.

He took a deep breath and stood up abandoning his glass on the table. He ran his long fingers along the top of the old desk, and turned himself to sit in the leather chair. John House had, had this desk and chair set in every house they had lived in since he could remember. He had never been allowed to sit there, never.

As he scanned the shelves surrounding the desk he thought about all the times they had fought, then just as his mind was reaching for the memory his eye caught hold of the very book John had thrown at him the last time he had been in the house just before yelling "Get out of my house you bastard". What fond memories…

It was a green leather bound copy of 'Treasure Island'; strange choice of reading for him, House noted. He took the book from the shelf and let the pages fall open. Inside was a picture of John and Blythe House with not one but two very small children. The older of the two, House recognized as himself, he couldn't have been much older than Rachel. The infant in the photo puzzled him. This was clearly set up as a family photo, it wasn't just a snapshot of the House family with the neighbor's new bundle of joy, no.... His whole life there had been no mention of another baby, no pictures, no memorabilia, and he didn't remember another baby ever being around. The baby must have died… no, not 'The Baby' but 'John's Baby' died and House, the bastard son, was all that was left.


	58. Numb

Chapter 58

Cuddy gently opened the door to the study expecting to find House passed out on the couch. However what she found was a bit surprising. House was sitting at the old oak desk reading. "Find something good?"

House looked up startled "I suppose that depends on your definition of good" his voice was cold and emotionless.

Cuddy walked over to the desk and sat down on the corner "What's wrong?"

He just shook his head.

"I know this trip has been hard on you, but are you just going to sulk or are you going to talk to me?"

"See for yourself" he said handing her the book.

After examining the cover of the book she started to flip through the pages, "Do I get any clues?,,," she had just barely got the words out when she came across the photograph "What's… Greg, is this… is this what I think it is?"

"Looks that way"

"Ohh my g… Greg…" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him "Did…"

"I had no idea… no pictures, no memories, they never talked about it… I can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl in that picture…"

"But that means…"

"Yeah, I got that far on my own, believe it or not…" he growled.

"I just meant…"

"I know what you meant" He dismissed her with a half apologetic wave of his hand" It's just…" he hung his head down then looked back up, "I can't do this anymore, I just can't take anymore of this. Everything I have ever known has been turned upside-down within the last year. Dad, Kutner, Vicodin, the loony bin, you, the kids, Rick, Lynda and Tom, the Spawn and now this shit… I…"

"Stop, just stop... Take a breath. I'm sure there is a reason they didn't tell you"

"I don't give a shit anymore Lisa, don't you get it, I'm just sick of it!"

"I know Greg…." She said firmly caressing his upper arm "So what do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! I'm so sick of this shit; I'm not doing it anymore. Obviously the kid died. It was probably SIDS or some shit, they clearly didn't want to think let alone talk about it ever again and apparently saw fit to hide any evidence that the kid even existed."

She nodded; she had surmised as much as well "So what now? Dinner will be ready soon"

"What did you end up with?" he said in a deadpan tone, thankful that she was giving him a way out.

"Chicken and vegetables on the grill, a salad and your mom is making fruit kabobs"

"Great…" he was fading into the depth of his own mind again.

Cuddy rested a hand on his shoulder to pull him back "Greg…"

"I'm fine"

"You're anything but"

"I don't know, I think I keep myself in fairly good shape for a fifty year old, ex-drug addicted, gimp"

Cuddy smiled, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek "Well when you put it that way, I suppose I can agree with you"

"You suppose huhh?" he pulled on her until she came off her perch on the side of the desk and slid into his lap. House wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the small space between her protruding belly and her breasts. Everything was quiet; House pulled her closer to him as though he was trying to melt her into himself. Cuddy wrapped an arm around him and drew circles on his back. They stayed like that for a long time.

There was a slight knock on the door and it swung open. "There you two are, it's just about time to eat"

The moment the knock had reached House's ears he straightened up and moved a hand to Cuddy's ass. "Damn, the one time she lets me play the boss-man and we get interrupted, gee thanks a lot mom, can't a guy grope his wife in privet anymore?"

Blythe rolled her eyes, "Come on" she said as she left the room leaving the door open behind her.

That night during dinner Cuddy watched as House attempted to 'act normal', and truth be told she had to admit that she was rather impressed with his acting skills. If she hadn't know better she would have thought he really was 'normal', his biggest tell was that he had situated himself as far away from his mother as possible and only once had he uttered a full sentience to her during the course of their meal. Blythe, however, seemed far too engrossed in her youngest granddaughter to notice, but Cuddy did.

The past was in the past, and he had already come to terms with so many things that had been haunting him over the years…especially within the last year. This new revelation bothered him, that much was clear, but whether or not he was actually bothered enough to pursue an answer out of his mother; well that was a different story entirely.

He could be exceedingly happy not knowing. She had been the one to convince him to meet Rick and she had pressured him into meeting his siblings too, perhaps it was best to let things run their natural course… this time.

It was House's turn to get the girls ready for bed and tuck them in. He had just finished reading them a bedtime story, both of the girls had fallen asleep three quarters of the way through the book but House had finished the story anyway. He put down the book and sat there watching their small chests rise and fall with slow even breaths for a few moments before he decided to slip into his own pajamas and turn in for the night.

When Cuddy came in a half hour later she found both girls and House fast asleep. House was curled up tightly on one side of the bed which was unusual for him. Being a single man for the better part of his life he had been accustomed to sprawling out in the middle of the bed without a second thought, but tonight he was practically in the fetal position.

Cuddy lifted the covers and gingerly positioned herself on her side with her back to House. Before she knew it House was wrapping his long arms around her holding her close as though she were a flotation device. She could tell by his breathing that he hadn't woken up, the action was instinctive and automatic, and in a strange scene extremely comforting to her. Yet it was disturbing because it meant that this thing was getting to him on a deeper level than he was letting on.

The next morning Cuddy awoke to an empty room. The night had not been a particularly pleasant one for her. Around 1:30 am Lily had woken up from a nightmare, and like any child her age, she wanted her mother. It hadn't taken long to get Lily calmed down enough to go back to sleep in her own bed, but it hadn't been so easy for Cuddy to get back to sleep. She could tell just by the light coming through the blinds that she had slept in. She could smell breakfast cooking and hear the kids playing, she loved that sound. Rather than getting up immediately she just laid there, taking in the smells and sounds. Apple pancakes, maple sausage, eggs, coffee… how she wished she could have some coffee right about now… technically she could, just not much… but then she would want more… no it was probably best that she stick with tea this morning. Cuddy sat up. Her back was sore from the mattresses and she could feel the nausea starting the moment she sat up.

After letting her stomach settle a little longer Cuddy made her way into the kitchen expecting to find House. Instead she found a frazzled Blythe, "Where is Greg? I figured all this would have been his doing"

Blythe let out an exasperated huff, "This is all his doing, I came out to start the coffee and he took off to heaven knows where. I swear, sometimes I just don't know about that boy, I'm his mother and I don't know how you put up with him".

Cuddy bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laying into Blythe, and went out to the living room where Lily was coloring with Rick "Did either of you see where Greg went?"

"He said he was going for a walk" Rick answered.

"And he wouldn't let me go with him" Lily, was clearly upset over this injustice.

Cuddy went back to the guest room and dialed House's number on her cell phone only to hear 'Fat Bottomed Girls' coming from his dirty jeans that lay in a pile on the floor where he had left them the night before.

Just freaking great… She let out a sigh and pulled on her own clothes quickly and made her way out onto the front porch and down the side walk. She looked left and right wondering where he could have gone to, walking really wasn't his thing after all, especially after doing so much of it the day before.

Then she saw him, sitting on the curb about a hundred yards away with his head down and his cane held out in front of him.

He didn't even look up when Cuddy gingerly sat down next to him. It was a quiet Easter Sunday and there was little activity going on in the neighborhood. "Breakfast was a nice idea"

He huffed.

"Greg, you can't just avoid her for the rest of your life"

"Why not, lots of people do, heck I did it rather successfully for a good twenty-five years."

"She's a grandmother; there is no avoiding her now"

He let his cane fall on his shoulder and laced his fingers behind his head. "This 'getting in touch with my feelings' thing is really getting on my nerves"

"Would you rather go back to the miserable mess you were before?"

"At least I didn't' have to deal with all this, and I didn't have anybody bossing me around in my personal life, let alone at work…"

"Greg, this isn't about work"

"No, it's not" he let out a puff of air "It's about my family… I'm not a family kind of guy"

Cuddy gave him a hard look "I guess I'll just go then"

"Don't give me that look you know damn well what I meant, you and the girls are fine, you guys were like a 'Build-a-Family'. I'm talking about the rest of the freakin' idiots that I don't pick out of a fuckin' catalog. I don't know, I guess Rick isn't all that bad, at least he's been giving me some breathing room…"

"Well I'm glad you cleared that up" she growled.

"I just want to leave DC… with you and the kids… then I want to talk Wilson into getting me drunk and forgetting about this whole mess."

"Well for once I won't argue"

"I wasn't planning on listening even if you did"

Cuddy shook her head and sighed "Let's get back inside before breakfast gets cold"

"Yeah, whatever… Lily still mad?"

"She'll get over it"

House gave her a curt nod and pulled himself up with his cane, then he turned to her extending his hand "Come on Mama"

Breakfast went well enough given the tangible strain between House and his mother. House had calmed down considerably after venting to Cuddy but he still wasn't himself. Blythe was clearly pissed about being left with a large breakfast to finish. As much as House wanted it to be, this wasn't over yet, but it was going to go down on his terms… he hoped.

The afternoon passed slowly. House joined Rick and Lily in a few rounds of 'Go-Fish', and then once he was bored with that he taught Lily how to play 'War'. For a game of chance, it turned out that Lily was really rather good at it. If nothing else this game made it clear that she had a good understanding of number values. She must be learning something at daycare, House thought to himself.

Blythe had shoed Cuddy out of the kitchen, to get started on Easter dinner. So Cuddy had claimed Blythe's chair in the living room and was sitting with Rachel, playing and watching 'Little Bear'. Cuddy rocked the chair back and forth gently as they watched as Little Bear made a new friend. Rachel clapped her hands and practiced climbing up and down from her mother's lap. She would pick up a toy, hand it to Cuddy, climb up, take the toy back, throw it and giggle jovially before climbing back down and repeating the process all over again. By the time Rachel had tired of this game a second episode of 'Little Bear' was coming on. She left the toy lying on the floor and then climbed up on Cuddy's lap making herself comfortable. Before the show was over Rachel had fallen fast asleep.

By the time Tom and Lynda had arrived with their respective families House had found he had unwound just enough to at least pretend to be civil to the rest of his family.

At least the food was good. His mom's honey-glazed ham, roasted carrots, asparagus, buttered noodles, homemade biscuits and sweet-potatoes. Aside from that, this big family dinner was nothing to write home about. In fact it was fairly boring. The conversation was dull, it seemed as though everything of major importance had already been discussed and everyone was just there as a formality because they said they would be.

The exception to this statement was seen at the kids table Rick had set up a few feet from the formal dining table. The kids were socializing and carrying on, visiting and getting to know each other better. Kim had declined her invitation to the adults table so that she could once again attach herself to Rachel and was now attempting to help Rachel feed herself, which was a source of amusement for the rest of the children.

"Eww! Kim! Stop giving her that"

"She's a baby Alan, she's eating it, she's just messy"

"Yeah well you got more sweet potatoes on her face than in her stomach"

Kim grabbed a napkin and wiped Rachel's face, "Happy? Cry baby" she growled under her breath.

"I am not!"

"Shut it pipsqueak"

"DAD!"

Tom rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Alan, Kim's right, just eat your food"

"Ahh the joys of child rearing" Rick muttered.

Lynda smiled then turned to Cuddy, "So Lisa, are you and Greg planning on finding out what the twins are or are you going to let it be a surprise?"

Cuddly looked at House and turned back to Lynda "Well I…"

"I hate surprises"

Cuddy patted House's hand and smiled "And quite frankly I'm getting antsy about decorating their room, or at least planning it"

Lynda nodded her understanding as she chewed a bight of ham. "I think that was one of the most exciting things about being pregnant, getting to pick out all of these little things, especially the little dresses for my girls"

"Yeah, I have to admit, I do like shopping for them just about as much as I like shopping for myself"

"So what are you hopping they'll be?"

House spoke up this time "Aside from two healthy babies I figure we already have two girls, so I sure as hell hope to get at least one boy out of this deal"

Cuddy looked at House; this was the first time in a long time that he had really said anything to her about his hopes for his children's gender. Although he had thrown it out there very casually it was clear to Cuddy that he was speaking from the heart, he really did want at least one boy, two might be nice just so they have more in common as they get older, but one of each would be nice too… Cuddy shook herself mentally and let herself come back into the conversation, they would find out what they were when the time came.

The rest of dinner flowed on in much the same manor. Blythe served angle-food cake with strawberries and wiped cream for dessert and had stuck five candles in it for Lily as they wouldn't be coming for her birthday. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and let Lily blow out her candles. Lily seemed more excited about the strawberries than anything else, until after the adults had cleaned up and announced that her grandparents, Aunt and Uncle had brought gifts for her impromptu party.

So Lily had a seat on her grandmother's couch and opened a set of Kindergarten-prep work books and a new dress from her grandparents, a card with twenty dollars in it from Tom, and a basket of bath accessories and a Barbie Doll from Lynda.

They let the kid's play a little longer then it was time to say their goodbyes as House, Cuddy, and the girls would be leaving early in the morning.

Once the door had closed behind his siblings House turned to Cuddy and his parents, "Damn, I thought they would never leave"

"Greg…" His mother started rolling her eyes.

House cut her off "Excuse me, I have some packing to do" and with that he stormed off toward the guest room.

Blythe turned to Cuddy "Now what the hell is his problem, he's been treating me like a leper for the past day and a half."

Cuddy dipped down to pick up Rachel who had been tugging on her pant-leg "No trust me, he loves lepers. He's just been in a foul mood ever since he re-read 'Treasure Island' yesterday, I'm not sure why" she lied… well ok, so maybe she hadn't stayed out of it completely, but at least she hadn't pushed him to do something he didn't want to do or come out and tell Blythe. From this point onward whatever happens, happens she thought.

Cuddy carried Rachel back to the guest room where House was indeed making sure things were packed up so that they may be able to leave as early as possible in the morning. He had left out a clean change of clothes for himself and had already pulled on his pajamas. "Hey"

"Hey"

"So what did she say?"

"She just asked what your problem was; I didn't feel like standing there until Lily graduated from college though, so I just told her you had been cranky since you re-read 'Treasure Island'"

House rolled his eyes "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"Could you?"

"Point taken, but it doesn't get you off the hook. She's going to check it out, and then I'm going to get a call, she's going to go through this whole act of apologizing and telling me all of her 'reasons', and frankly, I don't want to hear it"

"Well then you can tell her that"

He didn't respond he just grabbed a small pile of dirty clothes and stuffed them haphazardly into his carry-on bag.

Early the next morning the four of them and Rick piled into Rick's five-seater after saying goodbye to Blythe. There were hugs and kisses all-around and House even consented to give his mother a very short squeeze that hardly could have constituted as a hug let alone a show of affection.

The drive started out quietly, the girl's fell asleep with in the first five minutes. "I don't know what happened between you and your mother, but I do know it's upsetting her, you are her only child after all"

House rolled his eyes "Am I really" he huffed under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, it's nothing, I'll get over it"

"If there is something for you to get over, it clearly isn't 'nothing'"

"Like Lisa said, I just didn't like what I found in 'Treasure Island'"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I've read that book a time or two and there isn't anything in there to make a full grown man give his mother the silent treatment"

"Then you haven't read the copy in the den"

"No, but what difference…"

"No offence Rick, but this isn't any of your business, this is between me and mom, right Lisa?"

"Sure Greg" she snapped.


	59. Beer and Sympathy

Thank's for the reviews! I know I havent been updating as much as I used to but I'm hopping to ba able to pick up the pace soon... hopping being the operative word here.

Chapter 59

Wilson bounced on his heels as he waited in the airport for House, Cuddy and the girls. He was looking off to his left when he heard his friend's voice "Wilson!"

Wilson's head snapped in the direction of the voice and his eyes immediately caught sight of his limping friend with Lily and a disheveled Cuddy caring Rachel. "How was the flight?"

"Speak and I will double your clinic duty" Cuddy hissed as she passed him on her way out the doors.

"Yikes, what's her problem?"

"It was the trip from hell and the Spawn are acting up, she threw up twice in flight and once more when we landed"

"Great"

"You're telling me, you didn't have to sit in the same row with her and two kids"

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty fortunate like that"

"And they say I'm the ass"

They followed Cuddy out the doors. She didn't know where Wilson had parked so she was forced to wait on the sidewalk for the guys and Lily. Wilson led the way to Marla's minivan, they loaded up the kids and what little luggage they had and made their way home. House sat upfront with Wilson.

"So at the risk of being yelled at again, how was your trip"

"It was fun!" Lily squealed.

House coughed, 'yeah, sure it was' he thought. "I take it you don't agree with your little one back there?" Wilson asked.

"Ohh, let me count the ways…"

"Perhaps you two should save this for later?" Cuddy half scolded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it when I get a beer in my hand, but first home James!"

"You've been planning that one haven't you?"

"Last few minutes of the flight"

"Weirdo"

"Look who's talking, freak"

"Would you two knock it off already!" Cuddy groaned.

The second Cuddy walked into the house she set Rachel down on the living room rug and laid back on the couch. It was still early on Monday she had originally scheduled a meeting for later in the afternoon but after the last few days and two restless nights in a row and the worst flight of her life she thought it best to cancel and reschedule. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. As it turned out she wasn't the only one to think canceling was a good idea because when she called in her assistant told her the donor she was meeting had already canceled, much to her relief.

Lily followed Cuddy inside and as soon as she was finished calling the hospital she ask Cuddy if she could call her grandmother.

House and Wilson unloaded the car and took everything inside. Wilson would leave the unpacking for House and Cuddy later, now it was time to get the low down on House's family reunion. "You want a beer?"

"Hell yeah, you're buying though"

"Don't you have any in the 'Man Cave'?"

"Poker night last week, remember?"

"Vaguely"

"My point exactly"

House walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it so he was hanging over Cuddy "Mom, mom, mom…"

Lily sighed exasperatedly and held her hand over her other ear "Hold on Grandma, Daddy's being weird" she said as she walked towards the kitchen. House followed her with his eyes, then turned back to Cuddy "Did you just hear what she said?"

"Yeah, I think you're rubbing off on her"

"Ohh no, no, no that was all you sweetheart"

"House" Wilson cleared his throat.

House rocked himself on his elbows on the back of the couch, "Oh yeah, hey mom, can Jimmy and I go on a beer run, I promise we'll be back before lunch"

"If it means I get a few moments to relax, sure; and you better be back WITH lunch, unless you're planning on making something."

House leaned further down to give her a peck on the lips, which she deflected "I haven't brushed my teeth yet"

He kissed her forehead instead "Thanks mom…".

"Oh hey Lisa, I almost forgot, Marla said she might come over, she has some paper's she said you would want"

"Oh, it's probably the paper work for the girls' adoptions. With the wedding and getting settled into our new house and everything else I just asked her to put off on it for a little while. I just wanted to get it done before I enrolled Lily for kindergarten"

"Is that going to go through in time?"

"Ohh yeah, Marla assures me that this type of adoption is relatively quick and painless. Since we are already married all we really have to do is fill out the adoption and name change papers and get them approved by a judge. House does most of the signing."

"Well good luck with that" then he turned to House "You ready Daddy?"

"B double E double R, U-N, Beer Run!" House sang the song in an extremely juvenile manor that made Wilson chuckle.

"Don't even try it Jimmy my boy, not until I have an ice cold beer in my hand"

"Oh come on House, I just asked you how the big family dinner went"

"Nope"

"It's in the trunk, the promise is there"

"But there is no beer here in my hand, Jim"

"Jerk"

House stuck his tongue

"Very mature House. Hey, what are we going to pick up for lunch?"

"Lisa likes that pizza place up there on the right"

The guys stopped at the pizza place on the way back then pulled into the driveway and took the beer into the 'Man Cave' through the garage. "So when are you going to get a billiard table in here?"

"Mortgage, Lily's medical bills, which incidentally go primarily to your department; paying off the wedding, twins on the way, and now we have to get a damn minivan, and you're worried about a billiard table, you're a great friend you know that?"

"Don't forget who took your kids for your honeymoon weekend, and that I waived my personal fee for Lily and painted your house for you"

"You going to supply the billiard table too?"

"Hand me the pizza Gimp"

"Now that's more like it, g'me a beer would you?"

House cracked the top on the beer and followed Wilson toward the main house.

"Honey we're home!"

When House walked into the living room he was greeted by a giggling Rachel, "Hey Pipsqueak" he said bending over to pick her up. Cuddy was still on the couch, she had been watching the girls play. "Here Squirt, go see Mommy" Cuddy sat up to take Rachel from him.

"Do I smell lunch?"

"Yup, I got you a small veggie pizza and a salad with honey mustard dressing on the side; I wasn't sure what you wanted"

Cuddy contemplated that for a moment while Wilson set the pizzas on the coffee table. She hadn't felt well on the way home but now she had, had time to let her stomach settle and she was getting rather hungry, and the pizza smelled so… good "Did you get it from that little place in town that makes the whole wheat crust?"

"Naturally" He answered handing her, her very own personal sized pizza. Cuddy opened the box, the aroma hit her full on "I think I love you"

"Who? Me or the pizza?"

"Both"

House sat down and started to open the pizza boxes while Wilson went to get plates. "So when is Marla suppose to show up?"

Cuddy took a bight of her pizza and chewed it hastily, "She just called a little bit before you two got back, she was leaving then so she should be here in a few minutes"

"Cool, so you'll have some company while Wilson and I throw back a few beers and maybe even a few darts and I can regale him with horror stories from our trip."

"The camera is still in my bag if you want to show him the pictures"

"Woo hoo! Did you hear that Wilson? You get to have pictures with story time!"

Just then the door bell rang "It's probably Marla, I'll get it" Wilson volunteered.

"Hey Hun" Marla smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey you"

"Did you tell them yet?" she whispered as she passed him.

"Later" he whispered back in a hushed tone.

Marla quickly brushed off her annoyance and directed her attention to Cuddy "Hey Lisa! How's my favorite mama to be?" she quickly strode over to give her best friend a hug, "Damn I missed you girl, it's just not the same without you right across the street"

"I know what you mean; here have a seat, eat some pizza"

"Can I have some too Aunt Lisa?"

"Of course you can Logan, why do you think Uncle Greg got so many?" she tussled his hair receiving a bashful half scowl out of him "Ohh be nice" Cuddy chided.

"I am nice, I just… I like my hair a certain way, and I don't like it to get messed up" he fussed.

"Damn you and your blow-drying Wilson, look at what you've done to the kid" House teased.

"Ohh no, you haven't met their dad, he's much worse than James" Marla said defending Wilson.

"Worse?"

"Oh yeah, he's a three shower a day kind of guy"

"So you fought over bathroom time?"

"Amongst other things" she answered giving House a warning look and inclining her head towards her son who was listening intently.

"Yeah alright"

After every one had finished eating the kids were sent to the play room while the women resided themselves to hang out in the living room and the men retreated to the 'Man Cave'.

"Beer in hand, food in stomach, quit stalling House"

"Who says I'm stalling?"

"It's been twenty minutes since you said anything"

"I don't suppose I could just be concentrating on my throwing"

"Not you House, not with that brain. You've got about 1/64th of your brain working on the mechanics of the game and the rest of it is busy with better things to do" Wilson ended his statement with a poorly placed hit on the bottom left side of the board.

"Well I see you clearly don't have that problem"

"Talk House"

"I gotta' take a piss" House turned out of the room and went into the main house to use the restroom.

House went back into the Man Cave where Wilson was practicing his dart throwing. "About time you got back what the hell took you so long?"

"Lily wanted my opinion on what picture she should color for Lisa."

"I think that kid has you whipped"

"Bite your tongue boy" he threw a dart making a perfect bull's eye.

"Nice shot, so tell me about your trip"

"You just said my almost five year old had me whipped and now you want dirt on my so called family" he made another bull's eye.

"Damn… You owe me House, I provided beer and you provide the entertainment"

"What do you want first? Sister, brother, or lying mother?"

"Ohh shit, you really did have a rough weekend didn't you?"

"Hell would have been more fun"

"Let's hear it"

House spent the next two hours regaling Wilson with his tale. Leaving out some things and embellishing others but staying relatively close to the truth, after all, truth is often stranger than fiction. When House had finished telling Wilson about his most recent discovery Wilson took a seat on one of the bar stools House had placed at the built in bar. "Holy shit"

"Yeah, you're telling me"

"Is there anything your parent's didn't lie to you about?"

"Hell, who knows"

"So what now?"

"I don't know… I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it…"

"If you get to it"

"Oh I know my mother, she'll call, she'll want to make amends with her only living child"

"See, that's what I love about you, you have such a cheery disposition House"

"I'm pretty sure I missed that" Both men turned toward the doorway where Marla was standing.

"How long have you been there?" House growled.

"Don't worry, I haven't been here long, I didn't hear anything important" she answered as she sauntered into the room, "I just came to let James know that I'm going to shove off, I think Lisa is ready for a nap"

"Honestly I'm surprised she lasted this long, I know she didn't sleep well all weekend, and the Spawn have been giving her hell today"

"Yeah well a trip like that in her condition will do that to a woman" she smiled vaguely "James, do you know what time you'll be home?"

Wilson looked at House, "I can go with you now if you want and we can just get my car later"

"Oh, so I get my van back?" she winked.

"It just means you have to take me to work in the morning and I'll hitch a ride with Dr. Gimp"

"Yeah, you two get out of here and take you're brats with you. Did Lisa put Rach down for a nap yet?"

"Yeah, she was fussing; Nora and Olivia are probably going to fall asleep on the way home."

"If I'm lucky, Lily will follow suit and then maybe I can take a nap too."

"Well I wish you luck with that one" Marla smiled "Ready James?"

Wilson downed the rest of his beer "Yeah, lead the way"

Marla waited until Logan was occupied with his DS and headphones, and the two little ones had fallen asleep before speaking "Did you tell him?"

"Didn't get to it"

"You didn't get to it?"

"He had a lot to get off his chest"

"You were in there for almost three hours James and you couldn't just sneak it in there? What's the big deal?"

"Trust me on this, it just wasn't the right time, I'll tell him"

Marla sighed.

"You didn't say anything to Cuddy did you?"

"No, I didn't say anything to LISA, you said you wanted to tell Greg first"

"I will Mar, I promise."

"You're just afraid of what he's going to say"

"It's nothing I haven't gone through before, Mar"

"Yeah I know"

Wilson reached over and gave Marla's knee a squeeze "I'll tell him tomorrow"

"Just make sure you do"

"I will, I love you"

Marla softened a bit "I love you too"

A/N: Remember that I have promiced the person who gets the 400th review get's a prize, it can be a sneak peak at a new chapter or you can have the opertunity to pick a mini ark (providing that it fit's nicely with in the grander scheam of things, or we can work something out (maybe you have an idea for a one shot you'd like to see me take on... I do love a good chalenge) and as always I thoroughly encurage any ideas you may have! So if you have any idead for mini arks or side stories throw them out and I'll see what I can do, if you want to see fluff or smut or House and his mom to have an all out argument let me know!


	60. History Repeats

Chapter 60

Wilson walked down the hall holding two cups of coffee, one for himself, the other, a peace offering for his best friend. He knew what House's reaction would be, the same it always was… but somehow this time seemed different… or maybe it was simply the fact that he wanted it to be different… he wanted House to be different…

He stopped outside of House's office and took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He could see House sitting at his desk using his cane like a lacrosse stick to catch his red and gray ball. Wilson took one more deep breath and then receded to push open the door "New case?"

"Just came in this morning… but right now I'm much more interested in what big thing you clearly feel you need to tell me and why it required you to take your own sweet time outside my door"

Wilson set down House's coffee.

"Must be big…"

"I'm…" He sighed "I'm not renewing the lease on Amber's apartment at the end of the month…"

House raised his eyebrows.

"Marla asked me to move in with her and the kids."

"Not the first time you moved in with a girlfriend"

"She's the first one that has had kids…"

"So you're worried about how I'm going to react to you moving in with a woman with three kids?"

"Well yeah…"

House shrugged and took a sip of his coffee "You practically live there now; it was just a matter of time."

"And here we go! This is what I was afraid of!"

"What?"

"You negate everything House! Don't narrow it down to 'It was just a matter of time' or tell me how predictable I am in my relationships… I like her House, I really like her… and I know I've said it before but I want this… I… I think we really could make it work…"

"Ok..."

Wilson stared blankly at his friend, 'Ok' is that all he had to say? "You're not going to lecture me on my past three failed marriages… or tell me how a fourth can't possibly end well… especially with kids involved…"

"No, I think you just about covered it. Actually I'm finding it more amusing that you're coming to me for relationship advice and to answer your question marriages never end well… you either split up or one of you dies… you just happened to opt for the divorce option three times in a row"

Wilson cracked a half smile "Yeah… sure shows how screwed up I am, right?"

"So… in about three breaths you went from 'moving in' to 'don't lecture me on pinning yet another poor woman with the title 'Mrs. Wilson'… you haven't talked to her about the second bit have you?"

"No… I'm not sure if she's ready… hell, I'm not sure if I'm ready… that's part of the reason I thought moving in was a good idea… I don't know House… I thought maybe if it went well then I would bring it up…"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"This could be my last chance, House… I know you have heard me say it a few times but… I love her, House… she's different than the others…"

"She's still a blond"

"I like blonds"

"And you see how that's turned out for you"

"You're trying to tell me that my marriages have failed because I like blonds?"

"No that would be ridiculous… no that has been a combination of neglect, petty arguments, your need to fix women and infidelity…"

Wilson looked up meting House in the eye "I love her House"

"Ohh shit, I know what look"

"What look?"

"That one" he gestured toward his friend's face "The love sick puppy look"

"Believe it or not you weren't much better with Cuddy"

"Don't remind me…"

"Sooo…?"

"Hey, it's your life, your already practically living there, if you want to move in that's your thing… and if you want to ask her to marry you… well… "

"I can't do it… I… not yet anyway…" he took a deep breath "I'll move in and see how it goes… after a few months we'll talk… and then maybe…"

"Dah da dah! 'Rationalization Man' to the rescue!"

"Knock it off House, I'm serious"

"So am I, you've rationalized this thing to a pulp"

"But what about the kids?"

"You like them right?"

"Yeah"

"What's the problem?"

"What if I screw them up?"

"You're asking me?"

"Right, forgot who I was talking to, your kids are screwed"

The rest of the week proved to be extremely busy and stressful for everyone. It seemed that every time they had off for a holiday the following week was insane. Cuddy had returned to a large pile of paperwork and a meeting to reschedule not to mention all the meetings that were already on her schedule. House had a new case that his team had attempted to take on without him, almost killing the guy in the process leaving House to clean up the mess. Wilson, Wilson had his own more personal issues…

After coming clean to House about his plans to move in with Marla he got some rather disturbing news concerning a patient. Mary was her name, she was an older woman in her mid 80's and the end was near for her, which Wilson was having difficulty coming to terms with.

As an oncologist he was used to watching his patients die but the problem was that he had become attached to Mary. She was a kind hearted woman that reminded him of his Great Aunt Aggie who used to make him cookies and take him on little day trips as a kid. Now loosing Mary was like lossing Aunt Aggie all over again and he was glad he had someone to go home to.

Friday was Lily's birthday and the hospital's Day Care was throwing a little birthday celebration for her as they did for every child on their birthday. Cuddy had gone out the night before and got some mini cupcakes for her to take in as a treat, but her actual party wasn't scheduled until Saturday. Cuddy had sent out invitations to some of the kids from the Day Care and of course Marla's kids.

Friday when House picked Lily up from day care she was bouncing off the walls, she was on a sugar high from the cupcakes and excited about her birthday parties. Lily skipped joyfully by House's side as he limped towards Cuddy's office carrying Rachel.

House flung open the door to Cuddy's office "Your kid is wired"

"Hi Mommy!" Lily practically screamed as she rushed into her mother's office, running towards her and jumping into her lap. Cuddy looked up at her head nurse who was still sitting in front of her. Cuddy pulled Lily up further on her lap and turned to her nurse, "Just a moment Sherry" she turned her attention back to House "Why is it that when she acts up she is my kid?"

"Because you have yet to give Marla the adoption papers I signed… hence, not my kid… yet"

"I faxed them to her yesterday, Daddy" she winked.

"Alright, alright, not in front of the help"

Cuddy smiled and turned back to Sherry "Was there anything else?"

"No, not unless you had something for me"

"Nope, I think were done here, I'd say have a good weekend but I see you're on the schedule for the weekend"

Sherry stood up, "I think your forgetting that I'm going on vacation in two weeks, see you on Monday, Happy Birthday Lily have a good weekend Dr.'s House" she said exiting Cuddy's office.

"Is she always that cheerful about working weekends?"

"No, not usually, but I did just give her permission to extend her vacation"

"Ahh, yeah, that would do it. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I want to get a few things ready for Lily's party tomorrow"

"Like what?"

"Ohh just a few decorations and I have to finish putting the party favors together"

"I suppose you think you're going to get me to help with that don't you?"

Meanwhile in the Oncology ward Wilson sat by his dying patient. She didn't have any family with her. She had out lived all of her friends and her children, grand children and great-grand-children were clear on the other side of the country. Wilson had got a call from one of her daughters that lived a little closer… a four hour plane ride away. She said that she had got his message and she was on her way but her plane got delayed. She wanted reassurance she would make it in time… Wilson couldn't give it to her. Mary was fading fast, she hadn't eaten for a week now and other than her IV she hadn't consumed any liquids either. Her body was shutting down and all Wilson could do was sit and watch and try to make her comfortable.

"James?" Yes, he had allowed her to call him by his first name.

"I'm here Mary, I'm here"

"Oh… alright then dear… is Eliza here yet?"

"She called, her flight was delayed, she should be her in about two or three hours, depending on traffic"

"Thank you… James… you're a… sweet boy" she said through labored breathing.

Mary's eyes slowly moved around the room taking in all of the cards, pictures and gifts from her family and members of her community. She wasn't alone because she was unloved… she was alone because of distance, circumstance, "busy schedules" and sheer etiquette that told people that only family and close friends are welcome at the death bed, but Wilson didn't count. He was her doctor, and her friend, and in a way he had become something like family. He had been in close contact with Mary's daughter, keeping her abreast of her mother's condition but it didn't seem like enough, it never seemed like enough.

Wilson sat back in his chair watching as the frail old woman drifted off to sleep; those few labored sentences she had uttered had been enough to exhaust her. After almost an hour Wilson hit the 'Nurse' call button. Seconds later a young nurse was at the door, "Is there a problem Dr. Wilson?"

"No, Wendy, I'm sorry to ask you this, but if I give you some money would you mind getting me a coffee, I just don't want to leave her before her daughter get's here"

Wendy looked at him for a moment taking in his careworn countenance "Sure Dr. Wilson" she said with a sad but polite nod.

Cuddy sat on the couch with the coffee table pulled close to her. She had just finished filling up ten little brightly colored canvas bags with a wand, two butterfly shaped suckers, a bubble necklace and a little teddy bear that was dressed up as a fairy complete with wings. The two babies, Rachel and Nora, would just be getting a bear and a wand in their bags.

Cuddy had used a paint pen to write each of the girl's names on their bag as their party favor. The idea was to have the girls dress up as little fairies for the 'Fairy Tea Party' she had planned for Lily's birthday. Cuddy had gotten plain white 'decorate-your-own' fairy wings for the girls to decorate and had a whole assortment of kid's dress up jewelry to use as prizes for games.

House walked out of the library into the living room "Holy hell!"

"What?" she asked distractedly as she put together Lily's special birthday costume.

"It looks like 'Pixie Hallow' exploded in here"

Cuddy looked around the living room to find herself sitting in the middle of what looked like a sea of flower, and butterfly party decorations that still had to be assembled and put up.

"What's with all the piles?"

She sat back and pointed "Well, that pile is for the dining room where the girls will eat and have their little tea party, and that one is for the living room, I think I'm going to have her open her presents in there… and that one is for the family room, where they will be playing games and… ohh shit, I have to call Marla… she's supposed to bring a big folding table and chairs for the girls to do their craft on…"

"When the hell did you have time to do all of this?"

"Ha that, well most of this I did on-line"

"So that's what you do all day?… Here I was under the impression you ran a hospital"

"I do Greg... I just… had some fun in my down time"

"Fun?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"If one or both of the Spawn is a boy then maybe one day you'll understand"

His gaze softened slightly, yeah… maybe… but it wouldn't be long before they could find out the sex of their babies. "So… I suppose you want me to string up streamers or some crap"

"Well if you're volunteering…"

"Me? Volunteer?"

Cuddy eyed him knowingly "So when the kids in the Children's Oncology Ward ask for "Uncle House" I suppose they are talking about some other grumpy doctor with a cane"

"They do not call me 'Uncle House'"

Cuddy smiled, "Maybe the kids don't…" She gave him a sly glare as she opened up one of the tissue-paper flowers she had gotten to suspend from the ceiling. Before House could answer her phone rang and Cuddy scrambled to answer it "Hey Mar, I was just going to call you what's up?"

"Did James mention anything to you about staying late tonight?"

"Not to me, I'll ask Greg" she covered the phone with her hand "Do you know if Wilson was staying late?"

"He didn't say anything… come to think of it I didn't really see much of him at all today"

"Sorry Mar, he doesn't know anything either. You mean he hasn't called?"

"No, and usually if he stays late he calls… and his phone is going straight to voice mail…"

"I'll call into the hospital, they'll get him for me. I'll call you back Mar" she flipped her phone shut hastily. "Greg…"

"Already on it. Here boss" he said thrusting his cell phone at her. She held it up and let it ring, Sherry answered, House had dialed directly to the main nurse's station "Sherry, could you please find out if Dr. Wilson is still in the hospital"

"No need, I already know he is, Wendy just came through with a cup of coffee for him and going on about what a sweet man he is for staying with that old woman…"

"Sherry, could you hold on a moment" she covered he phone again "Greg…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me your phone… geese…" she tossed him her phone and he dialed Wilson's pager number.

Wilson looked down at his pager, Cuddy… ohh shit… Marla.

He exited Mary's room and closed the door behind him taking up a place just outside her room where he could still watch her, and took out his phone turning the sound back on… he had three missed calls and five texts… shit… well, let's see what the boss wanted first… "You paged"

- Hide quoted text -

"What's going on, Marla's freaking out…"

"I know, I know I should have called her… I have a patient dying…"

"You're an Oncologist you always have patients dying"

"I'm just staying until her family gets here, she shouldn't be left alone…"

"Do what you think is best but make sure you call Marla"

"I'll do that now"

"Alright, and don't forget about tomorrow, I need you to help Greg set up"

"Set up what?" he asked confused.

"Lily's party…" she reminded him harshly.

"Ohh right, I'm sorry I completely forgot, yeah, I'll help the gimp"

"Yeah, I know you will" she hissed.

"Calling Marla now…"

"Goodbye Wilson"

Wilson hit the end call button and pressed the speed-dial "Hey"

"Don't 'hey' me! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call… I'm still at the hospital, Mary's dying…" he had told Marla all about Mary… well not all about her he was a professional after all. But in the confines of their relationship he did tell her how the kind old woman reminded him of his Aunt Aggie and how up until two weeks ago she had still been putting together lap-blankets for some of the other residences in the hospital. Despite what he told her and what he didn't tell her Marla knew how attached he was getting.

"How much longer?"

"Not long" he looked at his watch "Her daughter should be here in about an hour… I hope…"

"Will you stay?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"As long as her daughter doesn't mind…"

"I hope she gets there in time."

"Me too…"

Wilson finally crawled in bed at 3:00 am. He pulled Marla close to him, "I take it her daughter let you stay"

"Yeah, I think she was grateful for the company"

"What time?"

"1:18 am"

"I take it you stayed to help get things squared away?"

"Some… I mostly just talked to her daughter. Mary didn't last long after she got there…"

"Was she in a lot of pain?"

"She went in her sleep… She thanked me for being there and told her daughter she loved her and the rest of the family and then she just fell asleep and didn't wake up…"

"It sounds like she went peacefully…"

"Yeah…"

Marla patted his arm "Try to get some sleep James"

Wilson buried his face in Marla's hair breathing in her apple shampoo until he drifted off to sleep. It had been a long and emotional night and tomorrow he was expected to be "Happy Uncle Jimmy".


End file.
